Forks High
by Xtina316
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl at Forks High.When her sister Alice returns to town Bella vows to make her pay for destroying her family.What she doesn't count on is falling for Alices best friend.What happens when all the walls she built are broken?
1. Hate Is Safer Then Love

A/N: Hi Everyone! So here I go again! This is my new story and will be much longer then my previous one. I've been contemplating on which story to add next and eventually thought this one would be good. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. I like to hear what people think about my stories!! It might not start off as great but I promise you it gets good!! So without further ado I give you Forks High....

* * *

Bella Swan is the most popular girl at Forks High. When her sister Alice Swan returns to town Bella vows to make her pay for destroying her family. What she doesn't count on is falling for Edward, Alice's best friend. What happens when all the walls Bella has built are broken down?

_"Once you lose yourself, you have two choices: find the person you used to be... or lose that person completely." Brooke Davis-One Tree Hill_

* * *

**"Hate is Safer Than Love"**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am a senior at Forks High, home of the Spartans. I am the daughter of the chief of police in Forks, Washington and the kindergarten principal of Forks Elementary. My lifestyle pretty much consists of school, partying, shopping and more partying. I am 5'4; with reddish brown hair that reaches just above the small of my back, chocolate brown eyes and a body that would put many girls to shame. Obviously I'm the head cheerleader of the Forks High Cheerleading squad and in charge at my school. To say that I was popular was an understatement. I am the queen of the school and I use my power to the fullest. I'm your stereotypical popular girl. Being that Forks was such a small place my family was considered wealthy and so I'm treated like royalty. I don't have many real friends because well friends are so overrated. Why should I have to worry about pleasing others when it should be the other way around? But the few that do know Bella Swan see something in me that I can't seem to notice.

I have two friends that know the "real" me and surprisingly love me. They don't put up with my crap and they aren't afraid to tell me the truth about myself. At this point in my life no one and nothing can change me and I think their getting use to it. My boyfriend, for all intent and purposes, is the star of the basketball team at Forks High and is completely opposite of me. He is the "quiet" type while I on the other hand am the life of the party. You might ask yourself why I'm with him. Well let's just say I love his status and his way of treating me. What I like about him is that he believes in treating women with respect and working hard to make sure his woman gets what she wants. The last part was definitely the best part of being his girl and I made sure I got what I wanted. He treats me like the queen I am and I love it. I get what I want when I want it and nobody dares to get in my way. I am Bella Swan after all.

I wasn't always like this; once upon a time I believed in love, happiness and family and was the happiest girl alive. I had a mother and father that gave me the world but most importantly showed me how much they loved me. Charlie, my father was the perfect father and a great man. He treated my mother and I like queen and princess and never let a day go by without showing and telling us how much he loved us. Renee, my mother was the most beautiful and loving person anyone could come in contact with. She was a loving wife and mother. I was her princess and she made sure that I was raised with morals and love. Not a day went by when I didn't feel proud of my family and thought that I was living a life of a princess. I grew up a very happy child and everyone loved having me around. Unfortunately happiness doesn't last long as many have said before.

Things changed the day my mother found out the worst news about the man we loved. See the day my mother told Charlie she was pregnant with me he freaked out and left the house without a word. I think the idea of having a child so young and so early in the marriage was a little overwhelming at the moment. Well, he came home the next day with the worst hangover and told my mother that he had been thinking things over and needed to get away. What he failed to mention was that he went to a bar and got so drunk that he slept with another women. When I was six my father came home and told my mother what he had done that night and that he had just found out he had another child. My mother forgave him and being afraid to lose her husband selfishly asked him not be involved in the child's life. He obliged because he didn't know where the child was and was also afraid of losing his wife and daughter. We were still pretty happy and my parents continued to love each other thought it didn't feel the same as it used to be. A few years after that incident things at home took a turn for the worst. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I was so excited to get home from school because my teacher had just told me that I was accepted to attend the reading camp I had been dying to attend for the summer. When the bus dropped me off in front of the house I made my way into the house. As soon as I walked through the door I heard shouting coming from my parent's bedroom. I quickly threw my bag on the bag and ran up the stairs. As I reached the top stair my mother barged out the room with tears in her eyes and told me to pack my things. I asked what was wrong but she just told me to pack and that we were leaving. I cried and asked why we were leaving but she just continued to grab my things and throw them into suitcases. I made my way to my parents' room and asked my dad what was wrong but he wouldn't say anything. He just said "Bella just listen to mommy and remember that I love you. You and your mother are the best thing that has happened to me." He kissed me on the forehead and turned to walk of the room and out the door. Later that night when we were at my grandma's house my mother told me that Charlie's daughter contacted him and wanted to see him. He had decided to meet his daughter and that she wasn't happy with the decision. Being that I was older and wiser for my age I saw it as him choosing her over us and so I hated him.

A month later my mother forgave him again and they decided to work things out for my sake. But things weren't the same after that. They would constantly fight and argue and wouldn't talk to each other for days. I would get home from school and hear them arguing over her. I hated that lady and her child for ruining my family so I vowed that one day they would pay for what they did. Eventually instead of putting up with their arguments I would hang out with the popular girls at school and started living for me and no one else. No one else gave a crap about me so I made sure I didn't give a crap about anyone else. I lived to please Bella Swan and that is exactly what I was doing. Renee, my mother, always told me that I was the star of my life but I made sure I was the star of many peoples' lives. In some, like my family and close friends I was the shining star while in others I was their living hell. It wasn't my fault they just didn't meet my standards. If you had the audacity to stand in my way then you have the guts to get what was coming to you. This is how I live my life and no one or nothing can change me.


	2. Facing The Sister

A/N: Here goes Chapter 2! Disappointed to not have any reviews but I will continue to post because I know some of you are reading...

_**Facing the Sister  
**_

Today is going to be an interesting day. See my dear sister is back in Forks and is going to start school at Forks High. I was not looking forward to having to see her at all. Since the high school was so small I knew there was a very big possibility that I would see her. Maybe even have a class with her since we were in the same grade. Though I was looking forward to making her life at the school a living nightmare. I hated her and I was going to make sure she knew how much.

Ever since my father had been involved in her life I always felt like I wasn't loved as much as I used to. He would always visit her in Phoenix where she lived and wouldn't even remember calling me while he was with her. His excuse was that he had a lot of time to make up but that he didn't love me any less. As if I could believe that. I don't care how many daughters you've neglected that doesn't mean you should neglect the other. Every time I'm over at Charlie's it makes me sick to see the pictures of them together. She has short, black spiky hair and the same chocolate eyes I had but was much shorter, about 4'10 I would say. She was pixie-like and had the same personality and likes as our father. I felt that he was happier with her than he was with me. Thinking about that made me want the day to start because she had alot coming to her. I was going to make sure she had a very difficult time at school. I hated her for breaking my family apart and she was going to pay for it.

I pulled on my blue pair of Apple bottom skinny jeans, my Nordic Stripe Apple Bottom tunic, and finished my outfit off with a pair of black Dolce Vita Wren Boots. I curled my hair and put on my makeup then I slipped on my bangles and "Apple in a hoop" earrings and necklace. After checking in the mirror to make sure I looked perfect I made my way downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed my mother wasn't home so I decided to grab a quick energy bar and made my way to the car. I loved my baby, a red Porsche that my mother's newest husband, Phil had bought me for my 18th birthday.

When I drove up to the parking lot I saw my best friend Rosalie waiting by her blue BMW Active Hybrid. Rosalie was my only girl friend and the only person who knew the "real" me. She was about 5'9, had long wavy blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, blue eyes and the body of one of those women on Sports Illustrated. She was astonishing beautiful so it would have made sense that she was my best friend. She and I became friends when she started here at Forks two years ago. At first she thought she was better than me and would try to outrank me but you don't come into my school and try to take what's rightfully mine. She quickly learned that I was in charge here so she started being nice and we instantly became good friends. I never told Rosalie what to do or how to be. She was her own person and I was mine but we always looked out for each other. Rose was the one of the two people that could put me in my place. When anyone provoked either one of us they were going to feel the fury of a woman scorned or in our case the fury of two women scorned. When it came to guys she looked out for me and I did the same for her. Of course she dated the most popular guys at school so currently she was dating the captain of the football team and my other friend.

I parked my Porsche in my usual place and headed towards Rose. When I walked up to her she gave me a big hug as always and kiss on the cheeks. "Hey Rosie. Is your dad going to let you go out on Friday?" I asked as we walked to our first class. We were supposed to go to a party after the basketball game but Rose had to get her father's permission. She had grown up without her mother and was the world to her father so he was very protective of her. Rose would always be bothered whenever he would butt in her life but deep down I knew that she loved having him in her life. I wished my father was as protective as hers and I would constantly remind her of that. I knew that my father loved me being the chief of police you would think he was very overprotective of his daughter. The truth was he cared and was protective but only when he knew what was going on in my life. If the nosy people of Forks didn't gossip about it he didn't know.

"Yeah you know how he can't deny his princess anything" she laughed.

"Well good so we should go shopping tonight because I so need a new outfit" I said as we were making our way into our Biology class.

"Sure I'll see you at lunch and we'll make plans" Rose said before walking to the back of the class and taking her seat next to Emmett. Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend and the best guy friend ever. He was also the captain of the football team and was gorgeous. He was about 6'4, had short brownish blond hair, hazel eyes and a burly muscular body. Emmett and I had met when he started dating Rose. In the beginning he didn't understand why she hung out with me but after hanging around with us he instantly started warming up to me. Since then he has treated me like his little sister. Before I could sit down Emmett came from behind and grabbed me in a big hug.

"Hi squirt!" he boomed as he was setting me down.

"Hi Emmy Bear." I smiled knowing how much he hated that name, especially in public.

"Not funny. Talk to you after class" he smiled and then turned just as Mr. Varner, our Biology teacher, made his way into the class.

I sat down at my desk and laid my Coach bag on the chair beside me since I didn't have a partner. No one dared to sit next to me knowing how I like my space. As I sent a text to my boyfriend to see where he was I noticed when _she_ walked in. There stood my sister standing next to Mr. Varner handing him a sheet of paper and introducing herself. He handed the sheet back to her after signing it and made his way to my desk. Of course she would have to sit next to me, it was the only seat not taken. I rolled my eyes and sighed as he motioned for her to sit next to me. "Ms. Swan please remove your bag from the seat so that the new student can sit" Mr. Varner said motioning to my bag. I groaned and picked up my bag. As soon as he turned and walked to the front of the room she turned to me.

"Bella" she said curtly. I turned to face the board.

"Alice" I said not even bothering to look at her. My phone alerted me to a text message. It was from my boyfriend telling me he was on his way to class because he was running late. I replied quickly and then looked up to pay attention to class. I know I was popular but I wasn't one of those ditzy popular girls, I was exactly opposite. I had good grades and was one of the top students and president of the Student Council Association. As I looked around the room I saw that most of the guys were looking over at my table. Of course the Forks high student body would want to get to know that new girl. I rolled my eyes and got back to work.

"You know Bella you don't have to be so rude." Alice said from beside me. I couldn't believe she had the audacity to talk to me. I pretended not to hear and continued my work. I heard her sigh and turn back to her work.

As soon as the bell rang I was starting to gather my things when she spoke again.

"I am your sister and I didn't do anything to you." she whispered and stood up to walk away. Who did she think she was calling herself my sister! I was pissed at her for saying it in public of all places. She was just a person that shared the same father as me but nothing more. "You aren't anything to me get that right or I'll make sure you will" I stood and walked over to where Rose was standing looking at us.

"So that's her" she whispered while turning her eyes on Alice. I nodded and walked out the door. When Rosalie and I turned to the hall there stood my gorgeous guy waiting for me.

"Hey gorgeous. How's my favorite girl doing?" he asked in his southern accent. Jasper was originally from Texas so he had the typical Texas gentlemen attitude and accent. He was 6'3, had short honey-colored hair, a lanky but muscular body and was a looker. He was very popular at school but the only people he talked to were his friends. He wasn't rude so he did talk to others at school if they spoke to him but that was it.

"She will be doing much better when you kiss her" I smiled and moved up closer to him.

"Well as always your wish is my command" he leaned in and gave me an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Much better. Here, carry my books and walk me to class" I demanded knowing full well he would do anything I asked.

As I turned to leave Alice came walking past me. I decided to welcome her in a better way and purposely stuck out my leg. As soon as her foot made contact with mine she came tumbling down splattering all her books on the floor.

"I am so sorry. I felt something crawling on my foot" I mumbled innocently and bit my lip to stop the laughter that was threatening to erupt. Jasper bent down, offered her a hand and helped her pick up her books. He looked at me as if he knew I did it on purpose and continued to apologize to her as she gathered her books in her hands. Getting irritated with his generosity I glared at him before storming off towards my next class. Noticing that I was leaving, he quickly apologized to Alice again and made his way towards me.

"Bella wait up" he shouted catching up to me.

"Did I ask you to help her? She could have helped her own self!" I turned and shouted at him. I was furious and I wasn't going to hide it. He knew that I didn't want him interfering in anything I did to anyone. I was really starting to get annoyed with his way of apologizing to those I did something to.

"Bella that was wrong. Why did you do that to her?" Jasper asked not knowing that Alice was my dear _sister_. I wasn't about to share that with him either because no one but Rose knew who she was.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Can't you just let it be. She wasn't very nice to me in class and well you know how that works." I told him and turned to head in to my class. He sighed and handed me my books "Accident. Yeah right I'll see you later" he turned and walked away before I could say anything else.I rolled my eyes and turned to enter my English class. This was one class I was always looking forward to.


	3. Just the Beginning

A/N: Hey Everyone! Here goes the next Chapter! Still haven't gotten any reviews but oh well I know you're reading!!! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!!

* * *

I walked into my English class and noticed someone sitting at my table. He must have been a new student because I'd never seen him before. He looked to be about 6'2, had a head of bronze color tousled hair, a lanky but muscular body and the brightest pair of green eyes I'd ever laid eyes on. He looked like a male model sitting behind my desk which I now assumed would be shared with him. I quickly composed myself and went to sit next to the gorgeous boy.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I said seductively while I sat down. He turned, smiled at me then turned to pay attention to the teacher.

"And you are?" I asked a little annoyed that he was ignoring me.

"Edward" he simply said. He was really starting to piss me off but I wasn't giving up. No one ignored Bella Swan.

"Well does Edward have a last name?" I asked trying to sound nice.

He sighed and turned to me. "Edward that's all that you should know" he whispered then turned to pay attention. I was not going to waste another breathe so I decided to ignore the jerk sitting next to me.

During the entire class I texted the girls about practice and paid little attention to the teacher. We were in English class and so I didn't have to pay too much attention since I was good at the subject.

An hour later the bell rang so I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. When I walked in I saw Jessica, Lauren, Rose and Angela sitting at our usual table in the middle of the room. They were all cheerleaders on my squad and were somewhat worthy of it. Jessica was about my height, had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and was a little thick but not too thick to be on my squad. Lauren on the other hand was taller then me had blonde curly hair, hazel eyes and was too thin. Angela was also my height; she had long black curly hair a tan complexion and had a nice looking body.

"Hey girls! What's up?" I asked walking over to my table and giving the girls kisses on their cheeks and then setting my salad and water on the table.

"Rose was telling us about going shopping for the party on Friday" Lauren said in her irritating nasally voice.

"Oh ok. Well I think we should head over to Port Angeles because this town has nothing good" I said sitting down and drinking some water.

"Did everyone see the new girl" Angela said after we finished talking about shopping.

"Yeah she looked good on the floor" Jessica laughed and high-fived me.

"It was an accident girls" I laughed and batted my eyes. They all burst out laughing and started critiquing Alice and how she looked. While we we're laughing I saw Edward walk past us and roll his eyes at us. He was really starting to annoy me. When I turned to see where he went I saw him sit at the table Alice was at and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheeks. She laughed and started talking to him. That pissed me off but I didn't know why. Maybe because the gorgeous guy was Alice's boyfriend. Rose saw me glaring at them and tapped my shoulder.

"Bella what's going on?" she asked and I turned to look at the table.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that gorgeous guy is with her" I rolled my eyes and continued picking at my salad. While looking down at my salad I heard Rose huff and looked up to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked looking at her angry face.

"Umm…Bella you're not going to like this" she warned and tilted her head toward the other side of the cafeteria. When I turned I saw Jasper talking to Alice and Edward and sitting down next to them. That was the final straw. What the hell did he think he was doing? I got up with my water bottle in hand and stormed over to the table.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing here with these two idiots!" I shouted once in front of their table. Jasper looked up and glared at me obviously pissed that I was making a scene "Bella don't you dare talk to me like that. I'm talking with Edward about joining the basketball team. Is that a problem?" he asked irritated.

"Yes it is a problem. The basketball team doesn't need anymore jerks than there already is." I shouted and rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Listen I'm talking with them and I'll be over to the table in a few. Go sit down and I'll be there soon" he warned gently knowing that talking to me like that was not going to click with me.

_Who the hell did he think he was ordering me around?_ "Yeah maybe I'll go and talk to some of the boys about recruiting too. You know what let me go see where Mike is. See ya!" I waved and turned to walk away. I knew I hit a nerve the moment he got up grabbed my arm and excused himself from the table. "Hey Edward I'll talk to you later. Alice it was nice to meet you. Bye"

"No problem man I'll talk to you when you're alone" Edward said eyeing me rudely.

"Bye Jasper it was really nice meeting you" Alice giggled. _Who did this chick think she was trying to flirt with my man in front of me!_ He tried to push me along but I turned and walked over to Alice.

"So having your dear Edward is not enough you have to take after your mother and take what's someone else's. Don't even think about it. Do yourself a favor and don't even look at mines anymore." I titled my open bottle of water and it poured all over her shirt. She jumped up and squealed "What the hell!" she yelled and looked over at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. But hey at least you can get a better outfit. Maybe my father will get you some better clothes." I turned laughing and walked back to my table ignoring Jasper. When I went to sit down I turned and saw Alice running from the cafeteria and Edward running after her. I turned back to the table and was met with a table full of laughter.

"Good one Bella. The poor girl is probably crying her eyes out" Jessica laughed next to me.

"Poor thing. Oh well that will teach her not to mess with what's mine" I smiled over at everyone. Jasper walked over and grabbed my hand. "Bella lets talk" I nodded and got up to follow him out the cafeteria. When we reached the bench outside Jasper turned to me "What the hell was that about?!" he said to me.

"I was making sure the bitch knew what was mine. Don't think I don't notice the way she stares at you. Why are you defending her so much?" I shouted at him not caring if anyone heard.

"I'm not defending her but you're treating her like crap and you don't even know her!" he shouted back.

"I do know her! She's the worst thing that happened to my family! She's my sister!" I shouted in his face. When he realized what I had said his mouth dropped.

"What? That's her?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes she's the one! She and her mother ruined my family! If it wasn't for her I would have my mother and father with me instead of in different houses! She deserves whatever is coming to her! And I promise that…" I pointed towards the cafeteria "was nothing!" I shouted at him.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't know but don't you think you're acting a little childish. She didn't do anything. Those were her mother's and your father's mistakes not hers. Cut her some slack sweetie" Jasper whispered.

"No I won't. It's as much her mistake. And why are you taking up for her?" I asked getting pissed by the minute.

"No I'm not but you shouldn't treat people like that babe." he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "I love you and I don't like seeing you this way. Don't let the past make you bitter" he leaned in and kissed me.

"Whatever you say I'll be good" I lied not wanting to deal with it at the moment. He nodded and I kissed him. He linked his hand in mine and we headed toward my next class.

When I got to my Spanish class I noticed Rose already sitting at our table and headed over. As soon as I sat down she asked me what happened. I told her about what happened with Jasper. She nodded for me to continue so I did.

"He's such an idiot and he told me he loved me. Like I could ever love him!" I smirked.

"So you don't love him?" Rose asked surprised.

"No I don't love him Rose. I like Jasper but that is about it. Love is just another lie men make up to get with you. I don't feel anything for him." I told her honestly. I did think Jasper was a good man but I didn't have any feelings towards him other then friendship. That didn't mean I was going to let him in on that. He still did what I wanted and gave me whatever I wanted so I wasn't giving that up.

"He made me promise I wouldn't do anything to the bastard child" I rolled my eyes.

"And are you giving up Bella Swan?" Rose laughed knowing that I wouldn't.

"You know me Rosalie Hale I'm Bella Swan after all!" I laughed with her.

"So what are your plans?" Rose asked after we settled down.

"I don't know but I will make sure it breaks her!" I promised. Alice…Swan was going to regret ever moving back to Forks.


	4. Messin with the Kid

A/N: So here goes the next chapter. Haven't received many reviews so I might not post anymore chapters after this. I do know many are reading but don't know if the story is liked or not. I'm sorry but hope you try my other stories!!

Thanks!

_**

* * *

"Messin' with the Kid"**_

The rest of the week flew by in a hurry. I made sure that Alice had the worst few days ever. During Biology the next day we were observing earthworms so I decided to give Alice a little surprise. Rosalie handed me some of her earthworms and I took them and slipped them into Alice's bag. When I was walking into the cafeteria later that day I saw Alice dig into her bag and scream when she brought her hand up covered in worms. Everyone started laughing and she looked over at me and ran out the cafeteria. Jasper squeezed my leg and I turned to look at him laughing. "Bella you didn't" he started but before he could continue I shook my head "No I didn't. I promised babe remember" I lied and straightened my face. He nodded and continued talking to Emmett about sports. I looked over at Rose and winked before turning to talk to the girls about the latest high school drama.

On Wednesday while doing a lab on blood typing Mr. Varner pointed out how Alice and I had the same blood type. He said since we were sisters it was possible to have compatible blood types. When he told everyone about us being sisters I just about punched him. I turned to him "She isn't my sister I don't have any siblings and if I did I'm sure they wouldn't be the child of a whore" I smirked and saw tears slide down her face. Mr. Varner gave me detention and told Alice she was excused from class. Of course during Spanish class Edward looked like he wanted to kill me. I just chuckled and continued on with class.

On Thursday and Friday I decided to be good and let Alice have at least two good days at school. Hey, I was evil but not totally evil.

After school on Friday we headed to Port Angeles to shop for our outfits. Rose and I drove up together while the rest drove with Angela. While on our drive up Rose told me about her latest date with Emmett and we discussed my latest attempts at making Alice's life a living hell. Rose told me that after lunch on Thursday she found Alice in the girls' bathroom crying to our father on the phone. I laughed knowing that she was having such a horrible time at school. While shopping I talked to Rose about Jasper and how I was really getting tired of him defending Alice and she assured me that he was just being a gentleman. I couldn't help but be annoyed that Jasper was being nice to my arch enemy. After hours of shopping and picking out the perfect outfits for the night I dropped Rose off at home and headed home.

When I drove up to the house I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway and wondered why he was here. When I walked into the house I was welcomed with shouting.

"What the hell Renee she has nothing to do with this. She's my daughter!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah well Bella is your daughter too. Are you going to believe that's sluts daughter before our daughter?!" Renee shouted back at him.

"What the hell is going on?" I walked into the kitchen and screamed at them. They both turned and Renee started first "Bella have to been torturing your sister?" she asked irritated with the whole conversation.

"No I haven't why do you ask?" I asked furiously.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't lie to me. Alice told me what you've been doing" Charlie yelled at me. I couldn't believe the little pixie bitch had told our father.

"Dad I don't even pay attention to her! I only have one class with her!" I cried and whined knowing that was the best way to handle him. He sighed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Bells but she is your sister you shouldn't hate each other." he said and wrapped his arms around me. I pretended to sob and hugged him back "I'm sorry daddy I'll try" I lied.

"Ok Bells I have to go to work. I Love you honey" Charlie kissed me and said bye before walking out. When he shut the door I burst out laughing. Renee shook her head "I don't want to know but honey she's your sister remember that" she sighed and walked out the room. So precious Alice had the nerve to go cry to our father…well she was going to pay. I walked up to my room and started to get ready for the night. Before getting in the shower I phoned Jasper and asked him to pick me up at my place. He agreed and I headed to the bathroom.

Three hours later I was in Jaspers' Aston Martin Vanquish headed to the game listening to him still rant about Edward and his "mad skills". Finally arriving at the gym I quickly got out and headed toward the girls locker room while Jasper headed to the boys' one to get ready for the game. When I walked into the locker room I saw all the girls getting ready and noticed Jessica had a hickey on her neck the size of a baseball.

"What the hell Jessica!! You will look like a whore out there!" I shouted. Furious was an understatement. I wasn't the captain of a bunch of whores! Well, at least visible whores!

"Uh sorry Bella chill, Mike got a little over-excited I already bit his head off for it" Jessica growled

"I don't care what you did. If you would stop being such a ditz you would have stopped him!" I shouted back.

"Rose take care of it now. When I finish dressing that better be gone or you will regret it Jessica" I warned and stormed to the other end of the locker room to get ready. I pulled on my uniform and tried to control my anger. Once I had settled down I made my way over to check on the girls before heading out. I noticed that Jessica's neck much better than before but still ignored her and addressed the others.

"Listen tonight we'll change into our original routine and go with the "Spartan Cheer" then we'll finish off with our new routine. Do not make me look stupid out there and focus. Let's go" I said and headed out the room followed by the girls.

As I walked out I looked around the basketball court to see if Jasper was anywhere around when I noticed him helping a girl off the court over to the bleachers. As I got closer and noticed who the girl was everything in me went up in flames. A newborn vampire didn't have a thing on me at the moment.

"Well well I guess people don't take warnings seriously!" I snickered. Jasper and Alice both turned to look at me. Alice with red cheeks stopped giggling and Jasper looked like a deer caught in headlights. Seeing them all cozy pissed me off more.

"Hey Bells. Just chill I was helping Alice off the court she came to see Edward before the game" Jasper said letting go of Alice and walking over to me.

"Well then her little Edward could have helped her it's not your responsibility!" I yelled while wishing looks could kill.

"I'm sorry Bella I was just coming down to say hi and Edward wasn't done warming up. Sorry" Alice said looking at me apologetically.

"Oh boo hoo I know what you're trying to do you conniving bitch! But it won't happen!" I went to lunge for her but before I could Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me back.

"Bella stop! Come on, you have to get ready for the game. Let's go" he grabbed me and tugged me towards the other girls.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed and shrugged away from him.

"Look Bells calm down jeez. We'll talk later. I have to go" he turned and walked back to the court were the rest of the team was warming up.

When I turned I saw the girls looking at me with surprised expressions. I ignored them and motioned for them to follow me to the side of the court. I looked towards Jasper and noticed him talking to Edward. I couldn't help but love the way Edward looked in his uniform. The way his shirt showed off his muscles and his shorts showed his muscular gorgeous legs. Especially the way he ran his hands over his beautiful bronze hair. He looked gorgeous like always. Poking me on the side Rose whispered for me to focus. Quickly composing myself I turned to the girls and instructed them to follow my lead.

When the game was over I headed off the court and made my way to the locker room. Before I could walk in Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the gym. I told the girls I would be back and followed him. As we got to the now empty gym Jasper turned to me

"Bells you know that wasn't anything, I was helping her. Why are you acting like this?" he said to me as he held my hand in his.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes at him "Because I asked you to stay away from her and you didn't listen. But you made me promise not to mess with her and I didn't!".

"Ok but the floor was a little slippery and Edward didn't want her to walk over it in her heels! That's it I have stayed away from her!" Jasper tried to reason.

I was tired and didn't even care because my anger wasn't pointed towards him. "Fine can we just go party? I'm done with that girl and all she is. I'll see you in a few" I turned and walked towards the locker rooms without letting him say anything else.

The party was really boring after a while but I continued to pretend I was having a great time. As I was taking a shot with the girls I noticed Alice talking to Emmett and immediately turned to Rose. When we each looked at each other I motioned towards Emmett and Alice. When she saw Alice talking to Emmett she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey babe' Rose said kissing him on his lips obviously showing Alice what was hers.

"Hi babe. Alice this is my girl Rose. Rose this is Alice" Emmett motioned towards Alice. "Hi Rose, nice to meet you. I must say you are as beautiful as Emmett here mentioned." Alice said extending her hand out.

"Pleasure" Rose said while extending her hand to her and smiling.

_First she tries to steal my boyfriend and now my best friend!_ I made my way towards them and put on my fake smile.

"hey Rose and Em" I said hugging Rose and then being swept into a bear hug by Emmett.

"Hey squirt! Bella this is Alice" Emmett motioned after putting me down.

"Yeah I know." I shrugged and ignored her.

Emmett sensing something wasn't right grabbed Rose. "Oh well, ok Rose babe let's get out on the dance floor" Rose nodded and they headed towards the dance floor leaving me and Alice standing there.

"So, you went crying to daddy?" I sneered looking over at her.

"No I didn't. Edward told him." Alice looked at me apolitically.

"Whatever. Daddy or Edward won't always be there to help you" I turned to walk away but turned back around. "You know I wondered why my father loved you so much. He didn't even want you at first did you know that. Nor did your mother. You weren't loved that is just pathetic now I know why my father spends so much time and effort with you. Nobody loves you, because if they did they wouldn't have thought about aborting you. You're unlovable Alice. How does that feel?" I sneered and looked over to see the tears running down her face. As I chuckled she turned and ran away. Edward must have come up while I was talking and shoved by me. I laughed ever more and made my way towards Jasper who was talking with a couple of guys. Deciding not to interrupt I made my way to the yard to get some fresh air. As I was making my way to the swings I noticed a pissed off Edward stalk towards me.

"How dare you! You are such a pathetic excuse for a person!" he yelled with venom in his words and I flinched, taken aback by them.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed back at him pissed off that he was yelling at me.

"You know what Alice is always defending you and saying how you're really a good person but she's too nice to think otherwise. You are a vexatious and insolent person. She didn't even do anything to you. And for you're information I'm pretty sure she is more loved than your miserable self!" he snarled and turned to walk away.

"You know you don't know anything! So stop pretending to presume you do! You're not the one that had to wake up one day and see that her dad had moved out because of the fights over HER!" I yelled at him and pointed out. "You didn't have to come home every night and hear her parents arguing because of HER! You don't know anything, so mind your own damn business! If it wasn't for your little friend then I would have my mother and father together!" I shouted trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over. I knew I looked pathetic and I shouldn't have told him all of that but I couldn't stop.

"I've always been put second in Charlie's life because of her! You don't know a thing about what's been going on!" I turned and ran over to my car.

When I got in I couldn't hold in my tears anymore. I cried for the first time since my father left. I cried because I knew she was loved more then me, because I didn't have the happy family my friends had, because I hated that my sister had the life I wished I had! She didn't have the right to steal everything I had from me and here everyone stood defending her. She was the good person while I was the bad but she was the one that ruined my family. I had every right to be angry at her and every right to get _revenge_!

As the tears subsided I heard a tap on the window and looked up wondering who it could be. Standing there with a sorrowful look was Edward motioning for me to roll down the window.

"Hey, Listen I'm sorry for what I said back there. Look I'm not saying what you said to Alice was ok, because it's not, but I understand why you would feel the way you do. You've been through a lot but you don't know what Alice has been through either. Think about that." He said and walked away.

I doubted she could have had it worst than me. At least she had people that loved her. No, Alice definitely didn't have it worse then me. But she was going to. She was going to see how it felt not to be loved. I was going to show her how it felt to have someone she depended on not be there when she needed them. And Jasper was also going to pay for ever feeling any pity for the bastard child.


	5. Not All Is As It Seems

A/N: To those who are reading I've decided to continue with the story! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

_I don't own anything Twilight. That all belongs to the great Stephanie Meyers...._

**"Not All Is As It Seems**"

After making up my mind and coming up with a plan I wiped my eyes, retouched my makeup and made my way towards the house. As soon as I spotted him down the hall talking with some guys from the team I made my way towards him. As I approached him from behind I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and stared at me I could tell he was confused to why I had approached him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly hoping he didn't say no.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about" he stared back at me but didn't seem rude in anyway.

"I do have something to say Edward." I said as I stared into his green eyes. For a second I felt myself being drowned in those eyes and had to blink to focus on what I was doing.

"If you're here to berate Alice then I don't want to hear it." he warned and stood there waiting for me my answer.

"No not at all. Can you just come with me? I rather talk somewhere less rowdy." I pleaded and hoped that he would give in a follow. When he nodded I turned and made my way towards one of the bedrooms in the house. As I closed the door I noticed that he appeared uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to talk." I smiled over at him standing by the door.

"Ok. Talk" he simply said but relaxed against the door.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I've been a total bitch to Alice lately and I'm sorry. I know I should be saying this to her but to be honest right now I'm not there so I wanted to tell you first. What you said out there is true I am pathetic and I am being a bitch. I truly am sorry and I want to show you that I'm not that. Although I have been acting like it I'm not an evil person. Can you give me the chance to you that?" I said and looked down at my hands.

He walked over and sat next to me "Isabella I know that you've been through a lot and like you said, I don't know everything you've been through but I do know what Alice has been through and I know that it's been a lot. I won't say what because that is for her to share not me but you aren't the only one that was hurt by the situation. I didn't mean to say all that back there I was just tired of the way you were treating Alice. I can try to forgive you because I kind of feel like you're a good person deep down somewhere in there" he sighed and poked my side.

I laughed and for the first time and it wasn't a fake laugh, it was real and it felt good. I looked over and was again pulled into Edward's beautiful green eyes. They told me that that what he said he honestly believed. He believed that I was a good person and then I started to feel guilty for what I was doing.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I mumbled and smiled at him.

"No problem. Just promise me you'll back off Alice. Please Isabella" he pleaded.

"Ok I promise, if you do me a favor." This part I realized was going to be easy. I went for the kill.

"Depends what it is" he said warily.

"I'm having a lot of trouble with English and I need a tutor. I see how good you are in class and would really appreciate the help" I asked shyly knowing that it would be the only way.

"Isabella I don't know. I don't think that's such a good idea. I am Alice best friend and I don't think it would be right" he whispered and got up from the bed running his hand through his hair.

"Please Edward you're the best in class. I won't tell anyone about it so Alice won't find out and I'll back off and won't do anything to her." I knew promising to not mess with Alice was the only way he would give in. Cheap shot I know but I knew it would work.

He sighed and let out a loud breath "Fine Isabella, but this is between you and I" he smiled hesitantly.

"Thanks! You're a life saver!" I got up and threw my arms around him without thinking. As soon as my arms touched him I felt like I had been shocked, like an electrical surge was going through my entire body. I quickly jumped back and leaned against the door.

"Sorry" I mumbled and looked down at my feet. I lifted my head slightly and saw Edward standing there with a confused expression. _Did he feel the same thing?_ I wondered but then he shook his head.

"Umm its ok you're welcome" he chuckled "Now let's get back to the party before people start to think inappropriate things. Why don't you go first so that there aren't any problems" he motioned toward the door. I nodded and was about to turn the door when he suddenly remembered something "And Bella remember your promise." He warned but not in a threatening way.

"I know and Edward…call me Bella." I smiled and walked out of the room smiling. The first part of my plan was already in place and now there was just one part left.

When I spotted Jasper with a group of guys I made my way towards him grabbed him by the hand. As I made my way towards the dance floor I found myself thinking about what had just happened with Edward. I had never felt anything like what I had just felt and it was really weird. _What could that have been?_ I wondered but then shook my head and focused on what I was going to do. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to him as a slow song started. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you" I whispered and felt Jasper freeze in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock" I smiled up at him. He grabbed the back of my neck and bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much force until he stopped and kissed me once on the lips "I love you too Isabella Swan". I smiled and snuggled up to him as we continued to dance. I checked off my list in my head. Get Edward to forgive me. _Check_. Get Jasper wrapped around my finger. _Check_. Alice was going to regret ever crossing Bella Swan.


	6. The First Cut if the Deepest

A/N: Thank you to everyone that added my story to your favorites and reviewed! I was surprised to see how many people liked the story! Without further ado here goes Chapter me know what you think!!

_I do not own anything Twilight...that all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyers_

* * *

**"The First Cut is the Deepest"**

The weekend flew by without any excitement. Jasper came by on Saturday and would only watch movies with me and make out with me. He was such a gentleman that it made me sick. After two movies I told him I had a headache and was going to lay down. He told me he would just call a friend and go shoot some hoops. I walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. As soon as he was gone I decided to clean my room since my mother was pestering me so much to do it and then get some sleep. On Sunday I went shopping with Renee and grabbed a movie. While we were at the movie theater I got a text message from Jasper letting me know he was hanging out with Edward and would see me at school. I wasn't worried that he was hanging out with Edward but was not happy thinking that Alice could be with them. So when the movie let out I decided to call him and to my relief he was with Edward at some arcade. I told him I loved him just like I had every time since Friday and we hung up.

By Monday I was more than ready to go to school and have some fun with my girls so I left the house early. As I drove up I noticed Edward leaning against his silver Volvo reading The Crucible for our English class. Making sure the stupid pixie or anyone else wasn't around I strode over to him.

"Boo" I whispered over his shoulder and he jumped.

"Damn Isabella you could have given me a heart attack" he let out a breath and smiled.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" I smiled back and pouted.

"Its ok. We shouldn't be talking at school so what's up?" he asked

"Yeah I know I just wanted to see if I could get your number?" I asked and giggled when he tensed up.

"Just so that we can schedule our tutor sessions." I added and he relaxed again.

"Umm…Oh ok well give me your phone" I handed him my phone and he punched in his number and name.

"Here you go and I have to go. I'll see you around." he turned and walked away.

I walked the other way towards class without waiting for Rose. I hadn't spoken to her after the little fiasco at the party on Friday. She tried to call me the entire weekend and even tried to get Jasper to talk to me but I wasn't having it. She was my best friend and she knew I didn't like Alice but that didn't stop her from talking to her and being polite to her. Even though I was pissed at her I did miss my best friend. A few minutes later Rose walked in and walked over to my table.

"You know Bells you could answer your phone" she sneered with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Sorry I don't have time to answer any backstabbers" I sneered back and rolled my eyes.

"Bells I was only being nice. You know you are being really selfish and as you told me before I was my own person. If I want to make friends then that's what I'm going to do. Alice hasn't done anything but been nice to me. You know that no one will ever replace my best friend and I love you and will always be here for you but I'm not going to stop being friends with Alice because you don't like her." she whispered and looked at me.

"Oh so now the bitch is your friend. The other day you were right along with me making her life miserable but now you want to be her friend. You're a hypocrite and the worst best friend someone could have. I trusted you and you go and backstab me! You know what Rose you don't have to choose. Keep your new friend. I'm Bella fucking Swan I can replace you in a minute." since class hadn't started and at the moment I didn't give a damn I was shouting in her face.

"Well you know what then do what you want. Just know that you'll never find another friend like me. I'm the one that's been there with you through everything and I'm the only one that knows that deep down you are a good person. Bella I love you like a sister but if you don't want to be friends with me anymore then I understand. I'm sorry I hurt you but we're graduating in a few months and I'm not a child anymore. All this stuff is all childish and I'm done with it. Just know that I'll be here whenever you need me just like you were there for me when everything happened with Royce." she turned with tears in her eyes and walked to her desk. When she mentioned Royce I felt really bad.

Royce was Rose's first boyfriend and treated her like a queen but one night he got drunk at a fraternity party and he and his friends tried to rape her. Emmett was at the same party and he walked in at the right time and saved her. I was the only one that she talked to and we spent every minute together. If I helped her with that why couldn't she be loyal right now. Coming back to the present I noticed everyone walking into class. I was so hurt that I couldn't stay in the room anymore. Not caring about missing class I ran out of the classroom and out to my car.

As soon as I reached my car I opened the door and got in and lowered my head on the steering wheel crying. For the second time in less than a week I cried because I was hurt. It felt as if a piece of my heart was ripped away. She was supposed to be my best friend. Best friends were there for each other through everything. They would do everything together and loved and hated the same people together. Everything in my world was being taken away and I couldn't take it anymore. There was only one person that was starting to make my life hell. _Alice._

She wasn't just happy with separating my parents and having my fathers love. No. She had to have my boyfriend and my best friend too. She wasn't happy just being with her best friend she had to take mines too. How could people not see what she was doing. Was her plan to take away all the people I loved? Well if she wanted my best friend then I was going to make sure I had hers. Lets see how she will feel when the one person I knew she cared about wasn't there when she needed him.

I don't know how long I had been crying. It felt like less than five minutes but I heard a tap on the window and looked up. I had to wipe away the tears in my eyes to see who it was. When I looked up I noticed a pair of green eyes looking down at me full of concern. I didn't want to seem weak so I quickly composed myself and rolled down the window.

"Yeah" I tried to ask calmly but my voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

I shook my head and looked down. As soon as I did that I saw the picture on my deck of me and Rose on my 18th Birthday and my heart ached more. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but I didn't care that Edward was there. I had lost the only person in my life that really loved me because of some stupid high school conundrum. Seeing the tears running down my eyes Edward opened the door to my car and bent down. He placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up. When he looked in to my eyes he pulled me over to him and wrapped his arms around me. The action took me by surprise but when I was pressed against his chest I cried harder. Edward just stood there rubbing my back while I cried. He didn't speak just kneeled there holding me. As soon as I felt his hands rubbing my back I started to relax and I sniffed and lifted my head.

"Thanks" I said and heard that my voice was still hoarse.

He looked over at me "No problem. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in a whisper.

"Not really. Thank you Edward I really appreciate what you just did. Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked realizing that he should have been in class and was missing it because of me.

"Umm…yeah I should be but I saw you run out to your car and I was worried."

"I'm sorry you didn't have to but thank you. I think I'm just going to head home I'm really starting to get a bad headache." I replied knowing I couldn't go back to class with my make up smeared and swollen red eyes. I knew that even if I washed my face and added new make up I would still look like a mess.

"Oh ok…well…why don't you let me take you home you don't look like you should be driving right now." he offered.

"Edward I didn't faint or anything just a few tears." I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"I know I'm not trying to say you're weak but since you have a headache I think I would feel better if I knew you made it home ok" he explained.

"I'm fine really." I complained.

Before I could protest further Edward smiled at me and held up my keys "You shouldn't leave your keys on the door of you car and well since I have the keys and you can't beat me I think I win." he chuckled. I wanted to laugh but I stood my ground.

"Well its my car and I'm not moving" I folded my hands over my chest.

"Bella humor me. You would help make me feel better" he smiled and looked into my eyes. When I looked into them I was once again mesmerized by how beautiful they looked. The were a beautiful shade of emerald with tiny brown flecks in them. My heart started to beat faster and I my mind started to jumble. Not being able to form a coherent argument I simply nodded my head and pulled myself into the passenger side. _What the hell was wrong with me? _Edward got up and moved into the drivers seat. As soon as he started pulling out of the parking lot I looked over at him.

"You know you shouldn't dazzle people like that" I stated and he turned to me.

"What are you talking about? I don't dazzle anyone" he chuckled and turned back to the road.

"Yeah you do. You make people forget what they were thinking" I explained and smirked.

"Hmm…Do I dazzle you?" he looked over at me.

"Yeah you just did but it won't happen again. I'm prepared now." I smiled over at him and winked.

"If you say so.." he mumbled and turned to turn on the radio.

Before realizing that I didn't want anyone to know what was in the radio Edward turned it on. I groaned and lowered my head. _Why didn't I take out the music earlier?_ It was too late now.


	7. Somewhere In there

A/N: Thank you to all the fabulous people that have favorites, alerted and reviewed my story! Glad I didn't stop the story because I'm really happy about where its going. Enjoy Chapter 7! Let me know what you think.

_I do not own anything Twilight...that belongs to the great Stephanie Meyers...._

* * *

As soon as the music filled the car I froze and felt my face heat up. It wasn't normal for a popular girl that was such a snob to listen to this type of music but I loved it. When I was growing up before everything went wrong in my life my mother would listen to all the classics and would sometimes play them on our piano. When she played it was as if she was born to play. I would sit beside her on the bench and be mesmerized with how her fingers glided across the ivory keys. So when I was alone I would listen to the music and remember all the good times as a child. When I listened to it I pretended to be that little girl sitting next to her mother watching her play. Of course I knew those days were far behind me but it didn't stop me from remembering and loving the music. No one knew about me listening to this because I made sure when I was around the girls and my parents I would play the latest pop and R&B songs. I was brought back by the sound of Edward clearing his throat.

"Well that's interesting" he stated and I instantly got defensive.

"What's interesting? That a popular snobbish girl would like the classics?" I asked irritated with his assumptions.

"Well no offense but yeah. I would have never thought you like this type of music. You seem like the pop and R&B type to me." he said and chuckled.

"Well I am…to my friends…but I love the classics. They hold a special place in my heart" I answered feeling bad for letting my anger get the best of me.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously and looked over at me before turning back to the road.

"Well when I was little my mother used to listen and play and I remember always being mesmerized at how relaxed she looked when she played. I remember spending my afternoons at the piano listening to her play a new piece she had learned." I smiled remembering those times.

"I know the feeling. When I was little before my father passed away I would sit next to him when he played and see the serenity in his face. I think that's why I started to play too." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, I'm sure he was remembering his father.

"I'm sorry to hear about you father and bringing back those memories." I whispered feeling bad that I was reminding him of such a horrible thing.

"Don't apologize for helping me remember the nice things." he smiled over at me. I smiled back and nodded my head.

Remembering that he mentioned he also played I turned to him "So when can I hear you play?" I smiled at him.

"Umm…well I don't think I'm that good. Alice thinks otherwise she says I'm going to be a famous player one day" he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alice's thoughts are subjective"

"Well then I have to hear it for myself" I sighed and rolled my eyes being annoyed that we were even talking about the stupid girl.

"Maybe…" he said then added "So what's you favorite?" he asked motioning to the music.

"Clair De Lune. I love everything Debussy plays but you can feel the emotions behind that piece." I said knowing that I wasn't supposed to be telling Edward any of these things. But for some reason I trusted Edward and I knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Interesting I prefer Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata". There's so much raw love behind it" he smiled.

"Yeah that's true it's very interesting that we love songs that are centered around moonlight" I chuckled.

"Yeah interesting." he whispered and looked straight ahead.

We continued to talk about our favorite music more and I lost track of time until Edward turned to me "Well I think maybe I should head back to school and you should get some rest" I turned to see that we were in front of my house. I looked at the clock on my dashboard and saw that it was already 12:00.

"Wow I didn't even realize we had been talking for so long" I said shocked that we had been talking for longer than I thought.

"Yeah me either but I shouldn't miss so much class. I'll just walk back to school" he said and opened the door to get out.

"No wait Edward you shouldn't be walking. Why don't I take you back?" I grabbed his hand. I felt the electrical current pass through me again and let go.

"That's ok Bella it isn't that far. I'll be fine. Get inside and get some rest" I got out and walked over to his side of the car.

"I'm sorry I should have realized you would need to get back." I felt guilt that I was making him walk back.

"Don't' worry don't be sorry I wanted to bring you home. I'm fine I'll text you when I get to school. Does that make you feel better?" he smiled down at me.

I nodded "Thanks for everything Edward. I really appreciate it." I whispered

"Don't worry about it. Bella I don't know what happened but whatever it is I'm sure things will get better." I nodded, he said goodbye and started walking back to school.

As soon as he was too far for me to see I walked into my house and up to my room. After washing my face I laid in bed and checked my cell phone. When I opened it I saw I had 2 messages from Rose and 4 from Jasper. I ignored Rose's and read Jasper's.

_Bella Babe where are you? -J_

_Bella Rose told me what happened. Where are you? -J_

_Bella I'm worried about you please call me. -J_

_If I don't hear from you in 20 minutes I'm calling your father. -J_

Deciding I didn't want to have to deal with my father I quickly sent Jasper a text.

_Hey, sorry my phone was off. I'm ok just need sometime alone. I'll call you later._

_-B_

I hit sent and decided to read Rose's text messages.

_B- you know I love you no matter what. I miss my Bella please don't be mad at me. No one will ever replace you. You're my sister no matter what and I'll always love you. When you're ready to talk I'll be here….-Rose_

_Bells come on its not like Alice is my best friend. She can never be more then a friend. I'm sorry I hurt you. Love you lots -Rose_

As soon as I finished reading her messages I felt a single tear run down my face. I knew that Rose meant what she said and she was right she did have the right to have other friends. Who was I kidding I needed Rose in my life. She was the only one that knew the real me and that loved me no matter what. No matter how bad I treated others or how I acted. I realized I'd rather have Rose in my life and her be friends with my enemy than not have her in my life at all. I wiped the tear off my face and decided to send Rose a text since she was still in class.

_Rosie_

_I'm sorry for earlier I'm not going to lie I'm hurt but you're my sister and I love you. I can't see my self without you in my life. It hurts not talking to you or being with you. If you want to be her friend then ok. I'll accept it because I rather have you in my life then not have you. Love you Rosie…stop by after school if you can. I miss you…_

_-B_

After sending the text I saw that I had 2 new ones. 1 was from Jasper and 1 from Edward. I ignored Jaspers and opened Edwards.

_Hey I'm here. Stop worrying now. Hope you feel better. See you tomorrow. -E_

I smiled and wrote my reply.

_I wasn't worrying I was hoping a vampire found you and sucked all the blood out of you. Lol…Thanks and see you tomorrow. -B_

I hit send and opened Jaspers message.

_Ok I was worried. Call me later ok… love you -J_

My phone vibrated so I went back to open my messages.

_Wow I'm hurt… and here I thought I was your friend…well at least I would be one kick ass vampire…lol…-E_

I laughed and typed back.

_Aww I'm sorry…but hey at least you'll sparkle and I would guess your super power would be mind reading since you always seem to know things. And I should warn you, I'm not a good friend. -B_

_Cool I'm liking the idea of being a vampire more and more…being able to read your mind is definitely a plus…lol…and I don't believe that, I can see that you're trying to keep people away from you…you're putting on a mask. -E_

As I read what he wrote I froze when his words hit me. I knew that I was doing it to keep people away from me. I didn't want or need anyone and I didn't care about anyone but myself. People were meant to stay away from me. I didn't' want friends and I didn't want to lose anyone else. I wasn't a good friend and I could never be. I sighed and realized that I had to continue with my plan. I had to make sure I didn't let myself get wrapped up in a fairy tale world where friends, family, love and happiness existed. I was on a mission and I was going to make sure it was completed. I quickly wrote Edward back.

_Whatever you would never be able to get in my head. Get back to work sparkly boy see you tomorrow -B_

After closing my phone I laid back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I started thinking about my afternoon with Edward and how much of a good time I had. I couldn't remember the last time I genuinely smiled and laughed so much. I had to admit that being around Edward was nice and scary at the same time. Nice because I'd never felt so comfortable sharing things with anyone, not even Rose. Scary because this wasn't what the plan was and I knew that at the end I would be the last person he would want as a friend.


	8. You Can't Always Get What You Want

A/N: Hi Folks! Thank you to all the new people that have checked out my story and the ones that continue reading!

Here goes Chapter 8!

Let me know what you think! You know you want to...:-)

_I do not own anything Twilight...That all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**"You Can't Always Get What You Want"**

"Rosie please I need to get out!" I whined into the phone.

"Bells I'm meeting up with Allie today I promised her. We can go tomorrow" Rose tried again.

"Fine! Have fun with your new best friend." I sneered back into the phone.

"Bells you know it's not like that! I'll drop bye tomorrow. Love ya" she said.

"Fine whatever. Love ya too Rosie" I hung up the phone and was really trying to hold my temper.

It had been a week since Rose and I made up. She came over that night and we talked through things. She explained how being friends with _Alice_ wouldn't change our relationship and that I was her best friend in the whole world. I gave up and decided to let it go. This wasn't a competition, Rose was my best friend and the little bitch could not change it. If she was going to try and steal my best friend then doing the same wasn't a crime.

I could see the confusion on Roses' face when it was time for lunch. She didn't know if she should sit with me or her new friend. I agreed to let her be friends with Alice but I wasn't going to let her take my lunch time with Rosie. So I reminded her of her other "friends" and she felt hopeless. Every lunch she spent with us and whatever class they had together they spent together. The arrangement was fine with me. That is until the weekend came. I had to ask her to go places with me instead or just tell her where to meet me. Now she had another friend to do things with and that pissed me off.

Quickly remembering my plan I dialed the only person that could make things better.

"Hello" Edward answered in his smooth velvety voice.

"Hey it's Bella. I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up today. We have an exam on Friday and would appreciate the help." I tried to sound as nice as I could at the moment.

"Well umm I had some plans with the guys' today." he said and I rolled my eyes. Deciding that I wasn't about to stay home on a Saturday night I tried again.

"Aww Edward I really need help with this exam. Do you really want to go with them? We can have a much better time studying. Please." I tried to sound like I was upset.

"Well Bella if I bow out Em will be upset. How about I come by afterwards?" he tried to reason.

"What time would that be?" I was really trying hard not to sound irritated. I was never put second and it was not a good place to be in.

"Well we're leaving here at 5. How about you call me at 8 and I'll make up an excuse to leave." he said and somehow I knew he was smirking.

"Ok I will, but Mr. Cullen you better not stand me up!" I joked with him but was very serious.

"No Miss Swan I'll be there. We have to get you ready for that test." He chuckled.

"Fine. I'll call you at 8. Bye" I laughed and hung up.

Deciding I needed the perfect outfit for the night I called my last resort for shopping. _Angela. _Spending a few hours with Angela wasn't going to be too bad. She was my go to girl after Rose, but would never be more then an "acquaintance". When she answered I asked her to the mall and she said she had plans but would change them to accompany me. As I said before I wasn't put second so I smiled knowing that I still had it.

Hours later I pulled up to my house and noticed Jasper waiting on my porch. He looked like he was thinking about something so I decided to be nice. When he noticed me he smiled and walked down the steps.

"Hey babe" he kissed my cheeks grabbing my bags.

"Hey. Have you been here long?" I asked as I made my way up the porch.

"Not long just a few minutes. Listen I'm going out with the guys tonight so I wanted to let you know." he said as I opened the door.

"Yeah no that's fine. I'm going to be busy anyways." I really didn't know why he was telling me but I guess he was just that whipped.

"Well I wanted to tell you. I know you freak sometimes and I didn't want to go through that again. Where are you heading tonight?" I really hoped he didn't ask me that.

"Umm…well I'm going out with friends and I don't freak I just deserve to know where you are if you aren't with me" I rolled my eyes and placed my keys on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah I know. Anyways I should get going. How about I take my beautiful girlfriend to breakfast tomorrow?" he asked smiling at me and putting my bags down.

"Yeah. No I will not be awake that early…how about we do lunch?" I asked picking my bags off the floor and heading towards the stairs.

"Yeah that should be fine. Bye love you" he said and kissed my lips.

"Uh huh yeah me too. Bye" I kissed him back and headed for the stairs. "You can see yourself out right?" I turned around as I was approaching the landing.

"Yeah bye" He headed out the door.

At 7:30 I was already bored out of my mind. Instead of waiting until 8 to call Edward I decided to call him early. I knew I should have waited but I was Bella Swan after all and I didn't feel like waiting. I picked up my phone and dialed Edwards's number.

"Hello" he said when he answered his phone. I could hear the guys shouting in the background and rolled my eyes. _Boys would be boys_.

"Hey it's Bella. I know you said 8 but well I was bored." I said cautiously to see if it was ok.

"Yeah I guess so. It's ok. Hey Em I'll be back I have to take this." I heard Emmett say ok and heard Edward walk into a quieter room.

"Hey you there?" he asked making sure I was still on the line.

"Yeah I'm here. Am I interrupting? If you're busy we can do this another time" I asked trying to sound considerate when in reality I was far from that.

"No that's ok. Listen I'm going to excuse myself and I'll meet you at the restaurant I mentioned the other day. Is that cool?" Ugh it seemed like I would have to drive myself to meet him.

"Yeah that should be fine. I'll see you there in about 20." After agreeing we hung up and I headed to my bathroom to finish getting ready. After curling my hair, applying makeup and checking my outfit once more I headed to my Porsche.

The restaurant was only 10 minutes away from my house so I made it there quickly. When I looked around I noticed Edwards silver Volvo sitting outside the building. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I was over 20 minutes late. I knew he was not going to be happy about waiting. I walked in and noticed Edward sitting at a table in the far corner with a frustrated look on his face. I walked straight towards him and saw how he rolled his eyes when he noticed me. I sat down and placed my bag on the chair beside me.

"Hey Edward I'm so sorry. I lost track of time." I placed my hand on his. When I touched his hand I felt the surge of electricity run through me again.

"If you say so, listen Bella I know you think that you can do what you want but I don't have time to sit here waiting." he said irritated and removed his hand from under mines.

"Well I know that I can and I already apologized. No one is forcing you to be here." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand back.

"Whatever. Lets just get started" he took out his books and motioned for me to do the same.

"Hey. I'm really sorry. Can we start over?" I wasn't going to let him ruin my night so I decided to play nice

"Alright fine, I'm sorry for being a jerk. How about we get something to drink" he sighed and smiled at me.

"You're forgiven. Forgive me for being late. And yes I would" I smiled back.

After ordering our drinks and some appetizers Edward started explaining our English assignment to me. Already knowing the assignment I ignored his talking and stared at him instead. He looked so gorgeous with a pair of jeans and white button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His arms looked so strong and muscular. When he talked I could see how his bottom lip poked out a little under the top one. His lips looked like they were so smooth and kissable. I found myself wanting to press my lips to his just to taste them. _Wait was I thinking?!_

"Umm Bella, are you paying attention" I was brought back to reality by Edwards hand poking my hand.

"Umm yeah I am but can we eat and then study more" I motioned to the food that had arrived somewhere between my ogling.

"Yeah sure." he pushed the books aside and started to put some of the appetizers in his plate. I did the same and then looked over at him.

"So Edward tell me a little about yourself" I asked.

"umm what do you want to know?" he asked looking up at me.

"Well how about what do you like to do?" I asked grabbing my drink and taking a sip.

"Well I like to read and well I write some music." he said and grabbed his drink too.

"Sounds cool, when will I hear one of you compositions?" I asked thoroughly interested.

"Well like I said I'm not that good. I don't know" he said timidly and looked down at his plate.

"Well Alice gets to listen so why can't I?" I asked trying to sound seductive and sweet. I don't know why I tried so hard but something about Edward intrigued me.

"Alice is my best friend and she knows everything about me so of course she's heard my work."

"Well I'm your friend aren't I?" He did say I was his friend so why not use it to my advantage.

"Yeah but we just met. Maybe one day ok" he said and didn't look me in the face. I could not believe he was turning me down again.

"Whatever you're not obligated. Forget I asked." I dug into my food and ignored looking at him. After finishing our food Edward started explaining the stupid work to me again and I zoned him out. After about 30 more minutes of listening to him ramble on I interrupted him.

"Listen I have a headache. Can we pick this up some other time?" I asked and started packing my books without hearing his reply.

"Yeah sure, are you ok Bella?" Edward asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you around. Bye" I shoved my hand away then grabbed my bag and placed some cash on the table to cover my bill. I got up and walked out the restaurant towards my car.

"Bella" I heard Edward shouting from behind me. I huffed and turned around to see Edward bending over with his hands on his knees.

"Bella what's going on?" he said breathless and straightening up.

"Nothing Edward, you talk all that crap about being friends but you can't even let me listen to you play. You're so full of it. You know what, that's fine. I know you just met me and think I'm a stuck up bitch and are just tutoring me to defend your little friend so whatever. Thanks for the help. Bye." I turned and got in my car without letting him get in a word.

I turned on my car and backed out of the parking space and headed home. I did not have the time to try and play nice with someone that kept saying no to me. Who did he think he was saying no to me? How could he say I was his friend and then say no to one simple stupid request? He probably was a horrible player. _Yeah that was exactly it._ Who was I kidding I knew that Edward was good probably even better then some of this centuries great composers. I wasn't even his real friend so I shouldn't really care. But for some reason I did care. It did bother me that he wouldn't let me hear him play. But why did it? Why did I care what Edward thought of me? Why did I care if he said no to me? It really bothered me but I wasn't going to spend another minute thinking about it.


	9. What Happened To You?

A/N: Hi folks! So happy to see people like my story so much! For those that have favorited, alerted, or reviewed my story thank you so much!! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story let me know!

_I do not own anything Twilight...that all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

On With Chapter 9!

* * *

**"What Happened to You?"**

Seeing that it was only 10pm I chanced it and drove to Jasper's' house to see what he was up to. As I turned into his driveway I saw something that made my blood boil and my eyes were covered in a haze of red. Sitting in Jasper's driveway was a yellow Camaro. A yellow Camaro that belonged to none other then the person I hated the most. _What was her car doing in my boyfriends' driveway? _

As I was getting out the car the door to Jasper's house opened and out walked Jasper with his hand thrown around Alice's shoulder.

"Well well I guess you don't get it huh?" I sneered and they both looked up. When Jasper meet my furious eyes he dropped his arm away from her shoulder.

"It's not what you think Bells" Jasper said and took a step towards me but before he could move closer I glared at him.

"Oh no so you didn't tell me you were hanging with the guys and couldn't spend time with me. And then I come here to spend time with you and see your arm wrapped around this little bitch here. I think it's exactly what I think. You are such a fucking ass. All the bullshit about loving me and worshipping me and you start cheating with the person I hate the most in the world! You know what go to hell!" I shouted and then turned to walk away

"Bella wait" I heard her say. When I heard her voice I lost all common sense. I turned and walked up to her.

"Don't you dare call me by my name! You know everyone thinks that you are nice and shy little Alice but you are a conniving bitch. You might have my father, Edward, Rose, Emmett and this idiot like putty in your hands but I know better. You are a fucking Swan after all! I promise you, you will pay for it all. Keep him you both deserve each other" I turned and stalked to my car not letting them get in another word.

As I drove away and parked at the nearest gas station I dialed the number to the only person I wanted to talk to at the moment.

"Hello" he said groggily

"Edward" I said and let out the sob I was trying so hard to hold.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Where are you?" he asked worried. I quickly told him where I was and threw the phone on the seat.

Ten minutes later the door was swung open and there stood Edward with a look of worry on his face. As soon as I saw him I threw my arms around him. He wrapped his hands around me like the last time and held me while I cried.

After calming myself down I heard him whisper "Bella what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Edward he was with her. I went to see Jasper and found him with Alice. Edward I tried what you told me. I kept my word and she goes and hooks up with my boyfriend. I kept my word Edward! You said she was good! What good person does this?!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Bella it must be a misunderstanding. Alice would never do anything like that. I know her better then anyone. She wouldn't do that." he defended her.

"Well you don't! She was with him and he had his arm wrapped around her!" I shouted at him furiously.

"I can't believe that Bella I'm sorry but she wouldn't do something like that" he shook his head.

I could not believe he was still defending her. I pushed away from him "You know what I don't know why I called you. Of course you wouldn't believe me. I'm leaving." I turned to get back in the car but before I could sit down Edward grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"Bella please don't be like that. I just can't believe she did that" he tried to reason.

"Well she did but she's your best friend and you're going to be on her side. I don't know why I thought you would be on my side. I'm going to go. I'm sorry for waking you." I pulled my hand away and wiped my eyes.

"Bella come on. I'll bring you back." he grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards his car. He opened the passengers' side and motioned for me to get in.

"I don't need you take me anywhere. I'm not an invalid, I'll drive myself." I turned and started to walk toward my car but again he took my hand and pulled me towards his Volvo.

"I'm not saying you an invalid Bella. I want to show you something ok." he said and pulled me into the car and then shut the door so I couldn't get out. _WTH was he holding me hostage now._

After he got in he turned on the car and drove down the street. "Where are we going?" I asked looking over at him.

"I want to show you something." he said not even bothering to look at me.

"Why?" I asked wondering where he was taking me and why.

"Because I want to share it with you. I haven't shared it with anyone, not even Alice." Edward turned and smiled at me.

"Look I'm not defending Alice but there has to be something else. But we're not going to talk about that right now. I want to show you something okay" he winked and turned to look out the road.

I shrugged and leaned my head on the headrest. I was starting to feel a little guilty for lying to Edward about being so hurt over Jasper and Alice but I wasn't really lying. I was upset but I wasn't as upset as I had made it seem. Alice could have Jasper as much as she wanted but I was going to make sure that I rewarded myself with her most prized possession. Edward Cullen was going to be mine.

***

When we pulled up to the park Edward got out and came to open the door for me. He pulled my hand and motioned for me to follow him. When we reached the top of the hill I looked around at how beautiful it was. It was so quiet and peaceful and the sky was filled with a bunch of stars.

"Wow this feels so peaceful Edward" I whispered not daring to speak any louder.

"It is. I love coming here when I need to get away from the real world." he whispered back and sat down on the grass. Taking his lead I sat down and stared up at the sky.

"It is the perfect place for it." I agreed and looked over at him. "Why did you show me this?" I wondered.

"You said I wouldn't let you in so I brought you here to my favorite place. Bella I haven't played the piano in years since my father passed away and I'm not ready yet." he looked straight into my eyes and I could see that bringing his father up was painful for him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that. I'm glad you brought me here though. It's lovely." I smiled at him and placed my hand on his which lay on the ground.

"It's ok. I haven't told anyone my real reason for not playing and they never wondered so when I saw how much it hurt you that I wouldn't share it with you I realized I had to tell you why. And I'm glad you love this place. How are you feeling?" he questioned and turned my hand so that he could rub circles on mine.

"Hurt. But honestly I was wondering why Jasper was with me. I treated him so bad and he didn't deserve it. I guess your friend is better for him." I sighed and looked down.

"I don't understand Bella. You have such a good heart but you hide it and are so bitter. Don't you ever wish that you were that little girl that you described to me the other day?" he looked over at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Edward it's complicated. I didn't want to be this way but after having to go through a messy divorce and constantly being neglected I just decided to take care of myself." I mumbled and took my hands away and looked up at the sky. It was so easy to talk to Edward and I had never talked to anyone about anything I was sharing with him.

"Bella we all go through difficult things but we have two choices. Find the person you used to be or lose yourself completely. I for one would love to know the Bella you used to be." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Edward that Bella died the day I found out about Alice. This is who I am and I'm not going to change." I sighed and looked out at the city. As I looked over at Edward I noticed he was picking something off the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over at the object in his hand. He held it up and I noticed that it was a little girl's toy bracelet with different color pebbles on it.

"Poor girl must be going crazy looking for this." Edward smiled over at me.

"Aww it's so cute. I remember they use to be in the Cracker Jack snacks." I laughed looking over it.

"I have any idea. Let me see your hand" Edward turned to face me. When I pulled it out Edward slipped the bracelet on it at smiled up at me "I'm going to use this as a promise that when you need me to talk I'll always be here and will always listen to your side." he grinned.

"Edward I don't know what to say. You shouldn't have." I joked as I twisted my wrist in front of him.

"It was nothing." Edward chuckled.

"Why thank you and I will hold you to that promise Mr. Cullen" I winked then turned to look out at the city.

"You're welcome Miss. Swan" Edward whispered and then turned to stare out too

As soon as we were in the car I turned and looked over at Edward. "Thank you Edward, that really meant a lot. I don't deserve that you treat me so well but I'm glad you do. I know that I've been really mean and rude. There has been a lot of disappointment in my life and well I guess I deal with it in my way. I really appreciate you giving me the chance to make up for the bad impressions I gave you". I meant every word I had just spoken and it surprisingly felt good to let my guard down a little. I didn't feel like the plastic fake girl I had grown up to be. I felt like the old Bella. The one that was humble and really cared for the ones around her. I hadn't felt like that since that dreadful day.

"Your welcome, but Bella like I told you before, I know that you aren't that person. You can pretend to be like that and its horrible seeing you stoop that low but I know you have a great heart in there. You prove it to me every time you're with me. I just wish others could see what I see." he sighed and turned to stare at the road.

I looked at him intently and noticed that he seemed to be fighting something and I wasn't sure what. The rest of the ride was quiet as I went over what Edward had just said. I know that I had lost myself a long time ago but that seemed to work for me. That was my escape and I coped with it well. I was good at being popular, snobby and selfish. I wasn't good at being humble, caring, and loving. Those qualities didn't give me the popularity or benefits I possessed. I did however know that without those qualities I was never going to be truly happy. If I never let anyone see the real Bella Swan, then I was going to live a life I didn't really want. Edward was getting to see that side and it felt nice to be my old self with him. He didn't judge me and I didn't disgust him. _He believed in me._

I smiled and felt the heat rise on my cheeks at the thought of him really caring about me enough to share his life with me. I looked up into a pair of green curious eyes.

"Why the smile Ms. Swan?" Edward asked grinning over at me.

"Nothing just thinking about what you said" I mumbled and looked straight into his eyes.

"What about, if I could ask?" he teased.

"Just about what you said about me having to pretend." the words slipped out before I could stop them. I didn't want him to know how vulnerable I felt.

"Well you do and one day I know you will find yourself Bella. You will be able to find that person you lost years ago and I personally cannot wait until that happens. Because when it does people will start to realize how amazing you are." he grinned and leaned over to grab my hand.

Not knowing what to say I nodded "Thank you" I whispered and looked out to realize we had arrived at my car.

I unbuckled my seat belt and looked over at Edward "Edward, thank you for what you did" I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

As soon as my lips touched his skin I felt the electricity spark and my lips were left with a tingling feeling. I moved back to look at Edward and saw the blush appear on his cheeks.

"You're welcome Bella" was all he said. I mumbled bye, got out and headed to my car.

As soon as Edward was sure I was in my car he took off in his. I sat there bringing my hands up to my lips and touching them. They were still tingling and I was thinking about what had just happened. I had just had the most incredible time and was now full of feelings I didn't even recognize. _What was it that made my heart flutter and my stomach feel like there were dozens of butterflies in them when I was around him_? His touches and his smile made every fiber in my being want to reach over and place my lips against his. One thing I was sure of was Edward had torn down one of the walls I had built. Being vulnerable around anyone was something I had never done.


	10. Guilty Conscience

A/N: Good morning, afternoon or night everyone! :-) Thank you to all that have Favorite, Alerted and reviewed my story! I'm so happy that more people have read it and seem to like it!If you have any ideas please send me a review and let me know! I would love to hear what you all think!

_I do not own anything Twilight...that belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

Ok so on to Chapter 10!

* * *

**"Guilty Conscience"**

"Rose I don't want to. Please I don't want to deal with her." I grumbled into the phone.

"Come on Bells it's my birthday and I want my best friend there." Rose pleaded for the 2nd time today. This morning when I arrived at school Rose had bombarded me about attending her 18th birthday dinner and then going clubbing on Friday night. I didn't want to spend time with Alice so I regretfully told her no. But Rose being who she was didn't give up.

"Rose seriously I don't want to spend the night around her. I got over the Jasper break up but I don't want to be around them." I was not about to spend the night pretending to like someone that I didn't and Rose should have understood that. It was true that I had broken up with Jasper and even forgave him after he explained himself. Realizing that I felt something for Edward I basically gave up on messing with Jasper and he told me how he realized he didn't love me that he knew I was a wonderful person in the inside but he couldn't change me. I wasn't' hurt because I didn't love him either and so we broke up and surprisingly he still wanted to be my friend. I agreed only because I did care for Jasper and he was an easy person to talk to about certain things. But I wasn't about to spend the night around both of them.

"Please Bells I really want you to come. I won't celebrate it I swear, if you don't come. We spend every birthday together." she pouted and as always I gave in. Whenever she made that face she knew she was going to get whatever she wanted.

"Fine I'll try just for you Rose. Don't ask me to talk to her though." I warned and flung open the door to the cafeteria. As I made my way to the lunch line I noticed Edward turn my way and smile. Like every other time his smile made my heart jump. I smiled back then lowered my head to hide the blush that I knew would show up. It was so ridiculous how he would entice feelings in me I had never had. I didn't know what it was about Edward that had me feeling this way but for the first time I didn't want to complain.

"Umm earth to Bella." Rose said nudging me on the side. Coming back to reality I paid for my food and continued to walk towards our table. As I sat down I peeked under my hair to see if Edward was still staring but he had turned back around.

"Don't think I didn't notice that Bells." Rose startled me when she whispered into my ear. I turned and saw that Rose was staring between me and Edward. Ugh. That is all I needed.

"Rose you didn't notice anything. Don't pretend to see things that aren't there." I rolled my eyes and picked at my salad.

"Whatever Bells remember it's me your talking to." she muttered and turned to greet the rest of the girls that were sitting down. I ignored her comment and turned to chat with the girls about cheerleading practice.

"Today we'll be starting practice for the Cheer Off so you all better be at the gym at 3 sharp!" I warned them looking around at each and every one of them to make sure they got my warning.

"Chill we'll be there no need to be so bossy." Lauren rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. I was not in the mood for her attitude so I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to all of them again.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. The Cheer Off is next Saturday and we need all the practice we can get so we'll be practicing every day this week. See you there." I got up and made my way to the garbage.

When I dumped my stuff I decided I needed a little air and made my way out to the parking lot. As I walked I couldn't help but think about what happened with me and Edward the night before. The way he treated me and had read me so well was so new to me. The only two people that ever tried to get me to open up were Rose and Em and they couldn't. But the way he stared at me and talked to me made me feel different. It felt like he cared for me and had faith in me. It has been a long time since I have felt that and was afraid. Afraid because it had taken me so long to become the person I was. I knew I wasn't a nice person to certain people but that was what I had to do. I had to take care of myself because no one would. I didn't have time to let others in and I didn't want another person telling me how I should be. I didn't want Edward getting his hopes up about changing me because as Rose and Em already knew, Bella was not changeable.

I couldn't help and wonder though what it was about Edward that made me feel that tingling sensation all over. No man had ever made me feel that way and I didn't know what it was that I was feeling. All I knew was that I liked being around him and not having to pretend, I liked the way he was there when I needed someone to just talk to, the way he was faithful to his friend no matter how much I hated her. _That was it!_ _I liked him and_ _not only as a friend!_ I sighed as soon as that thought sunk in. I wasn't meant to like actually like him because he was only part of the plan. Unfortunately, I had already crossed the line by having feelings for him. This wasn't what I had in mind. I only wanted to get revenge on Alice but now I liked Edward. Something I didn't intend to do.

As I sat there thinking about everything, I heard someone calling my name. When I looked up I saw Edward standing over me waving his hand in my face.

"Bella. Are you there?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yeah I am. Sorry I was thinking about some things and lost track of where I was" I said as I moved over so that he could join me on the bench. When I was on the other side of the bench he sat down and looked over at me with that crooked grin that made my heart sputter.

"You know you shouldn't do that out in public. Someone might sneak up on you" he winked and looked out into the trees surrounding the school.

"I know I was just distracted. What are you doing out here? I thought we weren't allowed to talk during school hours" I asked wondering why all of suddenly he didn't mind being seen in public with me.

"Well I know I shouldn't but I can't help it" he sighed and kept looking forward as if thinking about something.

"Why can't you? Edward what's going on?" I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and placed it in between his hands. As soon as his hands touched mine I felt it again. The tingling feeling that made my whole body shiver in the inside.

He looked over at me "I can't help wanting to be around you. Surprisingly I like spending time with you. Something I didn't ever think would happen." he said softly and lowered his head. As I bowed my head to look at his I noticed the red appearing on his cheeks and chuckled.

"Wow Edward Cullen is blushing!" he chuckled and bumped my shoulder.

"No Edward seriously though, I like spending time with you too. I keep telling myself to leave you alone but I'm too selfish. I enjoy being around you and being able to be myself around you. So don't blush because it's mutual" I said sincerely and shoved him back lightly.

"I'm glad. So listen I have basketball practice this whole week after school and I won't be able to help you study..." he sighed and looked over at me with sad eyes.

"Umm it's ok Edward you don't have to worry." I was really starting to feel guilty about having him think I needed tutoring.

"You didn't let me finish" he smiled at me "How about if we study after practice at my house?" he suggested and looked over me expectantly. I smiled at the prospect of getting to spend time with him at his home. _Alone_.

"Yeah I would love that" I tried to not let my excitement show but inside I was bursting with joy. _Yeah I had it bad._

He chuckled and got up. "Great so after practice you can follow me in your car so no one thinks otherwise." he suggested and extended his hand towards me.

I grabbed it and got up "Sure that will work. We should get to class though" He nodded and quickly let go of my hand. As soon as they were apart from mine I missed the contact we had just had.

"So I'll see you later Bella." he said as he turned to head to his class. I nodded and made my way to my next class.

When I walked in to Spanish I noticed Rose waiting at our desk looking anxious.

"Hey Rose what's up?" I asked setting my bag down.

"Don't what's up me. Bella what's going on?" she asked looking over at me.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong:" I was completely clueless to what she was talking about.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" she hit me on the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is going on. I told you Rose stop thinking you see something" I sighed and turned to look at the board. I promised Edward I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't want to lose him as a tutor.

"Bella come on I'm your best friend. I just saw you two in the parking lot and you were staring at him like…." She looked like she was thinking of something "that's it!! You like him!!" her mouth dropped.

"No I don't Rose. Come on I don't want to talk about it. Later ok." I pleaded and then sighed as I realized that I was going to have to tell Rose. She was my best friend after all and I didn't keep secrets from her.

"Ok Bells. Later" she warned and I knew this conversation wasn't over.

Thankfully Rose didn't have time to ask anymore questions since after school we had practice with all the girls. As always practice was exhausting and difficult. The girls really were starting to mess up the routine we had agreed on and were whining the whole time. Of course after making sure they understood how important it was and threatening them they quickly started to work harder. This competition was very important for me and my reputation and I wasn't going to lose because of some lazy obnoxious whiners. Since the guys were practicing in the same gym I did find myself looking over at Edward when no one else noticed and I was surprise to catch him looking over at me too. When practice ended I was relieved to see Emmett waiting for Rose. I made my way towards my car to wait for Edward to exit the gym. When he came out he looked over at my car and then made his way towards his Volvo.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Edwards's house and I noticed that his car wasn't the only car in the driveway. As I parked next to his Volvo he made his way to my door and opened it.

"Umm Edward who's car is that?" I pointed towards the black Bentley.

"That's my mothers' car she must be home early." he explained and headed towards his door.

"Umm will she mind if you bring company?" I asked a little hesitant to meet his mother. I knew we weren't dating or anything but it still felt weird.

"No she won't come on lets go in" he walked back and grabbed my hand. As soon as his hands were in mine my nerves went away. I nodded and walked up his driveway.

As soon as we got into the house I was engulfed in the most delicious smell ever. Edward headed towards the kitchen and called me over.

"Hey mom you're home early" I heard Edward say as I walked slowly towards the kitchen.

"Hi honey, I finished early. How was school and practice?" I heard the low velvety voice of a woman.

"Good and Good. Umm I hope you don't mind but I brought Bella over to study." Edward said and smiled over at me as I turned into the kitchen. When his mother turned around I was left speechless. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long copper color hair, the same green eyes as her son and a heart shaped face. She didn't look to be a day over 25.

"Oh hi Bella. It's nice to meet you." she walked over and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen" I said politely and hugged her back.

"Call me Esme dear. Will you be staying for dinner? I've prepared some parmesan chicken and pasta." she asked as she smiled at me and Edward.

"Umm..." I started to decline but was cut off by Edward "Yes she will mom. We'll be upstairs in my room when dinner is ready. See you later mom." he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen. I mumbled goodbye to his mother and shoved my hand away from Edwards.

"Jeez so bossy Mr. Cullen." I glared at him but then chuckled.

"Whatever Ms. Swan we need to get to work if you're going to pass on Friday." he laughed and headed up the stairs with me in tail.

When we got into his room I quickly realized what his hobbies were. One wall was filled with hundreds of books while the other was filled with a stereo and hundreds of cds. In the middle sat a huge king size bed and by it a black desk with a laptop and books scattered around. I walked over to his bookshelf and looked over his books. They varied from classic novels to music books.

"Wow this is an exquisite collection." I complimented as I ran my hands through the books.

"Thank you. Most of these books were handed down to me by my grandfather." he said as he came up behind me. As soon as I felt his body close to mine my heart started to beat faster and my mind started to fog up. I breathed out and stepped towards the desk "So this is Edward Cullen's room. Nice." I chuckled and sat at the desk.

"Yeah its just like everyone else's. Now lets get started." he said as he sat on the chair beside his desk. I agreed and started listening to what he was saying. I tried hard to keep my mind on what he was saying but soon found myself thinking about everything going on in my life. I didn't understand what made Edward change his mind so quickly about me or what it was about him that made him so damn likeable. I also didn't know how to handle the whole tutoring thing. I really was starting to feel guilty and I didn't want to lose him as a friend. I had to tell him the truth and hope that he could forgive me. It did start off as part of plan to get revenge but I didn't want to hurt Edward. I wanted to hurt Alice but if I hurt Alice then Edward would be upset and I didn't want that. I had to tell him and hopefully he would let me explain myself.

"Edward" I said interrupting his lesson.

"Yeah" he looked up from the his book.

"I want to.." I was about to tell him when there was a knock at the door.

"Edward, Bella dinner is ready." Esme called from the other side of the door.

"We're coming mom." Edward placed his book down and got up. I followed after him and was about to keep walking when Edward grabbed my hand. "Hey did you want to say something?" he asked.

"Umm no I was just going to say I want to take a break for dinner." I chuckled and smiled at him.

"Oh ok" he laughed and pulled me along with him. It felt good having my hands in Edwards and I was noticing that he did that a lot. It was as if his hands and mine were magnets. I know I should have told him but I wasn't ready and I was scared to lose him.

After having a lovely dinner with Edward and Esme I decided it was getting late. I thanked Esme for a wonderful meal and said goodbye to Edward and then headed home. When I got home safely I texted Edward to let him know that I was home and received a text quickly.

_Feeling much better. Goodnight Bella. sweet dreams...-E_

_Goodnight Edward. Thank you for a lovely night. sweet dreams. -B_

I smiled and placed my phone on the charger then made my way to get ready for bed. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face thinking about a certain green eyed boy. Things were really starting to change and I didn't know what to think about it.


	11. Birthday Declarations

A/N: First thank you to all that have Favorite, Alerted and Reviewed my story! You're the ones that give me the motivation to keep posting my story! Second, this is the longest chapter yet and my favorite chapter! Third, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING!! :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight...that all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer._

Hope you Enjoy Chapter 11!

* * *

**"Birthday Declarations"**

The rest of the week flew by in a flurry. Between all my school work, practicing for the Cheer Off and tutoring with Edward I was more then ready to go out on Friday. On Friday I wasn't about to exhaust myself or the girls so I cancelled practice. Edward and I agreed no studying on Fridays of weekend so I was off the hook. As soon as school was over I went home to get ready. While setting my outfit out I received a message from Edward.

_Hey so lucky you don't have to be here. Save me! __J__-E_

Unfortunately the boys weren't so lucky and had basketball practice. I chuckled and wrote back.

_Well head cheerleaders rule! __J__ My team, my rules. Get to work slacker! __J__-B_

_Well I want to be on Team Bella! ;-) -E_

_I don't think you can handle Team Bella. Get back to work before coach flips on you. -B_

_Alright just because Bella says so. See you tonight. -E_

_See you then and by the way you're always allowed on my Team. ;-) -B_

I laughed once more and then headed to my bathroom to get ready for the night.

***

Three hours later I had decided on my new blue dress that I had bought and a pair of my Jimmy Choo high heels. When I finished applying my makeup I grabbed my car keys and called Rose to get the address to the restaurant which was actually a bar/restaurant.

As I pulled up I saw Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward standing outside waiting for me. When I walked up to them Rose ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks for coming Bells!!!" he squealed while I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

I was then pulled into a bear hug by Emmett and then said a quick hi to Edward, Alice and Jasper. While walking into the place I looked over and stared at Edward in awe. He looked amazing in a pair of blue jeans and a black button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His hair was in its usual disarray and my favorite crooked grin plastered on his gorgeous face.

When we were seated we noticed that it was Karaoke Night and I looked over at Rose and glared. _Now I know why she wanted me to come. _She winked and then proceeded to order some drinks and food.

After dinner and a few drinks later we looked up to the DJ on stage about to start off the Karaoke.

"Ok everyone right now we're going to pick two people to come on stage and do a duet. When the lights hit you you're it!" the DJ said on stage.

I was praying that the lights wouldn't shine around us anywhere and let out a breath when I saw it skip my table. Then suddenly the lights flashed on my face and I looked over to see it on Edwards across from me. There was no way I was going up there to make a fool out of myself. Edward seemed to be thinking the same because he was shaking his head.

"Bella it's on you and Edward! Go up!" Rose whispered and winked.

"No way Rose I'm not going up there!" I said and hid my face. I was not going to let her guily me into this. _No way!_

"Bella come on please. Everyone is doing it and you sing great!" Rose pleaded and shoved her face below mine so that I could see her face_. Ugh. _She was so not a fair player._ Why was it so easy to say no to everyone but her?!_

"Ugh fine Rose but you owe me big time! Let's go Edward we're going to suffer together." I said as I stood in front of him and held out my hand.

"Ugh. Fine but Rose you owe us!" Edward groaned and got up.

When we arrived on stage I sighed and begged him to kill me. It had to be better then singing in front of a whole lot of strangers.

"Come on Bella it won't be too bad." he chuckled and shoved me gently.

After we were handed the microphones we looked down on the screen and saw the song that was picked out.

"No oh no. I'm not doing this!" I whined and looked over at Edward.

"Umm... Bella...." Edward stared back at me and then sighed "this is for Rose. We'll live." he said and smiled at me reassuring.

"Fine" I muttered and turned to the audience. As "The Start of Something New" by the high school musical protagonist started I looked up at Edward. When the first verse left his mouth I was speechless. He was a great singer and you could tell he knew the song by heart because he didn't look at the screen. I stood there just revealing in his words and didn't notice it was my turn until he grabbed my hand. As soon as my hand was in his all my nerves disappeared and I sang my part. When the final verse left Edwards mouth he winked at me and grinned. I smiled back and together we continued the song hand in hand.

As the song ended I didn't hear anyone as Edward continued to look into my eyes and I in his. I could see something in them that I had never seen in anyone before. It was as if there were compassion, humility, and adoration in them. I wanted nothing then to lean in and press my lips against his. But as soon as the lights were on we let go of each other and turned to walk to our seats. The bubble we found ourselves in on stage was burst.

"Guys that was Awesome!" Emmett bellowed as he grabbed me in a hug.

"Yeah Bella and Edward you make a great team!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thanks" we both muttered and I sat down next to Rose.

"Wow. That's all I could say Bells" Rose whispered in my ear when everyone else continued there conversation.

I looked over at Edward and smiled when I saw him grinning at me before turning back to Alice. An hour and a few drinks later, thanks to our fake ids, I was starting to feel the buzz from the liquor. For some reason I was feeling very vulnerable and could not stop thinking about the time I have spent with Edward. I was a completely different person with him and it was because of him. I looked over at Edward and at that moment I knew I wanted him to know what I was feeling lately. When he caught me staring I winked at him and made my way to the stage. I picked out the song I wanted and looked down at him once more determined. He looked at me and gave me a questionable look but I just smiled and looked at the screen. When the song started I winked knowing that only he could see me.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a song._

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the night's so long._

_Cause there is no guarantee,_

_That this life is easy._

_And when my world is falling apart._

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I,I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore._

_That's when I,I, I look at you._

As the words left my mouth little by little my confidence intensified.

_When I look at you,_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like the stars hold the moon,_

_Right there where they belong._

_and I know I'm not alone._

As I looked at Edward I saw the gleam in his eyes and smiled.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart,_

_When there's no light to break up the dark,_

_That's when I,I, I look at you._

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

In that moment no one else existed but me and him. We we're in our bubble once more and I wanted him to understand what each word meant.

_You, appear just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoscope colors,_

_That cover me,_

_All I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe,_

_Don't you know you're beautiful!_

_Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore,_

_and I can't find my way home anymore,_

_That's when I, I, I look at you._

_I look at you, Yeah, Woah._

_You, appear just like a dream to me. _

When the last words left my mouth I handed back the microphone to the man on the stage and walked over to the table. I stared at everyone and noticed they had their mouths hanging open and Rose had tears sliding down her face. She got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella that was beautiful" she whispered and sniffled.

"Thank you Rosie" I whispered back and hugged her tightly.

Then suddenly I was swept into another bear hug by Emmett.

"Bells that was amazing!" he boomed and then set me down.

Jasper came up next and said the same. As I mumbled thank you to everyone I stared over at Edward sitting next to Alice with a look of sheer shock. When she looked up I noticed she had tears in her eyes and her lips turned upward as she smiled at me. I didn't know what it was but I smiled back at her for the first time and it wasn't a fake smile.

"That was beautiful Bella." she said and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled and looked over at Edward who was looking between us. I knew he was worried about what would happen but for the first time I didn't feel any animosity towards Alice. _I felt free._

"Umm I'm going to get some air. I'll be back guys" I excused myself and made my way towards the exit. I had just poured my heart out on stage and hopefully Edward knew what I was trying to say. I knew that my friends knew what it meant but they didn't know that I was changing and willing to change because of the great guy sitting with them. He was the one that gave me so much to smile and laugh about lately. The only one I've opened up to.

Before I could get out the door I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella wait up" Edward yelled from behind me.

Just as I spun around Edward reached me grabbing me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. Without any warning he placed his lips against mine. As soon as our lips connected everything in me melted away. His lips were so soft and smooth but fierce against mine. I felt the electricity intensify and kissed him back just as fiercely while bringing my hands around his neck. Having his arms around me felt so natural and comforting. This kissing was something so new to me that and I didn't ever want it to stop. Unfortunately humans needed to breath and when I felt like I was about to pass out I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his.

"Edward" I breathed out trying to inhale some air but was stopped as Edward brought his hands to cup my face.

"Bella that was beautiful and amazing...just like you." he smiled at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I felt the blush rise on my cheeks and smiled over at him.

"Thank you." I happily sighed and quickly remembering where we were pulled him out the bar. When we were outside the bar Edward suddenly pulled me towards him and pushed me gently against the wall. I felt the adrenaline rush as he placed his hands at my waist and pressed his body against mine. Not resisting I brought my lips against his again and gripped his hair in my hands. Not until I realized where we were did I pull back again.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this." he whispered and I looked over at him. Even in the dark I could see how his green eyes had turn a shade darker and knew it was desire that lurked behind them.

"Me too." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist looking into his eyes.

"So does this mean I get to see my Bella from now on?" he grinned at me.

Hearing him say _my bella_ made my heart flutter. "My bella?" I whispered.

"Yes that's how I defined the two Bella's. The one your friends see and the one only I see" he smiled at me and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Interesting. Well then yes you will get to see your Bella now" I smiled and he suddenly pressed his lips against mine again.

"Uhmm" we heard someone clearing their throat and looked over to see that it was Rose and Emmett staring at us. Realizing our position I straightened myself up and moved to the side of Edward.

"Umm we came to see where you two had ran off to." they chuckled with a smug smile on their faces.

"Umm we're coming." I said and made my way towards them giving Edward a small smile. He walked beside me and smiled understanding why I decided it was best to head back in. As we made our way into the bar I turned to look at Rose and Em.

"Hey guys please don't say anything about what you just saw. Please." I pleaded.

"What do you mean we didn't see anything Bella" Rose winked at us and smiled.

"Nope we did not see you sucking faces with Edward here. " Em chuckled earning himself a smack upside his head from Rose.

"Damn Rosie just playing. We didn't see a thing." Em groaned as he rubbed his head. I smiled and relaxed as we made our way to the table.

I didn't know what was going on with Edward and didn't want anyone thinking anything so I acted as if nothing had just happened. The night continued on and to my surprise I found myself having a great time. I didn't think about any of my problems and didn't think once about messing with Alice. Actually I found that being around her was kind of funny. She had a bubbly personality and made everyone crack up with her crazy stories. Somewhere inside of me I knew I should be angry with her and evil to her but I didn't have it in me. Instead I enjoyed myself and made sure Rose had a great night. That night marked the beginning of a change for me and I could feel it. Unfortunately though it didn't stop my conscience from reminding me that I still had to talk to Edward about what I had done.

* * *

A/N: The song sung by Bella is none other then "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus. I so love that song and its so inspirational! If you haven't yet, check it out!!


	12. Confessions

A/N: Ok here we go Folks! Thank you to all that Favorite, Alert and Reviewed my story! Glad you all enjoyed it! There will be some drama after that happy chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a whole new attitude. For once I wasn't grumpy waking up or dreading the day. I was looking forward to spending the day with Rose and then talking to Edward. Last night we never got the chance to talk again and I still wasn't sure what last night meant. One thing was for certain though; I had fallen for Edward, and hard. I still felt guilty about not telling him the truth though and hoped that today I could talk to him.

After deciding on a pair of blue skinny jeans and my Aeropostale sweater and tan Uggs I headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. It had been a long time since I had really cooked but I wanted a good breakfast so I took out all the necessary things and made myself some eggs, bacon and toast. When I was done I grabbed my car keys and headed to Rose's house.

When I pulled into her driveway I parked and reached into my bag to grab my phone that had been ringing the whole time. As soon as I flipped it open I noticed I had a text message from Edward. My heart started to beat faster and a huge smile appeared on my face. Even seeing a text message from him made me feel different. _I had it bad._

I chuckled as I got out of the car and headed inside the house.

"Rosie!" I called out as I made my way up the stairs. "Get your lazy behind up!" I sang as I turned the knob to her door. As soon as I peeked in I saw the most disgusting thing ever. Rose lay in her bed on top of Emmett butt naked. I quickly closed my eyes and closed the door.

"Ilk OMG, I'm so sorry I didn't know!" I squealed and ran down the stairs.

As I sat downstairs I tried hard to erase from my memory what I had just seen. I opened my phone and read Edward's message to distract me from the pictures in my head.

_Good morning gorgeous, sorry we didn't get to talk last night. How about I pick you up tonight for dinner?-E_

I smiled as I read the message and quickly replied back.

_Good morning to you too, dinner will be lovely. –B_

As I closed the phone Emmett walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Sorry Bells, you should have knocked first." Em grinning giving me a quick hug and then headed to his favorite place, the refrigerator.

"Well I didn't think I had to since we are at Rosie's house. Where's Mr. Hale?" I asked knowing that Rosie's father would not have let her have Emmett over for the night.

"He's out of town this weekend. So I spent the night here with Rose." Emmett shrugged as he sat down next to me with a huge bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"Oh okay. I've learned my lesson. Knock on every close door." I laughed and hit him on the shoulder.

"Good, one lesson down many more to go Bellie" Emmett teased and again I slapped him on his shoulder.

"What did you do baby?" Rose asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing Rosie babe. Bella here just learned to knock on close doors" Emmett smirked and kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Yeah sorry about that Bells. I didn't think you were going to be up early." she smiled at me and winked.

"Well I am so how about we get this day started." I got up and kissed Emmett on the cheeks before pulling Rose out the kitchen.

"Bye Baby be right back." she went over and kissed him on the lips quickly.

When we got out the house my phone alerted me that I had a text message so I quickly opened it up.

_Good. Pick you up at 8. Until then I'll miss those soft lips of yours. __J__ -E_

I smiled and lowered my head to hide the blush that I knew was creeping on my cheeks. _Damn that boy!_

_Ok I'll be ready. Is that all you miss? __J__ -B_

"Jeez someone is in loveeeeeeeeeeee!" Rose squealed looking at me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ugh, No one is in love Rose. Shut up." I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

Again my phone beeped but this time Rose got to it before me.

"Rose give me now!" I shouted and tried to reach for my phone.

"Aww. Yeah you both are definitely in loveeee." she chuckled and passed me the phone. I rolled my eyes and read the message.

_No, I love the pink on your cheeks when you blush and the way your eyes light up when you smile. __J__ -E_

At that my cheeks got hotter. I smiled sheepishly and put my phone in my bag. I had to focus on Rosie today and I wasn't going to do that thinking about Edward and his words.

***

Three hours and 10 bags later Rose and I were sitting at Starbucks when the subject about Edward and I arose for the umpteenth time.

"So Bella, what is going on with you and Edward?" Rose asked while sipping on her hot chocolate.

"Rose I'm not sure. He makes me feel different and alive. You know I've never let my guard down with anyone but with him it's like every time I'm with him the walls I built come tumbling down. I like spending time with him and like the way he makes me feel." I smiled and ran my hand through my hair.

"Wow we've tried so hard to do that and Edward does it within weeks. You must really like him a lot and I'm glad you are opening yourself up to someone. Bella you have to stop being so bitter and just learn to love again. You can't let one bad experience ruin your take on things sweetie. You deserve to be happy." Rose said as she placed her hand in mine.

I nodded "I know and with Edward I've come to realize that. For once I want to be that old Bella I was, not this bitter and evil one I've become. I want to be better Rose and Edward is the reason for that. He's helped me realize a lot of things." I whispered and smiled up at her.

"I understand sweetie. I'm so happy for you." she smiled at me.

I needed to talk to someone about what I was going to do and my best friend was the perfect person. "Rose I need to tell you something. I'm afraid that when this comes out Edward won't want me anymore." I looked down at my cup.

"Why Bells what is it?" she asked and put her cup back down.

"Well Edward is my English tutor. I know, before you say what I know you are, I want to tell you everything first." I warned and looked over at her. She nodded so I proceeded to tell her what I had been holding in for a long time

"The night at the party when you were friendly with Alice I was really pissed off as you know. Well I sort of said some things to her and Edward blew up at me. I was so fed up with everyone defending her and coming to her rescue that I promised to make her life a living hell. Well I sort of apologized to Edward and asked him to be my tutor so that I could get him away from Alice. That's also the night I told Jasper that I loved him just so that I could later hurt him. The whole thing was about getting revenge but…." I explained and looked down to tell her what had changed but she interrupted me.

"So you were only using Edward?" Rose asked in shock.

"Yeah but…." was all I managed to say before I was interrupted.

"WHAT! How could you?" I heard from behind me and turned to see Alice staring at me with furiously. When I moved to see who was behind her my heart dropped. Edward was there staring at me with a look of pure disgust.

"Edward I..." I started but before I could say anything else Edward turned and walked away. When I took a step to follow, Alice stepped in my way.

"Don't' you dare! You've done enough damage. You know I thought you were different but your not you are a conniving evil bitch. Don't come near me or Edward anymore because if you do I will show you how much of a fucking Swan I am." Alice yelled and then turned to walk away.

"No please you don't know anything! I need to explain myself to him, he needs to know…" I whispered and sighed when Alice turned back around.

"Please what? What the hell can you say to make up for that! You know he told me everything and I was happy for you two but I see now how wrong I was. You will never change! You only think about yourself Bella and I'm tired of believing you're better then that because I just realized your not! You're evil and I'm glad you don't consider me your sister because I don't want to be related to such an evil bitch! Don't come near us Bella because I swear you will see the real Alice." she turned and stormed out of the coffee shop.

I stood there in shock as I let everything that happened process in my head. It was not suppose to be like this. I was supposed to have the chance to explain myself to him. He wasn't supposed to find out this way. I needed to explain to him that I was wrong.

"Bella sweetie, come on lets get you home." I heard Rose say before everything around me started to spin.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't…" I sobbed and fell into Rose's arms.

"Sshhh I know sweetie. I know." she whispered into my hair as she rubbed my back and held me.

"What did I do?!" I sobbed onto her shoulder.

His eyes were so dark and full of _hate_. And I would have never thought Alice had it in her. I literally flinched at her words and knew she meant them all. She was also right. I was a horrible person and I deserved what was happening. Yesterday everything was perfect and now I had lost the person that made it so perfect. _This hurt and it hurt a lot._

"Come on lets get you home" Rose whispered and helped me get up.

As soon as I was in my bed I curled up into a ball and cried. I had hurt the one person that had given me a chance. The one that I had finally let see the real me and had come to really feel something for. _How could I be so evil? _I thought and started to cry harder realizing that because of my stupidity I had hurt him. Because of my stupid bitterness and want for revenge. Because I didn't like sharing my father and held a grudge against someone that didn't do anything purposefully to me. I had done this to myself. I didn't deserve to be happy because of how I acted. I didn't deserve anyone to care about me or love me. I was _unlovable. _

That was it and if I hadn't been so wrapped up in being with Edward then I would have never gone through this. I should have never let anyone in because all that left me with was the same hurt I had the day my father left. My heart was broken again. Unlike before I still had a chance to close up again and that was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to lose myself completely because that Bella didn't have any emotions. That Bella didn't have the capability of being hurt. I wouldn't worry about Alice or the hate I had for her but I will make sure to not care about anybody. I was done with messing with her but I wasn't done being Bella Swan.


	13. Brokenhearted

A/N: Hi Folks! Sorry it took so long to update but my computer is messed up. I was so excited by all the Favorite, Alerts and Reviews I received last Friday! Thank you all so much!! I'm glad you are enjoying it! So Bella isn't as tough as she think she is and we'll see in this chapter! Don't worry Team Edward fans he will be back in the next chapter!Now on to Chapter 13!

_I do not own anything Twilight...that belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**"Brokenhearted"**

The next two weeks I threw myself into school and practice. When I wasn't doing one of the two I was out with the girls drinking and partying until late at night. I found that when I was drinking and partying I didn't think about anything. School was my personal hell because every where I went I saw him and my heart would hurt more as the days passed. Practice was moved to the outdoors since the basketball team was practicing in the gym and I didn't want to see him. The girls didn't like that I was being so hard on them but I needed to distract myself and practicing was one of my remedies. When we won the Cheer Off the following Saturday they were very happy but knew that I was just going to work them harder and that is exactly what I did. Any excuse to get away from the pain was welcomed.

Rose and Emmett were they're supporting me through everything but Jasper was another story. Alice had told him about what I had said and just like Edward he was upset and hurt. Every time any of them would see me they would turn their face and look the other way. On the outside I pretended it didn't matter and just rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. The inside was a different situation because it hurt my heart whenever Edward looked away. But I knew there was a day that I was going to break and wouldn't be able to pretend everything was ok and that is exactly what happened two weeks after the Cheer Off.

My day started like any other day. I got up 15 minutes late for school. I didn't care so I took my time getting ready. I noticed it was finally sunny outside so decided on a short black Apple Bottom skirt and a red v-neck shirt paired up with my Betsey Johnson heels. After applying my make up and making sure my hair was up in a tight bun I headed down to see if my mother was home. Surprisingly she was and breakfast was ready so I hurried and had some before saying goodbye. As I started my car I received a text from Rose.

_Hey Bells, are you feeling ok?-R_

_Yup see you in 10. -B_

I went over in my head the same thing that I had been telling myself since the day of the incident. _I wasn't some coward that was going to run and hide when things got bad. I have already been through a rough time and knew how to handle it. I wasn't going to try and explain myself to Edward because I didn't need any body in my life and Alice didn't have to worry about me trying to talk to her because we didn't like each other. I was stronger than this and I could get through it. That's what I told myself every minute since that night but inside it hurt like hell. Every night I kept replaying the kiss I had share with Edward and then the stare he gave me at the coffee shop. I had let him down and nothing was worst then having the one person you let in hate you. I knew I should have explained it to Edward but I didn't want to. I didn't want to look into his eyes anymore and see the hurt I caused him. Instead I was going to ignore him and Alice and carry on with my life. Everything happened for a reason right? So Edward finding out the wrong way happened so that I could realize where I stood in life. I was meant to stay as Bella Swan. _

I parked next to Rose's BMW and made my way towards her with a smile on my face.

"Hi Rosie" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bella are you ok?" she looked at me hesitantly. I knew Rose was waiting for the day that I would break but I wasn't going to be weak.

"Yes I am. Rose listen I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine ok and I have been for the last few weeks." I sighed and headed to my first class.

"Bella you can't forget it. You like Edward and he's changed you so much, you can't give that up. I know you've been trying to be strong but I see the hurt in your eyes." Rose said walking next to me.

"I will and I haven't changed, Rose, and will never change. I am who I am and if people don't like it then let them screw themselves" I sneered and turned to look at Rose.

"You don't mean that Bella. You didn't change because of Edward you changed because of you. Edward just helped you realize you didn't like what you became. Come on Bella don't lose yourself again." she looked up at me with tears rolling down her eyes.

"It's too late" I mumbled and looked away before I broke to pieces again. I couldn't stand hurting my best friend but I wouldn't change. "I'm sorry Rose. I'll always be Bella Swan." I looked forward and walked toward class.

I had Alice in my first period class and like every day since then she glared at me when I walked into class. A part of me wanted to tell her the rest of what she didn't hear but the most dominate part told me it wasn't worth it. So instead I turned and listened to another boring lesson about insects. Halfway through class I was so bored that I rummaged through my bag to find my cell phone. When I couldn't find the damn thing I started to empty out my bag. As soon as I pulled out the first thing my hand touched every feeling I had been holding in for the past weeks spilled. I lifted my hand and stared at the colorful beads. I gasped and felt my eyes water up. I forgot that I had thrown the bracelet Edward gave me into my bag the day after the incident. I know it was pathetic to hurt over a bracelet but that bracelet was given to me by Edward. _How could I have hurt him so much? _I shouted in the inside andlooked over to notice Alice staring at me. I lowered my head trying to contain myself but felt like falling to pieces instead. So I did what I do best.

"Mr. Varner I'm not feeling so well. Can I go to the nurse?" I pleaded and wiped away the tear that had escaped.

"Yes Miss Swan you're excused." he said and resumed his lesson. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the class.

When I reached my car I revved the engine and backed out of the parking lot. As I drove I let go of all the tears I was holding and just cried. I couldn't help how much it hurt and I couldn't help the pain I felt every time I thought about what I had done. It was as if piece by piece my heart was being ripped apart. Not even when my parents separated did I feel this hurt.

"Why?!" I screamed over and over as I kept driving. I knew I wouldn't get an answer but I didn't care I just continued banging my left hand on the steering wheel until it was turning red. I couldn't help how hurt I was and how every time I thought about him my heart would rip and I would feel like I couldn't breathe anymore. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

When I couldn't see through the haze in my eyes I slowed down and parked the car. I needed to get some air because I felt like I was suffocating so I got out of the car and gasped when I noticed where I was. _Edward's hill._ I walked over to the same spot we had been a few weeks ago and sat down with my arms around my legs. I put my head down and let out loud sobs until I felt like my heart was going to explode. I couldn't understand why this hurt so much. I mean I knew why but not why it mattered that he was disappointed in me. I had disappointed everyone close to me and it didn't hurt me as much as hurting Edward did.

"Why does this hurt so much?!" I screamed and sobbed into my lap.

"Because you love him." I heard and for a second thought that I was hallucinating. That was until I felt a pair of warm arms snake around my shoulders. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

"Emmett" I sniffed and wiped my eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you running out of class crying and followed you here." he whispered and looked over at me. I just nodded and placed my head against his shoulder. "You're talking about disappointing Edward, am I right?" he asked and I nodded not caring if he knew.

"It hurts because you love him Bella. And before you start saying you don't let me assure you that you do. I see it when you look at him at school and the way you looked at him the night you sang that song to him."

I lifted my head and sniffled "How did you know? About the song?" I whispered.

"I know you Bella and I saw the way you looked at him on stage. Everyone else might not have noticed but I did. You both looked like you were in your own little world. I know that look because I'm sure you see it when I look at Rosie." he smiled down at me.

"You don't know what you're saying Em. I do like him a lot but I don't love him. I don't believe in love." I looked up at him and sighed.

"Does your heart beat faster when he smiles at you? Does your whole body shiver in the inside when he touches you? Does he make you laugh and smile more then anyone else? Does he make you feel good? Because if he does then that's what love is." He smiled over at me.

I looked over at him astonished at the way he had just described what I felt when I was with Edward. _How could he know?_ I hadn't told anyone about the way I felt for Edward or what I felt when I was around him.

"I know because that's how I feel when I'm with Rose." he added and looked down at me.

I did love the way he made me laugh, the way his smile made my heart flutter, I loved the way I felt when I was with him and I did want to change so that I could be ideal for him. I loved spending time with him and couldn't stop thinking about him when I wasn't with him. I cried even harder when I realized that what Emmett was saying was the truth. I did love Edward. That was why it hurt so much because I couldn't stand the fact of him being hurt. I couldn't stand that I wasn't the one making him smile and laugh anymore.

"Bella it hurts when you disappoint someone you really love but it's your choice to make it better or not." Emmett whispered and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm not good enough for him Emmett and he hates me." I cried out.

"Bella if he loves you back then he won't hate you. Yes I'm sure he's very hurt right now but you need to tell him how you feel and explain what happened."

"I can't tell him. I'm too afraid and he deserves better. Em he deserves someone nice, loving and understanding and I'm not any of those things. I'm a horrible person."

"You are not a horrible person. You've just been guarding your heart so much that you don't let anyone in because you afraid to get hurt. You are a great person and if you weren't then Edward would have never given you a chance." he reassured me.

"Em you're just saying that because you're my friend" I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"No I'm saying that because it's the truth. Do you know what Edward told me the night at the bar?" he asked and I shook my head.

"He told me that he was glad you we're coming out of your shell because he loved who you were when he was with you. That he couldn't wait until we all saw that." he lifted my head and stared at me. "He loves you Bella. So talk to him." he then got up and looked around "this really is a nice view."

I sighed and got up next to him "yeah it is. Edward brought me here." I smiled over at him.

"Come on lets go back to school" Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I nodded and followed him towards our cars.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Emmett asked as he opened my door.

"I don't know Em but can we keep this between us please." I asked and looked over at him.

"Sure thing squirt. We love you Bella remember that." he kissed my cheek and turned to his car.

"I love you all too Em" I hollered at him and got into my car.

As I was driving behind Emmett I couldn't stop thinking about what I had just discovered. I did love Edward and I should tell him but a part of me knew that he would be better with someone else. I didn't want to hurt him anymore and knowing me I would hurt him again. I couldn't just erase the person I had become so I knew that we would just argue and fight more and I didn't want that. I didn't want to go through what my parents went through and most of all I didn't want to ever see the hurt in Edwards's eyes again. It was better if I kept my feelings for Edward to myself. I wanted him to be happy so I wasn't going to mess up his life. There was nothing else that had to be said and no explanation that had to be given. Edward was going to continue hating me and I was going to continue with my life. I would do anything for Edward to be happy.


	14. Class Project

A/N Hi Folks! So since my computer is messed up, again, I'll only be posting 3 chapters a week! The next chapter is inspired by my favorite tv show so if its fimiliar you'll know why!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

Hope you Enjoy! See you all on Friday! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!! I would really appreciate the feedback or comments!

* * *

**"Class Project"**

When Emmett and I arrived at school we headed to the cafeteria knowing that lunch had already started. Rose was sitting alone at our table reading a magazine, when she noticed us she ran over and wrapped her arms around.

"Bells, sweetie, are you ok?" she asked patting my back.

"Yes thanks to Em. He's a great guy Rose." I whispered and pulled back to smile at her.

"He is isn't he? That's why I love him" she smiled and looked over at Emmett. When I looked from one to another I saw what Emmett was talking about. You could see the love in their eyes when they stared at each other. I flinched when I felt a stab in my heart and turned to sit down.

"Well listen after you left they made an announcement that all of Mr. Berty's seniors had to report to the auditorium after lunch. Something about a class all seniors have to take. " Rose started as she and Em sat down.

"Ugh I wonder what it is now." I rolled my eyes and picked at the salad Rose had bought me.

Twenty minutes later Rose, Em and I made our way to the auditorium. When we arrived I noticed there were about 40 students already waiting. As I looked around I realized that Alice, Jasper and Edward were also in the room.

"Please kill me now" I mumbled and sat at the back of the auditorium.

"It's ok Bella it's a large number of students so it'll be ok" Rose patted me on the knee.

I looked over at her and smiled then turned to pay attention to Mr. Berty who had just entered.

"Well seniors you might be asking yourself why you are here? Well today we're going to have a different type of class." He announced as he headed onto the stage.

"You all will be graduating soon and will start your life in the real world. This means there's a chance for you to change what your peers think of you. Now let's see, I am going to put up five words on the board that kids use to define each other in school." he said as he wrote down the words on the board on stage.

_Jock, Prom Queen_

_Loner, Geek, Friendly_

"Now this friendly means someone that is out there not the nice friendly guys. Mr. Crowley please describe Ms. Mallory using one of these words on the board." Mr. Berty said pointing at Tyler Crowley.

"Definitely friendly" Tyler shouted and everyone laughed as Lauren sat up straighter like she was proud of the title. _So much for the dignity of my squad._

"Ok Mr. McCarty describe Ms. Hale using one word"

"Prom Queen" Emmett chuckled beside me.

"Ok now Mr. Cullen describe Ms. Swan using one word"

_Oh god_. I thought as I glared at the teacher. How could he do this to me?

"Loner" Edward sneered looking back at me before turning back around.

"No she's more of the Prom Queen!" people shouted somewhere in the room but I just kept staring at Edward. Hearing him say that really hurt and made me angry. I would have never said anything like that to him. I wasn't a loner and I wasn't any of the stupid words the teacher put on that board. Well I knew I wasn't but to the school I was the "Prom Queen" type definitely not a "Loner".

"See you are all perceived in a certain way in high school and it's not always in a good way but in 2 months you will have the opportunity to change who you are. Inside each of you is a different person than what your peers see. So for the next 40 minutes you will be paired up and will be getting to know each other a little better. Up in the front you will find cameras and a piece of paper. When I finish pairing you up you and your partner will find a place and will talk through the questions on the paper. At the end I want you to take a picture of your partner and tell me what you learned about them. These pictures will be added into the yearbook folks so be inventive. Now you can leave the room but not the campus. Am I clear?" Mr. Berty asked as he looked up at everyone.

"Yes" everyone mumbled clearly not happy about the assignment.

"When I call your names come up and pick up your camera and Cullen and Emmett McCarty. Tyler Crowley and Lauren Mallory. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley."

"I can't believe this. I hope we're partners" I whispered as Mr. Berty continued calling names.

"Rosalie Hale and Benjamin Chaney. And finally Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." Mr. Berty announced as he looked out at everyone.

_Oh God no! How was I supposed to spend an hour with Edward when he couldn't stand me_? I was supposed to ignore him and stay out of his way but now I had to spend time with him alone. Once upon a time I was more then happy to be alone with him, but he didn't hate me back then. Well I couldn't change partners so I will have to get this over with as fast as we could.

Noticing that we were the only two left in the auditorium I walked up slowly and stood by Edward.

"Ok lets get this over with" he groaned grabbing the camera and turning to walk out the room.

"Can we go out to the quad? I need some air." I asked as we walked down the hall. I could feel my hands start to clammy from the nervousness.

"Whatever" Edward muttered and lead the way outside.

Once we had reached the quad and sat down on a bench he turned to me.

"So first thing is: Share something personal." Edward sighed.

As those words left his mouth all I could think was: Do I lie or tell him something personal? Deciding on the latter I said what was on my mind. "I don't like the person I've become but I can't seem to find a way to change." I whispered and looked down at my hands. I didn't care if Edward believed me or not but I wanted to be honest with him. I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore. There was a long pause as I'm sure Edward processed what I had just shared.

"Let the people that care for you in Bella and you'll find the way." Edward whispered beside me and I looked up to see him looking away.

"I've blamed myself everyday for my father's death. He was on his way to pick me up from piano practice when he ran a red light and was hit by a truck." Edward spoke in such a low voice that if I wasn't so close I wouldn't hear.

"Edward it wasn't your fault and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Some things happen that are out of our hands and this is one. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over." I said and looked over at him. I could see the tear rolling down his face and slowly raised my hand to wipe it away but then put it back down. I would have given anything to wrap my arms around him and console him but I knew that I couldn't.

"I know." He wiped the tear away and looked at the paper for minute before reading what it said "so umm next is: Imitate a famous person or cartoon" Edward chuckled.

"Ok here goes nothing. I yam what I yam and I yam what I yam that I yam, And I got a lotta muscle and I only gots one eye, And I'll never hurt nobodys and I'll never tell a lie / Top to me bottom and me bottom to me top / That's the way it is 'til the day that I drop, what am I? / I yam what I yam" Edward quoted in his best cartoon voice.

"wow Popeye…really?" I asked holding my side from laughing so hard.

"Yeah well let's see what you got." He said laughing too.

"Umm….Cathy Santoni is a complete bimbo. She signed up for Shop Class because she thought it was taught at the mall." I imitated in my best DJ Tanner voice and burst out laughing when I looked at Edwards face.

"Look who's talking, seriously? Full House?" he asked and burst out laughing.

"Sorry but that's all I can think of. I loved Full House." I tried to act hurt but I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Ok that was good." Edward said and looked over at me.

"Yeah well I got you to laugh so don't diss my Full House impression" I chuckled and shoved him lightly. For a second it felt like we were never mad at each other.

"Yeah yeah. Now let's see number three is: share something you're afraid of." Edward read.

I wanted to be truthful with Edward so I said the thing I had in my mind since meeting him "I'm afraid of losing myself completely. I know that I act like nothing bothers me but it does. It bothers me when people judge me, when people say I'm a bitch, or when people think I'm an idiot. I'm afraid that one day I will just stop caring completely and take the wrong path in life." I sighed and fought the urge breakdown.

"Bella" Edward sighed "You don't have to lose yourself. You shouldn't worry about what others think but if you do then you shouldn't give them a reason to think that way of you. You have a great heart and are so smart and I believe I got to see that so why not show others it."

"You did and I really want to be that girl you describe but I'm afraid to let people in because I'm afraid of getting hurt or hurting others." I looked up at him.

"I know what you mean. I was afraid to let anyone into my world. You're the only one besides Alice that got to see a little of me and you see where we ended up. I've already lived through what I'm afraid of and still stand here so just face your fear and if you end up hurt then at least you know you can do it. We have to take chances in life no matter what the outcome is." He said as he looked over at me with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Edward I'm so…" I started but he stopped me mid sentence.

"Don't Bella. Let's move on to the next part." he said as he looked down at the paper. "Tell each other a secret." He whispered and folded the paper in half.

"You first" I mumbled still hurt that he didn't let me finish. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was and how it hurt me to see that I had disappointed him. I wanted to tell him that I did let him in and I hurt myself and him during the process. I wanted to tell him everything I felt but he didn't want to hear it.

"Well I once fell head over heels for a girl that didn't want me the same way. I never told anyone how much she meant to me and didn't get to tell her because she didn't deserve it." he whispered and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh." was all I could say as I looked over at him. This girl must have really hurt him because I could see the pain written all over his face. It was the same pain I saw the day he found out I had used him. _Did I remind him of that girl?_

"Yeah but you live and you learn." He huffed and got up on his feet. "So Bella what's you secret?"

"I'm in love with someone but I won't ever tell him." I muttered and I stared at the ground shocked at what I had just said.

"Oh" Edward repeated the same phrase I had a second ago and looked away "You see you can open up to someone. He's lucky and I think you should tell him." He sighed.

"No I don't think I'm good enough for him. I'm not enough for anyone." I shook my head.

"Don't ever say that Bella. You are enough and if you are that person I got to know then I know any guy is lucky to have you." He assured me looking over at me.

"No I'm not." I sighed and then got up "So is that it?" I asked motioning to the paper.

"No. Share where you see yourself in 10 years." He read and looked up at me waiting for my answer.

"I want to be a writer and write books that inspire people. If I can change the life of one person with my writing then my dreams would come true." I smiled timidly at Edward. I hadn't shared that with anyone and didn't realize I wanted it until I started thinking about my future and changing who I am.

"Well contrary to popular belief you are great at English so I can see that. You're going to change the world Bella Swan. Mark my words." Edward smiled over at me. Seeing him smile at me made my heart beat just like the beginning.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled and for the first time in weeks felt my cheeks heat up.

"You're welcome. So mine I want to start writing and playing again. In a few years I want to teach music. Just like you intend to, I want to touch someone's life through music."

"You will Edward. I don't have to hear you play to know that you are amazing. You're father would be so proud of you. Your music will change people's lives for the best you'll see." I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Bella that means a lot." he grinned.

"Ok so let's take this picture. Let's go to the auditorium." I said and headed back into the building.

My picture was of Edward and the piano and his was a very nice one with me standing by a wall written with all of my insecurities on it. I thought it was really neat and found myself laughing while trying to decide on the best pictures. Surprisingly he seemed to be having a good time too. I knew we still had things to talk about and we wouldn't be friends again but I had hope.

When we arrived at the auditorium I was surprised to see we were the last ones.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen since you were last to arrive you are the only two left to share you're recap of the last 40 minutes." Mr. Berty motioned for us to go on stage.

I stood up and pulled out what I had written after taking Edward's picture.

"I spent the last 40 minutes with Edward Cullen. I learned that Edward has as much insecurity about himself as every other person does. I also learned that Edward has a great heart and will be the best piano teacher anyone has ever known. He's loving, honest, warm and a great friend. He told me earlier that I was going to change the world someday but what he doesn't realize is that he already is and will continue to through his music and great personality. Oh and most of all he's a great Popeye imitator." I finished and smiled up at Edward who had chocked at the end.

"I spent the last 40 minutes with Isabella Swan. I learned that what people see in her is not what she is. Many people have there assumptions about her but aren't correct because they don't know the real her. I called Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called, a loner earlier but I was wrong. I can't classify Bella as any of the five words because Bella isn't any of those. She's just Bella, a great person that will someday be a great writer and _will _without a doubt change the world. Oh and does the best Full House impressions." Edward chuckled and looked over at me.

Listening to him talk about me and hearing the sincerity behind it made my heart swell with joy. After everything I had done to him he still believed in me. He didn't hate me and I could see it in his eyes. When he smiled I looked into his eyes and saw the same gleam I had that night at the bar. I wanted to take a step towards him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him just as fiercely as I did that night and looking over at him it seemed like he did too. Then Mr. Berty cleared his throat and brought me back to reality. A reality in which I had lost Edward because of my stupidity.

"Thank you. That was exactly what this project was about. I'm glad you got to see another side to each other that your peers don't see. Remember who you are now doesn't classify who you will be in the real world." Mr. Berty said and dismissed us.

As I made my way towards Rose I quickly thought of something and turned back to Edward who had joined Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you for what you said I know I don't deserve it but thank you. And just so you know, I did let someone in and just like I was afraid of, I hurt them. That why I know I'm not enough for you." I said and turned back to Rose and Emmett who were waiting by the door.


	15. Explanations

A/N Hi Folks! Glad to see so many people are adding my story to their Favorites! Thank you all so much! Every writer is inspired by their readers and you all inspire me to keep writing so thank you! I'm glad you all like this different version of Bella because it was time to change her up a bit and of course Edward is his AWESOME,AMAZING, and GORGEOUS self, I can't ever change that! :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight._

Hope you Enjoy! See you all soon! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!! I would really appreciate the feedback or comments!

* * *

**Explanation**

The next two days flew by quickly. After that day in the auditorium Edward still didn't speak to me but he didn't turn his face when he saw me. He actually smiled which had me totally blissed out. I know it wasn't what I wanted but it was a start and that smile gave me hope. I hoped that he still believed in the Bella he had gotten to know and that one day he would give me the opportunity to explain myself. I still thought I wasn't good enough for him but I wanted to try and be. I wanted and opportunity to show him that he meant the world to me and on Friday afternoon as I was looking through my bag again I found my opportunity. _When you need me I'll always be here and will always listen to your side. _That was what he had promised the day he gave me the bracelet and I wanted to hold him to it right now.

"Hey Rose I'll see you later. I have to take care of something" I said as I stuffed all my books in my bag.

"Wait Bella where are you going?" Rose shouted as I was about to run out the door.

"I have to see Edward. I'll see you later." I smiled and ran to the parking lot. I hoped I wasn't too late and that he didn't leave.

When I ran into the lot I noticed him standing by his car waiting for Alice, I guessed. I stopped and took a few breaths to slow down my heart. Once my heart was at its normal speed, well normal as can be around Edward, I made my way towards him. When I was in front of him he looked up from his book.

"Bella" he said and looked at me questionably.

I pulled out my hand and placed something in his "You promised" I said and looked up at him. When he looked down at his hands picked the bracelet up from his hand "We all broke promises Bella. I don't want to talk about this." He sighed.

"No you promised. You can hate me all you want Edward but you promised you would be here and listen to me. You promised Edward and I want to take you up on it." I pleaded and looked over at him with tears threatening to spill.

"I can't Bella. I'm sorry." he sighed and placed the bracelet in my hand.

"No I don't want it. You talk so much crap about opening up but you won't allow me to do that! You won't allow me tell you what I really feel. Keep it and make another empty promise to someone else." I shouted and threw the bracelet back at him. I wiped away the traitor tear that fell and walked away.

I know I had hurt him but for him not to even give me a chance to explain when he promised he would pissed me off. I didn't have to explain myself or apologize but I wanted to and he wouldn't allow me to. Edward meant a lot to me and having him upset with me and feeling betrayed was not something I could live with. Even if he didn't feel the same for me I still wanted to at least try and be his friend again. I know that I should stay away but I couldn't. Edward was starting to become the best part of me and I never wanted that part to disappear. I would never tell him that I loved him so just being his friend would be worth it. But of course I can't be his friend if he keeps pushing me away.

As I was pulling up to my house I noticed that it was starting to get misty outside.

_Great, another rainy day in Forks._ Feeling miserable and not wanting to talk to anyone I ran up to my room and turned on some loud music. Listening to it made it hard to think and that's exactly what I needed. Deciding I didn't want to just lie around I got up and started to clean my room, something I hadn't done in awhile.

At around 8pm I finished organizing my books and headed to get ready for bed. This was the first Friday in a long time that I was stuck at home and for the first time I welcomed it. I just wanted to stay in my room by myself and not deal with the outside world. The outside world didn't hold anything good for me, just a lot of heartache and regrets. Two things that right now I didn't want to deal with. Of course, that's all wishful thinking because all my thoughts ran back to Edward. After showering and lying in bed I started to feel the same pain I had for the last few weeks. I had tried everything I could to get him to hear me out but every time he didn't want to hear it. I never thought Edward could be so hard headed and unforgiving but it seemed like he was. All I needed was five minutes and I could tell him every thing I have been meaning to but he wouldn't allow it. I was a horrible person to him and he had the right to be mad at me but he's the one that told me to open up and when I tried he pushed me away. The tears that flooded my face were evidence of how much the way he was treating me hurt. And he wasn't the only one I hurt. I also hurt Jasper when he had only cared for me and wished the best for me. Thinking of a solution I got up and picked up my cell phone from the nightstand.

_Hey J:_

_I know that I'm the last person you want to get a message from but I thought this was the only way you would hear me out. I'm so sorry for what I did to you and regret it dearly. That Bella only wanted to get her revenge but I'm not that person anymore. I left you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore and I knew you didn't deserve what I had done. You were nothing but great to me and I ruined it with my stupid childish ways. I am really sorry and I hope that one day you can forgive me. I really do love you as a great friend and am really sorry for the hurt I caused you. _

_Love B_

Even if he didn't forgive me at least I knew that I had apologized and explained myself. Knowing that the next person was going to be the hardest I decided to say what I had to in person so I dialed the one person that could tell me where they were.

"Hey sweetheart to what do I owe this call?" Charlie answered his phone.

"Hi dad I was wondering if you could give me Alice's address. I need to talk to her about something and it can only be in person." I asked.

"Bella you and your sister do not get along. I don't know if that's the best thing to do." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah I know dad but that's why I want to see her. I need to apologize but only in person. Please dad I promise it's only with good intentions that I want her address." I pleaded.

"Ok fine I'll text it to you. Sweetie please don't do anything stupid." Charlie warned.

"I won't dad I promise. Thank you." I assured him.

"Ok Bells. Love you."

"Love you too dad. I know I don't say it but I do." I said honestly.

"It's good to hear. I'll see you soon kiddo. Bye" he said and hung up the phone. A second later I got the address, got ready and headed out the door.

As I pulled into Alice's driveway I noticed that her car was the only one there. Taking a large breath I parked next to it and walked up the stairs. When I knocked on the door I took a step back because I knew she would fling it open.

"Who is it?" I heard Alice shout from somewhere in the house. I didn't say anything fearing that she wouldn't open so instead waited for her to open the door.

"I said who is…." She shouted as she flung open the door and then stopped when she saw me standing on her porch.

"What do you want? What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear." She sneered and tried to close the door but I stuck my feet in it.

"I need to talk to you Alice. I know you don't' want to talk to me but I need to say something." I looked up into her eyes and pleaded.

"I don't need to listen to anything you say."

"I know but I really hope you do."

"Fine you have 2 minutes." she said looking down at her watch.

"I know that what I did is the worst thing a person can do but that was the old me. I was so angry at you for trying to take my boyfriend and friends that I wanted to hurt you. When I decided the best way to hurt you was Edward I befriended him just out of revenge. But when I got to be with him everything changed. He had so much faith in me and that gave me the courage to change. I found myself being the old me because of him and I stopped trying to hurt you. You are a great person and I'm sorry that I never gave you the chance to show me that. I changed because of Edward and I was going to tell you all the day you heard me tell Rose. I never meant to hurt anyone and I'm so sorry for what I did. I don't expect you to believe me but I needed you to know." I said as the tears started to fall. "If I can take back everything I would, but I can't. All I can do is apologize and hope that someday you forgive me. That's all I had to say." I wiped away my tears with my sleeves and ran in the rain to my car.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and I turned to see her running down the stairs.

"That's all I needed to hear" she said and wrapped her arms around me. As soon as she did that I broke down and wrapped mine around hers.

"I'm so sorry Alice for everything." I sobbed onto her shoulder.

"I forgive you Bella. I knew you weren't that person and I'm glad Edward gave you a chance." She whispered soothingly.

"Thank you Alice you are a great person." I said as I pulled up and wiped my eyes.

"Why don't we go sit on the porch? It's pouring out here." She whispered and led the way to the swing on the porch. I don't know how long we sat there talking and apologizing but when we got to the part about my feelings for Edward I stopped.

"Alice I really don't want to talk about that. He hates me and we can never be together." I sighed and got up. "I should get going it's getting late. Thank you for everything Alice."

"Ok Bella I understand you don't want to talk about it and you're welcome for everything." She said and got up to give me a hug. "And he doesn't hate you." She whispered before pulling back and smiling at me. I just nodded and said goodbye to Alice.

On my way home all I could think about was my talk with Alice. It made me smile thinking that she had forgiven me and that now I could get to know my sister better. _My sister._ She had such a great heart and was so loving. Now I knew why Edward and everyone else loved her so much. She and Edward had the same heart and personality the difference was Alice was bubbly and Edward was quiet. I only wished that Edward would give me the same opportunity to explain.

I turned into my driveway and noticed someone standing on my porch. _Who would be at my house at this time of night? _I wondered as I parked. I wasn't sure if I should get out or call the cops. Deciding on the first I reached into my bag for my pepper spray, just in case, and got out of the car. When the person turned to look at me I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered


	16. Forgiven

A/N: Hi Everyone! So here goes the first chapter of the week! Thank you to all the people that added my story to their Favorite and Alert list. And THANK YOU to the people that reviewed to let me know how much you love the story!So here goes Chapter 16! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you all think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Forgiven**

"You were right." He said as he made his way to me.

"About what?" I asked standing in the rain with my arms crossed in front of me.

"I did promise you, but I was afraid." He looked up through the wet hair that was spilling over his eyes.

"Afraid of what?" I asked shivering from the cold but not letting it bother me.

"Afraid of letting you back in." he mumbled and took a step closer to me. "Hearing you talk about how you used me hurt so much Bella. I really thought that you weren't that person but you proved me wrong that day."

"Edward it did start off as a way to get back at Alice but it changed. I haven't felt what you made me feel ever. You believed in me and cared for me and that scared me at first. I never meant to hurt you and you have to believe that. You changed me in so many ways and have showed me so many new things. That's why I fell for you. I love the person I am when I'm with you and I want to change so that I could be enough for you. I'm so sorry." I cried looking up at Edward. He reached over and pulled me to him. As soon as I was in his arms him I leaned my head against his chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I know you hate me and it's entirely my fault." I sobbed.

"Bella I can never hate you. It's not possible." He whispered into my hair and I felt the goose bumps on my skin. They weren't there because of the cold either.

"Why? Why isn't it possible?" I sniffed and looked up at him.

He unwound his arm from around me, brought his hand below my chin and raised my head. He looked into my eyes "Because I love you."

I froze looking up at him shocked. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_ He just kept his eyes on me and his other arm tightened around my waist. "Because you what?" I stuttered still in my stupor.

"Because I'm in love with you Bella. I don't know when it happened but somewhere in between our time together I fell in love with you." He said again and smiled at me.

_He loved me just like I loved him!_ I didn't know what to do I just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to shout out that I loved him too. I wanted so many things but something in me was holding me back. My conscience was telling me to be careful but my heart was telling me to tell him how I felt. If I followed my conscience Edward would be hurt that I didn't feel the same for him when in reality I did. If I did feel the same way why should I hide it from him and cause him more pain? I couldn't find the answer so I followed my heart.

"I love you too Edward." I smiled up at him and did exactly what I wanted to do. I wrapped my arms around him and crashed my lips against his. When our lips connected I felt the electricity surge through me and shivered which made Edward pull back.

"Bella we're soaking wet lets get you somewhere warm before you get sick." Edward whispered and led me to the house.

I pulled out my keys, opened the door and motioned for him to walk in. As soon as I closed the door I pushed him against the wall and pressed my lips to his once more. I couldn't get enough of his kisses and was being greedy but I didn't care. Eventually I pulled back to breathe and Edward pulled me towards him.

"Why don't you go get in something warm" he whispered.

"You need to get warm too how about I get you something to change into. My step father is about your size so I'll grab you something ok." I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. I led him to my room and asked him to wait until I got back. As soon as I was out the room I smiled and headed to get him some clothes. I decided on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt that Phil had just bought and got a pair of boxers from the drawer.

"Here you go. You can take my bathroom I'll change here I said handing Edward the clothes.

"Nope not a chance you go in the bathroom and I'll change here." Edward said and shoved me gently towards the bathroom.

"So bossy Cullen. Fine I'll be back." I chuckled and headed into the bathroom to change.

After I pulled on my pajamas I pulled my hair in a bun and forgetting that I was alone opened the bathroom door. As soon as I stepped out I saw Edward pulling on his shirt and couldn't stop myself from looking at his chest at how ripped he was. He was gorgeous and I wanted nothing more to run my hands over his biceps.

"See something you like Swan" Edward chuckled as he brought down the rest of his shirt.

"Sorry I forgot you were in the room" I blushed and looked down.

Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok. Well maybe I should get going" He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

As soon as he pulled away there was a boom of thundered that made me jump.

"Ugh I hate thunderstorms." I groaned and hide my face in Edwards's chest.

"Its ok you're inside." He whispered and wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, can you stay?" I asked and looked up at him hoping he would.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella." He mumbled.

"Please my mother won't be home this weekend and I don't want you out there in this weather. Please." I pleaded and looked up at him.

"Fine. You don't play fair Bella." He groaned.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." I laughed.

"You talk about me dazzling but those brown eyes of yours get me every time." He grinned.

"Well now I know how to get what I want." I joked and pulled him towards the bed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He said as I pulled him on the bed.

"Maybe" I winked and straddled him "Is it working?"

"Nope" he chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his neck, his jaw, his eyes, and his nose and then pulled back.

"How about now?" I whispered seductively into his ear.

Edward groaned which made me giggle realizing that it was working. "Let's see how you like it" he said and flipped me on to the bed.

"Edward no! Not fair!" I laughed and tried to wiggle away from his arms.

"Fair? You started it" he laughed and held my hands to my side. He placed his lips near my ear "Bella it's not nice to play with people's emotions" he whispered and placed a kiss on my earlobe. Then he placed another one on my neck, my eyes, my nose, and my jaw then he dropped down to my neck and spent extra timing nibbling on a piece of my skin. I knew it was going to leave a mark but I didn't care. A little bit of cover up and it wouldn't be visible. I moaned as he placed his hands on my hips and brought his face up to mine. "Now we're even" he grinned and got up.

I huffed and leaned up against the bed. "You are not nice Edward. I take everything I said back. You're a bad person." I pouted and folded my arms in front of me. That was the best foreplay ever and he stopped it. Now I was all riled up and I knew Edward wasn't going to do anything.

"Aww I'm hurt. You don't believe that do you?" he pouted and looked up into me eyes. As always when I looked into them I forgot about everything.

"No." I mumbled and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Okay it's late and you should get some sleep. I'll be downstairs." He said as he got up and headed to the door.

I got up from my bed and ran to my door. "No I will not let you sleep on the couch." I said and blocked the door.

"So where should I sleep?" he smirked at me.

"In my bed" I smiled wickedly at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He chuckled and went to remove me from the door but I didn't budge.

"We're not going to do anything Edward. Well anything you don't want to." I smiled mischievously at him.

"We won't do anything but sleep. Come on." He said reaching out to grab me and walked me over to the bed bridal style.

Once we were on separate sides of the bed and under the comforter I turned over and looked over at Edward. He was on his back facing the ceiling with his hands on the back of his head. He looked like he was thinking about something so I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I ran my finger up and down his chest.

"I'm thinking about us." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me.

"What about us?" I wondered out loud.

"Well I know you have a reputation at school Bella so where does that leave us?" he asked.

"That leaves us together. I don't care about my reputation. I care about you and that's all that matters. I was honest when I said I want to change. I know I'm going to screw up sometimes but you'll be there, right?" I asked looking up at him.

"I will I made a promise." He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I snuggled in closer to him and sighed. An hour ago I could never imagine being here in Edwards arms but here I was. It felt natural to be in bed with him talking and somewhere inside of me I wished that would never change.

"So I talked to Alice." I whispered.

"You did? When?" he asked shocked.

"Well I was just getting home from her house when you found me. I told her everything and Edward she's an amazing person. She forgave me so fast and I'm happy we get to be friends now." I smiled up at him.

"Bella you have changed so much. I'm happy you and Alice made up. You'll get to see the real her and she will get to see how amazing you are. Let me tell you she might drive you crazy but she has a heart of gold."

"I can tell already. I'm happy I get to spend time with my sister now. I can't wait!"

"Wow your sister. That's nice to hear and I'm sure she feels the same."

I nodded and then closed my eyes reliving everything that had just happened. In a matter of hours I was finally able to apologize to Alice and explain myself to Edward. Not only that but he told me he loved me and not caring about anything I told him how I felt. For once I let go of all my insecurities and that horrible voice in my head and did what my heart told me. I felt like getting up and shouting to the world that I loved Edward Cullen. He was the best part of me and I wanted everyone to know.

Of course though in the back of my mind I knew we were going to have some difficult times because I still had a lot of insecurities and a lot to learn about being this new Bella. I didn't want to hurt Edward or anyone anymore and it scared me to think that the old Bella could resurface at any moment. I still had a lot of healing to go through and I wasn't going to get better over night. I just hoped that with Edward by myself I could get through it. I wanted to be a better Bella and that was my new goal.

"Edward" I whispered and looked up to see if he was still awake.

"Yeah" he mumbled with his eyes still close.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"Scared of what?" he sat up a little and looked down at me.

"Scared that I'll ruin everything and that I'll end up pushing everyone away from me. I want to be a better person but I can't do it alone." I said and looked up at him.

"You won't do it alone. You have Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and most of all you have me." He smiled down at me. "I'll be here with you I promise." He said and leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered and placed my head on his chest again. Once he started to run his hands through my hair I could feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"Good night Edward" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

"Good night love. Sweet dreams." he whispered.

Eventually sleep consumed me and I fell into a peaceful dream.


	17. Shopping with Alice

A/N: Ok Everyone here goes Chapter 17! I was so happy to see more and more people adding my story to their Favorites! Thank you all so much for the support! For the ones that reviewed if i didn't say Thank You I apologize!! I've been so busy lately so THANK YOU!!

So Chapter 17 is more of a Fluff Chapter then after this it will lead into some drama so keep a look a out for it!I hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think!!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Shopping**

The next day I woke up feeling more refreshed than I had ever had. When I turned around in my bed I hit something hard and opened my eyes to see what it was. When I saw that Edward was there I was startled at first and then everything from the previous night flooded back into my mind. _God I thought that was all a dream_. I thought as I looked down at Edward and then smiled when I realized that it was all him sleeping so peacefully made my heart flutter and I slowly leaned down a placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

I got up and headed to the bathroom for my morning ritual. After brushing my teeth, washing my face and putting on some comfortable slippers I slowly made my way downstairs. I hadn't had anything to eat last night and my stomach was grumbling so I needed to make some breakfast. I quietly found all of the ingredients I needed to make bacon, eggs, and toast and then put some coffee to brew. I didn't know what Edward liked but I hoped he was like any normal teenager and liked what I was making.

As I was leaning up on a chair trying to reach the coffee mugs my leg tilted the chair to the side and I fell back. I was ready to land on my behind when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Careful there love. I don't want to be in the hospital so early in the morning." Edward joked as he placed me on top the counter.

"Sorry I was trying to get the coffee mugs." I smiled over at him.

"Let me take care of that." He leaned up and grabbed two mugs and placed them on the counter beside me.

"Thanks. You're my hero." I joked and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Well you'll need one with how clumsy I've heard you are." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ugh I'm sorry to say Emmett is right. I'm such a klutz." I rolled my eyes.

"Who'd you know Emmett told me?"

"Who else would, he always calls me "klutzy Bellie". I hate that name!" I groaned.

"Ok yeah I've heard that." Edward laughed.

"Not funny" I said and gently hit him on the shoulder.

"Yeah it is and by the way good morning." He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"mmm definitely a good morning." I moaned as I caught his bottom lip between my teeth to stop him from moving back. As soon as my air supplies ran out I pulled back and smiled up at Edward.

"Let's feed you." I said and got up to serve his plate.

"mmm my favorite." Edward said as he grabbed our plates and headed over to the table.

I poured the coffee and then headed to the table to join Edward.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked as he ate his food.

Right when I was about to answer my phone started to ring. I grabbed it from the counter top and looked down to see an unknown number.

"Hello" I asked wondering who would call me so early on a Saturday morning.

"Bella, it Alice!" I heard my little pixie of a sister shout into the phone.

"Hey Alice, isn't it early to be up?" I asked and headed back to the table.

"Oh no not for me. I'm an early person. So I'm going shopping with Rose and wanted to know if you would want to come?" she said excitedly into the phone. I did need to get some new clothes and wanted to spend time with Rose and Alice.

"Yeah sure are any of the guys going?" I asked not wanting to be away from Edward.

"Yeah Emmett has to buy some new video game so Jasper is coming too." She said.

"Ok great." I said excited that Edward would be coming too.

"Ok I'll be there in an hour! Wear comfortable shoes!" she said and hung up.

"Why would I need comfortable shoes for shopping?" I wondered out loud.

"Ha you'll see why. So I'm guessing I got my answer." He smiled over at me.

"Yeah sorry did you want to do something different?" I asked hoping he didn't have anything plan.

"No not at all. Mall should be fine I have to pick up some school supplies anyways."

"Ok well I should get ready and I'm sure you need to go home and change." I got up and headed to the sink.

"Yeah I do how about I meet you at the mall" he said as he got up and headed over to stand next to me.

"That should be fine. Hey can you not tell anyone we're together until we get to the mall? I want to surprise them." I asked and smiled over at him.

"Sure whatever Bella wants Bella gets." He mocked and placed a kiss on my cheeks.

"So true." I mumbled and smiled up at him when he quirked his eyebrow at the response. "But you love me that way" I placed a kiss on his lips.

"True. Ok I should go get ready. Alice doesn't play with time." He headed towards the door and I followed behind.

"Text me when you're heading to the mall." I said as I kissed him once more. "Love you"

"I will and I love you too." He said placing a kiss on my lips and then turning to leave.

After I locked the door and made sure the kitchen was all cleaned up I skipped up the stairs to my room. Yes skip because I felt like I was on Cloud 9. I hadn't felt so cheerful since I was little and it felt good. I didn't care what the world would hit me with because I had Edward and great friends to face it with. I was going to enjoy the ride for the first time and not let anything bring me down. These were my new goals and I hoped that I could stick to them.

After taking a shower I pulled on a pair of black jeans, purple Converses and a purple Apple Bottom shirt and headed to the bathroom to do my hair. When I finished blow drying my hair and applying my make up I heard the doorbell ring and skipped downstairs. When I opened the door Alice flung herself at me.

"Whoa Alice, what's all the excitement about?" I laughed as I gave her a hug.

"I'm excited Bella. I get to spend time with my new friend doing the best thing ever!" she squealed like a little kid. This was a side of Alice I had never known and it was amusing. Her enthusiasm could make everyone in a room happy.

"Okay, I've never seen anyone so giddy at this time in the morning." I chuckled and walked over to grab my bag.

"Well now you have. Let's go let's go" she said pulling me out the house.

"Okay let's take your car since I don't want to drive." I said and headed to her car.

Another thing about Alice that I learned was that she was a reckless driver. The trip to the mall from my house usually took 30 minutes but we arrived in 10 minutes instead.

"Jeez Alice, you do know your father is a police officer?" I yelled as we headed into the mall.

"Well if you won't tell nor will I" she smiled mischievously and headed into the mall.

As soon as we walked in we spotted Rose and Emmett standing by the game store. Since Alice was the loud one she yelled out and called them towards us.

"Hey guys, about time." Rose said as she and Emmett joined us at the entrance.

"Bellsie! Ali!" Emmett boomed and grabbed us both in a bear hug.

"Em you know I hate that." Alice and I said at the same time and then laughed when we caught ourselves.

"Jeez you can tell you two are related" Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes and looked around wondering where Edward was.

When I turned back to the entrance in walked Jasper, and Alice flew to him. He grabbed her in a big hug and placed a kiss on her lips before putting her down and walking towards us. I didn't know how to react since I wasn't sure if he had forgiven me or not so I smiled meekly at him.

"Hey ya'll" he greeted in his southern accent and gave Em a handshake and a hug to Rose then turned to me.

"Hey" I said quietly and was surprised when he opened his arms and gave me a hug. "I forgive you Bells" he whispered before pulling back.

"Thanks" I smiled at him and turned to everyone.

"Edward!" Alice yelled and ran back towards the entrance. When I looked over I noticed Edward wrap his arm around her shoulder and start to walk towards us. As soon as he walked over I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss those luscious lips but I had to fight back that urge for now. As he said hi to everyone I watched him and then we both lightly nodded our heads to each other.

"umm ok this is awkward" Alice mumbled and I looked over at her.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because everyone is paired off and both of you are mad at each other." She sighed and looked down at the floor.

"We're not mad at each other Ali. Bella and I talked and we're going to be friends" he winked over at me.

"Oh really?! You didn't tell me Eddie!" Alice eyes light up and she smiled.

"Sorry I was preoccupied last night." Edward grinned and I chocked but passed it off as a cough.

"With what?" Alice asked nosily and I decided to play along.

"Yeah Eddie with what?" I asked quirking my eyebrow.

"Oh just things." He smirked.

"You and your secrets I swear." Alice mumbled and then turned to everyone. "Now guys you go do what you want us girls will be shopping for the next 4 hours." She said and grabbed Rose and I by our hands.

"Umm Alice we shop in two hours." I said hesitantly.

"Yeah well you haven't shopped with me. Fours hours is the minimum time." She smiled over at me innocently.

"No No I refuse. I am not shopping for four hours! That's ridiculous!" I whined and pulled back.

"Bella do not play with me! We are going to shop and you're going to love it!" she looked over at me menacingly.

"Ugh Fine!" I groaned and turned to glare at Edward who was standing by the guys laughing.

Two hours later I was in the dressing room of Abercrombie and Fitch trying on my tenth outfit in the store when I received a text message.

_So bored and miss you. Do you need to escape? –E_

_YES!! Please! But how? –B_

_Alice is in the dressing room sneak out and meet me by the bookstore. –E_

I pulled on my clothes and peeked out the dressing room to see that no one was around. I quietly exited the room and ran to the exit before Alice could notice. As soon as I was outside the store I laughed and walked towards Borders on the opposite side of the mall. When I turned the corner I bumped into Edward and jumped into his arms as soon as he realized it was me and placed my lips to his.

"Nice to see you too" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"OMG I thought I was going to die! She's crazy!" I squealed while he laughed.

"I told you. But you're safe now." He laughed.

"Yeah I am. So why Borders?" I asked wondering why he wanted to go to the bookstore.

"I need some school supplies and I need to pick up a book and because I know how much you love to read." He grinned and led us inside the store.

"How'd you know?" I smiled over at him.

"Because you want to be a writer and I saw all the books in your room and because I noticed the way you admired mine." He said matter-of-factly.

"Very observant Cullen." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Always Swan" he smirked and turned to head to the fiction section. I looked around and noticed a music section so I turned to Edward.

"I'll be back ok. I want to check out something" I said

"Ok I'll be over here." He said pointing and then headed off.

When I couldn't see him anymore I headed to the music section. I looked around for what I had been wanting to buy and then headed around the store wondering. A few minutes later I met Edward at the check out counter as he paid for his items.

"Ready" he asked as he grabbed his bag. I nodded and we headed outside. Once out the store I turned to him.

"I got you something" we both said at the same time and burst out laughing.

"Jeez we are so weird." Edward laughed.

"I want to go first!" I shouted and laughed at my enthusiasm. Alice was definitely getting to me.

"Ok mini Alice." Edward joked. I stuck out my tongue and then handed him the bag. When he opened the bag and pulled out the book his eyes grew larger as he saw that it was a book filled with the best classical piano sheet music.

"Bella this is amazing." He said and wrapped his arms around me. "I love it and I love you." He said and pressed his lips against mine.

"You're welcome." I smiled against his lips.

"Here I got you something too." He brought the bag from behind me and handed it to me.

When I opened it and saw it was book for writers I smiled up at him "Edward!" I squealed and kissed him.

"Well you want to be a writer so this book would be great for you." He smiled and looked over at me.

I couldn't believe that he had so much faith in me and had bought me such a great book to show me how much. He was the most perfect guy and I couldn't help the warmth I felt inside. I threw my arms around him and pushed him against the wall we were leaning on. I crashed my lips against him fiercely and wrapped my legs around his waist. I didn't care that we were in the mall with hundreds of people staring and didn't care what they said. My hormones and emotions were working over time and I didn't want to stop them. Edward didn't seem to mind because he tightened his grip around my waist and kissed me back just as intensely.

"OMG!" we heard someone yell behind us so we abruptly pulled back. When we turned around to see who it was that had yelled, I hide my face in Edward's chest. _How were we going to explain this?_


	18. Old Bella 1

A/N: Okay do not kill my people!! I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I've been very busy at work and at home so sorry. Thank you to all that have added my story to your Alerts, Favorites and reviewed my story!

I do not own anything Twilight...

Hope you Enjoy Chapter 18!Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Old Bella 1**

"Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan what is this about?!" Alice stood with her hands crossed over her chest glaring at us.

"Umm" we both mumbled and then looked over at each other.

"Alice can't you see they were about to get busy!" Emmett chuckled which earned him a glare from Rose and I.

"We were not getting busy. We umm…" I stuttered and looked up at Edward.

"Guys Bella and I are together." Edward smiled over at them.

"Together? Since when?" Rose and Alice both squealed and looked over at me.

"Umm since last night" I smiled over at them innocently.

"Isabella Marie Swan I am your best friend and this is how I find out?" Rose glared at me.

"We're sorry we wanted to tell you all together." Edward chimed in defending me.

"Uh huh okay I forgive you but this calls for a girls night tonight!" she smiled wickedly over at me. That smile meant that tonight was going to be an interrogation night.

"Fine! Me, You and Alice only! I do not want those chicken heads on my squad all in my business." I warned.

"No this one is special. Just Alice, you and I allowed." Rose smiled.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I'm disappointed in you. I'm your bestest friend so I forgive you this one time." Alice smiled and walked over and wrapped her arm around Edwards shoulder.

"You two better take care of each other!" she warned and then walked back to Jasper.

"Okay can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Emmett bellowed and pushed us ahead.

As the food court Edward and I sat sharing our food at another table because Emmett was stealing from people's plate. Being fed up Alice and Jasper decided to join us.

"Ugh I swear Em you are such a fat head." Alice muttered and placed her food on our table.

"I don't know how you do it Rose." Jasper chuckled plopping down next to Alice.

We all sat around joking when I heard someone calling out to me.

"Bella" I cringed when I heard her irritating voice.

"Yes Lauren." I gritted through my fake smile.

"Hi! I'm surprised to see you here." She smield over at me and then looked around the table. When her eyes landed on Edward her eyes lit up "Hi Edward" she giggled which made me cringe even more.

"What can I help you with Lauren?" I said politely keeping my emotions under control.

"Oh just wanted to see what you were up to." She said not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"Nothing and if you stare any harder you eyes will bug out." I said irritated that she was ogling my boyfriend.

She quickly snapped her eyes to me "Sorry jeez it's not illegal to look at such gorgeousness." She winked at Edward. It took every ounce in my body to not grab her by the neck and chock her to death.

"Sorry Lauren but we're out with friend so can you leave." Edward said and grabbed my hand under the table.

"Friends. Since when are you friends with that queer?" Lauren sneered looking over at Alice.

"Excuse me" everyone at the table said getting up about to prance on Lauren.

"Bella you don't even like this chick. Did you make a bet or something?" she said and as soon as those words left her mouth everyone cringed and looked over at me. I knew what they were thinking and it hurt that they would even consider it. I had enough of Lauren.

"Let me tell you something Lauren, who I'm friends with isn't any of your business. No I didn't make no bet I just found out who my REAL friends are ok so get it straight. And _Alice_ is my sister so if I hear another foul word against her you will regret crossing me." I stood glaring at her.

"Oh so now she's your sister. Well whatever." She mumbled and turned to Edward "Bye gorgeous" she smiled at Edward. _Hell no that was it!_

I took a step towards her and pointed my finger in her face "Let me tell you another thing. If I ever see you talking or even looking at Edward again I will rip you eyes out. He's mines so get that straight ok" I said and glared at her to get my point across.

"Alright jeez I didn't know Bella. Bye." She rolled her eyes and walked away from us.

As soon as I turned to sit down everyone looked over at me smiling.

"What?" I shrugged and sat down.

"Jeez remind me to never get on your wrong side." Jasper chuckled.

"Oh that's nothing that's a nice Bella." Rose and Emmett both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry I guess I should learn to control my temper." I shrugged and started laughing. When I looked over at Alice she had a tear in her eyes.

"Alice I'm sorry. She's very rude." I apologized.

"No I don't care what anyone says it's happy tears." She sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Why?" I asked wondering what she was happy about.

"It's the first time you called me you're sister." She whispered and smiled over at me.

"Well you are my sister." I smiled over at her.

"I know but it feels good to hear it."

"Well you Mary Alice Swan are the best sister ever!" I said.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself Isabella Marie Swan!" she squealed which had everyone at our table laughing.

As everyone finished eating there food Edward leaned over "You know what you did was really nice of you." He whispered "And that possessiveness is extremely sexy." He grinned.

I looked over at him and saw the gleam in his eye. The same gleam he had in his eye that night at Rose's dinner and I couldn't help the heat that arose on my cheeks.

"Well someone flirting with my boyfriend in front of me is not my cup of tea." I smirked.

"Touché" he smiled and turned to talk to the rest of the table. "I'll be back in a sec people, I have to use the men's room" Edward said and kissed me on the cheek before turning towards the bathroom.

As soon as he disappeared Alice cleared her throat which made me turn around ready for the third degree.

"I won't give you the third degree Bella. I just want to say that was the first time I liked the Old Bella." She chuckled and I looked over at her wondering how she knew what I had been thinking a few seconds ago.

"Are you a physic or something my dear sister?" I chuckled.

"Yeah sort of." She shrugged and giggled

"She is Bella! She told me a while back that you and Edward would be together." Rose exclaimed.

"Then I'll never bet against Alice." I grinned.

"Umm guys maybe we should wait for Edward outside" Jasper said looking over my shoulder.

"Oh no" Emmett muttered as soon as he followed Jaspers eyes.

Wondering what was going on I turned and noticed Edward leaning uncomfortably against a wall and Lauren all up on him. _Red_. That was all I saw in that moment. Not bothering to listen to everyone telling me to calm down I got up and stormed over to them.

As soon as Edward saw me coming he let out a sigh a relief but had a look of worry on his face as soon as he saw mine. When I was behind Lauren I grabbed her fake long blonde hair and twirled it around my hand before yanking it.

"What the hell did I tell you?!" I yelled as I pulled her back.

"Oww, what the fuck Bella?!" Lauren squealed and tried to grab her hair off my hand.

"I fucking warned you didn't I?!" I yelled and pulled her back more. She tried endlessly to grab my hair but was unsuccessful since I had mine in a bun.

"Get the hell off of me!" she snickered and pulled her head back. As soon as she did her hair untangled from my grip and I let her go.

"Did you not understand what I told you earlier? Leave him the hell alone! If I see your fake ass near Edward anymore I will hurt you" I sneered pushing her against the wall.

"He isn't your property Bella. He can be friend with whoever he wants" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not but I'm her boyfriend and I don't' want to be friends with you." Edward said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Love come on lets go back she's not worth your time." He whispered.

"Fine" I said letting go and stepped back.

"Wow. Pathetic." Lauren mumbled thinking no one heard.

"What's pathetic?" I asked.

"It's pathetic how you hook up with Edward and you think you can change. Bella you are who you are and you will never change. Don't you see how you react to me just talking to your boyfriend that's the real Bella. That's who you are and you will never change. Do everyone a favor and leave them along and keep being you because you're going to end up hurting them. Once a heartless bitch always a heartless bitch Bella, don't you get that?" Lauren sneered and turned to walk away.

For the first time I couldn't say anything. I just stood there looking at her with tears welling in my eyes. What she had just said hit right at home. Everything she said out loud was what I had been thinking all the time. _What if I couldn't change? What if I hurt them all again? _Those were my fears and I didn't know what to do. I had already come to love each and everyone of them and I loved Edward more then anything, but what if I couldn't change?

"Lauren!" I heard Alice yell from behind me "She isn't a heartless bitch and she has changed. We all love Bella and we will be with her through everything. She has every one of us so she won't revert to her old ways. This time she has a group of people that love her and will be here for her the whole time."

"Whatever" Lauren muttered and turned but before she could Rose got in her face.

"No it isn't whatever and you will leave every one of us alone. She is going to change and even if she don't we'll always be here for her. Unlike you're pathetic ass she has people that love her so do us a favor and get the hell out of our lives." Rose said pointing her finger in Lauren's face.

"Or what Rose? What are you going to do? You couldn't do anything when Royce almost raped you, what makes you think you can do anything now?" Lauren laughed in her face. At the mention of Royce Rose froze and stumbled back.

"You trifling whore get the fuck away from us NOW!" Emmett yelled looking over at like he was about to rip her throat out.

"Yeah Yeah I'm going" Lauren stuttered scared after looking over at Emmett.

I looked over Edwards's shoulders and saw Jasper holding Alice back and Emmett holding a crying Rose in his arms. Lauren was about to turn around when I let go of the breath I was holding and stepped in front of Edward.

"Lauren" I said and walked up to her.

"oh so you're finally coming back to our side." She smiled at me. I walked up to her and before she knew what was going on I raised my hand and slapped her as hard as I could.

"No I like where I am." I sneered and then pushed her against the wall. "Let this be the last time I warn you. Stay away from all of us because if not I will happily revert back to my old ways. You more then anyone knows what I capable of and don't let the new me fool you because like you said the old Bella can rise anytime. I will hurt you Lauren, don't mess with me." I warned as I held her by the neck against the wall. I pulled my hand back and bawled it up before my fist met her face. "And that was for Rose. If I hear you mention that ass of your brother again I will kill you."

"Bella love, come on" Edward spoke and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Thank you Edward." Lauren grinned which made me want to launch back at her. She just didn't get it.

"I didn't do it for you. I love Bella and don't want her to go to jail for killing you so it's for her. Leave us alone or I won't stop her next time." Edward sneered over at Lauren and when I looked up into his face I flinched. I knew that if looks could kill Lauren would have been massacred. I didn't ever want to be on Edwards's bad side.

"Fine" Lauren mumbled defeated and walked away.

As soon as she was away Edward let go of my waist and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go home." He whispered and looked over to see if everyone was ok.

"Yeah lets" they all mumbled and we all turned to walk away. As Edward held my hand I walked by Rose and grabbed hers. When I squeezed her hand she looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks" we both mouthed at the same time and chuckled.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too Bella. New and old." She smiled and winked. I chuckled and looked over at Alice who was still fuming.

"Hey lil sis" I yelled and she stopped chatting with Jasper. "I love you." I yelled and smiled over at her.

"I love you too!" Alice smiled.

"Hey no one loves me?" Emmett said feigning hurt.

"Of course I do Emmy bear" I grinned over at him.

"Me too" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"But Edward and Jasper don't" Emmett said.

"Dude we're guys!" Edward and Jasper both burst out laughing.

"Well I love you guys!" Emmett defended.

Rose, Alice and I looked straight ahead trying not to burst out laughing. Emmett was so sensitive sometimes.

"Aww fine. We love you too" Edward and Jasper chuckled.

"Oh I feel the love" Emmett chuckled and everyone burst out laughing.

Edward decided to drive me home so after saying goodbye to everyone we made our way to my house. During the ride home I tried to push away the words that Lauren had said to me but was having a hard time. She had uttered every single fear I had and I was afraid that she was right. I knew I had my friends to help me but what if that wasn't enough? Could I really change? I had so many insecurities and I didn't know what to do. This was going to be a hard….


	19. Sleep Over

A/N: Once again thank you to all that have added my story to there Alerts and Favorite and that have reviewed my story! Didn't get to many reviews for the last chapter but hope you all are liking the story!Hope you enjoy chapter 19! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight...._

* * *

**Sleep Over**

As soon as I arrived at home I packed my bags for the night and got into my car to head over to Rose's house. I was still trying to go over in my head what I wanted to tell them and share with them when I got a text message from Rose.

_Change of plans! The guys are joining us tonight! So psyched!-R_

As soon as I saw the text message I jumped up on my seat with joy. This was going to be so much fun. I texted Rose back and told her that I was happy about the plans and then texted Edward.

_Looking forward to tonight! You'll be there right? -B _

A few minutes later my phone received a message back.

_Of course, guess we'll be with each other tonight. See you soon. –E_

When I arrived at Rose's house I saw that only Alice and Rose were home so I knew they invited me earlier then the guys. Of course, they wanted all the juicy details first.

"Honeys I'm home!" I sang as I walked into the house. As soon as they heard me they came running down from what I am guessing was Rose's room.

"She's here she's here!" I heard Alice squeal.

"Jeez you two can't wait for anything!" I laughed as I put my bag down and headed towards the living room.

"Whatever Bella you have some explaining to do." Rose said as she sat down on her lounge chair and Alice on the loveseat.

"Fine." I mumbled "what do you want to know?"

"Ugh I don't know about Rose but I want everything" Alice interjected looking over at Rose as she nodded in agreement.

"Well when I got home from Alice house last night Edward was waiting for me on my porch." I started and then continued telling them every little detail that they needed to know. I didn't share with them all the details of our hot and heavy make out session but some of it.

"Ilk okay this is my best friend we're talking about." Alice groaned as I told them about finding Edward without his shirt.

"Well you wanted everything" I laughed and threw her with a pillow.

"I think I heard enough. I'm so happy you're together!" Alice squealed with excitement. "You two are so meant to be! Can I be a bridesmaid when you two get married?" she asked jumping up and down like she was on a sugar high.

"Bridesmaid? Jeez Alice we just started dating. You're crazy." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, you two are definitely going to get married. I'm physic remember." She said as she placed her finger to her temple.

"You're crazy Alice. I have a crazy sister. wow" I joked which earned me a pillow to my head. "Ouch" I squealed.

"You two are crazy." Rose laughed from the lounge chair. "And I'll be the maid of honor!" she smiled over at me and winked.

"Ugh and I'm the crazy one" I groaned as I threw a pillow at Rose.

"Watch my hair whore!" she squealed as the pillow hit her on the head.

"What if I don't?" I teased and threw another at her.

"If you don't I'll tell Edward so many embarrassing stories tonight." She threatened and smiled.

"You wouldn't." I said looking at her seriously.

"Oh I think you know me Bella. You know I would" she laughed.

"Whatever. Fine." I groaned and put the other pillow down on the couch.

"That's what I thought." She said as a pillow came flying at her head again.

"You can't say anything about me!" Alice teased.

"Oh really Jasper would love to know how you have naughty dreams about him at night." Rose sang and got up as the doorbell rang.

"No no no. I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please don't say anything" Alice pleaded which made me burst out laughing.

"Fine apologies accepted." She chuckled as she opened the door.

"Naughty dreams Alice. Really?" Emmett boomed as soon as the door opened.

"Oh no! Emmett please don't tell Jasper that!" Alice squealed horrified.

"Hmm I'll think about it." He said as he placed his hand under his chin. "For a price I won't tell"

"Ugh what is it?" Alice asked.

"You buy me the new Madden next week and we'll be even." He smiled down at Alice.

"Fine you prick. I'll get it and you stay shut!" she warned and glared at Rose "Thank you so much for your big mouth!" she said and sat down.

"I'm sorry I was just kidding Allie. I didn't mean for him to hear." Rose defended herself.

"Yeah well he did. Forget it." She said as she got up.

"I'm kidding Allie. I won't say anything and you won't have to buy me the game. I'm just pulling your chain." Emmett laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Alice on the couch.

"Thank you!" Alice beamed.

"But this truth or dare tonight will be explosive." Emmett bellowed.

"Yes it will babe." Rose said sitting down on the couch next to Emmett.

I looked over at them as they stared between Alice and I and I knew they had something up their sleeves. This was going to be a very long night. Since everyone was paired off I knew it would have to be something for each couple which meant a night of embarrassment. If they had something planned I was definitely going to plan something horrible for both of them. As soon as I looked over at them winking at each other I knew what I was going to do. I hoped that whatever they had planned for me and Edward wasn't too bad. I was worried about Alice and Jasper because of what they both knew about them. _Poor Jasper._ I thought as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and ran to the door. "Hi babe" she squealed and jumped into Jasper's arms make him fall back a little.

"Hi to you too." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Careful Alice you wouldn't want to have dreams tonight." Emmett joked. Alice let go of Jasper and glared at Emmett while Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Emmett you're head is going to be hurting by tonight if you keep that up." I laughed sitting on the couch looking out the window.

"Yeah well you're eyes are going to burn if you keep staring out that window." Emmett joked.

"Whatever" I mumbled and jumped when my cell phone vibrated in my jeans. I took it out and saw that it was a text message from Edward.

_Running late, sorry, see you all in an hour or so. –E_

As soon as I read the message my good mood disappeared. I was already missing Edward and now would have to wait another hour _or so _to see him.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked looking over at me.

"Edward's going to be late." I mumbled.

"Don't worry he'll be here." Alice smiled over from where she and Jasper were.

"I know" I muttered.

I don't know why I was bothered by not having him with me but for some reason I had a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was but I didn't like feeling that way.

By 8pm we were all sitting around watching Saw 4 when I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. It had been two hours since Edward said he would be late and he still hadn't arrived so I texted him again.

_Where are you? You said an hour and it's been two. –B_

As I used the bathroom and then washed my eyes, which were starting to droop, my phone rang.

_On my way, sorry love. I'll be there in 5. –E_

I wasn't happy that he was late but he did have a life outside of me and I couldn't get mad at him about it. Maybe he had something important to do with his mother or with a friend I thought as I headed downstairs. When I was walking into the living room the doorbell rang and I ran over to the door. I laughed as Edward stood there with a pack of Oreos and a Pepsi in his hands.

"Am I forgiven?" he grinned and held out the cookies and soda.

"Oh so now I'm bribable?" I looked over at him.

"No but it's my peace offering. I'm sorry for being late." He said as he walked in and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess I forgive you." I sighed and kissed him. I pulled back and grabbed the cookies and soda and walked back to the living room.

"Finally. Now we can start our game." Emmett said getting off the couch and sitting on the floor. Everyone knew what the game was so we all sat around on the floor.

"Ok so I'm going to put everyone's name in this bowl and we'll go around and pick someone. If you get yourself you can put it back and grab someone else." Emmett said as he reached over for a bowl. "Jasper you first"

"Bella, Truth or Dare" Jasper read and looked at me. _Oh great! Here we go!_

"Dare" might as well get it over with.

"I dare you to go a whole week without any makeup of fancy clothes ." my mouth dropped. Did he just say what I thought he said? "Jazz are you serious? You know that's not possible I have a reputation to keep up." I spoke and looked over to see everyone looking at me smiling.

Jasper smiled at me and winked "I am Bella. I know it'll be very hard for you Bells so that's why I said it. Maybe a week as a normal high school student will help your change." He said and for a moment I thought I saw him look over at Edward. _What was that about? _

I looked up "Ok Jazz, my turn." I grabbed the bowl and pulled out a name.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?" I smiled up at her. She was so going to pay for her dear boyfriend.

"Dare" Alice said hesitantly. I guess she knew what was coming. I knew exactly what my dare was.

"Alice I dare you to trade pajamas with Jasper and keep them on the rest of the night" I laughed looking over at Jasper. Everyone else was cracking up.

"You have got to be kidding" they both yelled. I shook my head and pointed to the guest room.

"Uh, Bella you are so dead! Do you see what he's wearing?" Alice squealed getting up.

"How am I supposed to fit in those shorts and shirt?" Jasper moaned pointing at Alice pajamas.

"Not my problem. Off you two go!" I shoved them toward the stairs.

Five minutes later Jasper and Alice walked down the stairs in each others pajamas. Alice had on Jasper's black ecru shorts and black tee caters and Jasper had on Alice blue boxer shorts with green daises and a cool green tank. They growled in annoyance. We all burst out laughing when they walked into the living room.

"Wow guys those outfits really brings out the color of your eyes" Emmett laughed.

"Really funny Em you just wait!" Alice and Jasper growled sitting down on the couch.

"My turn." Alice said yanking the bowl from my hand. When she read the name she looked up and smiled at me then turned to the rest quickly. I automatically felt my heart drop. Oh no!

"Edward" she said and smiled at him "Truth or Dare?"

"umm…" he said thinking over it and looking at me then looking down. He seemed really uncomfortable knowing he was in Alice's hands. "Dare" he finally said and sighed.

Alice face lit up with the biggest cheesiest smile ever. This was going to be bad…

"Edward dear friend, I dare you to pretend to be married to Bella next Friday at the Carnival!" _Oh no!_

"What?" we both yelled at the same time. _This can't be happening! I'm going to kill the pixie!_

"Alice you won't even be there to know!" Edward said.

"Exactly that's why I want proof so since Jazzy invited me and Emmett and Rose will be going we'll know." She smiled looking at us.

I couldn't believe it. I knew this was going to be awkward but I never would have thought this awkward. I mean we were dating so it wouldn't be bad to pretend but the people in Forks would definitely tell the whole town and my parents will freak thinking I got married for real. I knew Jessica and Lauren's mother were the town gossip and they were hosting one of the booths at the fair.

"That includes telling anyone who asks that you are married." She laughed.

Knowing he couldn't get out of it Edward sighed "Fine. Bella are you ok with this?" he said looking over at me. I knew they could all see the hesitation on my face.

"Umm…sure." I said looking at Edward and he smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"Alright dear friend, my turn." He said yanking the bowl from Alice. He chose a paper and unfolded it.

"Emmett, truth or dare" he said looking up.

"Dare" Em said with confidence. There wasn't anything Emmett was afraid of and he never picked truth.

"I dare you to give Rose here a 5 minute full blown lap dance." Edward said looking at Emmett

"Dude you're kidding right?" Em glared at him.

"Nope" Edward said popping his p.

"Uh, fine I do more then this is bed!" Em got up and walked over to the stereo.

"eww to much info" everyone squeaked while Rose laughed.

"Emmett I'll chose the song!" I jumped up and ran to the stereo.

"Oh lord, Bella please don't!" Em said knowing exactly what song I was going to put on. I smiled and pulled out my Cd case from my backpack. When I put in the Cd and skipped to the song the room was filled with the lyrics to "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls. Everyone burst out laughing and Em growled while moving up to Rose.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I'm feeling' down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

He slowly moved up to Rose on the couch and moved his hand down his body. He lifted Rose's face up and moved to grinned on her.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_You're the one who makes me happy honey_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

Rose cheeks turned the darkest color of red. He slowly got up and grabbed her hands and moved them up and down his body. As the music progressed Emmett did some thrust movements and more grinding on Rose. When the song ended they both stood looking at each other for a while. Seeing the lust in their eyes I quickly cleared my throat to let them know we were still in the room. Rose hid her face in Emmett chest and laughed. "sorry" she mumbled.

"My turn." Emmett stood and walked over to Edward.

"Rose dear truth or dare?" Emmett said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Dare love" Rose said smiling back.

"I dare you to share with us an embarrassing moment that Bella has had" he said and glared at me.

"No Em! No way that's not fair" I shouted at him.

"Bells payback is a bitch!" he laughed at me.

Rose stood up "No Love that is not nice! I won't do it!" she shook her head.

"You chose dare babe you have too and Bells you can't object to it!" Emmett roared.

"This is so not right!" I yelled at him.

"Sure sure" he sat down and laughed.

"Umm…" Rose started and then looked at me apologetically "There was a time when Bella and I first met that she was so drunk she puked all over her passenger side in the car and then sat down on the puke. It was disgusting and she didn't even notice until she got home." She said mouthing _I'm Sorry_. I remembered that day and it was the most embarra

"Ok that's it no more playing!" I yelled and everyone agreed.

That was the most humiliating game of truth or dare I've ever played! We all decided to make each others ice cream sundaes' and watch another movie. Rose and Emmett made each other a Rocky Road sundae with lots of cherries and hot fudge, Jasper and Alice made chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with brownie bites and caramel on it; I made Edward a Vanilla bean sundae with Chip Ahoy and fudge on it. When he handed me my sundae I squealed. It was a Rocky Road sundae with Chip Ahoy, brownies and cherries on top. My favorite! Without thinking I jumped up on him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much! It's my Favorite!" I whispered.

"You're very welcome" he laughed and whispered back. Quickly realizing we were in front of our friend I unwrapped myself from around him.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized.

Edward laughed and pulled me to him "I'm not complaining"

I looked around and saw Em, Rose, Jasper and Alice gawking at me. "Edward you'll get use to a sugared up Bella soon enough." Emmett laughed.

"Whatever Em" I stuck out my tongue at him. I know I was acting childish but who cared.

After putting The Strangers on Edward pulled me toward him and we sat eating our sundae. The last part before falling asleep I remembered was when the people pulled back the curtains and noticed the words Hello written on the window in lipstick. I heard someone mumble _goodnight love…sweet dreams_ and then fell asleep.


	20. Bothered and Exiled

A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is having a good day! First, thank you to all the that added my story to their Favorites, Alerts and Reviewed my story. Second, to everyone that thinks Edward is cheating, he's not, but there is something going on, you'll just have to wait for it. Third, I'm a little sad I didn't get as much reviews but I'm glad the people that have added the story to their favorites and alerts are still reading! Thank you so much!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

Now one to Chapter 20!

* * *

**Bothered and Exiled  
**

"Bella" Edward said sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah" I said looking up at him.

"Where's your head at?" he asked looking over at me.

"Oh nowhere just daydreaming" I smiled lightly at him.

"Are you sure? You look upset"

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I promise" I patted his knee and got up. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Yeah a soda would be great." He said looking at me curiously.

I'm sure he knew what I was thinking about. I had been thinking about the same thing since Saturday at the mall. After the sleepover all I could think about was what Lauren had told me the day at the mall. I had zoned out a couple of times today when we were at the park and now at home. I knew I shouldn't have let Lauren words get to me but I couldn't stop the nightmares and fears that crept up whenever I was happy. I didn't want to talk to Edward or my friends about it because they would just assure me they would be here for me. It was nice to hear it but what if they gave up on me? That was the new question added to my list and the same question that was answered in my nightmare.

Last night I had a dream that I had turned back into my old self and had one by one hurt each of my friends. Each time it was things I said that had pushed them away and each time they would turn their back and walk away after saying "I thought you were different". I would be standing there with tears in my eyes and would wake up sobbing. It was the most horrible dream and I couldn't talk to anyone about it because they wouldn't understand.

"Hey" Edward said wrapping his arms around me as I stood at the refrigerator.

"Yeah" I said grabbing the sodas and turning.

"Bella please talk to me. You've been like this all day." he said as he grabbed the sodas and led me to the kitchen island.

"Edward really I'm fine." I sighed and sat down.

"No your not and I hate that you won't talk to me about it."

"Seriously I'm ok Edward. I have things on my mind but you don't have to worry about it okay." I tried to assure him in a nice way.

"Well those things are zoning you out so it has to be something big. Talk to me about it."

"I don't need to talk about it. If I did I would have told you okay. Drop it" I yelled getting upset that he was so persistent.

"You know what Bella call me when you have a better attitude." Edward placed the soda on the counter and turned to walk away.

I sighed and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry" I whispered and placed my head on his shoulder. I didn't like taking my anger out on Edward because it wasn't his fault. It was all of Laurens fault for saying those stupid things to me. "I've been stressed with cheerleading, school and this project we have due for English." I lied to make him feel better.

"You should have told me that. I worry about you and don't like to see you so cut off from the world." He said as he turned around and wrapped his arms around.

"I'll be okay as soon as this project is over, I promise." I assured him and placed my head on his chest.

"Alright love. If you need help I'm here okay." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled up at him. "I know what can relieve some of this stress" I smiled up at him sweetly.

"What is that?" he grinned.

"Lots of kisses from my loving boyfriend" I laughed.

"Whatever Bella wants Bella gets" he chuckled as he placed his lips to mine.

"Mhmm" I moaned as he placed his hands on the small of my back. Kissing Edward was the most exhilarating thing ever. Every time we were alone and would kiss it was whole new type sensation that ran through my body. I brought my hand around his neck, grabbed onto his hair and kissed him back. Edward gently pushed me against the wall and brought his hands to the side of my hips and removed his lips to trail light kisses from my forehead to my neck. Each one leaving a tingling sensation on my skin which made me want more and more.

"Edward" I sighed knowing that what I wanted wasn't going to happen.

"Yeah" he looked up at me.

"Stop" I glared at him because of his stupid rules. This morning when we he dropped me off at home before going home to change we had a hot and heavy make out session in his car and he stopped it when it got to heavy. His new rule was no sex until we were both ready and it had to be special. I grudgingly agreed and cursed him under my breath every time he would tease me.

"I'm sorry" he grinned and let go of me.

"Don't be. But if you want me to follow along with your stupid rules we have to stop" I said irritated.

"Alright it won't happen again." He chuckled grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch.

"I wish it wouldn't stop" I mumbled and sat down next to him.

"So hey I was wondering what you are doing for Christmas?" Edward asked as we sat watching television.

"Umm nothing I usually spend it alone. My mother and Phil are always away and well my dad isn't big on holidays."

"Well my mother and I usually take a trip to New York and Alice usually joins us. She told me I could invite you and Rose, Em, and Jasper and they agreed. That leaves you." He said looking over at me smiling.

"New York! Of course I would love to come. Well if your mother doesn't mind." I threw myself on him excitedly.

"She doesn't, remember she asked me to invite you all." He chuckled and grabbed me by my waist.

"Oh I can't wait Edward. I've always wanted to go to New York!"

"Well now you can. I'm glad you're coming." He laughed.

"Me too. New York with my friends and my wonderful boyfriend and future mother in law on Christmas! It will be amazing!" I squealed and winked at him when I said the comment about his mother.

"Yup your friends, most amazing boyfriend and hopefully your future mother in law" Edward chuckled as he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey she said yes." Edward smiled into the phone and then pulled the phone away when I heard a loud squeal.

"Alice" I laughed.

"Jeez Alice calm down. Yeah ok hold on" Edward said and handed me the phone.

"Yes" I said sweetly into the phone.

"OMG BELLA WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR NEW YORK AND THEN IN NEW YORK! I CAN"T WAIT! IT'S GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Alice squealed into the phone and I chuckled.

"Okay Alice calm down. We will do both. Just please calm down I don't want you to have a heart attack and die before the trip." I laughed.

"OKAY I HAVE TO CALL ROSALIE! TALK TO YOU LATER!" Alice shouted and then hung up not waiting for my response.

"Wow she seriously is over enthusiastic." I chuckled as I passed the phone back to Edward.

"You'll get use to it." He laughed. "So I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay" he said as he got up and grabbed my hand to walk over to the door.

"Okay. I love you." I said as I kissed him once more.

"Love you too." He smiled and then turned to leave.

The next day I woke up in a sour mood. I had woken up at around 3am from the same nightmare of the previous night and couldn't fall back to sleep until an hour before my alarm rang. To say that I was in a cranky mood was an understatement and I didn't know if anything could fix it. Of course I didn't include Edward in that anything so when I walked out the house and saw him leaning against his car waiting for me, I smiled. I was still in a bad mood but Edward had just made it invisible to the rest.

"So I was thinking my beautiful girlfriend would like a ride to school" he grinned as I walked over to him. That right there was what made me smile and not let the nightmare bother me.

"She would greatly love a ride with her handsome boyfriend." I smiled and got into the passenger side.

As soon as Edward got into the driver's side he turned the car on and turned to me.

"How are you this morning? You seemed irritated when you walked out the house." Edward asked apparently not missing the attitude I had before I saw him.

"Oh nothing I had a rough night is all." I tried to sound like it wasn't important because I knew that he would press on.

"All you missed me so much?" he joked.

"Yes Edward I needed you so bad." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Jeez I feel the love. I missed having you in my arms last night."

"Aww I'm kidding babe I did miss your strong, warm arms around me all night." I admitted and leaned over and kissed his cheeks.

"Good that's nice to know." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

As soon as we arrived at school I noticed Alice waiting by her car upset about something.

"Hey Allie what's wrong?" I asked as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That whore spilled her latte on my new outfit!" Alice said pointing down at her blouse.

"Who?" I asked wondering who she was talking about.

"Lauren! I was getting out of my car and she walked by with her little posse and spilled her drink on me! On purpose!" she squealed.

"Ugh she is such a bitch! I'm sorry Allie I have an extra outfit in my locker if you want." I tried to console her.

"Yeah I guess because I can't go home." She said sadly and looked over at Edward who looked angrier then he did a second ago.

"Okay come on." I said hooking my arm around hers and leading her inside the school.

As I entered the combination to my locker and opened it up a note fell out. I grabbed it before it hit the floor and unfolded it.

_Since you decided to betray you're real friend prepare for the consequences. _

_Signed Anonymous_

I couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to threaten me and I knew exactly who it was. Was she so stupid that she didn't think I would know? _Anonymous my ass. _She was never my friend and would never be so for her to say I betrayed her was ridiculous. She was not going to get away with this. No one threatened Bella Swan and Lauren and her little lackeys were going to find out how it feels to feel my raft.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked as I turned to my locker rummaging for my extra clothes.

"Ugh that little bitch!" I sneered as I pulled out my outfit and handed it over to Alice.

"What happened love?" Edward asked and walked over to my side.

"She thinks she can threaten me! Does she not know who I am?" I said pissed off and handed the note to Edward.

After reading it he ripped it up and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't let her get to you Bella. She just wants you to fall into your old ways. You're better then that." He whispered and placed a kiss on my cheek. As soon as I felt his lips on my skin all of my anger vanished.

"I know, its just she pisses me off. I'll try to ignore it Edward but this is going overboard and I can't promise I won't do anything." I said and closed my locker.

"Alright I should get to class. I'll see you later." I said as I gave him a hug and turned to Alice.

"Do you want me to cover for you?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I change." Alice said and turned to leave.

"Don't let that witch get to you. I'll see you later love. I need to talk to Alice." Edward kissed me on the cheek and then turned to Alice. "Alice wait up" he shouted and jogged over to her.

I wondered what they had to talk about but quickly dismissed it. As I headed to first period class I texted Rose to see where she was and a second later I got a response.

_With Em, running late see you at lunch.-R_

Rose was only late when Em spent the night so I laughed as I made it in to class. I let Mr. Varner know that Alice was at the nurses' office and went to sit down at my desk. Five minutes later Alice walked in with her change of clothes but she looked like she had been in a heated argument with someone.

"Alice why is your face so red?" I prodded as she sat down. I really hoped Lauren hadn't done anything because I would not have her making Alice's' life miserable. I kind of felt like a hypocrite because a few days ago I was the one torturing her, but I had changed and I wouldn't accept anyone bothering my sister.

"Oh nothing I had something on my face and kept rubbing it." Alice said indifferently not looking over at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked not buying her story. She didn't look like she had been rubbing her face but rather had a heated argument.

"Uhm I'm sure Bella." She said and smiled gently at me. The smile didn't reach her eyes and I knew she was hiding something from me. I didn't want to be a nag so I just dropped it.

"Okay" I smiled over at her promising myself to talk to Edward about her. He would know what was bothering Alice.

The rest of my other classes flew by quickly. At lunch everyone stared over at me I'm sure wondering why I was not sitting with my regular clique of friends. I didn't want to oust them but I didn't feel like sitting with them and listening to their meaningless gossip. It was funny how a week ago I was right along with them and adding to the gossip and now I didn't want anything to do with it. My life had really done a 360 and surprisingly I was fine with it. Halfway through lunch though Rose reminded me of my priorities at school.

"Bella you have to tell the girls about practice tonight. The game is next Friday night." She interrupted as I was talking to Edward about our English assignment.

"Ugh yeah I forgot. Be right back. Rose lets go." I said as I stood up and headed over to the table I had always shared with my squad. As we approached I saw how Lauren turned to the girls and whispered something to them.

"Hi girls." I said as I took the empty seat next to Angela.

"Oh so now you remember us." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

"Yes now I remember you." I said rolling my eyes back. "We have practice today. The basketball team has a game next Friday and we need to practice. So I expect you all to be at the gym by 3:05 no later." I said looking at each and every one of them. I know I shouldn't have been so rude but Jessica and Lauren were getting on my nerves with their stupid looks.

"I think we don't need to practice." Lauren said as if speaking for the whole group and surprisingly some nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm the captain and I say we do. If you don't show up consider yourself off the team." I said matter-of-factly and got up.

"So you get new friends, become Saint Bella and you forget about your squad?" Monica another one of Laurens lackeys said.

"I didn't forget about you all. I have other friends and I decide who I want to hang out with. You're still my squad and I don't forget that. Now I'll see you later. That is if you still want to be part of my squad."

"It can easily not be your squad." Lauren crossed her hands over her chest and quirked her eyebrows.

"Not really see I have a lot of connections at this school that took me years to build. Whoever tries to test that is a fool and will regret it for the rest of their pathetic life." I glared over at her.

"Whatever" she mumbled and sat back on her seat. Having these idiots on my squad was going to be a pain in my ass. Hopefully they won't come to practice and I'll have an excuse to get rid of them once and for all. _Hopefully._


	21. New Teammate

A/N: Hey Everyone! So the Story traffic still isn't working but I decided to not let you all keep waiting. I hope its fixed soon but we'll see. Thank you to everyone that added my story to their Alerts and Favorites and those that reviewed. I'm glad that all of you are enjoying the story as much as I love writing just a heads up that there will be alot of things going on from this chapter forward. I hope you all didn't think that Bella was going to change that easily. Temptation and Betrayal can really break a person and we'll see alot of that from this point forward. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you all think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**New Teammate**

"I don't think they're coming Bells" Rose said standing next to me.

"If they're not here in 1 minute I will remove them. I'm not kidding." I said and started the countdown. Half of my squad was already here but the little prissy posse was not and I was pissed.

"They really need to set there priorities straight. Lauren is so pathetic and her followers are too." Angela said with an attitude because they being late meant longer time practicing and less time with her boyfriend Ben. I liked Angela and Ben and felt bad that the only time they got to be together was after school. Everyday after school they would hang out and then he had to go to work until later. If I couldn't see Edward I would be highly pissed too.

"5, 4, 3.." I counted down and huffed when Lauren walked in with the rest of the girls.

"Do you think this is funny Lauren?" I yelled as she walked up to me.

"Oh we were busy taking care of more important things." She said with a nonchalant attitude.

"Oh okay well since that was more important don't stop for us." I said in the same way. "Lauren you aren't good enough for my squad so you're excused." I said and pointed to the door.

"You can't ban me from the squad that deed belongs to Ms. Jones." she said slyly.

"Oh I know that's why I had a talk with her today. From this day forward which ever girl on my team isn't at practice on time is dismissed." I smiled at her.

"That is not true! She cannot do that!" Lauren shouted and stomped towards the locker rooms.

"No Jessica, Jennifer, Monica and Laura you can continue to be her lackeys or continue being on my squad. It is your decision." I looked over at them as they looked down at the floor. Cheerleading meant the world to them and their popularity so I knew I they weren't going to leave.

"That's what I thought." I said as I walked over to the rest of the girls.

"Umm Bella, how are we going to do the routine with one girl missing?" Rose and the rest of the girls asked. I hadn't thought about that and was now in a messed up situation. I couldn't change the routine because we had worked on it for far too long and I didn't have time to do tryouts in the middle of the year. _What was I going to do?_ I thought and then I heard the bell like voice from behind me.

"Bella!" she squealed and ran towards me. "I was wondering if you needed a ride home." she asked and I smiled at her enthusiasm. _Exactly what I needed._

"Alice, sweet sister of mines." I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Yes" she asked looking up at me.

"I seem to be in a predicament at the moment and was wondering if you could help me out." I said batting my eyelashes.

"Umm what?" she asked as soon as she saw my face.

"I had to get rid of one of my girls and I really need a new girl and I don't have time to have tryouts again. Would you mind helping me?" I begged.

"Bella! I have never been a cheerleader. I will mess up the team."

"No you won't I promise I'll work with you please." I looked at her eyes wondering if what Edward told me about my eyes was true.

"Fine I'll do it." She groaned and I smiled. _Edward was right!_

"Good come on." I grabbed her by the hand and led her to the girls.

"Girls this is our new teammate Alice. She will take over Laurens position and I don't want to hear any complains. If you have a problem don't let the door hit you on the way out. Lord knows you wouldn't want to hurt your faces." I mocked and laughed seeing the pissed off faces on Laurens posse.

"Alice you can change into my extra practice outfit. It's in my locker in the girls room." I pointed her to the locker room.

I turned to see the guys warming up for their practice and caught Edward eyes and blew him a kiss before turning back to the girls. While we were warming up Alice walked into the gym with my shorts on and her shirt instead of my short sleeve shirt.

"Umm Alice you're going to get hot with that shirt." I said looking over at her.

"I get cold a lot so I'm just going to leave this on." She said not meeting my eyes. I wondered why she seemed wary but decided to not voice my concerns. Alice was a Swan and I knew she was not good with sharing just like dad and I.

"Okay" I said and then turned to the girls and instructed them on our routine. It turns out that Alice was really good and she was even better then Lauren so it really made my day. Halfway through practice though Jessica thought it was funny and bumped Alice so hard she fell to the floor.

"Jessica what the hell? If you do it again you will be joining your leader." I shouted angrily and thanked Rose for helping Alice up.

"Rose can you move to my left with Alice on my right and Jessica move to the back." I said and looked over at her daring her to argue with me.

I heard Jessica mutter something in Alice's ear but Alice didn't seem to mind and just moved to my right. Now I had my two best girls in the front with me and all of Lauren's followers in the back where they belonged. If they were going to keep playing dirty then I was going to punish each and every one of them.

After going through the new routine and lots of complains later I was ready to head home and relax. As I walked out towards my car someone covered my eyes from behind and I froze. _Why did I walk to my car alone? What if they wanted to hurt me?_ Were the questions that ran through my head before I heard the voice in my ear.

"Miss me, love?" He said and grabbed me by the waist with one arm.

"Maybe" I smiled as I twisted in Edwards arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm just maybe?" he said pouting "well I'll leave until the answer is yes." He let go and pretended to turn.

"Of course I miss you babe." I said and grabbed his arm and wrapped it back around my waist.

"Good because it took everything to not walk over and wrap my arms around you during practice. Coach says I was too distracted today." He said and pressed his lips to mine.

I was reveling in the sweet taste of his lips when we heard a scream coming from my right. I turned towards the commotion to see what was going on and felt the panic rise me as I saw Alice furiously shouting next to her car. I quickly let go of Edward and ran towards her.

"I am going to fucking kill her!" she screamed. When I was up close enough I looked over her and spotted the problem. On the hood of her car was "Paybacks a Bitch" scratched into it. _Lauren. _She was the only person that had a problem with Alice and I'm sure she was already aware that Alice had replaced her. For her to scratch up anyone's car was the most disgraceful thing ever.

"Fuck this nice Alice shit she messed with the wrong person! I'm going to murder that whore!" she screamed and turned to me. "Give me your car keys." she said sticking her hand out.

"Alice please calm down. We can get this fixed okay she just wants to rile you up." Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around her. Obviously so she wouldn't move.

"No hell no! Jasper this is my baby and she ruined it! I can't let her get away with this. Please let me go!" she said trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"No Alice you can't let her get to you. She'll get what she deserves I promise but for now lets take this to someone that can fix it." I walked up to her and whispered in her ear so no one could hear. I wasn't supposed to be letting Lauren get to me but messing with me was one thing and messing with my family or friends was another.

"But Bella I don't have the money for this! I won't be able to fix it!" she said and fell into my arms crying.

"Shh honey you'll be ok you know I'll get this fixed" Edward said as he grabbed Alice from me.

"No Edward I'm not going to have you pay for this." Alice sobbed.

"Don't worry okay I have the money to pay for it okay."

"No I won't allow it" Alice said firmly and wiped her eyes.

"Don't' worry Edward I know who will pay for it and I know a mechanic that's a family friend." I assured him and smiled at Alice. Charlie would do anything for his girls and his friend was a genius when it came to fixing cars so the scratch wasn't a problem and Edward wouldn't have to use his money.

"Are you sure?" he asked and then pulled out his phone which had just beeped. He seemed to grimace when he read the message on his phone and then sighed. "I have to get going I forgot I had plans tonight. Jasper can you take Allie and Bella home?" he said quickly and stuffed his phone back in his jacket.

"yeah sure I'll take them home. See you guys tomorrow." Jasper nodded and got into the car with Alice.

"Bye Edward, thanks" she said as she gave a hug to Edward and then got into the car.

"Listen I have to go I'll call you soon okay. " Edward said and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and walked towards his car.

"Love you too" I sighed as I got into the car upset that he didn't even tell me he loved me like he had been lately. I saw Alice look at me through the rearview mirror obviously knowing what I was thinking about.

Edward's demeanor had changed as soon as he pulled out his phone. _I wonder who he had plans with tonight?_ Again I had that feeling at the pit of my stomach. I think this new attitude was making me very vulnerable and afraid. Those were two characteristics that the old Bella didn't have and I was missing them. I felt like everything was going to come tumbling down at any minute. _Bella they all love you especially Edward so don't' be afraid._ I told myself and sighed. I felt more insecure then I did before and it was really irking me. I had changed my attitude a great deal but it was hard to let go of the parts that I had grown so used to. I liked having control over people, instilling fear in them and having things my way and I missed it. I missed it much more then I should, could I still be old Bella but nicer? There wasn't any harm in trying and Lauren was going to be my guinea pig. She was really mistaken if she thought I was going to sit back and let her make my friends and family life miserable. As soon as I Jasper dropped me off at home and I said goodbye I pulled out my phone and put my plan into action.

"Hey can we meet tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"I need your help with a situation." I said in to the phone.

"Okay I'll be there."

"Okay see you then." I said about to hang up and have this conversation over with. I knew that this was something the old Bella would do but I didn't care. Lauren had to be taught a lesson and what better then what I had planned.

"Bye. Oh and Bella, good to hear from you after so long."

"I will never forget you; I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said and hung up glad that I had such a great accomplice to help me with my plan. Lauren was going to regret ever crossing me and she was going to be my sample for anyone that dared mess with the people I loved.


	22. Old Allies

A/N: Hey Everyone! Glad to see all the reviews, favorites and alerts i have received. Thank you! So many people liked the old Bella and I just want to say that shes not gone. We all know its not that easy to change so we'll be seeing her struggle. Anyways enough babbling I present Chapter 22. Let me know what you think just click the button at the bottom! :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Old Allies**

That night after talking with Rose on the phone for a good two hours about what had happened with Alice and cheerleading I headed off to bed in a bad mood. Edward had never called me and I was pissed off. Ever since we started dating he had been distant and this was the second time he had blown me off. When he had arrived two hours late on Saturday I let it go but then today when he got the text message and abruptly left it pissed me off. If I had low self esteem I swear he was cheating on me but I knew he would never do that. Edward was too good of a person to ever hurt anyone so I knew it couldn't be because of someone else. Though, the way he was acting was nagging me a lot more then I would have liked. I did receive a text at around 11 saying goodnight but no phone call so I ignored the text and went to bed. I wasn't going to let my world revolve around Edward. I do love him and I do thank him for what he did for me but I wasn't going to depend on him to be there all the time. I had to learn to be this new Bella by myself and for myself.

During the night I kept having the same horrible dream. I don't know if what Lauren had said had gotten to me but I awoke every night crying. It was the worst nightmare and I was terrified that it would come true. What if I couldn't change completely and would end up hurting them? _Once a heartless bitch always a heartless bitch. _Lauren's words replayed in my head every time I awoke crying. I _was_ heartless but now I felt all the love that surrounded me. I felt things I never felt and I was able to open my heart. I wasn't heartless and I don't believe I could ever go back to being that person. I have a heart and maybe I didn't use it right before but I could now and I would never be heartless again. I once heard that "seeds, like hearts must open to grow" so I had opened it and now it just had to flourish. I wasn't going to be heartless unless I closed my heart again and I vowed never to do that again. Even if everyone I loved hurt me in my lifetime having a closed heart was not worth it. With that conclusion in mind I fell back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up a little bit refreshed with the conclusion I had come up with during the night and so I wasn't that mad at Edward anymore. He had his own life outside of me so I shouldn't have let his behavior bother me. He was his own person and I was mine. I headed to bathroom with my new Polo outfit when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to wear any fashionable clothes. _Damn Jasper!_ So instead I picked out a pair of regular jeans and a white v-neck sweater. It wasn't fashionable and was my most comfortable outfit so I still could dress good. I blow dried my hair, grabbed my breakfast and headed to school.

I was standing outside the school reaching into my bag for my lip-gloss and eyeliner when Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

"No makeup sister. Remember" she laughed.

"Ugh gosh I hate Jasper!" I groaned and put my makeup back in the bag.

"I would if I had to go without makeup and nice clothes for a week!" she laughed and walked into the school with me trailing behind.

As we went to lockers I stopped mid track when I noticed that my locker was jammed open. Alice looked over wondering what was wrong and then noticed the locker and looked straight ahead. I quickly picked up my pace and walked over to it. As I looked inside I saw an envelope attached to the inside and my locker had been ransacked. I lanked the envelope off and opened it revealing a photo and note. I cringed as I noticed the photo from a night months ago that I had gotten so drunk I had made out with three guys. I felt the blood boiling knowing full well who had taken the picture and that I had asked her to throw it away. I unfolded the note and read it:

_Remember this Bella? How can you pretend to be so nice when a few months back you were a WHORE? Do yourself a favor and return back to the dark side. _

_PS: Don't tell anyone about this or I will show Edward this photo. What would he think seeing his precious Bella like this?_

I quickly ripped the picture and note in half and slammed my locker shut. I had forgotten that Alice was with me until she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, what's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

"Nothing Alice. I can't talk about it. Can we just get to class?" I said as I turned to head to class.

"Okay Bells but don't let anything or anyone upset you. If you need to talk I'm here." she said next to me.

I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to be rude to anyone so instead I changed the subject hoping that it would keep my mind off things. I asked Alice how her night was and we discussed our visit to the carnival on Friday. She then asked me what I was doing after practice and I lied and told her I was going to dinner with Renee. I didn't like lying but I didn't want anyone to know what I was up to. The note kept popping up in my head every time my mind wandered. Being good Bella was not working for me and it was exactly what Lauren wanted. I was trying and I did like having friends and family back in my life but I wasn't the type to sit back and let people intimidate me. That wasn't who I was.

I decided to skip English and catch up on some math homework since I didn't want to face Edward yet. As I sat at a table in the library I texted my friend to see if we were still meeting and smiled when the reply was yes. When the bell rang I grabbed my bags and headed to the lunchroom. When I walked into the lunchroom I spotted the gang and Edward, which was texting on his phone, sitting at our table. Seeing him texting made me come to the conclusion that I wasn't entirely over Edward's behavior. I knew I wasn't the one that was wrong here and I wasn't going to let him off the hook. He didn't pick me up this morning so I knew that he was aware he was in the wrong.

After purchasing my lunch I headed to the table and sat in the empty seat next to Rose.

"Hi guys." I said and sat down smiling at each one and completely ignoring Edward.

"Hey squirt. I heard about Laurken" Emmett joked. He always said Lauren looked like a chicken with no head so he adapted the nickname for her. For a second I wondered how he knew about the note but then remembered Alice's car.

"Yeah but I have to be nice." I said sarcastically, looking at Edward.

"It's for the best though Bells. She's just a hater and envious that you have a set of hot friends." He said pointing to himself which made everyone at the table laugh.

"Yes that's it." I laughed.

"Eyhay at'swhay upway ithway ouyay andway Edwardway?" Rose suddenly said in our secret language. Well Pig Latin wasn't a secret language but no one we knew could understand what we were talking about.

"I'llway alktay otay ouyay aterlay aboutway atthay." I answered and looked over at everyone looking at each other.

"Seriously girls I hate when you do that!" Emmett groaned.

"Then stop being nosey." Rose and I said at the same time and burst out laughing.

We then started to talk about our trip to New York and about the trip to the carnival on Friday. I noticed that Edward kept receiving text messages all throughout lunch and he seemed very pissed off about it. At one point I was so beyond annoyed that I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Are they that important? –B_

As soon as he read my text he looked up at me apologetically and then got up.

"Bella lets talk" he said as he walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I conceded and followed him out.

"So are they? Because only someone so important can make you ignore your friends and your girlfriend. Of course if I'm still that." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"No they could never be more important then my friends and the girl I love." He said trying to smile at me.

"Okay Edward I'm not the jealous type because I know I don't have to be but every time you receive a text you either leave or zone out. What the hell is going on?"

"Bells love you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry for being that way but can we drop it?" he asked looking at me.

"I wouldn't understand? Try me." I said looking at him seriously.

"I can't Bella, sorry. Can we drop it?" he asked again pleading this time.

"No we can't and until you can tell me, we have nothing to talk about." I said then turned and walked away. He was definitely hiding something from me and I didn't like it one bit. I didn't keep any secrets with him and he wanted me to trust him when he couldn't even tell me what he was up too. This was the second thing ruining my day and for some reason I blamed Lauren for both. My meeting later was definitely going to make this day a whole lot better.

During the rest of the day I kept looking at the clock wishing that the day would be over. I couldn't wait for my secret meeting and what was going to be the result of it. I knew it was definitely going to be a positive result and I couldn't' wait for my plan to be put into action. The sooner the better. When we were finished with our practice I said goodbye to everyone and made sure no one was behind me. As I stepped into the parking lot the person I was expecting was standing there smiling at me.

"Well Well Bella Swan!"

"Well Well to you too" I said hugging my favorite person in the whole world right now.

"Hey thanks for coming I really needed your help with something." I said as I led my guest to my car. I didn't want anyone seeing us together because my plan would be ruin.

"What can I help you with Bells?"

"Well I have a Lauren situation and you're the best person to help me."

"What did the dip stick do this time?"

"She crossed me and as you know no one crosses me. I need you to help me bring her down from her little high."

"I thought she learned the last time but I guess she didn't. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to come back to Forks High. I want her to walk these halls and be terrified that she might cross you. I want to make her days at school hell. She needs to learn that crossing me was the worst thing she could have ever done." I said smiling.

"Okay I owe you big time and nothing would make my life better then to teach her a lesson. I hate my school as it is and I miss my girls."

"Thank you thank you thank you! Rose and I miss you too!"

"Well I'll be at school on Monday. My dad does whatever I want so convincing him won't be a problem. I've tried being a better version of me and well what can I say it didn't work out. I'm glad to start reeking havoc again at Forks High with my favorite accomplice."

"No we can't, I'm not the same girl I was before. I've changed I just need to get my point across."

"Well changing didn't work for me so I hope it will work for you. But okay I will help you because nothing makes my day like making Lauren's life a living hell. I have a score to settle with her and her little posse. I'm guessing there still her little lackeys, right?"

"Yeah they are. Hey what happened to being a better version of you?" I asked knowing full well that this wasn't the person I was happy had changed awhile ago. Well I really have to go but I'll see you on Monday."

"Nothing just life. People think they can change over night Bells but I learned that they can't. It's hard letting go of all the hurt you've been through and well it was very difficult for me. I didn't like being vulnerable and insecure so I started living the life I knew how to live."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm having a hard time adjusting to the new me but being a better version of me is refreshing. I do hate the vulnerability and insecurity but I have amazing people helping me through it. I just hope that I can make up for all the wrong I did."

"Well you do seem more laid back but what about Lauren? I still see the evil in your eyes when you talk about her."

"Yeah well Rome wasn't built in a day." I chuckled "And plus Lauren messed with the wrong person."

"She sure did. Well I'll see you Monday. It's going to suck not having my partner in crime reeking havoc though."

"I'm sorry but I've changed and I don't want to mess up the good thing I have going with my friends and family."

"Okay I understand and I really hope it works out Bells. But just maybe I'll get lucky and get my partner back."

"Don't think so but thank you so much" I smiled and then walked over to my car. I couldn't wait until Monday; it was definitely going to be the beginning of a few months of fun. Lauren was going to get hers and would be walking around with a little less umph in her strut. It felt really good to know that she was going to be miserable starting on Monday. _The old Bella would not be going anywhere; she was too good of an asset._


	23. The Carnival

A/N: Hey Folks! Sorry for the wait! I went on vacation and forgot to upload my new chapter! Hope you aren't all to mad with me :-). So here goes Chapter 23!

Hope you Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Carnival**

I didn't talk to Edward the rest of the week and just ignored him when he tried to talk to me. I know I was being a little hard on him but he knew he was wrong and I had to make him pay some way. How could he stand there and tell me that I wouldn't understand what he was doing? If anyone could understand it was me. After what he did for me I would have understood anything he had to share with me. But he didn't want that he rather me be upset with him then him share with me what he was up to. I didn't like secrets and the fact that he was hiding something from me really upset me. If he couldn't be honest with me what was the point of being with me?

This is what Rose and I were talking about as we drove to the carnival on Friday night.

"Bella you can't have everyone wrapped around your finger. He has his own life to live so stop giving him a hard time." Rose suggested.

"I know but every time he gets a call he leaves quickly and doesn't even say bye. Did you see how twice during lunch yesterday he kept getting text messages? He told me I wouldn't understand and to drop it! He's hiding something and I feel it Rose."

"Well I don't think he is. He is madly in love with you, I doubt its something bad and you know Bella if you keep doing that to him someone else will treat him way better." she looking at me seriously.

"Well he needs to accept me how I am if not then maybe someone else can treat him better." I said crossing my arms around my chest and looking out the window. I knew Edward deserved someone better and having Rose say it to me upset me a lot.

"Oh he has but you said you changed Bells so stop being stubborn Bella and forgive him. They all make mistakes the fact that he has been trying to apologize and has been a reckless mess shows how much he loves you. "

"I know." I sighed and felt the tear spill from eyes "I'm just scared that it's something that will take him away from me Rose." I whispered and looked over at her.

"There's nothing that can break you two apart. I know there isn't because you two are meant to be together and you love each other more then anything Bells. Don't let your insecurities get the best of you. You're trying to be this new person and this new Bella has to know that all the people that surround her right now are the ones that love her. The ones that are there to help you through the most difficult thing ever are the ones that care. Changing is the hard Bella and the fact that he is there supporting you through it all and putting up with the relapses you suffer shows how much he loves you. " she said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I know and I want to believe that Rose but for him to be hiding something from me bothers me. I opened myself up to him and it hurts that he won't open his self up to me." I whispered and then turned to look out the window again. Being upset with Edward has been the most difficult time ever. Every time I saw him I wanted to walk up to him and wrap my arms around him but every time my conscience decided to remind me why I was upset. It was hard but if I could just get a sign to know that we were meant to be forever, just one and I could satisfy my conscience and follow my heart.

"I'm sure that whatever he isn't sharing is something very minor and you two will work it out. Maybe you'll work it out tonight." Rose said as she turned into the lot.

As we parked in the lot I noticed Jasper and Alice waiting for us by the entrance but didn't see Edward or Emmett anywhere.

"Em should be here soon he had practice after school today." Rose said reading my thoughts.

"Oh okay." I said and turned to walk towards the Entrance.

"Bells! Rose!" Alice shouted and walked over with Jasper in tow.

"Hey Allie, Em will be here in a few." Rose said hugging her.

"Oh okay, umm Edward won't be coming tonight." she said looking over at me sadly.

As soon as the words left her mouth my heart dropped. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and quickly looked away. If it was a sign then that was it and it wasn't a good one. He knew tonight he would have to pretend to be married to me and obviously that wasn't something he wanted to do. He didn't want anyone to think that he would ever marry me. _He didn't want me_. I felt my heart starting to burn so I quickly took in a deep breath and held back the tears.

"I'm sorry Bells he wasn't feeling well and said he's sorry." she whispered but I just shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It's okay Allie; you guys don't mind being the fifth wheel right?" I asked hoping they wouldn't mind. I didn't want to be alone right now because I knew I would break down.

"Heck no Bells of course you can come with us. Don't ever think you can't hang out with us." Rose said grabbing my arm and leading me inside.

"I'm so sorry honey." she whispered and wrapped her arm around me. Not being able to say anything I just nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"You know sis it's his loss if he can't fight anything to be with you. He's such a jerk." Alice said coming over to my other side. It really surprised me that she defended me and not Edward.

I smiled up at her and wrapped my arm around her "Thanks'.

The rest of the night I spent surprisingly enjoying myself at the carnival and didn't let the fact that Edward hadn't showed up bring me down too much. It still did hurt when it crept into my mind but thankfully every time that happened Jasper, Alice, Rose or Emmett would find a way to distract me. It was as if they knew when I was thinking and had to intervene. I was lucky to have such great friends like them and not once did they make me feel like the fifth wheel.

"Oh the Ferris Wheel!" Alice squealed and ran towards the ride. Now this was the part where I did feel like the fifth wheel. This ride was the most romantic ride at a carnival and it was meant for couples. They were all paired up and I was alone so I wasn't even going to try and get on it.

"I'll wait out here for all of you" I said and took a step back. I already felt guilty for having to butt in on their night so I didn't want to intrude on such a romantic time for them.

"No way, come on Bells we don't mind" Rose said and grabbed my arm but I gently took it away.

"No guys you go I'll wait here okay. I promise I'm okay and I want you all to have a nice time." I backed up and smiled at them to assure them I was fine.

"Are you sure Bells? We don't have to go." Alice said looking over at me sadly.

"Yes I'm sure, stop worrying guys this is me you're talking to." I smiled trying to convince them I was fine.

They finally agreed and I let out a sigh of relief that they bought my excuse. As they walked up to the ride I turned and found an empty bench by the ride and sat down. I knew that once I was alone I was going to start thinking about Edward and that is exactly what happened.

I wasn't worth him coming tonight and I felt like my heart had been ripped up. I thought he really loved me but that couldn't be the case. What guy that loved a girl would hurt her like he had just done? He looked completely healthy at school so it was a lie that he was sick. If he was upset that I wouldn't talk to him he should have still shown up. You're supposed to work things out with the person you love, right? Well he gave up so that only meant that he didn't truly love me. I was working so hard to change so that I could be good for him and he didn't appreciate it.

I felt the tears dropping down my face and just leaned forward and placed my face in my hands. I couldn't stop them from falling and I felt like I couldn't breathe right. As I tried to control my breathing and my sobs I felt someone sit next to me on the bench. A second later I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders. I felt safe in the strangers arms so I just leaned into their shoulders and let the sobs over take me. I felt the bench shaking and I knew that it was because my body was trembling while I cried. The stranger just held me against them and let me cry. As I cried I felt an immense flash of anger as I cursed myself for being so damn vulnerable. It felt like I cried more when I was this new Bella then I did when I was my old self. I felt the pain in my heart double as I replayed all the times I spent with Edward and all the things I had shared with him. I had opened myself up and it seemed like it was the worst thing I could have ever done. Yes I was happy most of the time but lately I was filled with anger and hurt more then before. I hated that Lauren thought that she could over step her boundaries, that Edward was lying to me, that now I was the fifth wheel amongst my real friends, that I was so damn vulnerable and most of all that I was having a difficult time letting go of my other side. I hated it all and so I cried until my head started to hurt. Somewhere in between all the crying I started to feel all of the hurt I've ever felt. All the times my parents argued, when they split up, the times my father treated Alice better then me, when I heard my parents discussing how they had given up on me, and especially the times that my friends looked at me as if I was a lost cause. I felt all the hurt at once and it felt like my heart was about to explode. But I tried to control all those thoughts because those were all bitter memories that I didn't' want to deal with. I refused to let them consume me and make me bitter again, I was trying to change and those thoughts had no place in my head or heart.

Realizing that I was still at the carnival and that someone was still holding on to me I quickly pulled back.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I wiped my eyes and looked over at the person who was holding me a second ago.

"No, its okay Bells. Are you okay honey?" he asked and my lips slightly turned upward.

"No." I felt my smile falter and then the sobs started again. I placed my head back on his shoulder and felt when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Talk to me honey. I've never seen you like this." He said as he rubbed my back and held me closer against him. Not wanting to talk at the moment or share with anyone everything I had been feeling I just shook my head.

"Just hold me." I said and then felt my anger start to subside. As he continued to rub my back I breathed in and out until my tears were under control.

When I knew I could talk again I leaned up and smiled over at him. Never in a million years would I have thought that this was the person holding me while I cried. The feeling of ease that I felt when his arms first embraced me was a feeling I only had with Edward. I wiped my eyes and looked down at my hand embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to see me vulnerable and definitely not _him_.


	24. Old Friend

A/N: Hey Everyone! I want to start off by saying thanks to all of those who have added my story to their favorites, alerts and reviewed my story! To those that continue reading thank you! So our first mystery guest will be revealed in this chapter and to most it's no surprise. Hope you enjoy the chapter! I would love to know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Old Friend**

"Sorry" I mumbled once more.

"Don't be sorry Bella. Why are you crying?" he asked again looking at me worriedly.

"Just having a bad day." I quickly responded not wanting him to hear the hesitation in my voice.

"That's not true Bells. It's me you're talking to so don't give me that crap." He said looking at me angrily.

"I know you do, I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it." I sighed and looked over at him.

It had been years since I last saw him and he still looked as gorgeous as ever. He still had the crease in between his eyebrows when he was angry and his eyes had the same darkness they always had when he was upset. As I looked him over I saw a smile begin to appear on his face and noticed the dimples I had always loved.

"Okay I understand Bella but how are you?" he smiled at me.

"I'm good, wow it's been forever since I've seen you. What are you doing back in Forks?" I asked because it had been a year since he had left for the big city.

"My grandmother isn't feeling well so we moved back a few days ago. So how is Bella Swan, head cheerleader and upcoming superstar doing?" he said bumping me gently and smiling at me.

"Bella Swan is doing well and she isn't a snob anymore, thank you very much!" I chuckled.

"Well that's good to hear. I very much always knew you weren't' that Bella and as for doing well, you didn't look like it a second ago." He said smiling meekly at me.

"I'm fine just some drama but I'm okay now, thanks to you."

"Well I'm glad I can still make you feel better, so what are you doing at the carnival alone?"

"I'm not alone my friends are on the Ferris Wheel" spotting the gang walking over to us I turned back to him "Here they come now."

"Okay well maybe I should leave; I don't want to ruin your night." He said getting up but I quickly grabbed his hand.

"No wait Em, Rose and Jasper are here and I want you to meet my sister." I smiled at him.

"Your sister?" he asked confused.

"Yes" I smiled up at him just then I heard Em's loud voice.

"Dude! When did you get back in town?" he said walking over to us.

"Hey Em, Rose, Jasper and…" he said unsure of Alice name.

"Alice, I'm Bella's sister!" Alice said in her bell like voice.

"Wow Bella has a sister, I never knew that. Well nice to meet you," he said extending his hand out to Alice. She grabbed his hand and smiled up at him

"Nice to me you too." She squealed in delight which made him laugh.

"So long time guys." He said turning to Em, Rose and Jasper.

"Yeah very long, how have you been man?" Jasper asked.

"Been good just working and taking care of moms." He said.

"That's good to hear, so you back to stay or visiting?" Rose asked looking over at me quickly before turning to him.

"Staying, my grandmother needs my mother so we're here for good."

"Good to hear we've been missing our mechanic." Em joked.

"Well I'm here at each of your service." He smiled.

"Good to hear because my car needs a mechanic!" Alice quickly added which made us all laugh.

"Yeah I can help with that." He chuckled.

"Great! Hey what's your name?" Alice asked and I completely forgot she had never met him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Allie this is Jake. He and I have been friend since middle school." I said smiling at Jake.

"Oh okay, nice to meet you Jake."

"Nice to meet you too Alice. Listen guys I have to go but I guess I'll see you all at school on Monday." He said shaking Jasper and Em's hand and hugging Rose and Alice. As soon as I looked at my watch I felt my eyes lids droop.

"Hey Bells, I can take you home if you're tired." Jake said as he saw me yawn.

"Actually if you don't mind I would appreciate that." I said and then turned to the group "Hey guys I'm going to leave with Jake. Stay and enjoy the rest of the night okay." I said wanting them to enjoy themselves and to have time together alone.

"Alright Bells but if you need us please call." Rose said walking over and hugging me "It'll be okay Bells and if not I'm sure Jake will make it okay." She laughed which made me laugh too.

After giving everyone a hug and saying goodbye Jake led the way to his car. When we arrived I couldn't help myself from shouting.

"No way Jake!" I said in shock as I noticed the car he was driving.

"Yes way I told you I would fix it up." He chuckled.

"Wow you really did. It's gorgeous." I said as I ran my hand over the car.

When Jake was in middle school his father had given him a beat up RX7 and told Jake that if he could fix it he could have it. Jake spent every afternoon working on the car until the day he had to leave. He took the car with him and promised that it would be gorgeous when he was done with it and it was.

"Well it took a lot of work but I got it done a year back and I love this baby." He said proudly.

"Who wouldn't? It's gorgeous. I love the color too."

"Black just like my favorite girls favorite color." He winked at me which made me blush.

"Why thank you." I smiled and then got into the car.

As soon as Jake got into the car we started to talk about our new lives and how the pass few years had been treating us. I told him all about how I was working on changing my behavior and attitude and he said he was sure that I was going to be completely different and completely happy. He told me about this life in New Jersey and how he hated being away from his friends and family so he immersed himself in working on his car and didn't have a social life. I felt bad that he didn't make new friends because he was a great friend to have. I asked him about any girlfriends and he admitted that he had a couple but that they only lasted a few months and nothing more. Realizing too late that I would be asked the same I sighed when he asked about my relationships. Thankfully we had pulled up to my house which gave me a way out.

"Oh we're here. Thank you for the ride and for earlier." I smiled over at him.

"No problem and Bells I'm here if you need to talk or if you need anything." He quickly said looking over at me.

"Thanks." I said and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome. Good night Bells." He said placing a kiss on my cheeks.

"Goodnight." I said and turned to leave then turned back towards him "Jake I'm really glad you're back. I've really missed my best friend." I smiled at him.

"Me too Bells, me too. More then you know." He said looking out the window in front of him.

As I walked up the driveway I wondered what he meant by _more then you know_ but quickly just shoved it off as just a Jake trait. He would always do things and say things that were just random and left you completely clueless and always had you wondering what he meant. That was how he was and I didn't have a problem with it. I was happy my best friend was back and I couldn't wait to spend time with him like we use to.

As soon as I walked into the house my phone rang and I noticed it was Edward. Seeing his name on the screen of my phone made my heart ache. Suddenly I began to feel the same ache I had before Jake had found me on the bench at the carnival sobbing. Looking back at everything I realized how every time I truly needed him in the past he was always there. If he weren't there tonight I wouldn't have been able to let out all the pain I was holding in. He comforted me and I appreciated him for that. He was the light at the end of the tunnel, but deep inside I wanted someone else at the end. Unfortunately that person didn't want it that way. A second later my phone alerted me that I had a text message but I decided to freshen up before reading it.

In the shower once again the thoughts I had earlier in the night crept into me head. All the times that I had hurt kept flashing in my head and I tried to ignore them. It was as if the every bad thing kept coming up so that I could be weakened, so that I could feel the anger and hurt I felt at the precise moment. I knew that this was what everyone meant when they said temptation. And just as they described it was very hard. In order to move on I had to talk about this anger with the people that it was directed to. I had to talk to my mother and father and get closure on the situation. This was the first part of my healing process and I would talk to my father of Sunday. With my mothers traveling I knew I would have to wait for that confrontation. Feeling much better after making that big decision I continued my shower.

When I got out of the shower and got ready for bed I noticed the message light on my phone blinking and went to check who sent me it. I noticed there was a new one added to the one Edward had sent earlier.

_Got home safely, I hope this is still you number __J__. Glad to finally be home and to have finally been able to see you again. Call me soon. -Jake_

I chuckled and quickly texted him back.

_Still the same __J__ I'm glad you're finally home too! Want to hang out tomorrow? –B_

Deciding I might as well get it over with I clicked on Edward's message.

_Love I am so sorry for tonight, I didn't feel well but I shouldn't have let that stop me from coming to you. I know I've hurt you and I know I've been distant but please know it is not because I don't love you, because I do. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist and I want you to know that. I'm truly sorry and hope that you can forgive me for being such a jerk. You've come so far and I'm glad that I'm able to be there through it. I love you and I know that together we can overcome anything. I'll make it up to you, I promise __J__ -E_

As I read the message I welcomed the tears that flooded my face. Even when I was upset with him he still found a way to make my heart flutter. At that moment something hit me. I hadn't come far enough because I hadn't learned how to deal with these new emotions that I was feeling. I didn't know how to be this new Bella without also being the old Bella. I changed _for_ Edward and that had been the wrong thing. The right thing was to change because I wanted it and I did but not as much as I wanted to change for Edward. I needed to change for me and then I would be able to trust Edward or anyone else wholeheartedly. My heart would always be Edward's but I knew deep inside that if I wanted to be with him I had to deal with my inner demons. I had to learn how to be this new Bella and how to control the anger and hurt I felt. I couldn't be in a relationship that was filled with secrets when I was just starting to change who I was. So I decided to talk to him in person instead of texting him back.

As I lay in bed my phone alerted me that I had a text message from Jake.

_Tomorrow sounds great! See you then Bellaboo! __J__ -Jake_

I smiled at the use of my old next name.

_See you then Jakeaboo. Good night sweet dreams! __J__ -B_

_If you're in them they will be ;-). You have good dreams too. –Jake_

My eyes bugged out as I read the first part and a part of me knew that he meant it. Jake and I had a relationship before he had left that no one knew about and now I wasn't sure if he thought we would pick up where we left off or not. I hoped that wasn't the case because I didn't l have the same feelings for him that I had for Edward. I did care about Jake but not even he could entice the feelings in me that Edward could. I didn't want to lose my best friend now that I had him back but if I couldn't reciprocate his feelings I would, and that left me confused. _This was not going to be good._


	25. Mending

A/N: Hi Folks! Hope everyone is having a great day! First I want to thank everyone for the Alerts, Favorites and Reviews! You are all Amazing! Second, I want to say that you will find out the other mysterious guess in Chapter 27 and you will find out what Edward is keeping from Bella in that Chapter too! Third, I want to just assure everyone that I am Team Edward so keep in mind that Jake is only in the story sporadically. And Lastly, this chapter is the last chapter before all the REAL drama begins! Hope you enjoy!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Mending**

The next day I woke up to knocking coming from downstairs. Wondering who was at my door I yelled down for the person to wait and then headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. As soon as I was done I walked down the stairs ready to curse out whoever was at my house so early in the morning. When I flung open the door however that thought flew out the door.

"Edward" was the only word that left my mouth as I looked up at him.

"You didn't write back. I wrote to you and you didn't write back." He said exasperated.

"Edward I…" I started but he cut me off.

"No you don't understand Bella. I'm sorry for the way I treated you last week and I need you to know that…" he started but I cut him off. I knew it was early to have the conversation I had been dreading but it needed to be put out there.

"No you don't have to explain yourself to me Edward. I understand that you have a life outside of me and I'm sorry for making you think that it's wrong. We both have lives outside of each other and I shouldn't have gotten mad that you didn't want me to know. I meant it when I said that I loved you because I do and I always will but I need to know that you mean it when you tell me you love me. Ever since we got together you've been distant and if being with me is making you like that then I don't think we should be together." I said as I looked up at him and swallowed the lump building in my throat. This was the most difficult conversation I had ever had and my heart was hurting.

"I've shared everything with you but you don't seem to want to do the same. I've felt more hurt in the last week then I did when I was my old self and it's because I tried to change for you. I tried to be the girl that was perfect enough to be with you. But I think that right now I need to try to change for me so that I can learn how to deal with the hurt and anger I still have inside. If something as little as you keeping secrets from me hurt as much as it does then I know that I need to learn to cope in a better way. If the anger that I feel when Lauren does something so petty makes me want to be the old Bella then I know I'm not trying hard enough. Right now I need to do this alone, for myself. I'm not mad at you but I need to learn how to be this new Bella, Edward, and right now I can't do that with you keeping things from me." I said as I looked over at him trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill.

As I looked at him I balled up my hand to keep my body from being shaken to tears. He looked so broken with his hair in disarray and his eyes were red and swollen like he had been crying. I wanted to reach over and wrap my arms around him but I had to be strong. I had to do this for me so that I could be good enough for him one day. So that I could learn to cope with everything that a relationship entailed.

"Bella I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you and if keeping this from you is going to take you from me then I want to tell you. I don't want to lose you and I want to help you with finding the girl that is in there. You have a wonderful heart Bella and changing will be difficult but I'm here for you. Everyone needs someone to help them through this and I want to be there for you. Those feelings you have are common but you don't have to do this alone love. Please don't push me away." He pleaded and looked over at me.

I stood there contemplating what he had just said and wondering if it was possible. I knew that doing this alone was going to be really hard but as long as I had my friends to help me, I could heal. I needed my friends. "Edward I'm not pushing you away." I sighed and then reached over and grabbed his face in between my hands "I need you" I said as I looked straight into his eyes "but I need you as a friend." I whispered and kept my eyes on his "a relationship right now is not possible. I need to get myself in order and my feelings in order before I can be with someone. I want to be your friend but I can't be your girlfriend."

"Bella I need you to know what I've been keeping from you first. I don't want you to find out any other way. I need to explain myself." he started but I just shushed him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No explanations Edward. I don't want to hear it; can we just forget anything that happened these last few days?" I said and then pulled back.

"Bella I…" he started again but I shook my head.

"No Edward just let it go; I really just want to start fresh." I said and smiled up at him so that he could see that I meant what I had just said.

He sighed and leaned against the door "Fine, I'll be your friend Bella if that's what you want." He said looking over at me.

I nodded my head "That's what I want Edward." I stated firmly although that really was the last thing I wanted. I wanted him but I couldn't have him until I knew I could trust and love him wholeheartedly.

"Okay but I need you to know that when we do get you fixed up I'll still be here. I love you and I'm willing to wait however long for you." He whispered looking at me and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"Selfishly that makes me very happy Edward because I do love you too. I just need to heal and learn to be this new person first." I smiled at him.

"I have something for you." He then went into his pocket and pulled out something balled up in his hand. As soon as he opened his hand and I saw what was there my heart started to race and a huge smile appeared on my face. "This is yours and I've been meaning to give it back."

"I don't believe you kept it." I smiled up at him.

He reached for my hand and slipped the colorful bracelet onto my wrist "It belongs with you and as long as you have this you have my heart." He smiled and then let go.

"Thanks Edward." I whispered and looked down at the bracelet. I had forgotten about it and seeing it again made me remember the day I had gotten it. It was the same day that he made me start to think about changing. It was so ironic that I was seeing it again the day _I_ made the decision to change wholeheartedly.

"You're welcome. Listen I have to go deal with something but maybe we can hang out later?" he said looking over at me hopeful. Again he was keeping his secret but it didn't matter anymore. He had no ties to me and I asked for no explanations. He did try to tell me so that meant he cared and that was all that mattered.

"Okay you go deal with whatever you have to. We'll hang out later." I assured him.

"Okay, see you later Bells." He said leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead and then turning to leave.

"Oh damn, Edward wait!" I shouted running down to him. "I actually can't hang tonight. I sort of made plans with a friend that just got into town." I quickly rambled remembering that I promised Jake we would hang out.

"Oh, okay." He said sadly which made me feel totally bad. Truth be told I wanted nothing more then to spend my weekend with Edward, but we had different lives to live.

"I'm sorry but how about we hang out tomorrow?" I asked trying to come up with a compromise.

"Okay that should work." he smiled and then got into his car.

As he drove off I felt a lot more cheerful. I started to turn the bracelet around on my wrist and smiled. No matter what we went through Edward was my friend and I knew he would be the ideal person to help me. I wanted to experience this new Bella with no one but him because he is the one that gave me hope. He is the one that believed in me and that started this process of change. Now it was my turn to take the next step and start the change for me.

As I made my way towards the kitchen the house phone started to ring so I ran to pick it up.

"Hello" I said slightly out of breath from the running.

"Hey Bells, are you still up to hanging out today?" Jake said in his cheery voice.

"Yes I am what are the plans Black?" I asked joking with him.

"Well I was thinking we go to a movie or something." He said not sounding sure if I would like that.

"That would be great I haven't been to a movie theater in I don't know how long." I said excited to finally be able to watch a movie on screen instead of television.

"Alright well I'll drop by around one and we'll pick a movie then and decide on after plans."

"Okay that should be fine, see you then."

"Alright see you then Bells." Jake responded and then hung up.

After hanging up with Jake I decided to get in a couple more hours of sleep and then get ready for my date. _Wait no! _It wasn't a date we were just hanging out. _I hope he doesn't think it is._ I didn't want to be with anyone except Edward and that was when I was ready to be in a relationship.

By one I was already waiting on the couch waiting for Jake to arrive. As I waited I check my messages and saw that I had one from Rose and one from Alice. After answering them back that I couldn't go shopping for the day I heard the horn of Jake's car and walked out of the house.

When I was walking towards the car I noticed how Jake was still waiting in the car and somehow sighed realizing that Edward would have gotten out and opened my door for me. He was always a gentleman and not that Jake wasn't but he didn't go to the extent Edward went to.

"Hey Jake." I said as I got into the car.

"Hey Bells, so what do you want to check out?" he said as he looked over at me .

"Well since you like cars and well I'm excited for this movie how about we check out the new Fast and Furious movie?" I smiled looking over at how his face glowed.

"Jeez Bella I knew you were one of a kind." he smiled over at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. He seemed like a child that was just given the best Christmas gift ever.

"That's me!" I laughed and sat back enjoying the ride to the movie theater.

When we arrived Jake bought our tickets and we headed to the snacks counter to pick up some of our favorite movie theater candy. Jake and I decided to share a bucket of popcorn and a got some Goobers, Mike and Ikes, and some Skittles. It had been a long time since I had pigged out and it felt good. After that we headed into the movie theater and picked out some middle seats at the top of the room. After that the movie started and I sat back in my seat to enjoy it.

By the end of it I was full from all the candy and excited that the movie turned out to be very enjoyable. Jake and I decided to head over to the beach for a walk and then head to dinner afterwards.

As we walked on the beach Jake grabbed my hand and I reflectively moved it away.

"Is something wrong Bells?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Umm Jake I don't think that's a good idea." I said looking straight ahead. I knew that this conversation would arise but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Why not? I mean I know that we left things hanging when I left but I thought we could try us again." He said stepping in front of me and grabbing my head in between his hands. "I care about you Bella and I want to be with you again." He said looking into my eyes.

I quickly looked down "we can't do that Jake." I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked lifting my head back up.

"Because things are different Jake and I do care about you but not in the way you think." I said looking at him.

"What's different Bells? It was always you and me, so what's changed?"

"Jake, I…" I started not sure if I should tell him the truth. "I'm in love with someone and he's all that I want." I said looking over at him.

"Oh" he whispered dropping his hands and taking a step back. "Who is it?"

"You don't know him Jake and I'm sorry but me and you was a long time ago and I realized that I only care for you as a friend or brother. I'm sorry." I whispered looking over at him.

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"We were but I we broke up."

"So you're trying to treat me like your rebound!" he shouted outraged.

"Jake no! Not even! You wanted to hang out and I'm glad you're back so that's why I'm here!" I said taking a step towards him.

"Okay so why aren't you with him? What did he do?" he asked looking like he wanted to hurt someone.

"I broke up with him because like I told you yesterday, I'm trying to change. I realized that I was changing for him and not for me. That's why were not together but when I do deal with all of these things going on I will be with him."

"Okay Bells, I won't lie and say I'm happy because I'm not happy that I can't be with you but I'll be here. I'll be your best friend like always." He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder "I would love that more then anything Jakeaboo." I teased.

"Haha very funny Bellaboo" he said laughing.

After that Jake and I reverted back to our old selves. We continued to talk about life and about everything he had missed. I told him about Edward and he was very impressed that he was able to bring down my walls. He did ask about my crying at the carnival and I told him about what had happened with Edward. After that he wasn't happy with Edward anymore and didn't like that he was hiding something from me. I defended Edward but in Jake's eyes he had messed up when he decided to keep secrets from me. It bothered me that Jake ended up hating Edward and I let Jake know but he promised to be nice as long as it made me happy.

After dinner Jake drove me home and promised to call me the next day to make sure I didn't need saving from Edward. I laughed it off and said goodbye and then made my way into the house. After showering I laid in bed and reached over towards my nightstand when my cell phone started to vibrate. When I opened it up I smiled when I saw it was a text message from Edward.

_Hey are you awake?-E_

_Yes I am, what's up? –B_

_Just wanted to see how your day was.-E_

_Very good I had lots of fun catching up with my friend. –B_

_Good to know, I'm glad you had a good day. –E_

_So how was your day? –B_

_It was okay but it would have been better spent with you __J__-E_

As I read the message my heart started to beat faster and I smiled down at my phone. I couldn't help the feeling of euphoria that I felt at the moment.

_Likewise __J__ -B_

_So you should probably get some sleep. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. What time should I awake you Ms. Swan __J__ -E_

_Anytime after 9am. Mr. Cullen. I have all the time in the world for you. __J__ -B_

I knew that I was flirting a little but it couldn't do any harm. He already knew I loved him and flirting wasn't going to hurt anyone.

_Good to know __J__ I'll give you a call around 10am. Ms. Swan. Goodnight, sweet dreams. –E_

_Okay, goodnight to you too and hope you have wonderful dreams. –B_

I was about to place my phone on the charger when it vibrated once more.

_I definitely will. Night __J__-E_

I smiled knowing what he meant and then placed the phone on the charged. As I laid in bed all I could think about was about my day with Edward. It had been a long time since we hung out and I was looking forward to it. I fell asleep thinking about the following day.


	26. Confrontation and Support

A/N: Hi Folks! Hope everyone is having a wonderful day! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter and are looking forward to this one! Just to clear up the main question on everyone's mind Edward's Secret will be discovered in Chapter 28! One more chapter after this and you will know. Thank you to everyone that added my story to their Favorites and Alerts and those that reviewed my story! Thank you Thank you Thank you! So I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you all like it was much as I do! After reading let me know what you think! :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Confrontation and Support**

To anxious about the day ahead of me I awoke by 8am with a smile on my face. I was looking forward to spending the day with Edward and being able to talk through some things with him. I knew that I had to talk to my father but I didn't know what the right way to was. My father and I hadn't had any serious conversations ever and I knew it was going to be awkward, but I needed answers. I needed closure in order to move beyond that hurt I felt ever since my mother and he divorced. Before I could enjoy my day with Edward I needed to put this part behind me.

At exactly 10am I got a call from Edward asking me what time was good to drop by. I wanted enough time to talk to him so I asked him to drop by as soon as he could. After letting me know he would be by in half an hour I rushed into my room to finish getting ready. I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, my purple Applebottom v-cut shirt and a pair of Mary Jane's. I left my hair out and then went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for Edward and me. When we talked earlier I let him know I was cooking breakfast so I knew he would eat when he got to the house.

At 10:45 my doorbell rang and I yelled out from the kitchen for Edward to let himself in. I didn't hear him come into the kitchen so when I turned to head into the living room I jumped back in surprise.

"Jeez Edward you scared the living daylights out of me!" I squealed holding my chest.

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in." he chuckled looking over at me.

"No I thought you were in the living room. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Umm I just got in here. Sorry." he said running his hand through his hair. A habit he had when he was nervous.

"Uh huh sure Cullen. I'm going to pretend I didn't catch you ogling me." I joked and turned to take the plates over to the table.

"I have no idea what made you think that Swan." He chuckled as he grabbed the glasses I had filled with orange juice.

"Yeah Yeah." I laughed and looked over at him smiling. "So what are the plans?" I asked while digging into my eggs.

"Well I'm not sure about right now but I do have something planned for later on. What would you like to do?" he asked.

Thinking this was the perfect time to talk to him about my situation I put down my fork and looked over at him. "Well I wanted to do something today and I was sort of hoping you could help me with it."

"Sure what is it?" he said placing his fork down.

"Well you know how I told you I needed to start this change for me?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well I think that I should first deal with what started it all. I need to talk to my parents about what I was feeling after their divorce and maybe get some closure on that. My dad is the only one here so I was thinking of talking to him today and well I could use your support." I said looking at him hoping that I wasn't asking for too much.

"Okay I'll go with you Bells. Are you sure you want me there and not do this alone though?"

"Yes I'm sure I need you there." I smiled over at him.

"Okay so do you want to go now?" he said as he finished his plate.

I nodded and then picked up both our plates and placed them in the dishwasher. After grabbing my bag Edward and I headed over to my fathers house. He usually had Sundays off and would be home getting ready for the game so I knew that it was the best time to stop by.

As Edward drove up to my father's house my nerves started to get the best of me. I sat on my seat twisting Edward's bracelet around continuously. Noticing my nervousness Edward reached over and placed his hand on mine.

"Bella it's going to be okay. Don't be nervous." He said and then turned to smile at me before parking the car next to my fathers' cruiser. I instantly stopped the fidgeting and felt the nerves subside a little. That was what I loved about Edward. His ways of making all my worries disappear with just one touch or smile.

"Thanks." I whispered and then let out a deep breath as I got out of the car. As soon as I started to make my way towards the house Charlie came storming out in a hurry. When he noticed me he made his way towards me quickly.

"Hey sweetheart, what a surprise." He said wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey daddy, I actually wanted to see if I could talk to you about something really quick." I got to the point since he looked like he was about to step out.

"Umm sweetie, I'm sorry but I have plans right now, can this wait?" he said looking at me.

"Umm it'll only be a few minutes. Do you have an emergency?" I asked.

"No, but I have plans with your sister and I'm kind of running late." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh…I don't think she'll mind if we talk for a minute dad I just need to talk to you about something important." I said knowing Alice wouldn't mind the wait.

"Uh listen sweetie I'll pass by later and we can talk. Alice and I are meeting Jaspers parents and I'm running late. We'll talk later okay." He said kissing me on the forehead and then turning.

I don't know what it was but at that instant all of the hurt I felt before came boiling to the surface. _This was exactly what I hated!_ I was always put second to Alice and that is exactly why I acted out. Though this time I knew Alice wasn't to blame but my father sure was. _Why couldn't he just talk to me for a few minutes?_ He could have called Alice and told her why he was late. Jasper's parents weren't more important then his daughter! Or were they just more important then me? As all those questions ran through my head and I started to get angrier and angrier. Before he could get into his cruiser I stormed over to him.

"You know I'm your daughter too!" I shouted as I got closer to him. Charlie turned to me stunned that I was screaming at him. "Dad all I need is a few minutes and you rather be with Alice then listen to me for a few minutes!"

"Sweetheart it's not that I don't want to talk but I'm running late." He said calmly.

"Who cares? Alice will understand if you tell her! I just wanted to talk to you about why I was acting out before and you can't even take a few minutes to listen! This is exactly why I'm the way I am! You have always put me second to Alice and I hated you for it!" I shouted as I stood in front of him with tears rolling down my eyes. "I was your princess dad! I was your everything! But as soon as Alice came around you threw me to the side! It was always Alice this and Alice that and Alice and I did this and that! You never wanted to spend time with me! I hated Alice for so long because of the way you loved her more then me! I hated my own sister because of you and it isn't even her fault! You have two daughters like it or not dad!" I cried and as I felt that I was about to crumble I felt a pair of arms around me which instantly calmed me a little.

"Sweetheart stop with the theatrics and we'll discuss this later in private. We will talk Bells, but later okay." Charlie said looking over at me. I couldn't believe that he had just blown off everything I had told him. It felt like the knife in my heart was being twisted more and more. I felt Edward's grip tighten on my waist and I knew that he was getting angry.

"No dad how about we don't. I've heard everything I needed to hear. Go on and meet up with Alice she needs you more then I do." I said as I tried to find the strength to be strong. He had already answered my questions and nothing more needed to be said.

"Bells sweetheart please don't be upset. We'll talk at a later time okay." He said as he opened the door to his cruiser.

"No we won't Charlie. I'm trying to change the person I have been lately and I just needed to know that you still loved "your princess" but I got my answer. I won't bother you anymore with my _theatrics. _Just know that you only have one daughter from this point forward. I've always felt like you didn't love me and I just got my answer. So thanks for the talk _dad._" I sneered and then turned and walked towards Edward's car without waiting for a response.

I couldn't stand there anymore and waste his time. I knew where I stood with him and it hurt me deeply. Charlie had never spent time with me like he did with Alice but he would always reassure me he loved me. He never showed it though and what he just did finally had shown me that his love was a lie. I was young but not naïve. No father that loved their daughter would ever stand there and do what my father had done. No father complained about not having time to talk to his daughter. But Charlie had done just that. This day was supposed to be the day where I finally could feel the loved that Charlie had always said he had for me. I was supposed to walk away from this conversation with a smile on my face and knowing that my father loved Alice and I equally. This was supposed to be my closure but it wasn't. This was the day I found out how much of a disappointment I was to my father. The day where I finally concluded that I was fatherless. As the word replayed in my mind I could feel my walls of strength start to crumble. As I sat there wrapping my arms around myself I heard the car door slam and the car speed away.

Not even ten minutes later I looked up and noticed that we were at my house.

"Edward I don't want to be here." I whispered.

"Okay sweetie." Edward said as he put the car in reverse and sped off.

I continued looking down at my hands forcing myself to be strong until Edward placed his hand on mine.

"Come on." He said as he stopped the car.

I looked up and noticed that we were at our park. Well not technically ours but it was our spot. As I got out Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm around me waist. I leaned onto his shoulder and together we walked over to the edge of the hill and sat down. As soon as I was sitting next to him he brought me towards him and held me against his chest. That was when the flood of tears spilled out.

"I wanted so bad to know that he loved me Edward. What father does that?" I sobbed into his chest.

"No real father does that Bella. I never thought Charlie was like that. He should have done what a father does and stood there to listen to you. Honey I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Edward said as he ran his hands through my hair.

"He would have if I was Alice but I'm not. These past few days I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I didn't think that what I thought could be possible. I didn't think that he didn't love me after all the times he assured me he did. He stood there and completely ignored my pleas to talk because he _had_ to go meet Jaspers parents! They're not as important as his daughter!" I cried and then as the next words left my mouth I lend up "They're important to him because it concerns his daughter." I sniffed.

"Honey you're his daughter too and he should have talked to you. Alice would have waited for him." Edward assured me.

"No I'm not his daughter. I've been a disappointment for a while anyways so now he doesn't have to worry. Alice is his pride and joy and I'm his regret. You know what Edward I'm not going to cry." I said as I wiped my eyes. "He's not worth it. I wanted my answers and I got them. I'm not going to let my dead beat of a father kill my spirits. I want to change Edward and I will now that I know Charlie's real feelings. I'm going to show him that I could be a great person and that I'm not a disappointment. I will change Edward." I said and looked over at him determined.

"I admire you Bella. You just experience something that is so horrible and so hurtful but you don't let it break you. It makes you stronger and experiencing it makes me proud of you. The old Bella I'm sure would have gotten revenge but all you want to do is prove him wrong and I know you will. It hurts me to see what I just saw but you're determination to prove to him that you aren't a bad seed makes me happy." Edward said looking over at me with so much admiration in his eyes. I could see the love inside of them and it made my heart flutter with joy. That look just made me more determined then ever.

"Thanks Edward. I'm not going to lie, behind this strength I feel all the pain of what just happened, but I'll prove him wrong. No matter how much my mother and Phil are absent I've always felt their love. I always knew that Phil rooted for me to change and he always assured my mother I needed time. That is what a father should do, so if Charlie isn't proud of his daughter then I'm sure Phil would be." I said and looked over at Edward who had a smile on his face.

"Well just so that you know, I'm proud of you Bella." He smiled and then bumped me gently with his shoulder.

"Thanks Edward." I said as a smile appeared on my face. "I'm proud of myself too."

As we sat there in silence for a few minutes my phone started to ring. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pockets and noticed that it was Jake calling. I noticed that Edward had also seen the screen and quickly smiled at him before answering the phone.

"Hey Black what can I do for you?" I joked into the phone.

"I'm wondering if I should be saving you Swan." Jake joked back and at the mention of my surname my heart ached. I wasn't a Swan anymore so I didn't want to be reminded.

Edward noticing my hesitation grabbed my hand. "You okay" he mouthed and I nodded quickly.

"Bella" Jake spoke again.

"Umm yeah I'm here sorry. No I don't, thank you very much." I chuckled.

"Okay so he's treating you well so far then right?" he asked.

"Yes umm so I should get going. I'll call you tonight." I said not trying to be rude to Edward or Jake.

"Okay but if you do need me I'm a call away. Bye Bells." He said.

"Bye Jake and I'll keep that in mind." I laughed and then hung up. "Sorry." I said placing the phone in my pocket.

"That's okay. So how about we start my part of the day early?" Edward said as he stood up.

"Okay sounds great." I said standing up. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to just wait and see." He said as we headed to the car.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I don't like surprises, so spill!" I whined as I stood with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Nope you'll have to wait." He said getting into the car.

I sighed and then got in "Fine." I huffed which made Edward laugh.

"Just a twenty minute ride and we'll be there. I promise okay." He chuckled and then drove away from the park.

As we were turning the corner into a parking lot I noticed where exactly we were going. When we drove up I noticed Rose and Emmett standing to the side obviously waiting for us because they waved when they noticed Edward's silver Volvo.

"Edward what's this?" I asked curiously looking over at him.

"This Bella is me trying to make up for treating you so badly. I know you want to forget how I treated you but I can't and so this is like a token of apology." He said getting out the car and heading over to open my door.

"Edward you don't' have to do this." I said as I got out.

"I want to and plus I still have to complete my dare." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

As we headed to the entrance I was excited and nervous about this part of our day. Excited because I loved the carnival and experiencing it with Edward was going to be fun. I was nervous because we were going to be married for the next few hours and that was going to be awkward.

"Are you okay Bells. With our new arrangement you don't have to do this." Edward said looking over at me.

I contemplated saying no because we were trying to be friends and things would get awkward but instead I smiled at him. "No problem at all my dear husband." I said and chuckled. I needed a day of fun and to forget about what had just happened so I welcomed the invitation. As long as things didn't get awkward we were going to be fine.

"Well Mrs. Cullen lets get this show on the road." Edward smiled over at me.

At the mention of Mrs. Cullen my heart was doing flips in my chest and I knew awkward was going to be the least of my worries. This was going to be an interesting time.


	27. The Carnival 2

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Hope everyone has/had a wonderful day! Thank you to everyone that added my story to their favorites or alerts and to those that reviewed! Every time i get an email it brightens my day! So after that very sad chapter it's time for a little bit of fun for the characters. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 27! And for all the readers that want to know who the mystery person is, this is your chapter! To those wanting to know Edwards Secret the next chapter is for you! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think! **

**One more note! If you haven't read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner you must do so! I read it in a few hours and Loved it! What would we do without Stephanie Meyer! **

**_I do not own anything Twilight...

* * *

_**

**The Carnival 2**

As we walked up to the Entrance of the carnival I noticed Rose looking at me excitedly and Emmett was looking like he had a bone to pick with someone.

"About time Bella! We've been waiting for about 20 minutes!" Rose exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. I gave her a small smile and apologized before turning to Emmett and giving him a huge.

"Whats wrong Em?" I asked.

"Just because you look happy with him doesn't mean I forgive him." he said looking Edward down and up.

Before I could tell Em not to be mean Edward spoke up. "Em I talked to Bella and apologized for being such a dick head. I know she's like your little sister so I hope you forgive me too."

"Yeah Em I forgave him. It was a misunderstanding so cut Edward some slack. And thanks for being so protective. Love you for that!" I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I love you too squirt I don't like when you're hurting." he said nudging me on the head.

"I know but I'm good." I assured him winking at Edward.

"Well yeah I'm sure Jake made you feel lots better." Emmett said which received him a poke on the ribs. "Ouch. Damn babe! It isn't like she's cheating on Edward sheesh." he said rubbing his back.

"Actually..." I started to say looking at Edward but he interrupted. "Who's Jake?" he asked curiously. I noticed the way his eyes darkened a little so I quickly responded.

"He's a friend of mine who's back in town. He umm found me at the carnival Friday and he's the one I hung out with yesterday." I said not sure if Edward would have a problem with that.

"Oh okay." he said nonchalantly but I could see the look in his eyes. He was jealous which made me smile a little.

"See Rose he's cool with Jake." Em said and turned to walk into the carnival.

"Umm are you okay Edward?" I asked worried that I had ruined our time. Well Em ruined because I didn't bring Jake up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go Mrs. Cullen" he smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh I'm so happy you two are married!" Rose shouted and I looked at her like she was crazy. "What you're suppose to be married! What do you think Em and I are here for." she smiled.

"Fine Rose you have your fun. I'll get you for it." I laughed which made Em chuckle.

"Hey guys check out the Bungee Jump! I so want to do it!" Em said excitedly.

"Nope you're crazy!" Rose squeaked noticing how high up it was.

"Come on guys we only live once!" Em said walking towards the ticket booth.

"Yeah I don't think so." Edward and Rose said at the same time.

As I looked up at the fall I couldn't help but feel the urge to try it. I wanted to feel the adrenaline of jumping off of something and the feeling of being free that many people commented on.

"Bella." Em said looking at me staring up.

"I'm in." I said making up my mind.

"No Bella! Don't you dare." both Rose and Edward said looking at me.

"Let's go Em." I said smiling at the two and grabbing Emmett's hand.

"Bells please don't do this." Edward pleaded walking next to me.

"Edward I'll be fine okay. We'll be secured." I said kissing him on the cheek and heading to the cart that would take us up.

As we ascended both Rose and Edward pleaded for us to get down but we only held each others hands and waved at them. When we were up high enough they strapped us to some metal objects and prepared us for the fall.

"Ready?" Em smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I nodded and then released his hand since he was the first to jump. As soon as Emmett jumped off I saw as he dangled below us and screamed out in excitement.

"Okay miss you can go now." the instructor said from beside me.

I nodded my head and then took a deep breath before crossing my hands over my chest and stepping off the edge. As soon as I jumped I couldn't describe the feelings that were going through me. I felt like I had released every feeling of dread or hurt when I jumped and all I felt at the moment was free. I let out a scream of happiness and giggled as I dangled upside down in the air. For the first time ever I felt free and my body was pumping with adrenaline. My cord bounced me up and down in the air and I just released my hands and dangled. Nothing could ruin the freedom I felt at the moment. It was just me; no one or nothing else. That was when I realized that I could do this. I could be this new Bella and be free of all the angst that held me back. I could be anything I wanted to be and I wanted to be this new Bella. That of course didn't mean that I was going to be over stepped on. No I was going to live my life full of love, happiness and accomplishment. I was going to show the world that I was Isabella Marie and that I was a good person. At that revelation I screamed out and laughed out of pure happiness.

Once my time in the air was up I made my way towards Rose, Em and Edward and smiled at the way they were looking at me.

"Guys that was AMAZING!" I squealed and jumped up in excitement.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked standing next to me.

"Edward I'm more then okay! I'm great! I've never felt so good in my life! Being up there is so thrilling! I have never felt so...free!" I squealed.

"I know what you mean Bells. I've never seen everything so clearly." Em said smiling at me with the same glitter in his eyes that I knew I had.

"I'm excited for both of you but you two are so crazy!" Rose said laughing.

"Once you try it you won't think that!" I said and grabbed her hand. "Come on you have to try it!"

"Oh no I'm okay. I love my life." Rose said pulling back from me.

"Fine you party pooper. Edward?" I asked smiling at him.

"Nope I'm fine." Edward said smiling at me. "But I'm glad to see you so happy." he whispered next to me. "That gleam makes you look amazing."

I smiled over at him as I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Thanks." I mumbled and looked down.

"No problem." he chuckled and grabbed my hand. "So after that daring affair how about we just try a slower ride?" he said heading in the opposite direction.

When I noticed where we were heading I pulled back hesitantly "Umm why don't we try the bumper cars instead."

Noticing my hesitation he turned to me "Bella it's just a ride. I won't bite I promise." he joked.

"Umm Okay fine." I said and walked next to him.

"We'll see you two back on the ground." Em said smiling and winking at us both. "Don't forget this isn't a hotel." he joked and got into their cart.

"He is such a jerk!" I mumbled as the next cart pulled up.

"He doesn't know Bells and he's just kidding." Edward sighed and got into the cart.

"I know." I whispered getting in and looking away. This ride was supposed to be a romantic ride but it couldn't be for us. On Friday I died to be in this ride with Edward and now that I could be we weren't together anymore. We were friends and it hurt that I just couldn't cuddle up to him and feel his soft lips on mine. This moment was suppose to be spent enjoying each other but we couldn't. The ache that I felt as the ride descended made me sad. I looked over at Edward with a small smile as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"So how was the jump?" he smiled over at me, clearly trying to keep my mind off of what I was thinking.

"Edward it was so amazing! I can't describe the feeling of freedom I had as I jumped off the cliff. I felt invincible and that was when it hit me that I could do this. I could change Edward and I am already. I haven't loved and cared for anyone in so long but I do now. I've opened up to all of you and I've accepted so many new things and I have so many new great feelings. I want this Edward and I won't give it up. It doesn't mean that I'll get rid of the old Bella because that person showed me how to be courageous and not be afraid but I will be a good person. Edward I've never felt so sure of anything in my life. I feel like I can breathe calmly now. I feel free." I said as I let out a breath and smiled at him.

"I'm glad Bella. You look so at peace and so happy right now that it makes me happy. Seeing that smile on your face and that gleam in your eyes shows me how free you feel. You have really opened up a lot today. I'm glad to be here experiencing this with you." he smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

As I looked over at him talking I lost myself in his eyes. I heard everything he was saying and nothing else. We were in our bubble again and I didn't want it to burst. Self consciously I leaned over to him like the two magnets again and noticed how he also pulled inward. Slowly our lips descended towards each other until they were less then an inch away. I didn't want to stop what was coming so I just held my breath and I prepared for the touch of his lips on mine.

Unfortunately at that moment we heard a yell from below.

"Ilk get a room!" Em shouted "Ouch Rosie!" we heard and then we both pulled back.

The bubble was no longer around us. Edward sat staring out into the sky and I followed suit. We were seconds away from making a huge mistake but I knew we both wanted it. I had just experienced the first step of my change and I couldn't mess it up. I needed to keep going so that I could learn to trust and be with Edward. Kissing and being back together would just complicate things.

"Edward"

"Bella" we both spoke at the same time.

"Sorry you go ahead." he said smiling lightly at me.

"I'm sorry for just now. That shouldn't have happened. I want you to know though that I'm so grateful for you being here with me today and that you are an amazing friend." I said as I held his hand.

"I know it shouldn't have Bella but I know that you wanted it too. Bells I promised to be your friend and all but I can't help the way I feel for you. It has taken everything in me to not grab you and kiss you or cuddle with you this whole day. I love you Bells and because of that I'm trying. I'm trying really hard but if I slip up I won't apologize for it." he said sternly looking at me.

"Edward I know it isn't fair to make you go through this so if you want we can just not be friends. Lord knows I don't want that but I don't want you to suffer. I never want that for you because I love you too much. But if being away from me is the best for you then I'll understand."

"No being away from you would just hurt more. I just want you to know that I don't promise to apologize if I slip up." he said and bowed his head down.

"Kay. I understand I promise not to be upset or anything. And I promise I won't apologize for slipping up either okay." I tilted my head to look at him and smiled.

"Alright." he smiled "So Mrs. Cullen where to next?" he said as we got out of the cart.

"Hey Bella! Are you two married?" I heard Ms. Stanley call from behind us.

I rolled my eyes and plastered a fake smile on my face. This was the part I dreaded "Yes Mrs. Stanley." I said through gritted teeth and heard Edward chuckle next to me.

"Oh my. I always knew you would marry young." she said and turned to her friends and walked away.

"Ugh!" I groaned which made Rose, Em and Edward laugh louder. "Not funny guys! I'll be getting a call from mom soon enough now."

"It'll be okay love." Edward said wrapping his arm around me "We'll be able to get an annulment by the time she calls." he joked which made Rose and Em burst out in fits.

"Haha, very funny!" I poked his side and then burst out laughing too.

"Come on you two newlyweds." Rose joked and headed towards another ride.

The rest of the time at the carnival we spent riding the rest of the rides and just enjoying the day out. At about 7 that night Alice and jasper joined us and instigated the marriage thing more and more. By 9pm half the carnival assumed Edward and I had really gotten married and you could hear the whispers. Of course at first I thought it wasn't funny but as time kept passing I joined in the fun and actually enjoyed being Mrs. Cullen.

When I was totally exhausted Edward drove me home and made sure I was safely inside before heading home. As I got ready for bed I couldn't get rid of the smile plastered on my face. Even though my day started badly it had been the most amazing day ever.

As I was laying in bed waiting for Edward to text that he had gotten home safely I thought about our time at the carnival and giggled like a little girl. Being Mrs. Cullen was definitely amazing. Suddenly my phone beeped with Edwards's text message.

_Goodnight Mrs. Cullen. Sweet dreams. -E_

I quickly wrote my reply back.

_Goodnight Mr. Cullen. Hope you have sweet dreams too. -B_

I was about to place my phone on the nightstand when it started to ring. Thinking it was Edward I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Yes can I help you?" I said seductively.

"Yes you can but not in that way." the voice of a girl came from the other end.

"Oh hey girl. Sorry" I laughed. "What's up?"

"Oh just calling to make sure we're still on for tomorrow."

"Definitely we are. Lauren owes me big time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then Bells."

Remembering that my part had to be kept a secret I quickly warned her "Oh and Tanya don't tell anyone about me getting in contact with you."

"Oh I won't Bells, don't you worry." she assured me and hung up.

As I laid back in bed I smiled content that Lauren was going to finally be put in her place. If there was anyone she hated most was Tanya. Tomorrow was going to be sweet.


	28. Old Bella 2

A/N: Hola Everyone! So first off thank you for all of the Story Favorites, Alerts and for the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter! You all know that Tanya had to make an appearance. :-) So on to Chapter 28! I'm looking forward to your comments after you've read the chapter!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Old Bella 2**

On Monday I was more then ready to arrive at school. After my eventful weekend I was looking forward to seeing the look on Lauren's face when she saw that Tanya was back at our school. I had met Tanya when we started at Forks high and because of our bad girl reputations we instantly became friends. She instilled fear in every girl at Forks and they never got in her way. We all heard the stories of how she had made all of her enemies so miserable that they ended up leaving the school and the town. Unlike me she was ruthless. She didn't care about anyone's feelings and she didn't care who she hurt on the way. When Tanya was at Forks Lauren was her pedal stool. Whatever Tanya said Lauren did even when Tanya ordered her to lick the dirt off of her shoes. The old Bella enjoyed every moment and there were times when Lauren would do my bidding. After Tanya left Lauren suddenly grew a backbone and was as evil as Tanya but I knew that her fear of Tanya wouldn't have changed.

After humming my way while getting ready my phone rang. I noticed it was my mother and I cringed. I knew why she was calling.

"Hey mom" I said cheerfully.

"Don't hey mom me young lady! What is this I hear that you are married? This better be some joke!" she screamed into the phone.

"Mom chill. I'm not married I promise. It was a dare and I'm sorry if I upset you." I said rolling my eyes. My mother was so dramatic.

"Oh okay." she let out a sigh of relief "I almost had a heart attack when Ms. Stanley called to tell me my daughter was married. Phil is planning our trip back home as we speak. I felt hurt that I didn't know what my daughter was up to and I've decided to come home. No more traveling for me and Phil agrees."

"Mom no, you don't have to do that. I know how much you miss Phil when he's gone." I pleaded knowing that my mother mopping around the house was not what I wanted.

"I won't miss him since he's decided to take a coaching position in Forks." she said excitedly.

"Oh that's great! Oh mom I miss you so much! I can't wait for you to get home! I have so much to talk to you and Phil about." I said excitedly.

"I'll be home tonight and Phil wants to go out to celebrate. I love you Bells, don't scare me like that again."

"I know mom I'm sorry and I love you too and Phil too." I smiled knowing my mom was smiling on the other line.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked surprised.

"I'm here mom. There's a lot I have to talk to you about but I have to get to school. I love you."

"Okay sweetie, see you tonight. Love you. Bye."

"Bye mom" I said and then hung up.

I finished my routine of each morning and then headed out the house. When I drove into the parking lot of the school I noticed a commotion beside my usual parking space and parked in my spot. As I stepped out the car I heard a familiar laugh and hid the smile that was threatening to appear on my face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lauren shrieked from somewhere in the commotion.

"Oh Lauren it's a free country and well I missed Forks High. So I'm back." I heard Tanya menacing voice from close by. Suddenly the circle split and Tanya turned to me.

"Bella!" she squealed and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me "You should have seen her face." she whispered before pulling back.

"Tanya! Jeez what brings you back here?" I asked pretending ignorance.

"Oh I missed all my friends! Especially you Bells!" she said smiling at me.

"You did this didn't you?" Lauren came storming towards me.

"Lauren, what the hell are you talking about?" I said annoyed.

"You brought this bitch back to make my life miserable!" she accused.

"Excuse me Lauren sweets. You should really watch your mouth before something happens to it." Tanya warned. Lauren flinched and I knew she was afraid.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for you pettiness. Tanya, I have to go but I'll see you at lunchtime. It's nice to see you back." I said as I hugged Tanya and then made my way towards Edwards Volvo that had just parked on the opposite side.

From behind I heard Tanya ridiculing Lauren and smiled slightly as I walked up to Edward.

"What's that about?" he said motioning towards the crowd.

"Oh my friend Tanya is back at school and well Lauren doesn't really like her." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh." he shrugged "Well how about I walk you to class?" he said grabbing his book bag.

"Sure. Let's go" I said and turned to walk towards the entrance.

As we were passing the crowd Alice and Jasper joined us.

"So, Tanya's back." Jasper sighed and looked at me.

"Yeah she is." I said shrugging it off because I knew Jasper wasn't fond of Tanya.

"Well I really don't know if I should feel bad for Lauren or not." he said and I just shrugged.

I noticed the way Edward kept looking towards the crowd and wondered what that was about. Deciding it wasn't anything of importance I continued walking to my locker.

"Bells" Alice said from beside me.

"Yeah" I said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry." she said which confused me.

"About?" I said quirking my eyebrow.

"Edward told me about yesterday. I hope you don't hate me. I would have never thought dad would do such a thing. I would have waited or canceled. He should have listened to you, your more important then some dinner with Jasper's parents. No offense sweetie." She said turning to Jasper which shook his head in agreement. "but his daughter should have come first. I'll talk to him I promise." she said looking at me sadly.

"Alice it's okay. Don't bother. I already got what I needed and I just want to move on. You're his only daughter, so don't disappoint him. Just let it go. I don't hate you and I can never do it again." I said smiling at her.

"No it isn't right Bella. You're his daughter and I refuse to have a father that neglects his child. He will hear me out and don't try to change my mind. If he doesn't like what I say then he can lose two daughters." she said angrily.

"It'll be okay Allie. Please let it go." I pleaded.

"No." she said sternly and then turned to Jasper "let's go Jasper." she said and grabbed his arm and stormed off. I shook my head and sighed knowing full well where that stubbornness came from.

"Edward" I groaned and turned to him "Why'd you tell her? I don't want to cause any trouble with them."

"I'm sorry but I had a few words to share with Alice about your father. You might be fine with the way he treated you but I'm not." Edward said angrily. Seeing that protectiveness in him again made my body tingle. The reactions his every being enticed in me was a feeling that I was never going to hate.

"Alright but I just don't want any problems. Thanks." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. The instant my lips touched his skin I felt the burning sensation on them and instantly licked my lips. "Umm I should get to class." I said looking down at the floor and smiling.

"Umm alright I'll see you in English. Bye" Edward said and turned to walk back towards his class.

The entire Biology class Rose and I spent texting each other. Apparently she had heard from Jasper what had happened and was checking up on me. I explained everything to her and I also told her about Edward and I not being together. As soon as she received that text message I heard the sound of shock from the back of the class and a silent but audible "no way" from Emmett. After explaining what happened she told me how sorry she was and that she knew that I was the perfect girl for Edward. She called us "two hearts that were destined since birth" I smiled at the comment and wrote a quick "I hope so". When class ended she ran up to me and threw her arms around me for a hug. Then we headed off towards our next classes.

In English Mr. Berty talked about The Crucible, which we were reading. While people started to read the new chapter out loud Edward and I spent the time writing notes to each other like little kids. Apparently he decided he didn't know enough about me yet so we started a game of 21 questions. He asked about my favorite childhood memory, my most embarrassing moment, my mother, my stepfather, my hobbies, my first date and many more random things. Following suit I asked him the exact questions and I was interested to learn so much about his relationship with his father, that his favorite color was brown, that he had only had one kiss ever before me, that he spent every Saturday morning with his mother visiting his fathers grave. We continued on with the questions until the bell signaled the end of class.

As Edward and I walked into the cafeteria I looked over towards Laurens table and saw her talking to her posse looking pissed off. I knew that was because Tanya was making her life miserable. I quickly made an excuse to Edward about having to talk to the girls and headed over to where Lauren was. As soon as she saw me coming she stood up from her chair.

"What do you want?" she said in an irritated voice.

"I just wanted to let them" I looked behind her at the girls. "That we won't have practice tonight but will for the rest of the week."

"Well you got your message to them. Goodbye." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"I'll leave when I want dear. So tell me how has Tanya been treating you?" I said mischievously.

"It's none of your damn business. She knows to keep to herself or I will make her life miserable."

"Right _you're_ going to make _her_ life miserable. Sure and pigs can fly." I laughed. At that exact moment Tanya walked into the cafeteria and noticing me headed toward us.

"Hi Bells. Lauren dear can you be so kind and move from here so that I can sit with my friends." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"I don't think you understand who I am Tanya. That Lauren you bullied is gone and I'm not moving anywhere." Lauren sneered looking her up and down.

"Oh yes you are going to move or else." Tanya said nonchalantly.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll have to tell daddy that you stole his VISA card and charged that expensive room to it. He was so angry that he said when he found out who it was he was going to press charges no matter who it was." Tanya laughed which made me press my lips together to stop the smile threatening to escape.

"Whatever I didn't do any of that!" Lauren squealed.

"Yes you did. Bella didn't you see her?" she said turning to me.

"Umm yeah I think I did Lauren. Remember the day you took Mike there." I said and looked over at a shocked Jessica.

"You bitch! You had this whore come back didn't you?" Lauren said about to lung at me but Tanya got in the way.

"No I didn't I'm just saying what I saw. Nothing more." I said innocently.

"Yes she is. I haven't seen or heard from Bella since I left girl." Tanya taunted.

"What do you mean you slept with Mike?" Jessica said out of no where.

"Oh Jessica please you didn't want him and well he was a good lay. Just shut up." Lauren said which made Tanya and I look at each other bemused.

"You are such a whore!" Jessica yelled and then ran out of the lunchroom.

"Jess wait!" Lauren yelled but didn't go after her. "You see now I have to explain myself to her! She wasn't supposed to find out!"

"Then you shouldn't have slept with your best friend's boyfriend." Tanya sneered.

"I agree what will your mother think when she finds out her daughter is the schools slut." I said in a mimicking voice.

"I swear Tanya you will pay!" Lauren said angrily and then turned to me. "And as for you before you start thinking you're the shit maybe you should ask your dear Edward where he's been the last few weeks." Lauren said and then turned to leave but then turned back. "Oh wait maybe you shouldn't but I can tell you." She laughed "He's been with me." She said and then turned and left the lunchroom.

I stood there frozen just staring at her as she exited the cafeteria. Nothing could have prepared me for what I had just heard.


	29. Edward's Secret

A/N: Welcome back! Thank you for all of you who added my story to their Favorites and alerts and to those that reviewed! This was the biggest amount of reviews I've gotten for a chapter! So Thank You Thank You! So you've all been waiting for an explanation and this chapter will be it! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Edward's Secret**

"Bella?" Tanya said from beside me. "Bella honey" she tried again holding onto my shoulder.

"What did she just say Tanya?" I asked still shocked.

"Umm maybe you should talk to this Edward she mentioned." She said hesitantly.

I slowly turned to her and when I did I zeroed in on our table. Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice sat there looking over at me. I just stared back at them frozen and utterly zoned out. I couldn't move or think as I replayed over and over Lauren's words.

"_And as for you before you start thinking you're the shit maybe you should ask your dear Edward where he's been the last few weeks." "Oh wait maybe you shouldn't but I can tell you." "He's been with me." _

It couldn't have been true. Edward would never have cheated on me. Especially not with the one person I hated the most. He couldn't have been with her and she was just making it up to get revenge for what I had done to her. It wasn't true. But how did she know about him being missing? No one knew about that except our friends. _How did she know?_

I stood there looking over at Edward and when our eyes meet his eyes grew wide and he quickly got up and headed over to me.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked standing in front of me. All I could do was look him in his eyes. I was lifeless. I didn't know what to feel or how to react all I could do was stand there completely numb.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked Tanya who was standing there looking at me worriedly.

"Umm Lauren told her something about some Edward guy and she just froze." Tanya told him not knowing who he was.

In that instant he froze and I knew that what Lauren had said was true. She wasn't lying and his reaction confirmed it. I felt the tears welling in my eyes but I held them back.

"So it's true." I said as I looked at him with whole new eyes. These eyes didn't show any love or sadness. They showed what I felt at the moment. _Betrayal. _

"Bella listen I have to explain. I tried to tell you but you wouldn't let me." He pleaded as he looked into my eyes.

"You tried to tell me. You tried to tell me that you were cheating on me?" I looked at him incredulously. _How could he stand there and tell me that he tried to tell me that? _

"No I didn't cheat on you Bella. I would never do that. Would you listen to me?" he said urgently.

"What can you say Edward? What can you say that will make any of this better?"

"Can we go talk outside please?" He then tried to grab my hand which I pulled back.

"No we can talk right here." I said crossing my hand in front of me.

"Fine. Look I was with Lauren these last few weeks and she has been texting me. I'm not going to lie but that's because we're partnered up in Biology for a project. That's all. I've been helping her with her part and in return she left you and Alice alone. The texting part was only for when we would meet up and she has been taking it over board." He said and as the words left his mouth I felt like I was being slapped in the face. The look on his face told me that he knew he had said the wrong thing. Of course he had, didn't what he just said sounded familiar?

"You helped her so that she would leave us alone! You helped her like you helped me…" I said more to myself then to him. _What goes around comes around._ That was what ran through my head at the moment. I had done the same exact thing to get revenge on Alice and now Lauren was also. Did he say to Lauren all the things he had said to me? Was he falling for her like he fell for me?

"No Bella it's not like that. Please don't think she's anything like you. She isn't you and she could never be you. Even though you did what you did you learned and you have a good heart. She doesn't have any of that. I just wanted her to leave you alone because you were changing. I didn't want her bringing out the worst in you. You have to forgive me Bells. I didn't think things through and I'm sorry."

I stood there listening to everything he said but I couldn't feel. I didn't know what to feel or how to react. Should I be mad at him? Should I hurt him as much as he just did? Should I understand him since he did try to explain? Should I forget it? So many questions running through my head and I didn't have an answer to any. I didn't know what to do so instead I did what I had been used to.

"Don't apologize for anything Edward. I don't want to hear any of it. Karma. That's what it is and so I should accept it and move on. You should be proud. You hurt me just as I hurt you. Congratulations." I said sarcastically looking at him trying to hold onto that little bit of strength I had at the moment.

"No Bella it's nothing like that! I would never purposely hurt you! I love you! I just wanted her to leave you alone!" Edward said grabbing me by my arms.

"You don't because you should have known that I would never approve of that. You wanted to hurt me and you just did. I don't want to see you ever again Edward. I don't even want to hear anything about you. I'll pay for what I did to Alice and the way I hurt you because I deserve it but I won't accept what you did. I won't accept that the one person I trusted for the first time ever betrayed me the way you did. That you didn't even believe enough in me being able to change that you made a deal with her. I could change Edward and her making my life miserable is not going to stop that! You know what, just stay away from me." I said as the tears continued to build in my eyes. I knew that at any given moment the flood of tears would once more erupt but I wasn't going to give anyone the pleasure of seeing them.

"Bella please don't do this." He looked at me defeated. He knew that there was nothing he could say that would make things better. "Please" he tried again and I saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I can't do this." I whispered as I turned and walked out of the cafeteria. It seemed like lately school was the place that held the worst memories for me. I couldn't take being in there any longer so I walked out instead of running, completely oblivious to the murmurs around me. I did however hear Rose and Alice yelling my name and I heard an argument erupt but I didn't care. I couldn't stay there when all I wanted was to escape. Escape the pain, the hurt, escape the one person I loved more then anything. I got into my car and headed to the only place that I could think of at the moment.

As I drove I kept promising myself I wouldn't cry. I started the radio in my car and when "When I look at You" filled the car I instantly regretted turning the damn thing on. Holding onto my sanity I quickly shut the radio off but it was too late. The first tear dropped and then many more followed. By the time I arrived where I wanted to I had my eyes covered in a haze. As I walked down the boardwalk and onto the sand I couldn't stand the pain anymore and fell onto the sand.

I didn't sob like I usually did; I just sat there with tears flowing down my eyes and looking out at the ocean. It was a beautiful view so I just stared. A very short while later I felt the air around me change and I knew someone was beside me but I didn't care. At the moment I didn't care about anything.

"You know every time I run into you, you have tears in your eyes. I do not like this Bells." Jake's voice came from beside me.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" I asked rudely and instantly regretted it. "Sorry" I whispered looking straight ahead.

"I don't want you to do anything. I want you to stop hurting and I want to hurt that prick of a guy you unfortunately love." He said angrily.

"I did this to myself Jake. It's called Karma. I got exactly what I deserved for what I did to my sister and Edward."

"You don't deserve anything bad Bells. Karma doesn't work that way when the person corrects their wrong. I heard it all in the cafeteria so I know what happened Bells and you didn't deserve it."

"Jake! Don't tell me what I don't and do deserve because it doesn't matter! Either way it hurts!" I said still completely numb.

"I know it hurts Bells. But it'll be okay. It might not seem like it right now but it will be okay. Just don't shut down because I see it coming." He pleaded next to me.

"I don't want to feel this Jake. It hurts too much and I don't want to feel it." I cried and looked over at him. "I don't"

"I know honey so don't. Try and think of something else and do what you intended to do. Work on yourself and don't worry about anyone else. With time you'll notice yourself smiling more. Just give it time and just think about you."

"I want to Jake. I want to try and forget but I can't. I love him Jake! I love my father and he betrayed me! I love Edward and he did the same! What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that you make bad decisions on the men you open up to." He muttered.

"No I don't. Edward is the best thing that has ever happened to me believe it or not. Putting this aside he has been the best person ever. So don't say I make bad decisions because he is not one."

"Okay fine but you have to move beyond this Bella. A person that makes you cry this much is not worth it. You sit there and keep defending him when you should be pissed off! You should be angry!"

"I don't know what to feel Jake! I don't know what to do? I feel so empty!" I cried putting my head in my hands.

"Listen remember in Junior high when you first told me about your parents?" he asked and I nodded remembering that he was the first person I had told about my parents. "You cried so much and I remember just sitting there holding you. You turned to me and you asked if things would get better. Do you remember what I said?" he asked smiling lightly at me.

"You said that as long as I had you each day things would get better and better." I said staring straight ahead as I recalled his exact words. "You said that the person you least expect will be the one holding you when everyone around you has let you down."

"Exactly and I still believe the same. As long as I'm here Bella I will make sure things get better. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you anymore." He said and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I leaned into him placing my head on his shoulder and looked towards the ocean again. "Thanks" I whispered.

We sat there in complete silence for the rest of the afternoon. I just kept staring ahead at the horizon and Jake kept me against him. When I noticed the sun finally going down I remembered my dinner date with my parents and got up.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jake asked standing up too.

"Yeah I have to meet my mother and Phil for dinner. I should get going." I said wiping away the sand on my pants.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's fine Jake. I'm okay." I smiled at him but the smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Alright let me walk you to your car then."

As I got into my car I turned to Jake. "Thanks Jake, for everything."

"Bells don't thank me. I'm here for you when you need me."

"I know and I'm glad you are. Thanks" I said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Bells and call me if anything." He said turning towards his car.

I nodded and then got into my car. I appreciated everything Jake did for me but I still wanted to lock myself in my room and shut down completely. I didn't know how to deal with what had happened. Well I didn't know the right way to deal with it. The way this new Bella would deal with it. I knew what the old Bella would do but I didn't want to revert back to my old ways. No I needed to learn to deal with this in a new way. For now I would stay away from Edward and anything that was connected to him. I knew the hardest part would be our friends but I also knew that if I asked they wouldn't bring him up. As hard as this was going to be I knew it was going to be harder forgiving him. I wasn't anywhere close to that so I didn't think about it. I would deal with it at a later time.

At dinner my mother and I discussed everything that had happened in the weeks since she had left. I told her all about me wanting to change and how much I appreciated everything she and Phil had done for me. I let slip what happened with Charlie and it took everything in Phil to not barge out the door and kill Charlie.

"I can't believe this! Renee do you hear this? That bastard is going to ever regret neglecting you!" he said angrily looking over at both of us.

"Honey I know and I'm highly pissed right now. Charlie will be hearing from me but you can't so upset. Calm down." She said grabbing his hand.

"How can I calm down? I don't believe he had the audacity to walk away from you. And you say he's a great father!"

"I thought he was but finding this out proves me wrong. Bella honey I know you don't want us to do anything but he will be hearing from me. You are his daughter as much as Alice and he's going to listen to what I tell him." My mother said patting my hand.

"Mom I just want it to be over with." I sighed and poke at my food. I regretted telling them about Charlie and at the moment I didn't have it in me to feel anything.

"It will be honey, don't you worry." She said and continued eating her food. I looked over at her and saw the anger in her face. I knew this was far from over.

"Mom, can we just go home? I'm not feeling well." I said ready to lay in my bed.

She agreed and after Phil paid for dinner we headed back to the house. I bid them a goodnight and then headed to my bedroom. After my usual night routine I sat in bed and pulled out my CD player. As I pressed play heavy metal started to play and I laid back. With the music playing so loudly I couldn't think and that was exactly the escape I wanted at the moment.

That was the moment my life went dark.


	30. Darkness

A/N:Hi Everyone! I know I'm so late to update but i've been on vacation and had no internet! Sorry! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and added my story to their Favorites and Alerts. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! So on to the new one!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

**

**Darkness**

Two weeks. Three hundred thirty six hours. Twenty thousand one hundred and sixty minutes. Very exact, I know but when all you do is stay in your room and don't interact with anyone, counting days comes naturally. That is exactly what I did. I didn't leave my room unless I had to get to school. When I was at school I zoned out during each class and I ignored everyone that tried to speak to me. I was completely oblivious to the world around me and I submerged in it. Rose took my position as head cheerleader because I didn't have the energy for it. She and Alice visited constantly and tried everything possible to get me out of my darkness but nothing worked. Em and Jasper even tried cheering me up but nothing. Renee and Phil had learned about what happened and they took me away for a weekend but nothing. Jake was by my side through it all but again nothing. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, and I thought nothing.

When I arrived at the school the day after the whole chaos Lauren was the only person I lashed out at and it wasn't good.

"Aww poor Bella, it doesn't feel good being betrayed right?" she mimicked laughing. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and I didn't have the time to answer her so I turned the other way towards the school.

"Yes walk away, that's the best thing you can do." She started again, this time right behind me. "It hurts doesn't it? Being betrayed by the only person that gives a rat's ass about you. Because daddy dearest and Edward dearest betrayed little Miss Snotty. Shame shame. Well the positive part is I had a great time with Edward. He is such a great teacher, now I know why you fell for him." She mocked and that was when the fury erupted.

"Look you conniving whore leave me the hell alone or I swear the last thing anyone will find of you is your fake blonde hair! And Edward wouldn't be with you if you were the last bitch on this earth! " I sneered as I turned to face her.

"Oh please like you could ever. Just face it Bella no one believes that you can change. That's why Edward had to keep me away from you right. So that I wouldn't trigger something in you that will make you give up on changing. Just do us all a favor and go back to that old Bella because at least she had a back bone. Hey I'm not complaining about my time with Edward, gosh he's such a great guy." She chuckled so before she could do anything I pulled her by the hair and pushed her to the floor. She tried fighting back but it was no use since I was on top of her.

"Look Bitch! Yes I could and I will if you don't get the hell out of my way. So help me Lauren you will pay for this I promise you that. You want the old Bella well you better watch yourself because even you sister's ridicule will be nothing compared to what I do to you. Watch yourself Lauren because that Old Bella isn't coming back but this Bella isn't going to put up with your shit. So leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted in her face and then got up.

"Miss Swan and Miss Mallory what is going on here?" Principal Greene asked walking up to us.

"She assaulted me Mr. Greene. I was just heading to class and she assaulted me!" Lauren squealed.

"Oh please bitch stop acting like you're innocent. Lauren here was being a whore so I hit her. End of story. Now get the hell out of my way." I said and then turned to walk towards my car.

"Miss Swan, get back here this instant!" Mr. Greene yelled but I kept moving. I couldn't be in that school with all the anger I had so I went home. That night my parents received a call that I was suspended for the rest of the week which was fine by me.

The next Monday Lauren started again when I arrived but I walked away and this time I did go into the school. By the time school let out Lauren's car had two flat tires and a busted side window. Lauren had a fit and cried but she didn't know who to accuse so charges weren't pressed. She was going to pay and everyday I was miserable she would be my enjoyment. The next day while she was at lunch I accidently extended my foot while she was walking and she fell flat into her plate of spaghetti. She bitched and moaned but didn't dare say anything as Tanya walked behind her.

My friends noticed what I was doing and they tried to get me to stop but they didn't get a word from me. They weren't the ones that had been stabbed in the back and they weren't the ones that had to stand there and be a fool in Lauren's eyes. If they wanted me to be new Bella when it came to Lauren then they were out of their minds because I wasn't going to do that. I hated her and she was going to pay for what she had done to me. Unfortunately for me though Tanya sat next to me the day I tripped Lauren and promised me she would take care of her so I stopped bothering her and just shut down completely.

I spent every lunch on the bleachers at the field behind the school. I kept to myself and I ignored everyone that tried speaking to me. I hung out alone at school and then went straight home.

Two days later I was sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria when Rose and Emmett sat beside me.

"Bella honey." Rose said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Please look at me." She pleaded but I couldn't and wouldn't. I just sat there looking down at my hands.

"Hey squirt, please don't shut us out. We just want to help." Emmett whispered.

Again nothing from me they both sighed and I could tell they were staring at each other.

"Bells please talk to me. I'm your best friend and it worries me to see you like this." Rose tried again.

Once more, nothing. It was like I was a statue and they were just speaking to concrete. They sat there with me the entire lunch time and then when I got up Rose and Em sighed and did the same.

I got the same thing from Jasper and Alice when school let out that day. Again they got nothing from me but silence.

On that fourteenth day everything started off like usual. I washed up, pulled on a pair or sweats and shirt and headed to school. That was my usual routine lately and it didn't bother me that I wore sweats everyday. I was comfortable and I didn't care. When I pulled up to the school I noticed Tanya waiting for me by my parking spot. As soon as I exited the car she walked over to me.

"Bella." she said cautiously and I just stared at her. "Bella this needs to stop!" she screamed which surprised me.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked irritated that I had to stand there any longer.

"You are going to listen to me! Like it or not!" she yelled but I just rolled my eyes.

"This has to stop Bella! You can't continue being like this! He betrayed you okay but the Bella I know wouldn't ever do this!" she said pointing at me.

"Then you don't know me. Just leave me alone Tanya." I said annoyed.

"No I'm not! I won't leave you alone until you stop this damn pity party of yours! Every one is betrayed in life and you don't see them stop living! You're lifeless Bella and you're friends are worried. Do you know that Rose and Alice cry every time they see you? That Alice has been so upset that she has even stopped talking to her best friend. That Emmett has been staying with Rose because she won't sleep otherwise. Do you know how much they are hurting? No you don't because if you did you wouldn't be like this. If you don't want to snap out of this for yourself then at least do it for them." she pleaded pissed off and I could see that.

"Tanya I don't want to! I can't!" I sighed and grabbed my bag from the car.

"Don't bullshit me Bella! I've been through this and I dealt with it! Do you know why I stopped being good Tanya?" she asked rhetorically. "Because I fell in love just like you did and then I found out that he was just being kind and loving to me for a bet! I cried, sulked and zoned out for a week too! But I woke up one day and I promised that no one would ever get a chance to hurt me! I started my life as this Tanya again and that was my decision. It was easier for me and I know it's not the best decision but it works for me. I'm not telling you to be that old Bella. I'm telling you to remember how strong that Bella was because that's the strength that will get you through this. Having traits from that Bella with this new Bella is not wrong. Get angry if you want to, scream, cry, yell but feel something, anything!" she yelled.

"I can't Tanya! I can't!" I said defeated and for the first time I felt something. I felt hurt. "It hurts Tanya! It hurts and I don't want to feel that! All I want to do is be angry but I can't! If I get angry that old Bella will come back and I don't want that! I don't want to feel anything! I don't want to cry! I don't want to yell! I don't want to scream! I'm just tired!" I whispered and fell to the ground with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey you have to. Bella you have to face this because ignoring it won't help. You have to feel something and if it's hurt then you have to deal with it. Bella I have never met anyone stronger then you and I know you'll get through this. You have amazing friends that are there for you sweetie. Let them in and you'll see how things will get easier. Just resurface Bella because you need to live." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"And if I don't want to" I cried.

"You do want to Bells." She said soothingly. "You don't want to wake up every day miserable and then one day realize you missed a lot. In a couple of months Bella you'll be out of here and you can start fresh but first you have to find yourself honey. If you want I'll help you but you need to want this." She whispered as she held onto me.

I knew I had to get through this. I had to find the strength I lost that day so that I could move on. I had to stop being this person that I didn't even recognize anymore. I was dying in the inside and the outside and I knew it wasn't right to my friends and family. They were hurting and it was because of me, because they loved me. I had to move on. I stood up and wiped my eyes.

"I can do this." I whispered and picked up my bag.

"You can Bella. We'll be here for you." she smiled and pointed behind me.

"All of us" Tanya said as I turned to see what she was pointing at. Rose and Alice stood with tears falling and Em, Jasper and Jake looking at me with smiles on there face. As I looked over at them I felt the tears fall but for the first time these were tears of joy. To see them all standing there and see how each and every one of them looked at me in adoration made my heart swell. I couldn't help the emotions running through me and lunged myself into Emmett's arms since he was the closest. One by one I felt their arms embrace us and I just sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry guys." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella don't you dare. We understand and we're just glad you're back." Rose said to my right. "We love you honey."

"I love you all too. I promise that I'll try."

"That's all we ask for. We'll be here sis." Alice said from my left.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled back. "For everything."

"We're your family honey. We'll always be here through thick and thin." Jasper smiled at me.

"I know and thank you all for believing in me and for being there even when I shut you all out. Thank you." I said wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"We love you Bells and you forget we're here through the good and bad." Emmett said smiling at me.

"Okay so first order of business sis is please please take this." Alice said handing me a bag. I opened the bag and let out a little laugh when I saw what it was. "I can't take another day of sweats!" she smiled at me.

"Okay fair enough." I smiled at her.

"See I made her smile first!" Alice squealed looking at everyone.

"Okay Okay we apologize Alice." Jake muttered "You are great at making people smile."

"I forgive you." Alice said matter-of-factly which made me chuckle a little. That was Alice for you.

"Okay so Bells you go and get out of that horrendous outfit and we'll see you in class. Okay?" Alice said turning to walk into the school.

"Okay. See you in a few." I said and then something in me made me look towards the opposite side of the parking lot. I hadn't paid attention to my environment in the last few weeks but today I had the urge to. That was the wrong thing to do because when I looked over I saw the silver Volvo. It wasn't him but it was a remembrance of him. I started feeling faint but then I felt a hand squeeze mine and looked up.

"It's going to be okay honey. You'll have to face him but it'll get easier." Jake said looking at sympathetically.

"I know Jake. It's just hard." I whispered and then turned back around.

"We'll get through this." he smiled and led me towards the entrance of the school. That's when I felt it. The security I needed.

"We will." I smiled and then kissed him goodbye as I made my way towards the girl's room.


	31. Love Never Fades

A/N: Okay so since I missed my update on Monday I've decided to post Chapter 31 today and then Chapter 32 tomorrow! Tomorrow chapter is going to be my gift to you all loyal readers! I want to say thank you to those that have added my story to their Fave's and Alerts and those who reviewed! Thank you Thank you! I liked that you all liked Tanya being the person she is because I wanted to keep her like that. She's always the very bad person and i don't think of her like that most of the time. Anyways on to Chapter 31! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you all think...

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Love Never Fades  
**

After changing into a pair of blue jeans, a hot pink Hot Topic shirt, and some pink heels Alice had brought for me I felt like the old me again. I tried to fix up my hair a little, applied a little makeup and looked into the mirror one final time. "You can do this Bella" I told myself and then headed to class. I actually paid attention this time and groaned when I realized that I really had missed a lot. We apparently had a project due in a week and I didn't know anything about it.

"Ugh I'm going to fail!" I groaned.

"You won't. We're partnered up and I've taken care of your part." Alice whispered beside me.

"Thanks" I whispered back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Umm Bella can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"You wouldn't be upset if I was friends with Edward too, right?" she asked quietly.

"No Alice, he's your best friend I would never ask you to do that." I said placing my hand on hers. She was his friend and I would never ask any of them to stop being that to him. No matter what Edward did he didn't deserve to be shunned by his friends. They were best friends and knowing that Alice stopped speaking to him didn't make me happy. Old Bella would have been, but I wasn't.

"Okay because I was so angry with him and I stopped talking to him but Bella he's been so broken and he needs me." she whispered and I flinched. It was one thing for me to suffer but to know that he was suffering too hurt much more then I could have imagined. That was when I realized that no matter what, Edward was the guy I loved and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. If I could feel that way towards someone that I should have been upset with then I had changed.

"Alice I want you to be there for him. I don't want any of you to stop being friends with him because of what happened. I just don't want to hear about him. " I whispered.

"Okay I understand. I just can't bear seeing him that way. You two have both been zombies these past two weeks and I can't stand it."

"It's okay Allie I just want to forget how I've been lately." I smiled and then turned my attention back to the teacher.

Knowing that I wanted to end the conversation Alice turned her attention back too. As the teacher explained some things about Planaria I thought about what Alice had said. She looked so sad when she talked about Edward and I couldn't help but feel the same sadness. I knew he was the cause of my pain but it didn't make me feel good that he was in pain. Alice had said he was like me so he must have been a wreck.

"Alice." I whispered looking over at her.

"Hmm" she turned to me.

"How bad is he?" I asked quietly.

"He's destroyed Bella. He won't eat, sleep or even go to practice anymore. Esme called me and told me that he has just been lifeless. When I went to see him at home his room was destroyed. His music and books were thrown everywhere. He didn't even notice that I was there and I couldn't take it so I ran out. I've never seen him this way and I'm scared." she looked at me and I saw the tears welling in her eyes. If Esme called then it must have been bad.

Not knowing what to say I nodded and occupied myself with the book in front of me.

When the bell rang for our next class my heart started to race. I knew it was because I had English next, which meant I would be sitting next to Edward. I was scared to see what he looked like and I was scared to face him. We would be sharing the same space for a whole hour and I didn't think I would make it.

"I don't think I can do this." I pleaded as Rose walked with me towards my class.

"It'll be okay Bells. You can do this." she said squeezing my shoulder before turning to head to her class.

I let out the breath I didn't notice I had been holding and faced the door. Slowly I turned the knob and then slowly made my way in. As soon as I looked over to my desk my heart stopped. I felt myself hyperventilating and quickly breathed in and out. I couldn't control the pain that stabbed at my heart. Edward sat there just staring at the wall ahead of our desk. His hair was in disarray, his eyes were swollen and his face was thinner. He looked awful and my heart cried out. I couldn't take it anymore and turned back out the door. When I was out of the class I ran out of the school and out to my safe haven.

"Hey squirt what's going on?" Emmett yelled as he turned from walking to the football field.

"I can't do it Em!" I said running over to him and burying my head in his chest again.

"What happened Bells?" he asked worriedly.

"He's hurting Em. Alice says he hasn't eaten, slept, or gone to practice. He looks awful Em and I can't stop the pain I feel."

"Bells, it isn't you fault. He did this to you and you're here in pain for him?"

He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Em I am. He did do this to me but he doesn't deserve to suffer."

"He brought this on him self Bella. The only thing that can make it better is you forgiving him and I'm sure you're not there yet."

"I know I'm not Em but he's so broken and it hurts me to see him like that. He can't do this! I'm supposed to suffer not him!"

"I know he is Bells but like it or not he loves you and he's so regretful for what he did and that regret is eating at him."

"But he shouldn't regret it after what I did to him he should have done what he did!"

"Yes he should regret it and he does. Bells the moment you walked out of that cafeteria that day he died inside. We all heard the commotion so when you walked out I walked up and I lunged at him because I was so angry for what he did and he didn't even flinch. He told me he deserved it and just stood there. That's regret Bella."

"He what? You what?" I squealed looking at him horrified.

"I didn't hurt him okay, I promise. I felt so bad for him that I just walked away."

"What can I do Em? What can make him better?"

"I told you the only thing that can make him better is you. I don't know but maybe you can just talk to him."

"I can't do that Em. I can't even look at him without breaking down."

"Then unless he snaps out of it like you did nothing will change."

"Well you're his friends why can't you all do an intervention like you did for me?"

"Because, well, we're suppose to be on your side, right?" he asked questioningly.

"No! You don't have to be on anyone's side! Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can't be friends with him! So stop shunning him out and help him! Please!" I begged. "Please Em, help him!"

"Okay squirt, we'll try." He promised holding onto me.

"Okay" I smiled and then headed to the bleachers. "I need a hiding place for the rest of class so I'll wait for you here."

"Okay squirt watch me in action." he said flexing his muscles and I laughed.

I spent the hour watching Emmett and the rest of the team practice and then waited for him so that we could head to the cafeteria.

"Hey Em" I said from under his arm as we walked.

"Yeah squirt."

"Thanks for the talk and for defending me." I smiled up at him.

"No problem anything for my little sis." he smiled showing his dimples. Emmett was my life saver and I could always count of him to say the right things. I just hoped that they would be able to help Edward like they had helped me.

"Bells" Rose shouted as we walked over to our table.

"Hey Rose, Jasper, where's Alice?" I asked as I sat down.

"She's with Edward trying to get him to talk to her" he said pointing towards a table at the other side of the room. When I turned I saw Alice with her arm wrapped around a catatonic Edward trying to talk to him. My heart started to accelerate and I turned back to the table.

"Guys." I said looking straight at them as they looked at me. "I know you're my friends and all and I'm so grateful for what you did earlier but I need a favor"

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked and I stared at Emmett. He stared back and nodded his head knowing what I was about to say.

"I don't want you to cut Edward out of your lives. He needs you as much as I do and I can't see him like that. Can you please just talk to him?" I said quietly.

"Are you sure about that Bells?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yeah and I want you to do it like now." I said smiling at them lightly. I couldn't take another minute of seeing him that way. He needed his friends and I wasn't going to take them away from him.

"Bells I don't think that will help but we'll try." they said getting up. "Are you coming?"

"No I need to get some studying done for English class so I'll be in the library." I said getting up too.

"Okay but I'll see you next period." Rose said giving me a hug. I smiled back at them encouragingly and watched as they headed over to Edward's table.

"Oh little Miss Snotty lost her friends." Lauren's voice came from behind me.

"For your information I didn't, not like you lost you're best friend." I said nodding my head towards Jessica and then walking away from her. I wasn't about to get in another bickering match with her.

Walking towards the door of the cafeteria I looked over to where everyone was. They were all sitting around Edward and I felt the corners of my lips turn into a smile. At that moment he looked up and his eyes met mine for a second before I looked away. From afar I couldn't mistake the look of guilt that was behind them.

I quickly opened the door and walked out bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said and then smiled when I saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going Bells." Jake chuckled.

"Sorry." I said hitting him on his arm.

"So where are you headed?"

"To the library I have some catching up to do for English."

"Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Umm in there with Edward" I said looking down.

"Why?" Jake asked clearly agitated.

"I asked them to be with him. He needs his friends." I said looking at him.

"And you do too"

"Not as much as he does and plus I need to catch up on work." I said also getting agitated.

"Okay chill. So I need to meet up with Tanya but do you want me to come with?"

"No you go meet up with Tanya I'll see you later." I said turning to leave.

"Okay if anything I'm here, remember that." He shouted behind me.

"I know!" I shouted laughing at our interaction and then continued walking.

Jake protectiveness was really entertaining and very possessive but he was a great friend and I liked being around him.

The rest of the day flew by with no new interesting events. Rose caught me up on everything that had been going on while I was "in my dark mood" as she put it. I found out that Tanya had done what she promised making Lauren's life miserable. Everyone at the school now knew of Lauren's reputation and the guys were steering clear. Apparently Tanya had told everyone that Lauren had given Mike some type of STD and Mike trying to make up for cheating on Jessica went along with it. Jessica was now Tanya's pedestal and she treated her just like she had Lauren. I couldn't help but feel content that Lauren had gotten what she deserved. Rose also filled me in on what was going on with cheerleading and I thanked her for taking over for me. As my thanks I talked to the coach and insisted that Rose should take over the squad. When I texted Rose to tell her the news she was ecstatic. After that nothing more happened; well until later that night that is.

I was sitting at my desk going over my Biology project when my phone started to ring, alerting me to a text message. Without bothering to check who it was I opened it and then stared at the message. It was a message that I didn't expect.

I let out the breath I had been holding and stared at the screen.


	32. Darkness EPOV

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying their day! Thank you to all those that have added my story to their Favorites and Alerts, and to those that have reviewed! I am so grateful for your input and enthusiasm! So 4 more day till the midnight showing of Eclipse and I can't wait!Okay so here is my treat for all my readers! As I'm sure some of you have guessed this chapter will be in EPOV! I enjoyed writing from his point of view in my last story and decided to share with you how he was during the two week of Darkness. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you all think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Darkness (EPOV)**

"Edward, honey please eat something" my mother pleaded from the doorway.

"No thanks mom." I said nonchalantly from where I sat.

I had been sitting on the floor leaning against my bed frame everyday I spent in my home. It had been 14 days exactly since that awful day that I wish I could take it back. Fourteen days since I broke the heart of one of the most important girls in my life. Fourteen days since I shut down from the whole world. Each miserable hour of my existence her words ran through my head and pricked at my heart. I knew I should have followed my gut and never got involved with Lauren. Nothing was worth the pain that I had caused Bella and I wished that I could just go back in time. That I could have pleaded with Mr. Varner to change my partner, that I never agreed to help her with her part of the project, and that I never gave her my number in the first place. Every possible "I wish I never" went through my head for the past two weeks. But reality always hit me and all the "I wish I never" went flying out the window. I couldn't take back what had happened and for that I cursed myself. I didn't have any life in me and no energy to do anything but be miserable. I shut everyone out of my life to protect them from me. I had brought all this on myself and I deserved to suffer for it. I sat on the floor as my mother made her way in.

"Honey please you are worrying me. I've tried everything and I can't bear to see you this way." Esme pleaded sitting beside me. She placed her arms around me and for the first time since my father passed brought me towards her and held me in her arms. I just leaned against her staring out towards my blue walls while she rocked me back and forth. "Please Edward talk to me" she whispered and I felt something dripping on my hair. When I pulled back to see what it was my mothers eyes were full of tears.

"Mom please don't cry." I whispered back looking at her. It hurt to see my mother crying because of me and the ache in my heart hurt more.

"I can't help it Edward, I look at you and it hurts to see my son this way. Edward you haven't talked or eaten in two weeks. I understand what happened with Bella is horrible but honey don't do this to yourself. Starving yourself and shutting out the whole world is not the way to handle things. Please just try talking to her honey. I can't bear to see you like this." She cried.

"She won't talk to me mom. She said she never wants to see or hear from me ever again and I can't blame her. I hurt her and I messed up everything good that we had."

"You did it for her Edward, and maybe things didn't turn out right but you need to at least try. If she loves you as much as I know she will give you the chance to explain yourself honey."

"After what I did I doubt she still loves me. No person that loves someone would ever do what I did. I did this to her and I deserve to be punished. I end up hurting everyone I love and I refuse to let that happen again." I said sliding over to where I first sat.

"How do you expect everyone to disown you? You are my son and I will always be here for you. Even though Alice is upset with you now she still loves you. You can't push away the people in your life because you committed one mistake." She said grabbing my hand in hers.

"A huge mistake mom! I hurt the girl I love! She doesn't want anything to do with me and without her I refuse to do anything! I don't want to pretend that everything is okay because it isn't. I just want to be left alone." I said looking back towards the wall.

Getting my drift Esme got up and turned to walk towards the door "If you won't stop being like this because you hurt Bella could you at least consider stopping because your mother is hurting." She whispered and then walked out of the door.

I didn't like upsetting my mother and hearing her plead for me to stop hurting myself made me flinch. I didn't know that hurting myself was also hurting the ones around me that loved me and to see my mother crying and pleading with me was the worst feeling in the world.

The day my father passed and the promise I had made to him replayed in my head.

_I remember coming home from school and seeing my mother crying on the couch. As soon as she looked over at me I knew that it was the end. My father had been sick for the last two weeks and was only given a few more days of life. _

"_He wants to see you" my mother sobbed into my arms. _

_I quickly nodded and headed up the stairs. When I walked in Carlisle laid on the bed looking worst then he had when I left in the morning. Noticing that I had entered he slowly turned to me and summoned me to his side. _

"_Dad" I whispered grabbing his weak hand in mine._

"_Edward we both know this is the end of the road for me." He said quietly. _

"_No dad you promised you would fight this. You said you wouldn't let this disease win." I said trying to hold in my cries. _

"_I tried son but you can't beat this. It's time for me to go and be with your grandmother and grandfather." He smiled at me. I'm sure he was thinking about being with his parents soon. _

_I nodded my head and looked down into his green eyes. _

"_I want you to do me a favor" he whispered. _

"_Anything" I responded. _

"_I want you to promise me that when I'm no longer here you will take care of your mother. I want you to make sure that she is never upset or never cries again. I don't want to know that she is ever hurting. You're mother is an extraordinary women and she deserves to be given the world. Promise me son." _

"_I promise dad. I will make sure that mom never cries again and never goes through any pain." I whispered. _

_He nodded and then coughed another horrible cough. I knew this was it as his breathing slowed down and quickly turned to call for my mother. As we both sat there holding his hands my father turned to me once more. _

"_Edward, play for me" was his last request as he closed his eyes. Gently pulling my hand away I got up and walked to the piano. I sat down and played the song I composed for them. That was the last thing my father heard before he took his last breath. _

Sitting on the floor reliving those last moments and the promise I had made to my father I felt the tears flow from my eyes. I promised to never let my mother go through any pain and here I was the cause of the pain. I was the one that made her cry after all the years that had passed. I was the one that hurt her. First Bella and now my mother. I was the worst person ever. I felt like a masochist that got pleasure from hurting the people he loved. Adding to the misery I had been feeling for the past two weeks.

"Edward it's time for school." my mother called from downstairs.

I sighed and got up to start another day.

When I arrived at school I quickly looked over to Bella's parking spot. Everyday for the past two weeks I had looked for her. Each day I saw the same lifeless Bella and I would chastise myself for what I had done. I was the reason she was that way and I couldn't do anything to make it better. Today I noticed her friend Tanya and the rest of the gang around her and quickly panicked thinking something was wrong. I then noticed Bella looking at the ground while Tanya talked to her and knew she was just shutting them out. She was still lifeless and not even her friends could get a reaction from her. We were two zombies, but she didn't deserve to be. I deserved to be the one in pain, not her. Not being able to contain myself anymore I turned and walked into the building.

My first class went quickly and as everyday I got up and took the long way to English. Bella had been missing from class for a few days, apparently because she got suspended over something that happened with Lauren. The days she did attend I felt her near me during class but like she, I didn't utter a word or move my eyes from the board. Seeing her so broken was a knife to my heart each time. Everyday she lost more weight and looked weaker. This wasn't the Bella I was use to and I wished that I had never existed. Today however I felt her walk into the room but then I didn't anymore. I looked towards the door and saw her back out of the room and sighed. I guess she didn't want to be near me anymore, not even for one class.

When it was time for Lunch I went and sat at my usual table alone. As I stood staring down at the table top the chair next to me scraped against the floor but I didn't care.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice said next to me.

I looked up surprised that she was sitting next to me. Alice hadn't said one word to me since that dreadful day so I wondered what she was doing now.

"Don't look at me and then look away! I'm speaking to you!" she warned grabbing my hand but I didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I mumbled.

"Edward, I'm not going to sugar coat everything and baby you. What you did was really bad and you should feel awful for what you did…" she started and I quickly rolled my eyes at her.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious now can you let me be." I said.

"No I won't and don't give me no attitude! I know I've been a lousy friend lately and I'm sorry but I won't act like nothing is wrong. What you did was bad Edward but you shouldn't do this to yourself. I'm worried about you sweetie and so is your mother. She tells me you haven't eaten at all and just lock yourself in your room." she whispered and I looked up to see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"No you're not. I know you Edward Cullen and you are far from fine. Honey you can't change what happened, all you can do now is try to make things right. You know that Bella still loves you no matter what and I'm sure she can't bear looking at you like this. You know she finally snapped out of her zombie state today and when I told her about how you were she seemed truly upset. She wouldn't like to see you like this so please if not for your mother or me at least please so this for her. " she whispered bringing her arms around my shoulder.

Hearing that Bella was out of that zombie-like state made my heart swell with a little joy for the first time in two weeks. However, the fact that she knew my state of being made that smile fades away. Knowing Bella I was sure she would blame herself for me being this way and I did not want that one bit. "How is she?" I muttered wanting to know how she was doing.

"It was difficult but I think we finally got through to her and I think with time she can come to terms with this. Right now she's out of that horrible wardrobe and is paying attention to the world around her so that's a start. She is stronger then any of us thought and I know she will be okay." She smiled which made me smile slightly.

"She is the strongest person I know." I whispered.

"So how about you be just as strong and get yourself out of this state. I want my best friend back and I want that best friend to fight for what he loves." She said bumping me.

"She doesn't want me in her life Alice. How can I fight for her when she doesn't want me around her? And plus we were just friends, she doesn't want to be with me."

"She said that out of anger Edward. The kind of love you both have for each other doesn't die. Yes she did break things off with you before this thing happened but the fact that you were still great friends after that hasn't changed. Give it time and show her that you are truly sorry and one day this will all be behind you. I believe in both of you and in your relationship. But Edward you have to at least try. If you love her then you will fight for her."

I knew that I couldn't live without Bella in my life and if I wanted her to be in it again I had to at least try to apologize.

"Well well Cullen lets get some stuff straight" I looked up to see Emmett sitting at the table across from me. Rose and Jasper also sat down and I wondered what was going on.

"I should be angry with you for what you did to my squirt and I should have ripped your head off that day but you're punishment was enough. I did what Rose said and put myself in your shoes and realized I probably would have done the same dumb mistake you did so I understand you. It still doesn't mean I'm happy with you. No matter what, you caused that squirt of mine a lot of hurt, but she loves you so I guess I should give you a chance. So stop mopping and my advice would be to fight for her if you love her." Emmett bellowed.

"Yes I agree Ed you have a lot to work out but as you can see we're on Team Edward and Bella. We believe in you two and we want both of you to be happy. The only place you both get happiness is from each other. What you did was wrong man but it's time to make it right. And just a warning this is not to happen ever again because we won't pick Team Edward after this." Jasper said warningly and I realized this was the first time I had seen him like this.

"Guy's she hates my guts and I understand why. I don't think there will ever be an Edward and Bella again." I sighed.

"If you think that that girl doesn't still love you Edward then you are blinder than what I thought." Rose said nodding her head slightly towards the cafeteria door.

When I looked over to the door I saw her standing looking over towards the table. She looked so beautiful and for the first time she had life in her. She had a smile on her face and it made my heart halt as thoughts of what I did to her flooded back in my mind. Far too soon she looked away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Exactly what I thought" Alice smiled beside me. "Don't deny it because we see it."

"Guys I really hope you're right." I smiled at them. That was when my decision was made. Just like the promise my dad made me make I was going to make sure that Bella never cried or hurt again. She was my everything and I was going to spend each day of my life showing her that. Even if she didn't love me the way I loved her I would still make sure she knew.

Later that night after having dinner with my mother and apologizing for what I did I headed up to my room. When I was lying in bed my phone alerted me to a text message. As I stared at the screen reading the message I looked surprised at the message before me. I didn't expect to receive such a message.


	33. Girls Day Out

A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting! Story traffic hasn't been working and I've been very busy at work! Thank you for the patience and Thank you to those who have added my story to their Favorites and Alerts and those that have reviewed! After all the rough times I'm going to slow if down a little. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Girls Day Out**

The next day I woke up to loud banging in the kitchen and wondered what was going on. I quickly tied my gown over me and headed down the stairs to see what the ruckus was all about. As I walked into the kitchen my mother was kneeled on the floor picking up what looked to be cracked eggs.

"Mom what's going on?" I asked coming to help her.

"Oh Bells, I'm sorry did I wake you?" She said smiling at me

"Well yes but its okay. What are you trying to do?"

"I was trying to make breakfast but my clumsy self is dropping everything." She said exasperated

"umm mom I don't want to be mean but I think I should cook." I said looking at her worriedly. I loved my mother but she was the worst cook in the world and I couldn't put Phil and I through that ordeal.

"Nonsense I can cook honey. You go get ready for your day and I'll be done." She said grabbing another carton of eggs from the refrigerator.

"I love you mom but we know you can't cook. I'll do it." I said grabbing a bowl from the cabinets and grabbing the eggs from my mother.

"Well I refuse to let you cook. So how about a compromise?" she said "We cook together." She smiled and went into the refrigerator again.

After working together on breakfast I headed up to my room to clean up. When I walked in I noticed I had a message on my phone and went over to check who it was.

_Hey going shopping today with Allie are you in? –R_

Great! I hadn't been shopping in a while and was looking forward to get out of the house. I quickly wrote Rose back.

_So in, the mall is calling. What time? –B_

_Be at you're house in an hour. Be ready! –R_

_See you then. –B_

I quickly picked out a pair of black jeans, a yellow and black Applebottom shirt and some Mary Jane shoes then headed to get ready. While in the shower I kept replaying last night's text message in my head. I hadn't expected to receive a message from that person and I didn't know what to make of it. I quickly pushed away the thoughts and continued getting ready.

After finishing up breakfast with mom and Phil I waited outside on the porch steps until I saw Rose's BMW turn the corner of the street. I quickly made my way to the sidewalk and got in as she stopped.

"Hey girls!" I said as I got into the back of the car.

"Hi Bells" they both said happily.

"So what is the game plan Ms. Shopaholic" I joked poking Alice on the shoulder.

"Well I need some outfits for my Thanksgiving weekend next week so I was thinking of hitting every store if possible." She said turning to me.

I had completely forgotten that Thanksgiving was the following week.

"Oh I completely forgot it was Thanksgiving. Well hitting every store is fine as long as I get my medi and pedi." I said smiling at them.

"Of course!" Rose said and turned the volume up on her radio. As soon as it was turned up and we heard what it was Rose and Alice froze.

"Leave it." I said as Rose reached out to the change the station. If I was going to start fresh I had to learn to deal with everything.

She mumbled okay and then the car got quiet. Not liking how tense the atmosphere had gotten I quickly sung along.

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

The girls quickly joined in and things weren't tensed anymore. We continued listening to other songs and singing along until we arrived at the mall.

While shopping for Alice's "Thanksgiving" outfit we talked about her and Jaspers relationship. We discovered that she was so uptight about her clothing because she was spending the holiday with Jasper and his parents on their ranch in Texas. I was excited for her and Rose and I helped her pick out the best outfits for the trip. During the conversation our plans for Christmas came up and Rose and Alice looked at each other strangely.

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" I asked.

"Umm Bella did you forget we were suppose to go to NY with Edward and Esme." They both mumbled.

"Oh" was all that left my mouth as I remembered about Christmas and the plans I had once upon a time. Now with how things were the trip to NY was cancelled for me. "Well I'm sure you will have a great time" I smiled at them and pretended to browse the rack in front of me.

"Bella I'm sure you can still come. If you and Edward just talked through things." Alice said.

"Alice don't be ridiculous, I'm not ready for that." I sighed.

"Maybe not now but maybe in the time before Christmas." She shrugged. "You never know"

"I do know Alice and I don't think I'll be ready that quick."

"Well I do" she tried to mumbled quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"What makes you think so?" I asked.

"I just do. I'm psychic remember." She smiled which made me chuckle. I knew that Alice was just looking out for me and wanted us to be together.

"Okay psychic Alice, whatever you say."

"Never bet against Alice, Bells" Rose instigated next to me.

"Hale hush it!" I warned jokingly.

"I will not!" she warned back and then burst out laughing "we are so immature".

"I know but that's why we love each other!" I laughed.

Just as we finished paying for our purchases Alice received a text message.

"Oh oh" she said looking towards the door.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked worried that something had happened.

"Umm the guys are here." She mumbled.

"Okay well tell them to meet us at the food court because I'm starving." I said grabbing my bags from the counter.

She looked like she was thinking about something and then smiled at us "Okay" she said as she texted Jasper back. "They're already there so let's go."

Alice seemed to get very giddy all of a sudden and she was whispering something in Rose's ear as we walked down the escalator. I didn't know what that was about but something seemed fishy. As we walked over to the food court my phone started to ring and I stood behind answering it.

"How can I help you Black?" I said into the phone.

"What are you up to Swan?" Jake joked back.

"Well I am doing some mediation shopping." I joked.

"Good for you, am I right to guess that Alice has something to do with this?"

"100 percent."

"Well I just called to see how you were doing. I see you're fine so I'll let you go."

"Alright Jake, thanks for checking on me. You're a great friend. I'll talk to you later." I said and then said goodbye and hung up.

"Sorry guys, Jake was…" I said and then stopped as I looked up. "What is this?" I whispered.

"Bells don't be upset okay." Rose said coming towards me. "This is step two. You can do this okay honey." She whispered.

"No I can't Rosie. Why would you do this?" I asked looking at her. I felt the tears welling up and pushed them away.

"Because you need to heal and because frankly you both are our friends and you told us you didn't want anything to change."

"But I can't do this Rose." I whispered.

"I think I should go." I heard his voice from behind and froze. It was the first time I had heard him speak in two weeks and his voice was still as velvety.

"No this is absurd you two need to stop avoiding each other." Alice whined as she turned me around abruptly.

"No I should go, please don't let me mess up your shopping day. Em, Jasper we can hang out some other time." He said as he got up.

"No" I sighed. Alice was right we weren't little kids and avoiding each other was childish. "Stay" I said and then took a deep breath as I sat down across from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly and I nodded not able to say anything else.

"You're doing good sweetheart" Rose said sitting next to me.

"So I'm hungry what will we be having?" Emmett bellowed.

"It doesn't matter with me" I shrugged.

"How about we have some pizza?" Edward asked and everyone agreed.

Em and Rose both got up and asked everyone what they wanted. After taking everyone's order and money they headed to the food court. At that instant Jasper got a call and got up to speak to whoever was on the line. A second later he called for Alice which left Edward and I alone at the table. _Ugh._ I had the most conniving friends ever. Like I couldn't see what they were doing.

"This is ridiculous" I said out loud and quickly reprimanded myself.

"Subtle" Edward whispered at the same time.

We sat there awkwardly looking everywhere but each other. It felt weird being across from him and avoiding what we were both thinking. A few seconds later and I couldn't help myself from wondering how he was doing so against my better judgment I did something my head was telling me not to do but my heart was pushing.

"How have you been?" I asked refusing to look at him. I knew that once I looked into those green eyes my heart was going to ache and I didn't want that.

Realizing that I was talking to him he let of a sigh or relief. "Umm I've been better."

"I know what you mean. How's Esme?" I asked looking down at the table.

"She's doing well now." He mumbled.

"That's good please tell her I said hi." I said thinking about his beautiful mother. I only had met Esme once but that one time made me love her like she was a mother to me.

"I sure will she will be happy." He said and I nodded.

It seemed very awkward so I ended the conversation there and looked over to see the gang making their way towards us together.

"See that wasn't awkward" Rose muttered sitting next to me.

"If you say so." I mumbled picking at my pizza.

"So has everyone started looking for colleges?" Jasper asked as we sat chatting.

"Yes!" Rose squealed "Emmett got a scholarship to NYU to play football so we've decided to go together." She smiled.

"Seriously! I didn't know!" I said completely shocked at the news.

"Yes we found out last week and well because of circumstances I haven't had a chance to tell you." She said looking at me.

"That is so good! Congratulations!" I smiled at my two best friends.

"Yup I cannot wait. Since we'll be in NYC next month I'm going to check out the campus." Emmett said munching on his pizza.

_There goes the NYC subject again._ I thought and I couldn't help myself from looking over at Edward. _Ugh that was a mistake._ Edward obviously thinking the same thing was staring right back at me. I quickly turned my head to face everyone else which unsurprisingly were staring between us too.

"Umm well Alice and I sort have good news too." Jasper said deterring the subject away from NY._ Always the lifesaver. _

"What is it?" I asked wondering what it was that I didn't know yet.

"I'm going to be studying design and Jasper medicine at NYU too!" she shouted excitedly which made Rose and Emmett jump up with joy.

"Aww Congrats guys! You're all going to be together!" I said hugging them all.

"Well where will you be going Edward?" Alice asked sitting back down.

"I'm actually going to NYU too. They have a great music program so that's where I'm headed." He said and everyone got excited.

"And you Bella?" Alice asked sitting back down.

"Umm I got accepted to NYU too but I think I'm going to Emerson University in Boston. Now it's not that I don't love you all but they have a great English program and NYU is too fast pace for me." I said smiling lightly at them. Truth be told until a second ago I was going to NYU but knowing that Edward would be there too was too much.

"Oh well we're happy for you Bells. It's sad that we won't be together though. NYU was your dream." Rose said sadly.

"I had a lot of dreams that have changed." I whispered and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Listen I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back." I mumbled and then quickly got up and headed to the restroom.

Of course my dream was NYU, but as I had realized two weeks ago my dreams had changed. They all changed because of one person and I couldn't help the hurt I felt thinking about that. Until two weeks ago I dreamed of being with Edward and one day being his wife, Of attending college at NYU with him, of him becoming a great music teacher and I a great writer, of possibly having a family and growing old together. Believe it or not those were my dreams and now they were gone. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and kneeled down on the floor with my head in my lap. I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore but it just hurt too much. That was when I realized that without Edward nothing mattered anymore. I knew then that what he did was awful but that everything that had happened after that showed me that he cared for me. If he didn't care for me then he wouldn't have been hurting the same way I was, he wouldn't have looked so miserable and even upset his mother. He did care about me. I knew that I wasn't in a position to completely forgive what he did but I could at least try. Edward was a great friend no matter what and I rather have him as a friend then nothing at all.

The message from last night played in my head and my decision was made.


	34. Decisions Decisions

A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is having a great day! I wanted to start off by saying that ECLIPSE is the bomb! I have already watched it 3 times and still going again! If you haven't checked it out please do! If you have seen it i would love to know what you thought!To all my new readers thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favorites! To my readers that review Thank You! I am grateful for all the feedback I get from every one of you! Anyway enough rambling! Hope you like the new chapter! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Decisions Decisions **

Walking out of the restroom I was looking into my purse for some lipstick when I ran into someone and had to hold onto the wall behind me to keep from falling. I felt a pair of arms hold onto my waist and then felt the electricity run through my body. Completely caught off guard I quickly panicked and looked up to see who it was that I had bumped into. Of course, when I did I looked into my favorite pair of green eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said straightening up and pulling back.

"No I'm sorry I should have waited against the wall instead of in front of it." Edward smiled lightly.

"True." I said smiling back politely. "So were you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. Bella I know I don't deserve it but I really wanted to talk to you. I don't want to keep beating around the bush and avoiding each other. Do you think we can talk about things?"

"I agree Edward. I've been thinking the same." I said looking up into his eyes.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure" I nodded and turned to walk.

Together we walked out of the mall and to the park across the street.

"Bella I really want to apologize for what happened. I never wanted to hurt you and I should have never even thought about helping Lauren. I know that I can't take back anything that happened but I need you to know that I'm so sorry. I made a mistake and I know I have to live with that." Edward started

"Edward, what you did really hurt me. I trusted you and knowing that the same thing I did Lauren was doing really pissed me off. I know in my heart that you would never have fell for her but my head wasn't so sure. I know that I told you at that time that I wanted to be friends but in my heart I'm always going to want you more then that. I guess I've always known that with you in my life everything is worth living for but finding out that you were hiding something like that from me crushed me. If you love someone you share everything with them and you didn't do that. I know that you were probably just trying to be helpful but when you make a decision like that you have to think about the person it would affect. You know that Alice and I can't stand Lauren and would rather deal with her berate then have you wrapped up with her. You know that. And learning that you didn't trust me enough to handle my temperament is hurtful. I have changed and having Lauren tempt me will never make me revert to my old self. You not having that confidence in me tells me that you don't believe in me like I thought you did. That hurt, and that's why I was the way I was for two weeks. But you know Edward I have changed and I can fight my own battles and I'm going to show you that."

"Bella it's not that I don't believe in you because you know that's not true. I've always believed in you and you have changed. I just didn't want her to continue treating you badly; I can't stand when someone hurts you. Unfortunately because of that I was the one to end up doing exactly that. I love you Bella and I just want to protect you and sometimes what I think is protecting is not and I'm sorry for it. I know that you are strong and that you can fight your own battles but like I said I love you and I won't allow anything of anyone to even attempt to hurt you. I never want you to think that I don't believe, trust or love you because I do and I always will. I've learned from my mistake and it won't happen again but if you're asking me to never stick up for you then you're asking in vain because I could never do that. What I really want is to just at least try to be friends again. I don't want to lose you and if I have to continue to just be your friend that's better then to not have you in my life." He said as he stopped walking and looked over at me. "I just want a chance Bella to show you that I am truly sorry for what I did and that I truly care about you."

I stopped looking down at my hands and slowly raised my head to look at him. I knew that once I looked into those green orbs every bad thing I had felt before would vanish. When my brown eyes connected with his green ones I felt the same heat and electricity flow through my body. Everything I had felt before this squabble was back and it was stronger then before. Standing in front of me was the man that I loved and the man that I didn't want to live without. Slowly I raised my hand to his face and placed it on his cheek. I felt him flinch, I'm sure thinking I was going to slap him or something, and let out a little laugh.

"I'm not going to hurt you Edward." I smiled at him and he instantly relaxed. "I've missed this." I said staring at my hand on his cheek. The softness of his skin and the electricity running from his skin to mine was amazing. A moment later I felt his hand on mine and felt the shiver run through my body. It had been a long time since I had that feeling and it caught me by surprise.

"And I've missed you." Edward whispered grabbing my hand from his cheek and bringing it to his lips. When his lips touched my skin in the inside I felt the heat grow hotter and hoped that it didn't show on my face. Not having any control over what I could do I abruptly pulled away. "I'm sorry" he mumbled looking over at me.

"No don't be. I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" I said staring down at my hands.

"No it's my fault and I'm sorry…" Edward said again.

"Okay it's both our faults." I said smiling lightly trying to end the back and forth.

"Edward I don't want to be those two people that ignore each other for something that can't be changed. Everyone makes mistakes and I think that we should work on moving on." I said and then I remembered the text message. "Love means getting through the difficult times and"

"Knowing that one mistake won't change the way you feel for each other" Edward added and I looked up at him wondering how he would have known what I was about to say. Then everything clicked inside my head.

"Esme"

"Mom" we both said smiling at each other. Of course she would have sent us the same text.

"You're mother is a very insightful person. She has such an enormous heart." I whispered looking over at him.

"She does. She's always been the heart of the family and always loves passionately." Edward whispered and I noticed the twinkle in his eyes when he talked about her.

"So listening to your mother I refuse to let this ruin what we worked so hard on. I want this to be the last time something comes in between us so I want us to start fresh. I want to be your friend Edward and then we can talk about being us. I know that what I feel for you will never change and I want to work through this." I said looking at him as his eyes slowly turned bright green, which meant that he was happy.

"I agree, I do think that we need to start new and nothing makes me happier then you forgiving me. I promise Bella that I will spend everyday showing you how sorry I am for what I did."

"No Edward I don't want you to do that. I just want to start fresh and I want you to forget what happened as I'm going to try."

"Okay I promise." He smiled at me and took a step closer to me. "Now I think that this should be sealed with at a least a hug." He said with his lips close to my ear. His breathe against my skin made me shiver and he chuckled.

Deciding that two can play this game I moved my lips closer to his ear as well. "I believe that you are right Mr. Cullen." I whispered seductively and when he let out a small little grunt I knew my planned worked.

"Don't play with fire Edward because you'll end up getting burned." I laughed and then turned back towards the mall.

"Oh really, well that's something I'm willing to risk." He whispered standing behind me.

I held in the smile that was threatening to creep out. Being able to be back to normal with Edward was a great feeling and I knew I had made the best decision. "Well don't say I didn't warn you." I said and started to walk towards the mall. Edward joined me and together we walked back to the mall to meet back up with our friends.

"So I have a favor to ask." I said as we walked up the escalator in the mall.

"Sure, anything." Edward said behind me.

"I would like to go visit Esme."

"Sure, when do you want to go?"

"After these last few treacherous hours." I joked.

"Will do." He chuckled. "Let's hope Alice finishes early."

Suddenly thinking of something I turned to face Edward "Oh Edward I don't think you're feeling well." I said looking alarmed.

"Bella I think I'm fine." Edward said not getting what I was trying to say.

"No I don't think so I think we should tell Alice I should drive you home." I looked at him mischievously.

Realizing what I was getting at he smiled wickedly "Oh yes I think that pizza had something bad. I should really go home." He chuckled.

"Okay let me text that little pixie." I said pulling out my phone.

_Umm Edward isn't feeling well so I'm bringing him home. I'll see you later okay. –B_

Making our way back down the escalator my phone beeped.

_Okay tell him I hope he feels better. Which I'm sure he does already__J__. We're going out tonight pick you up at 9! Dress to impress! –A_

"What did the pixie say?" Edward said beside me.

"Apparently we're going out tonight." I sighed and put the phone back in my purse.

"Umm Bella" Edward said.

"Yeah"

"Do you know what today is?" he asked and I looked at him clueless.

"No, what?"

"Today is Alice's Birthday." He said.

"Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot! Oh I'm such a bad sister!" I squealed and pulled out my phone.

"Alice! I am such a horrible sister! I totally forgot! Happy Birthday little sis!" I shouted when she answered her phone not letting her get anything in.

"Bells its okay I understand. You'll make it up to me tonight!" she said chuckling.

"Okay I will I promise!" I said and then we said goodbye and hung up.

"You are a horrible friend!" I said turning to Edward and poking him on the chest.

"Oww, how am I a horrible friend?" he said rubbing his chest.

"You didn't tell me about her birthday."

"You weren't talking to me how was I supposed to tell you?" he said.

"True okay fine you're forgiven." I said back.

"Nope I'm forgiven but you're not! You just abused me for no reason!" Edward said standing in front of me next to his car.

"I'm sorry, did I really hurt you?" I said pouting.

"Yes you did and I don't forgive you." He said and took a step closer to me.

"Well I forgave you for something so I think you have to forgive me." I said crossing my hands and looking at him.

"Nope you said that's behind us, right?"

"Ugh true but still I'm sure you'll forgive me."

"Nope I don't think so." He took another step which left me against his car and him half an inch away from me.

"Well then what should we do about this?"

"I don't know what we should do." he whispered and I felt the electricity flowing again.

My heart started to thump faster and my hands ached to reach up and wrap around his neck. "Umm" was all that left my mouth as his lips crashed against mine. I quickly wrapped my arms where they wanted to be and kissed him back just as feverly. Nothing felt as good as his lips and body pressed against mine.

But all too quickly he pulled back leaning his forehead on mine. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He whispered and I just stood there holding onto him knowing that what he was saying was right. We had to take it slow and this was far from it. I quickly took my hands from his neck and leaned against the car.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered looking down.

"umm maybe we should go visit Esme." Edward said opening the door for me. I nodded and sat in the car. Edward sat down on the drivers' side and turned the car on. "Bella" he sighed and looked over at me.

"It's okay Edward, let's try and forget that happened." I mumbled looking out the window. I didn't want to forget it because I loved the feeling I got when I was in his arms but I knew that we had to start off as friends.

"I was just going to say I'm happy we're friends again." He smiled and I turned a dark shade of red.

"Me too." I smiled back and leaned back on the seat. I was more then happy to have my best friend back.


	35. Droplets of Love

A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying your day!Thank you too all my readers that have alerted, favorite and reviewed! Since I didn't update as usual this week I've decided to post again today! The next few chapters will be all about Edward and Bella and will get a little steamy :-). Again if you haven't watched Eclipse you MUST! It was AMAZING! Okay so back to the story...Hope you all enjoy!Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Droplets of Love**

Driving up to the house I noticed that Esme's car was in the parking space and was delighted. Esme's presence and the way she believed in Edward and I made me love her instantly. It was funny how a month ago I didn't and wouldn't love anyone but now that's all I wanted to do. I wanted to feel the love I had been missing and also give the love I didn't give before.

I enthusiastically got out of the car and accidentally slammed Edward's car door to hard.

"Jeez Bella watch the car." Edward joked walking to my side of the car.

"Oh sorry I'm sure your baby is okay Eddie." I chuckled and skipped up the driveway.

"Don't call me that Swan." Edward warned walking behind me.

I turned my head to stick out my tongue at him and accidentally caught my foot on the first step. I was bracing myself for the scrap I'm sure I was going to get and closed my eyes. But instead of meeting the cement of the stairs I felt Edward's warm arms snake around my waist. Trying to straighten myself I turned and as I did my breath hitched in my throat. Edward's lips were again less then an inch away and his hair was covering his warm green eyes. I reached up and pushed away the hair away and couldn't help but feel the desire in me boil. But just as quickly Edward helped me up on my feet and let go.

"You should watch where you're going Bella." Edward warned as he started up the stairs. I knew from the look on his face that he was trying to stick to our friendship rules, but just like me he was finding it hard.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and headed up after him.

As soon as we walked into the house I could smell the scent of Apple Pie and my mouth began to water. There wasn't any dessert in the world that I loved more then Apple Pie.

"Mmm smells heavenly." I smiled.

"My mothers' favorite." Edward complemented as we headed towards the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home" he said as headed into the kitchen with me behind him.

"Edward darling, you're rather early." Esme's velvety voice rang from inside. She didn't turn back to greet Edward since she was busy at the stove.

"Well someone wanted to come see you so we kind of skipped out on Alice's diabolical shopping spree." Edward explained and Esme quickly turned around.

As soon as she looked at me her eyes gleamed just like her sons had a few minutes ago.

"Darling, what a pleasant surprise!" she squealed half running toward me and embraced me.

"It's great seeing you too!" I whispered back as I hugged her back. I looked over at Edward and noticed how he looked down sadly and wondered what that was about.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Esme smiled dragging me over to the bar stool.

"Well I just wanted to come and talk with you." I said looking over at Edward as if asking him for some time alone with his mother.

"Well I have to go and change so I'll let you two ladies chat" Edward excused himself and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay so we got rid of my little boy, now what can I help you with?" Esme said patting my hand and sitting next to me.

"Well I wanted to apologize for the way Edward has been lately. I know it must have been really hard on you and I'm sorry that you had to go through that pain. I know that Edward and I have had a rough start but I never meant for him to hurt. He did what he did and I know it was wrong but I never wanted him to hurt too. And I also wanted to say thank you. Thank you for believing in us and for not hating me." I said looking over at her sadly.

"Oh no honey, never think that I can hate you or blame you for what happened. I know that you two are bound to have difficulties in your relationship and I understand. I was hurting when my boy was so depressed and I knew that you were also really bad and that made my pain worst. You have to understand that you two are young right now and there are going to be difficult times but like I told you when two people love each other they work through the difficult times together. When I meet you that first time I knew that Edward had made a great choice. Like my son I saw beneath that hard exterior you were putting on and I saw the way you two looked at each other. I hadn't seen those emotions since my Carlisle passed away. I believe in my heart that you two are meant to be together and so it hurt me that you both were hurting and I couldn't do anything to help." She said looking at me in a motherly way. The same way my mother looked at me when she wanted me to understand how much she loved me.

"But you did, you're text made me open my eyes. I know that I love your son and I know that together we can get pass this little thing. Edward and I agreed to be friends first but between you and me I don't ever think it will be just that. Edward means the world to me and I can't see my life without him. I know some people will say that we are young and don't know what true love is but coming from me, a girl that didn't love anyone before Edward, I know that it is. I'm never happier then when I'm with him and when he hurts I hurt too. He brings out the best in me and I know that I could never feel for anyone what I feel for him. I can never thank you enough for raising such a great guy and for believing in us like you do." I smiled at her and saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"All that you just said is the reason that I know you two will survive anything and that one day I can officially call you my daughter. Edward would be crazy to let you go." She whimpered and embraced me once more.

"Thank you Esme." I whispered back and wrapped my arms around her.

"Is the coast clear yet?" I heard Edward say from the doorway and pulled back and wiped away the tear that fell from my eye.

"Yes it is the waterworks are done." I smiled over at him.

"Why are my two favorite girls in tears?" he asked walking over and wrapping his arm around his mothers' waist.

"None of you concern my dear boy." Esme smiled placing a kiss on his cheek and then getting up and heading over to the stove. "So how about some apple pie?" she said as she grabbed two plates from her cabinet.

"I would love some!" I shouted and quickly put my hand over my mouth. _Okay that was a little two enthusiastic. _"Sorry" I mumbled.

"I'm guessing Apple Pie is your favorite dessert." Esme chuckled followed by Edward's laugh. _They even laugh alike._ I thought as I smiled at them innocently.

"My absolute favorite." I explained and then picked up my fork as Esme placed my plate in front of me.

After I finished my piece of pie and licking the delicious gooeyness from my fork I thanked Esme. A few minutes later there was a loud boom and rain pour down outside and jumped in my seat. In a flash Edward had his hand on mine and squeezed it slightly. I looked over at Esme and noticed the smile on her face as she collected our plates.

"Oh honey it looks really bad out there. I think I should phone Bella's parents and let them know that we will take her back home in the am. I don't want you two out there at all." Esme said looking out the window.

"I don't want to be a nag you two, I'm sure my parents will pick me up." I reasoned not wanting to impose in there household any longer.

"Please Bella you can never be a nag, it'll be nice having another female in the house." Esme smiled as she dialed my mothers' number. Once she assured my mother that I staying there wasn't a bother Esme hung up and excused herself to finish some work.

Edward got up and looked at me "So what do you want to do?"

"I've been thinking and I want to try something, would you do anything for me?" I said looking at him with a smile.

"Okay it depends what anything involves." Edward laughed.

"I've always watched movie where girls stand in the rain and how they just love the feeling so I want to try it. I know very cheesy but if I'm going to learn new things why not conquer my fear of thunder." I said standing up and extending me hand "will you come with me?"

"You are one strange girl Bella, but I'll do this for you." He said and grabbed my hand.

Once we got to the top of the porch steps Edward and I stood egging each other to take the final step into the rain. I wanted to show Edward how strong I was so I decided to go first. Once I ran into the middle of his yard I stood still and let the rain soak me. Being my new cheesy self I lifted my hands in the air and spun around like the girls did on the movies and it actually felt nice. I laughed as I turned and it felt really good to actually laugh. When I was feeling myself get dizzy I realized that Edward wasn't beside me and looked over to the porch steps.

"You cheater! You didn't even join me!" I shouted with my hands on my hips.

"I didn't want to ruin your moment." He chuckled with his hands crossed.

"Yeah yeah you are such a wimp." I said and then stood looking at the dark sky. Edward still hadn't joined me and I knew he wouldn't if he didn't have an incentive. I pretended to turn again but this time I pretended to slip and fell to the grass which was now muddy. Once on the floor I grabbed my knee and before anything could leave my mouth Edward was at my side.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked alarmed as he bent down towards me.

"Yeah I think so, can you help me up?" I whispered pretending to be in pain and reaching up to him. When his hand was around mine I quickly pulled as hard as I could and Edward came tumbling down beside me.

"Bella!" he shouted as the mud from the grass splashed on him.

I sat there looking at him and holding onto my sides as I laughed at him. He had his hair over his eyes soaking wet and his muddy shirt stuck to his body. To say he looked hot was an understatement. "You look very cute covered in mud." I laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny don't you" he said and placed his hand on the ground.

"Yes very funny" I laughed. A second later Edward brought his hand up and smashed the mud in his hand into my hair.

"Well it makes you appealing too." He laughed.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said and grabbed mud from beside me and was about to throw it when he straddled me.

"Oh no, you don't" he said grabbing my hand in his.

"Let go you cheater!" I tried to wiggle away but it wasn't any use.

"Not until you promise you won't throw mud at me." He laughed.

"Okay, I promise I will!" I giggled and tried again to wiggle free.

"Nope I won't let you go."

Knowing what my best bet was I went in for the kill. "Please Edward Please" I pouted and looked into his eyes.

He groaned and I knew it had worked "Fine but be nice" he said letting go and I took the opportunity to jump on him and wrestle him to the ground.

"Nope I never said I would!" I laughed and smashed the mud on his shirt.

Edward grabbed my hands again and held them both in the air. "Bella be nice." He whispered again. I looked down at him and noticed the strand of muddy hair that had gotten into his eyes and continued laughing.

"Okay fine I promise I'll be nice." I said crossing my fingers and when he let me go I grabbed another handful of mud and got up and threw it at him. Edward wiped the mud away from him and got to his feet. Knowing that I was in for it I started to run towards the porch but since he was faster he reached me and brought me against his chest.

"Such a cheater Swan." he grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

I tried to wiggle out but it was no use and ended us up on the floor. I was trapped and my tactics wouldn't save me this time. Instead I turned in his arms and reached up and pushed his unruly hair from his face. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me and I looked into his eyes. His lips were an inch away and I knew that he was giving me the option of pulling away. I forgot about my conscience once more and brought my lips to his.

When our lips connected every being inside of me was electrified. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto it for dear life. Edward placed his hands on my back and slowly moved them up and I didn't stop him. I didn't want anything more then I wanted him at the moment. The rain was definitely intensifying the mood and I was relishing in it. He gently placed his hands on my waist and then pulled me under him so that he was above me. He then placed his hand on my lower back and brought me up to him never stopping the kiss. The feel of his hands roaming my body made my flesh burn with desire.

"Edward" I moaned and he groaned against my lips. "Edward" I said again and moved my lips to his ears. "We shouldn't do this." I whispered as he placed his lips on the side of my neck.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear and my heart jumped inside my chest. I know he had said it before but it didn't compare to the way he caressed each word this time. Something about his breath on my skin and him saying those three words made my heart jump. "I miss everything about you. I see your brown eyes every time I close my eyes. Everyday I want you more and more. I love you Bella and I need you to see that." he murmured as I stood there paralyzed listening to his words.

"Edward I..." I whispered but then stopped not sure what to say next. There was something I had to say but I couldn't find the words. I stood there frozen looking into the green eyes of the man that I loved. The man I wanted by my side when all my dreams came true. The man that helped me find the girl that believed in fairy-tales and love. The girl that let people see her true beauty and that loved unconditionally. He was the one I wanted. He was my reason for living. I felt the tears running down my face and lifted my hand to his cheek "Edward, I love you" I whispered "I always have and I always will, I need you to see that." I cried and placed my lips on his.

He gently picked me up and held me close to him as he kissed my eyes, my cheeks, my forehead, my cheeks and then placed a chaste kiss on my lips before bringing me to my feet and placing his forehead on mine. "You're my everything."

"And you mine." I said placing my head on his shoulder.

Life was going to throw us curve-balls but I was ready to face them, with Edward by my side. I was ready to be with him and to love him wholeheartedly. This was the beginning of my new life; I felt it in every part of my being. Things had changed and they had finally changed for good. We were ready to face the world.


	36. Night In

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you all are having a great day! I want to thank everyone that added my story to their favorites and alerts and to my gracious reviewers thank you!So we only have a handful more of chapters and then sadly the end. I'm thinking about a sequel in College but I'm not sure yet! The next chapters after this might be skipping ahead in time so just a heads up! So on to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**A Night In**

"Love" Edward whispered.

"hmm" I murmured against his chest.

"I need to get you inside. If we spend anymore time out here we will get sick." he said wrapping one hand around my waist.

Together we walked into the house and were met with a not so happy Esme. "What do you two think you are doing?" she said handing us each a towel. From the sign of the smile she was holding in I could tell she had seen what happened.

"Sorry Esme it's my fault" I smiled into the towel looking at her with guilty eyes.

"No it's mine mom" Edward explained wiping his hair with the towel.

"Uh huh, now its no ones fault, I expect you two showered and at the table for dinner in an hour. Bella I left a pair of pajamas on the guest room bed. Edward can show you where that is." Esme said turning around and heading into the kitchen shaking her head but by the way her shoulder were you could tell she was laughing.

"Oh your mom is going to end up not liking me." I mumbled leaning into Edward's shoulder.

"No she won't she loves you, she just needs to be the parent right now." Edward laughed and pulled us up the stairs.

When we reached the floor where his room was located he walked me past his room to the end of the hall and opened the door to what I was sure was the guest room. It was a huge room with a full size canopy bed covered in a beautiful and intricately embroidered purple comforter set. Next to the bed was a purple lounge chair and across from the bed was a huge bookcase and desk. On the right side of the room was a fireplace and on the mantel sat four picture frames. I walked over to the frames and at once realized this was Alice's room. The pictures were of her and Edward growing up and one with the two and Esme at Disney World.

"Alice has always been part of my family so it seemed right for her to have her own room." Edward whispered from behind me. "And since she knew you would be staying here someday she has decorated it for you." he said walking to the bedside table and grabbing the picture that sat on it. I walked over to him and he handed the frame to me. When I looked at it I was shock to see the picture in it.

"When?" I asked completely clueless to when the picture was taken.

"Rosalie took it the day at the Carnival." he smiled.

The picture in the frame was taken when I had first gotten off the bungee jump and had been in Edward's arms looking up at him. The gleam in his green eyes was visible in the picture and for the first time I saw the same gleam in mine.

"It's beautiful." I whispered running my fingers over it.

"Because the girl in it makes it beautiful" Edward grinned.

"I beg to differ; I think the smile on the man makes the picture one of a kind." I smiled.

"Well we both see what we want to see, although I'm right." Edward said and turned to the door.

"The door on the left leads to the bathroom, it has every feminine product you girls need. I'll see you downstairs when you're done." he said kissing me on the lips gently and then heading out the door.

I grabbed the pajamas Esme had set out for me and headed towards the bathroom. I was more then ready to shed the wet and muddy clothes I had on. When I walked into the shower I noticed the same scented shampoo and soap I used and chuckled. _Alice thought about everything. _As I showered I kept running over every little detail of what had just happened and the smile never once left my face.

After the long shower I dressed in the pajama set and walked out in the room. As soon as I stepped into the room the bed must have been calling me because my feet lead me to it. I laid back on the bed and moaned at how soft and comfortable it was. As my eyes closed my phone rang alerting me that Alice was calling.

"Yes lil sis." I sang into the phone.

"Oh someone sounds like they got some." Alice laughed

"You are so perverted. What can I help you with?"

"Well I was calling because obviously we won't be going out tonight and I wanted to let you know. We'll just go out tomorrow." she sighed into the phone.

"Okay that's what I thought, so what are you up to?"

"Nothing just home with Jasper, we're going to watch a movie and well maybe I'll get some loving like you did." she chuckled and I groaned.

"I didn't get anything for your information. Go spend time with your boyfriend you little pixie."

"No don't you dare! I know you're with Edward so spill!"

"How do you figure I'm with him?"

"My dear mother Esme called as soon as you two were making out on the lawn." she laughed and I rolled my eyes. Of course Esme would share the news with Alice.

"Fine I am and I'll see you tomorrow! No more information for you!" I laughed.

"Not fair Bella, share now!" she squeaked

"Bye Alice, Edward is about to get undressed." I joked.

"Ilk ilk, I didn't have to know that! He's like my brother for heaven sake. Goodbye!" she squealed and hung up.

I shut my phone and laughed until I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, can I come in?" Edward called and I yelled for him to come in. "What's the laughing about?" he asked walking over to the bed.

"Just having a little fun with a certain nosey pixie." I laughed and sat up.

"Oh she called you for information too." he laughed sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I think we have a fan club." I joked.

"Yeah I know next thing they'll have t-shirts and mugs with our pictures on them." Edward laughed.

"True. So should we head downstairs?"

"Nah she'll call when dinner is ready. I was thinking I could lay and hold my girlfriend until then." he smiled pulling himself up towards the headboard where I now sat.

"You're girlfriend would love that." I smiled and placed my head on his chest.

"So are we officially together?" Edward asked as we laid on the bed.

"Of course" I said looking up at him "I don't want to be apart from you anymore."

"Just making sure this isn't me dreaming" he whispered playing with my hair.

"Well if it's a dream lets not ever wake up" I mumbled playing with the hem on his shirt.

"Edward, Bella dinner is ready" we heard Esme shout and both got up.

When we walked into the kitchen Esme sat at the table waiting for us with her hands folded on the table. Suddenly I felt like a child about to be punished.

"Mom you're going to freak Bella out, stop it" Edward said rolling his eyes and sitting next to his mother.

"I'm not trying to freak her out; I just want to speak with both of you." Esme said smiling at me.

"About?" Edward asked clearly knowing where this is going.

"About you two being together. The type of making out you two were doing out in the lawn is not..." she started and Edward quickly stopped her.

"Mom no! Don't you dare! Oh gosh mom please!" he groaned and I hid my face in my hands. She was really going to give us the talk.

"Well son I'm just saying that you two are really in deep and I think you should be careful. Now and days..." she started again and Edward stopped her again.

"Mom we get what you're trying to say. Please stop please." he groaned and I couldn't hold in the laugh anymore as I hid my face.

"Well maybe Bella doesn't, Edward" Esme said and I pressed my lips trying to control my laugh and looked up at her.

"I get what you're trying to say Esme. We will be careful." I said quietly and bowed my head.

"Oh so you two already?" she asked and I kept my head down.

"No!" Edward shouted "Mom, no we haven't. Bella stop laughing." Edward groaned.

Not being able to hold in my laughter anymore I looked up and laughed. "I'm sorry babe." I apologized in between my laughter and then straightened my face and looked at Esme. "Esme we haven't done anything and we promise to be careful if anything happens."

Esme let out sigh of relief "Well that's all I ask. Thank you." she smiled and then proceeded to eat.

I looked over at Edward as he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. The red on his face showed his embarrassment and I let out another chuckle before digging into my food.

During dinner I asked Esme about her and Carlisle relationship and she shared the story of how they meet. Apparently Esme had meet Carlisle when she was sent to decorate his home. The same home we were now having dinner in. After dinner was done and we had dug into Esme's apple pie again Edward and I headed to the living room to watch a movie. Esme excused herself for bed and left but not before hinting that I should sleep in my bed tonight and not Edwards. Edward groaned once more and I held in my laugh.

Once the coast was clear Edward brought me against his chest and wrapped a blanket over us. After watching two movies my eyes couldn't stay open anymore and shut closed. A few minutes later I felt myself being carried and opened my eyes to see Edward carrying me up the stairs.

"Edward I can walk" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Shh just sleep love." He murmured and I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. Once I was placed on the bed I felt him let go and at the same time another boom came from outside. I frantically held on tighter to him and pulled him to me.

"Bella I'll just be next door okay." He whispered and tried to get free but I wasn't having it.

"Please Edward don't leave." I pleaded.

"Bella my mom will not be happy." He tried again but didn't try to move.

"You'll sneak out before then but please don't leave me."

"Okay fine. Come on get some sleep, I promise I'll stay." He said settling in next to me. I scooted over on the bed and placed my arm on his chest. That was assurance that he wouldn't leave.

"Goodnight" I whispered and kissed him quickly before settling back in.

"Goodnight love, sweet dreams" he whispered.

As sleep consumed me I found myself sitting in Edward's arms by a river watching the water flow. We were cuddled up talking about our future and then Edward whispered something in my ear, which I didn't make out, but made my body burn. I quickly turned in his arms and crashed my lips to his. His hands roamed over my body and stopped at the hem of my shirt. My hands traveled to the top button of his shirt and one by one I unbuttoned each one. His grip on my shirt tightened and the shirt was lifted from my body. I moved my hands to his now bare chest and I continued placing a trail of kisses on every part of his neck and then his chest and then his abs. I moved up and straddled him as his hand roamed over my stomach and then over my breast. As he brought his hands to the edge of my skirt I let out a moan and then I heard a loud boom.

Instantly my eyes shot open and I realized that I was in bed with Edward. As I looked over afraid that he had heard me in my sleep I noticed that he was sound asleep. The dream seemed so real and vivid and I groaned realizing that it was just a dream. A dream that I still felt the heat from. As I remembered the touch of his hands on my breast I couldn't contain the urge I feel it again, but in reality this time.

I quietly pulled myself over to Edward and snuggled up against his chest once more. I hitched my leg over his and ran my finger over his abs. I heard a low moan leave his lips and I smiled wondering if he was having a dream like mine.

"Bella" he groaned and I looked up wondering if I had woken him but then I realized that he was still asleep. _He was definitely was dreaming the same thing. _

Deciding to make his dream more vivid I wormed my way up to his ears and blew into it softly. He moaned once more and I held in my laughter as I bent back to him. "I want you Edward." I whispered seductively "I want you now." When another moan left his mouth I looked down and I knew I was in trouble. "Edward" I whispered.

"Hmm" he moaned.

"Wake up Edward" I whispered and his eyes fluttered open.

"Bella" he said suddenly realizing where he was.

"Yes" I said innocently pretending I had just woken.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked as he sat up and placed his pillow between his legs. As I noticed what he was doing I pressed my lips tight together to stop from laughing.

"Umm I couldn't sleep and then I woke up and heard you call me name." I whispered.

"Oh" was all that left Edwards mouth. He looked at me seeming embarrassed and I smiled at him.

"Pleasant dream?" I asked not helping the smile that grew wider.

"Umm yes." He looked at me suspiciously.

"I could tell" I leaned over to him and whispered into his ears as I had a few minutes ago.

When realization settled in Edward ran his hand through his hair. "Oh no" he groaned.

"Don't regret it, I loved the way my name left your lips." I whispered seductively and kissed his cheek.

"I cannot believe that just happened." He said embarrassingly.

Wanting to ease his embarrassment I eased my legs over him to straddle him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I lowered my head to his right ear "We can make both of our dreams come true." I whispered.

Edward let out a groan and then gently grabbed me and moved me from his lap to his side on the bed. "Bella as much as I would love too we cannot do this here." He sighed and moved a little away from me.

I huffed in defeat and propped myself against the headboard "Fine, you're right." I said and turned my head to look at him.

"Sorry, but If we do decide to do this I want it to be special, love. I've been with other girls but I've never loved any of them. I love you and want our first time together to be special." He explained turning his head to face mine.

"I understand babe. But that doesn't have anything to do with us having a hot make out session." I smiled wickedly.

"No it doesn't but hot make out sessions are a tease." Edward chuckled.

"Fine, I'll try and be nice." I sighed "but I can't promise anything." I added with a sly smile.

"I'll help you." Edward smiled and then leaned in a kissed my forehead. "Now lets get some sleep." He said lying down and bringing me to his side. I snuggled in with him and fell asleep.


	37. Morning AfterAlice's Celebration

A/N:Hey Everyone! Happy Friday! Thank you to all that reviewed, alerted and favorite my story! Without you all I wouldn't have the inspiration to continue writing! So thank you! No rambling this time so here goes the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Morning After and Alice's Celebration**

The next morning I woke up and turned over in bed ready to snuggle into Edward's side but instead flipped entirely over. He must have woken up before Esme could wake and quietly left the room. I reached out to check my phone and read the text message I had gotten from Alice. Apparently she had already made plans for us. I sighed and then got up and headed to freshen myself in the bathroom. I noticed my hair looked a horrible mess and was thankful that Edward hadn't been there to see it.

After pulling my hair back and going through my morning ritual I headed down the hall to see if Edward was still asleep. I quietly opened his door and noticed he was still in bed. Not wanting to disrupt him I decided to head down to the kitchen and see if maybe Esme was awake. As soon as I smelled the bacon and French toast I knew she was indeed awake. After last nights "talk" and last nights events I shyly walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Esme." I said as I walked over "do you need any help?" I offered.

"Good morning sweetheart, no you just have a seat and breakfast will be ready in a minute." She turned to smile and then turned back to the stove. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, thank you." I said politely.

"That's good to hear, so I'm guessing you like bacon, eggs and French toast, right?"

"Yes it my favorite breakfast." I smiled at her.

"Two kindred spirits." I heard her mumble and smiled to myself. "So I'm guessing my dear son it still asleep."

"Yes, I didn't want to wake him so instead I came down."

"Bella I wanted to apologize for last night, I hope I didn't come off horrible" Esme said as she sat the plate in front of me.

"Oh no not at all, I understand what you meant. I know that you just want us to take things slowly and be cautious." I said as I dug into my eggs.

"Exactly, I know Edward gets embarrassed but you two are so young and you both so much ahead for each other, I just want to make sure you know that. Not that I wouldn't mind having grandkids but I rather have them in the future." she smiled and I chocked on my food. I could not believe that she was already thinking about us giving her grandkids. We were just starting off and were far from thinking about marriage less likely kids.

"Umm you don't have to worry about that Esme. Edward and I have dreams that we need to accomplish before anything." I explained while taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm sorry I forget sometimes that you two are bright adults." She let out a laugh and patted my hand.

After finishing my breakfast I noticed that Edward was still asleep so I offered to bring him breakfast in bed. Esme helped me organize his breakfast as he liked it and then excused herself to leave for work. When I walked into the room Edward was still snoozing. I placed the carrier on his desk and walked over to his bed. I leaned in and placed kisses on his eyes, nose, forehead and when I reached his lips his eyes fluttered. "Good morning sleepyhead" I whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mmm…what a pleasant alarm." Edward said as he stretched and then grabbed me and pulled me on top of him.

"Edward" I squealed.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me against his body. "I don't want to wake up just yet." He sighed.

"Well its time to sleepyhead. Come on I brought you some breakfast." I said as I wiggled free and got up to grab his food.

"Mmm, I have the best girlfriend in the world" he smiled as he dug into his food.

"You have the best mother, I'm just bringing it to you." I corrected and sat next to him.

"Well I have the best two ladies how about that." He grinned.

"Okay I'll settle for that." I smirked "now eat up because I already got a text from Alice this morning about our plans."

"Ugh what does the elf want to do?"

"You are so mean; she wants to head to some laser tag place down in Seattle."

"Oh sounds like fun, I wonder why Alice would want to go there?"

"It's physical and dark, Alice's preference lately." I joked and Edward chocked on his food.

"Many people's preference lately." He smirked and I looked away to hide my face.

"Okay I do something nice and you tease me." I said turning back to him pouting.

"True, I'm sorry love." he said leaning over and pecking me on the lips. I smiled and then reached for his empty carrier.

"I'll take care of that love, you go get ready for you're day. You're mother stopped by this morning very early and dropped off a bag for you. She said for you to give her a call. The bag is at the edge of your bed." he said as he got up and headed out the door.

I quickly got up and headed to Alice's room. I noticed my bag on the floor and knew that meant my mother was out of town. I quickly phoned her to see what was going on.

"Bella" she said as soon as she picked up.

"Mom where are you?" I asked.

"I forgot to let you know that I was attending a seminar this weekend. I didn't want you be home alone so I asked Mrs. Cullen if you could stay there one more night." she explained in one breath.

"Mom I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know honey but I would feel better if you stood with the Cullen's. You know I really like Mrs. Cullen, she seems very friendly."

"Mom she is amazing, I can't wait for you to meet her in person."

"I can't wait. So listen I have to go but I'll call you tonight. And tell Edward I said hi and to remember what I told him. Love you." she laughed and before I could ask what she told him she hung up.

After getting out the shower I threw on a pair of Hudson black jeans and my Lily White purple ruffled chiffon shirt. I pulled on my purple heels Sam Edelman flats that matched my outfit and then pulled my hair in a neat bun. Once I was finished I headed to Edward's room to see if he was ready. Alice didn't like waiting so we needed to be on our way.

"Edward" I called out and knocked on his door.

"Come in" he called back so I opened the door about to say something when I noticed he was standing there pulling on his button up shirt. Instantly I noticed how his undershirt was tight against his abs and how his body was perfectly chiseled. He looked incredible and I couldn't help the tingling sensation that caroused through my body. I quickly looked away towards the door.

"Umm are you almost done?" I asked keeping my eyes away. _How did he expect me to be nice when he was tempting me? _

"Yes I am love." I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I said smirking.

"Umm nothing." He said stilling grinning. He walked over to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ready?" he asked.

"I'm sure I am." I said rolling my eyes. "So my mother told to me to let you know to remember what she talked to you about." I said looking over at him.

"Umm oh okay." Edward said not looking at me but I could see the smile on his face.

"What'd she say Edward?" I continued.

"Fine you are so nosey." He smiled letting me know he was kidding "Well while we were not speaking your mother came to talk to me at school one day and we had an interesting conversation. She didn't know me but she did say that she knows I'm the reason that she got her daughter back. She thanked me and then she basically told me the same things Esme told us. Oh and she also said that I need to remember that when you love someone you never make them cry, so I promised that it wouldn't happen again that if you did cry they would be tears of happiness." He said looking at me with loved filled eyes.

My cheeks quickly flooded with heat and I looked down. "Wow I didn't know." I whispered.

"It was supposed to be our secret, she must have forgotten."

"My mother can forget things easily."

"Yeah. So what are the plans today?"

"Well Rose and I decided we should go to lunch and then we can go laser tag. Oh and later tonight we're having dinner at La Bella Italia."

"Sounds good." He commented and then we headed down to his car.

The afternoon was spent in total fun. We had a great lunch which Alice thoroughly enjoyed. After that we spent a couple of hours at the arcade playing laser tag, which turned out to be the most enjoyable time ever. Once we were all in the darkness girls versus boys there was no mercy on anyone. The guys didn't waste anytime shooting us girls and vice versa. I was very competitive so I made sure that Rose and Alice were alert and didn't let there lust for their significant other get the best of them. At some point I found myself alone and heard a movement on my right. I quickly turned completely afraid because I didn't get a response from anyone when I called for them. I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth. That was when I tried to wiggle free completely terrified.

"Shh it's just me love" I heard Edward whisper and stopped struggling.

"Ugh you scared me!" I said hitting him and completely mad.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I lost Emmett and Jasper."

"Yeah I lost Alice and Rose too." I sighed.

"I have feeling there in hear, just not playing anymore." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

"So are you having fun?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Yes I am. You?"

"I'm having a great time, but I hate shooting at the girl I love." Edward smirked.

"Well I don't mind shooting at the guy I love." I grinned.

"Oh no?"

"Nope" I said popping my p.

"Okay, guys!" Edward called out and at that moment Jasper and Emmett moved in a shot me continuously along with Edward.

"ugh you cheater!" I squealed

"Girls Lose!" Emmett bellowed.

At that moment Rose and Alice showed up.

"Bella where were you! We couldn't find you!" they both shouted.

"I was here being betrayed! We lost!" I said annoyed that we had not won.

"Ugh that sucks, oh well, let's go!" Alice said and headed out of the dark room.

Once outside Edward wrapped his arms around me and apologized. I didn't give in and told him he wasn't forgiven.

"I promise to spend the night with you if you forgive me." He whispered into my ear. I felt my knees going weak at his breath on my skin but held my composure.

"It's not like we'll be doing anything." I said

"Well that doesn't mean I can't hold you in my arms and whisper into your ears how amazingly beautiful you are or how much I love you." He whispered and my heart accelerated.

"You're forgiven." I whispered and turned to kiss him.

I couldn't control my desire so when the kiss kept deepening Alice was the one to bring us back to reality.

"Get a room!" she squealed. We quickly pulled away and she came to my side.

"Hey Bells I need to tell you something." She said looking at me hesitantly.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well since it's my birthday dinner, I kind of told Charlie he could come. I know that you two aren't talking but I would really love to have you both there." She said looking at me sadly.

"Alice I…" I said not wanting to have to face _her _father.

"Please Bella, I would really appreciate it. Please" she begged.

"Ugh okay I'll come, for you." I said giving in. I was dreading facing him after the last time but Alice was my sister and I couldn't let her down.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" she squealed jumping up and down and hugging me.

"Okay well we need to get ready! I have to meet my mother guys so I'll see you all tonight! Don't be late!" she said and then kissed us all goodbye and left with Jasper.

Edward and I bid goodbye to Rose and Emmett and headed home. On the way back I sat remembering the day my father and I had argued and I felt the tear fall from my eyes. Edward sensing something was wrong grabbed my hand on the console and squeezed it lightly.

"We don't have to go love. I can't bear seeing you hurt."

I quickly wiped my tear away and turned to him "No I want to, for Alice." I whispered.

"If at anytime you want to leave, just let me know okay."

I nodded and then turned back to look out the window. This dinner was going to be very difficult for me but in a small town like Forks, bumping into the chief of police was bound to happen. I would have to face him eventually and no matter what he was the man that fathered me.


	38. Closure

A/N: Hi Everyone! Hope everyone had a good few days! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and those that added my story to their Favorites and Alerts! I don't have much to say today so here goes Chapter 38! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Closure**

"Edward I don't want to do this!" I squeaked quietly as Edward rubbed my back.

"Come on love, he obviously wants to speak to you about something so just give him a chance." he whispered and smiled at me. His smile always made my panic to go away I nodded and turned to Charlie.

"Fine I, unlike you is willing to hear you out." I lashed out and got up and headed toward the exit of the restaurant.

Since the minute Edward and I walked into the restaurant my blood was boiling. As I greeted everyone I looked at Charlie and noticed that he didn't' even look up from his place. I didn't even attempt to say hello because he didn't deserve any of it. Instead I sat down on the opposite side and started the first of many conversations that night. Emmett and Rose talked about NYU and soon everyone was talking about college. As soon as Alice asked if I had scheduled a visit to Boston University I quickly let them know that I was in fact going to NYU. No matter what that was my dream school and now that Edward and I were back together I didn't have any obstacles in my way. After college we talked about the NYC visit for Christmas and I was more then happy that I could now go. Edward smiled at me during the conversations and I squeezed his hand to let him know I was happy. During the conversation Charlie and Alice's mother, who by the way was an exact replica of Alice just much older, talked amongst themselves but I noticed him look over at me a few times. I wondered why he kept looking at me but didn't let that bother me. Rose and Alice then started to talk about going shopping and that was when Charlie got up and walked over to me and asked me to speak to him.

So here I stood outside the restaurant waiting for Charlie to say what ever he had to.

"What can I help you with Charlie?" I asked rudely, crossing my hands and looking at him.

"Now young lady I am still your father, so you will respect me."

"Are you kidding me? Did you respect me when I stood in front of you begging for you to listen to me? No you didn't so don't talk to me about respect!" I sneered.

"I know that what I did was wrong but you will lower your voice."

"Did you call me out here to reprimand me? Because if you did only my father and mother can do that and my father is not here at the moment." I said bitterly hoping that I had hurt him with my words. Looking over at his face I knew I had and I was pleased.

"Bella I didn't call you out here for that. I asked to speak to you because I need to apologize for how I've treated you. I am deeply sorry for hurting you and for not taking the time to speak to you that day. You are my daughter as Alice is and you needed me."

"I did need you Charlie. That was the day that I wanted to start fresh and all I wanted was an explanation. For you to stand there and tell me that you didn't want to hear it and for you to insult me the way you did was the most degrading thing ever. You stood there and belittled me when I needed you." I cried.

"I know honey and I've been reliving that every day since then. I have been going through some tough times at work but that doesn't excuse me for what I did. I am truly sorry and I just ask that you forgive me. I want to be your father and I want to be in your life. I'm sorry and I want you to know that no matter what you might think I do love you and I always have." he said looking at me sadly.

I stood there stunned at what he had just said and at his apology. It took allot to admit that you were wrong and Charlie was not one to show emotion. As I looked over at him I felt the streams of tears falling from my eyes. "Dad..." I said but couldn't continue because I was overcome by my feelings.

"Sweetie you are the world to me and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know that I haven't been the best father but I love you. You are and will always be my princess sweetie."

As he repeated the words over, I threw myself into his arms. "Daddy I'm so sorry" I cried laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Honey I'm the one that should be sorry not you." he whispered

"No daddy if I wasn't such a bitch for all these years this would not have happened."

"No sweetie you were hurt and it's my fault that I didn't show you how much I loved you. I just want us to start over Bells."

I nodded my head and pulled back looking at him. "I would love that." I smiled at him.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief and hugged me once more. "How about we talk about what you wanted to talk about before?" he said.

"It's okay this was really what I wanted to talk about. I just needed to know that I was still your princess."

"Always and forever sweetie nothing will ever change my love for you."

"I love you too dad." I said and hugged him once more and then pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"Okay so how about we go back in and enjoy your sister's birthday." he said grabbing my hand.

"Let me go and clean up a bit and I'll meet you there."

He nodded and walked back into the restaurant. I walked over to the girl's room, cleaned up and then walked out and bumped into someone. I couldn't believe that I kept bumping into people; I swear I had become clumsier since I changed.

"Sor..." I started but stopped as soon as my favorite warm arms embraced me.

"Are you okay love?" Edward whispered.

"Yes" I said joyfully

"Good, so I was thinking that we've already been here to long. How about we go back to the house?"

"And what are we going to do there that we can't do here?" I asked chuckling.

"Hmm" he hummed and then placed a kiss on my neck "this" then on my jaw line "this" then the space below my ear "this" he whispered once more and by the time he reached my eyes I was more then ready to jump him right there.

"Edward you aren't helping" I whispered as I tried to slow my heart rate a little.

"How about if I don't want to help?" he whispered into my ear.

"Really?" I asked hope rising in me.

"Bella don't be absurd, I'm just kidding" he laughed and pulled back.

"Ugh I hate you Edward Cullen!" I said poking him on his chest. I didn't like being teased and that's exactly what he was doing.

"Nope you love me Bella" he laughed.

"True" I said giving up and placing a kiss on his lips. "Let's go home." I said grabbing his hand. As the word home left my mouth I couldn't help the flashes of Edward and me walking into our house with our children one day.

"Hey you okay?" Edward asked noticing I was distracted.

"Yeah sorry" I quickly said shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts I had.

After saying goodbye to the gang and the agreeing to join Charlie for Thanksgiving Edward and I left the restaurant. On the way back to his house I explained to him everything that had happened with Charlie and he was very happy. Halfway back the house I remembered that I had to pick up my back pack for school the next day. When we drove into my driveway I got out and Edward insisted on coming along. I was in my bathroom reaching up to grab a towel from the closet when my ankle twisted. I quickly screamed out in pain and fell down holding my ankle. In an instant Edward was kneeling down beside me.

"Bella what happened? Are you okay?" he asked frantically

"I think I twisted my ankle" I groaned

"We need to take you the hospital." he started but I interrupted him.

"No no it'll be fine I just need to put some ice on it. It's happened before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, can you help me up?" I said gripping the side of the tub. As soon as I was up I hopped over to my bed and plopped myself on it.

"Bella we should take you to the hospital" Edward said looking at my ankle.

"No trust me I'm fine, it wasn't that serious."

"Okay but I don't want you walking on it. I'm going to call home and let mom know we'll be staying here." He said grabbing his phone and walking out the room.

I agreed knowing that walking on it right now was going to cause me a lot of pain.

"Okay she said it was fine." Edward said as he placed his phone on the nightstand and then walked over to me. I pulled back on to the bed and he plopped a pillow beneath my ankle. "Here place this on it." He said as he handed me the ice he had gotten from downstairs.

"Thanks" I groaned and placed my head on the headboard. I was overly tired and didn't notice when I had dozed off.

As I was sleeping I think I had placed pressure on my ankle because I felt a sudden pain and jolted awake.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked beside me.

"Umm yeah I just moved my ankle and I shouldn't have." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Here let me see it." He said motioning to my foot.

"No that's nasty Edward." I said shyly.

"Come on Swan give me it." He said gently pulling it to him.

As he started massaging it I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. His hands on my skin always did crazy things to me and he messaging my skin drove me insane. Knowing that the heat in me would keep rising I gently pulled my leg away from him.

"I feel better." I lied.

"I highly doubt that." Edward smirked. "So I can't massage you either without enticing you?" he chuckled.

"Edward I'm trying to obey your stupid rules and you doing this is not helping. I want you and you need to know that it's difficult for me. I'm going to be good only if you don't tease me." I said seriously.

"I'm sorry love; I didn't know this was that difficult. I promise I'll be good." He said and placed a kiss on my lips.

"So question" he started

"Yes"

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about Christmas gifts so I was taken aback by the question. This time last year I was asking Jasper for the most expensive gifts and demanding things from my parents but this year I didn't feel it anymore. I didn't want anything as long as I was with the people I loved. Edward had given me so much in the past few months that I didn't want anything else from him.

"I want to have a wonderful Christmas." I said.

"Okay but that isn't anything." He smiled.

"It is, its' what I want Edward. I've spent every Christmas demanding things from people and getting what I want but they've never made me happy. All I want now is to be able to have a great Christmas with the ones I love and just be with you." I said looking at him to show that this is what I wanted.

"I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." He grinned placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Nope I have the most amazing boyfriend in the universe." I said smiling at him.

"I think we're both right." He smiled and then brought me to him.

"Nope just me." I mumbled and closed my eyes.


	39. Situations

A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope your day is going lovely! I want to thank everyone that has added my story to their favorites and alerts and to those that reviewed! I always love receiving your feedback on the story! Hope you all enjoy the next Chapter! There is a jump in time and also a switch in POV's! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Situations**

_One month later…._

Isabella Marie Swan! Can you please hurry up we're going to miss the flight! Alice shouted from my living room.

"I'm coming Alice we have an hour and half to go still!" I shouted back while packing the last of my cosmetics.

"You know we're just going to shop in NYC more! So lets go!" she warned and I heard the front door slam shut.

The month following Alice's birthday was the most exciting month ever. Going back to school was interesting since Lauren was still her miserable self and Jake was not happy with me. Jake was upset that I had forgiven Edward so quickly and he made it obvious every time we bumped into him. Tanya did try to talk to him a few times, since now they were dating, but he wasn't having it. I was surprised to know about their relationship since Tanya was not an advocate of relationships but I was happy she was giving it a try. Tanya and I tried many times to get them to talk but it was to no avail. They hated each other and nothing was going to change that.

Thanksgiving dinner was spent with my mother and Phil along with Edward and Esme and then Edward and I joined Charlie for a little while. I had never eaten so much food in one day but I didn't gain any weight thank goodness. Edward and I spent every possible minute together and I was truly happy. He would spend a lot of times at my house and we had gotten to know each other inside and out. The Sunday before Edward asked me to accompany him somewhere secretive. When we arrived at the cemetery I knew were he was taking me. I smiled as I remembered that day…

"_Edward I don't want to impose…" I said pulling back. This was his time with his mother and father and I didn't want to impose on that time for them. _

"_Love my mother has already left and she insisted that I bring you with me." He smiled and grabbed my hand. _

"_But I know how secrete this time is and I don't want to ruin that Edward." I said quietly. _

"_You're not love I want you to meet him." He said as he brought me against him and started walking. _

_When we arrived at his father's plot I stood next to Edward as he knelt down. _

"_Hi dad I've missed you." Edward started and I could hear the sadness in his voice. I laid my hand on his shoulder to show him I was here for him. "So everything has been good lately. Mom made your favorite pie for Thanksgiving and everyone loved it. I finally sent in my acceptance for NYU and I can't wait to be there. So, today as I know you can see from where you are I've brought someone to meet you." He whispered and then looked up at me and grabbed my hand from his shoulder. "Dad this is Bella, I know I've told you about her but I wanted you to meet her because she's a big part of my life and I'm kind of in love with her and I'm hoping she'll be around for a long time." He smiled and I saw the gleam in his eyes. _

"_Hi Mr. Cullen it's nice to meet you." I said and knelt down next to Edward. _

"_I know he would have loved you." Edward whispered. _

"_I would have loved him too." I smiled "Mr. Cullen I have to thank you for raising the most amazing man ever." I whispered and then squeezed Edward's hand in mine._

"_Hey can I have a minute?" Edward asked so I nodded and walked over to the car. _

_As I waited by the car looking over at Edward I couldn't help the happiness I felt in me. He seemed to be smiling and that smile always made my heart flutter. In front of me was the man I knew at that moment that I wanted to live the rest of my life with. He was kind, warm, gentle, loving, compassionate, understanding and perfect in every way. From that moment on I knew I would love him forever, no matter any of the obstacles put in our way I would live everyday showing him that I loved him and I would be the perfect girl for him. _

"Bella dammit!" I heard Alice scream which pulled me from my beautiful memories.

"Alice I'm coming now!" I shouted then sighed.

Alice had no patience at all. The little pixie had a bubbly attitude but when her patience wore thin she was evil and bitchy. I quickly closed my luggage and put on my flats before walking quickly down the stairs. As soon as I walked out Alice started the car and didn't even wait for the door to shut before she zoomed off.

"Jeez Alice patience is virtue." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I have none so hush it." She said and kept looking forward. I knew she got mad when she had to wait but something was really off this time.

"Hey Allie what's wrong? Us being a little late can't be the reason you're this bitchy. What's up?" I asked looking over at her concerned.

"Nothing Bells, I just hate being late and I'm excited for NYC." She said giving me a half smile.

"I'm not buying it, come on Alice you're my sister and by now I know you well enough. You know you can talk to me."

"Fine…I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She said looking at me seriously.

"I promise."

"Well…." Alice started and continued explaining what was wrong with her.

**EPOV**

"Hey Jazz is something bothering you?" I asked as we drove to meet my mother and the girls at the airport.

Emmett and I had just finished picking up Jasper and were talking about the activities we would do in NYC. Halfway during Emmett elaborate explanation of his plans I noticed that Jasper wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. He was staring out the window preoccupied with something.

"Umm...why do you ask?" he said looking away from the window.

"You seem out of it dude you haven't said anything since we picked you up." Emmett said turning to look at him.

"Oh I just have some things on my mind today."

"Anything we can help with?" I asked worried that something was bothering him. I hoped that Alice and he weren't arguing.

"No I'll be okay." He said and then smiled but I could tell he was lying. "So what are the plans for tonight when we arrive?" he asked changing the subject.

"We have dinner with mom and just settling in. I can't wait for the tour on the Campus." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I can't wait either…" Jasper said uninterested. He quickly retreated back into his quiet mood which Emmett and I quickly noted.

"What do you think is wrong?" Em whispered.

"I have no idea." I shrugged and looked back once more.

"So last time Alice and I were in NYC we snuck into a club and drank ourselves like fools. It was hilarious and we snuck back into the house before our parents noticed we were gone. Now the hangover the next day was the worst but we had some good times." I laughed as I remembered that night.

"Well I don't think Alice will be acting like that anymore." Jasper said in a serious tone and I looked over at Emmett. By the look on his face I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Well it Alice she doesn't do anything too reckless. I'm sure she'll behave this time since you're here Jazz."

"Yeah I'm sure she will too." He said bitterly and I didn't appreciate his tone this time.

"Jazz what's up? Why are you so bitter about Alice?" I asked as I slowed down trying to control my temper.

"I'm not bitter I'm just telling you she won't be acting like that anymore." He sneered.

"And why can't she act like that exactly?"

"I don't think that's something I have to share with you." He said rather rudely.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean? She's like my sister so if you have a problem with her it is my business." I said stomping on the brakes.

"Look Edward I'm sorry if I'm being rather rude I just have a lot going on right now." Jazz said trying to apologize.

"Look Jazz we are you're friends so if something is up we're here. I just don't get why the attitude about Alice."

"Jazz we're not going to say anything but we deserve to know if it's something with Alice." Emmett chided in.

"Guys listen if I tell you; you have to promise not to say a word." He started.

"We won't say anything." Em and I said at the same time.

"Well…" he started and went on to tell us what was going on.

As soon as he finished telling us what was bothering him the only thing that Em and I could do was look at each other. I knew he was in as much shock as I was and didn't know what to say. We hadn't dealt with anything like this before and now that we knew we definitely had to deal with it. I loved Alice but sometimes she made the wrong decisions and this one was the biggest. This was one that Jasper, being irrevocably in love with her, had to deal with too.

"Jazz I don't know what to say." I mumbled completely lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah that's how I've been too." He sighed and leaned his head against the seat.

"We'll work something out but in the mean time guys we have to get to the airport." Em interrupted.

I quickly put the car in drive and turned to pay attention to the road ahead. At the same time my phone rang.

"Hello" I said pressing the speaker button since I was driving.

"Hey babe." Bella said quietly.

"Good morning love, are you at the airport?"

"Umm in a minute, are you?"

"No not yet we got a little sidetracked we'll be there soon."

"See Alice, no need to bite my head off!" she said.

"Well they're guys of course they'll be late." Alice snickered.

"We're five minutes away, we'll see you there." I chuckled at there bickering.

"Okay see you then, love you and miss you!"

"Miss you and love you too love." I grinned.

"Ugh you two are so sickening." Em bellowed and pretended to throw up.

"Whatever hater." Bella and I both said laughing.

"Okay see you in a few." Bella said and then hung up.

Once we arrived at the airport I noticed mom and Rose waiting for us with tickets in hand. Emmett walked faster to grab Rose in his arms and didn't put her down until she reprimanded him.

"Jeez Rose I just missed you as much as Bella misses Edward." Em joked.

"Well I missed you too baby." Rose said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"And I'm sickening." I muttered.

"Okay boys Alice and Bella are in the restroom; as soon as they're back we will go to our gate." Esme said after greeting Em and Jasper.

When I turned to stare at the bathroom Bella walked out with Alice in tow. She looked stunning in a pair of jeans and a striking blue blouse, which looked lovely against her beautiful soft skin. As soon as she noticed me ran over into my arms and as her scent hit me I smiled. There wasn't a day in my life that I wanted to spend away from her and being able to hold her in my arms was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips and kept my arm wrapped around her waist.

"How are you?" I said as we all proceeded to our gate.

"I'm excited to be in NYC!" she said smiling.

"Me too" I agreed but I knew that our reasons for being excited were completely different.

"So how was it this morning?"

"Hell, please promise that Alice will not pick me up anymore!" she groaned.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"She was a nightmare and I don't know if I forgot anything."

"I'm sure you have everything you need and if not I'm sure we can pick it up in NYC." I assured her.

"I know but I think I know why she was a total bitch this morning so I forgive her." She sighed.

"Oh…" was all that I could say because I had a good idea why too.

Once we boarded our plane Bella sat next to me literally jumping in her seat.

"New York here we come!" she said excitedly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

The only other time I had seen her this excited was when she had bungee jumped and still this time it was more. She had no idea that this was just the beginning of a trip that could possibly change her life forever.


	40. New York City

A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! I really got some positive feedback which made me happy! So I know you all are wondering what's going on with Alice and Jasper and I need to say that I already had in mind what I wanted to happen so I hope you all aren't disappointed! With that said I want to thank everyone that have added my story to their Favorites and Alerts and a special thanks to those that have reviewed! So on to Chapter 40! Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**New York City**

When we arrived in NYC I was completely bewildered by the difference between Forks and NYC. Forks was a small town and NYC was a huge city that was filled with busy streets and different variety of people wondering around. This was definitely going to be a different type of pace for me once I was living here. The first thing we did was get set up in a hotel. The girls and I looked at each other warily when Esme made the room arrangement for the three guys to bunk together and the three girls to bunk together on two different floors. We didn't think that she would do that but when the keys were handed out reality set in.

"I'm sorry I know that you thought you would have separate rooms but I have to be a parent here and I promised you're parents I would look after you." She said smiling at us apologetically.

"But Esme they won't have to find out. We won't be doing anything different from what we've already been doing." Em laughed and Rose popped him on his head.

"Ouch Rosie, I'm just being honest!"

"Emmett I know but I have to be an adult, sorry." She said and then got off on her floor which was a different one from ours.

"Ugh this totally sucks!" Emmett groaned.

"Well I think its fine." Alice said quietly. Alice and Jasper had stayed to their selves once we arrived at the airport and didn't join in on any conversation. I knew that with what they were dealing with them spending a little time apart would be what Alice wanted the most.

"yeah it will be fine." I agreed and grabbed Alice's hand to show that I meant about both situations.

"How about if I wanted you in my arms at night?" Edward whispered so low that I knew I was the only one to hear it. Instantly my heart started to beat faster and I turned to reproach him but changed my mind.

"Having separate rooms doesn't mean we can't' make some type of arrangements." I whispered back.

"True" he grinned.

After we got off on our floor of the hotel Rose, Alice and I ran to our rooms and I let out a squeal when I saw how huge and beautiful the room was. It was a lovely ivory color with three full canopy style beds dressed in blue and purple quilts, beautiful enchanting paintings on the walls, a huge mirror that turned out to actually be a closet.

"OMG this is the suite of a queen!" I said as I headed over to one of the beds in the room.

"It's beautiful." Rose and Alice both mumbled also in shock.

I quickly got up and walked over to the door that led to the bathroom. Once I opened the door I let out another squeal. The bathroom was just as beautiful as the room and held a huge Jacuzzi inside and was loaded with all the necessities girls like us would need.

"This is heaven! I never want to leave!" I squealed in excitement.

"Wow" the girls said and I turned to Alice.

"Is it always like this? Is Edward richer then what I thought?" I asked stunned that Esme could afford this.

"Well yeah I wasn't supposed to say anything but Esme and Edward were left with a huge inheritance when Carlisle passed away. But they only use the money for emergencies or for special occasions. They don't like any attention." Alice said and headed to lie down.

"Wow I didn't know." I said shocked that Edward hadn't shared that with me. _Did he think that I would use him for his money? _I quickly thought but dismissed it knowing that Edward would never think that.

"Well they don't like anyone to know but of course now you all know so that shows that she considers you all family already." Alice smiled.

"Well I have to thank her for this; I think I'm going to have the most amazing mother in law in the world." I said proudly.

"I think you are." Alice smiled and Rose quickly agreed.

As I stood there looking at Alice I was reminded of our conversation in the car and looked over at her sadly. She was going through a very difficult time right now and I needed to make sure that I could help her out with that a little. I wanted to make sure that this trip would be an easier trip for her.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" I asked her.

"Well we have dinner tonight with Esme and then I was thinking we could go to the clubs." Rose said since Alice was zoned out.

"Hey Allie, look at me." I said sitting next to her.

"Yes." She said coming back from wherever she was.

"Everything will be okay sweetie, I promise." I whispered grabbing her hand in mine.

"I hope." She whispered and wiped a tear that had fell from her eyes.

"Allie you know we are here for you." Rose said sitting on the other side of her. "No matter what we'll always be here." She assured her and I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys." She said looking at each of us. "I just wish that Jasper felt the same way." she sighed.

"He'll come around, he is the most loving and understanding person I've ever meet, so just give it time. This is something that I'm sure caught him off guard." I said smiling sadly at her.

"I know I understand, but he has to understand that it wasn't easy for me either, and I just thought that he would at least...I don't know just be understanding I guess." She sighed.

"Alice men are totally different from us girls. They have there own way of dealing with things and maybe its not the right way but I'm sure everything will be okay." Rose said as she rubbed Alice's back.

"I know." She sighed once more.

"Okay so enough of this." I said standing up. "Let's start unpacking and picking out outfits for tonight." I smiled not wanting for Alice to be mopping. This was going to be fine, I was sure about that.

We spent 3 hours unpacking and getting ready to go out. I had to say that we looked very New Yorker with our outfits. Alice rocked a cute Black Strapless Knot Cocktail Dress, Black Prada pumps, and a beautiful choker and bangles. Rose wore a Preensilk dress has spaghetti straps and a contrast panel with a pair of Black Dolce Gabana heels and silver bangles on her arm with silver hooped earrings. I wore a white silk draped mini dress with plaited trim on front, silver T-flat sandals and a silver butterfly bracelet and earring set. When we meet Esme in the lobby I was completely shocked at how beautiful she looked in an elegant nude Strapless Corseted Dress and a pair of gold Manolos and gold elegant Greek style bracelets and earrings.

"Esme you look stunning" I said as I walked over to hug her.

"Oh dear not as beautiful as you young ladies look." She complemented.

"Mrs. Cullen we look plain compared to you." Rose said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I agree." Alice seconded.

"Well thank you ladies. Now where are those boys of mine?" Esme said looking around.

"Oh here they come" she smiled and I looked over to the elevators.

The first person I caught sight of was Edward and looking at him took my breath away. He had on a pair of Grey slacks with a black button down shirt and a pair of black shoes. His hair was still in it's unruly way and his green eyes gleamed as he spotted me. He looked like a male model featured on the Glamour magazine. I smiled as I realized that he was all mine. _Hmm I wonder how he would look without those clothes on._ I thought and instantly shook the naughty thoughts away.

"Beautiful isn't a good enough word to describe how stunning you look." he whispered into my ear.

"The same to you. You can't imagine what was just running through my mind." I said chuckling.

"Hmm…"he smirked and then turned to greet Alice and Rose.

When he stepped up to hug Alice I saw him whisper something in her ear and her eyes grow huge. That was when I knew that he already knew about her situation. He held her tighter and she mouthed a silent thank you before pulling back. The other slightly noticed the exchange but didn't say a word. When Edward moved to my side I grabbed his hand and then grabbed Alice's.

"Let's go." I said to everyone and we all walked out of the hotel.

Dinner that night was the most fun I had had in a very long time. Esme filled us in on the things we would be doing. Apparently the next morning we were going to see Wicked on Broadway and then go shopping. I had never been to a play and was looking forward to the experience. The next day we would be leaving to NYU for a two day stay on campus. After the campus visit we would be coming back to the city for our final night.

After dinner was done Esme excused herself to go back to the hotel and we headed out to a club close to the hotel. We found out that New York clubs were easier to get into without ID then any club in Washington. The whole night I spent dancing with the girls since Rose and I didn't want to leave Alice alone. At around 1am we decided that if we wanted to shop the next day it was best to go back to the hotel. Back at the hotel saying goodbye to Edward was harder then I thought. We really hadn't had anytime to ourselves and I was missing our time together.

"Ugh I wish we could spend sometime together." I said as I stood by my door with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Me too love, more then you know." He sighed as he placed his forehead against mine.

Coming up with an idea I quickly smiled at him. "We're eighteen so we should be able to get our own room."

"Very true." He said and turned grabbing my hand in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get a room." He said.

"Edward you can't afford a room in this place, I'll go half with you."

"Don't you dare and yes I can." He said smiling at me.

"Nope I refuse we have to go half."

"Not a chance."

"Then I won't go." I said stopping in my steps.

"Ugh fine Bella. Whatever you want." He sighed.

After purchasing our own room on a floor separate from the others Edward and I went to our shared rooms and packed our things.

"Bella you aren't supposed to leave us." Alice sighed.

"Allie I'll be a floor up, I really want to spend time with Edward."

"Yeah Allie now I can change rooms with Jasper." Rose said happily.

"But guys he isn't speaking to me."

"He will if you have to share a room. This is ridiculous that he is acting like, what happened happened and he has to deal with it." Rose said.

"Hey guys, will you go with me tomorrow?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Yes we will, I'm curious." I said smiling at her. I knew that Alice was going through two emotions right now. Happiness because this was something she wanted for a long time. Sadness because she made the wrong decision and now she had to deal with the consequences.

"Me too, I'm coming too. Allie I really think the guys know so maybe if we all go it'll be easier. We're family anyways." Rose said sitting next to Alice.

"I know but I'm not sure Jasper is ready for this." Alice mumbled.

"He'll still come. So tomorrow after a little bit of shopping we'll go." I said and then turned to the door. "Goodnight girls, love yall." I smiled and then left.

When I arrived at our room I noticed that Edward had gotten an exact replica of the girls room instead this one held a king size bed and blue quilts on the bed. I made my way to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I was beyond exhausted and I knew Edward was feeling the same way. When I walked out of the room Edward was laying on the bed switching the channels on the television.

"Hey babe." I said as I lay on the bed next to him.

"Hey." He smiled and turned the television off. He placed the remote on the nightstand then brought me over to his chest.

"Hey Edward." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yes love." He whispered back.

"Do you know about Alice?"

"Yes." He whispered "Jasper filled us in yesterday. I knew something was wrong after that day but I never thought it was this."

"She told me she didn't know how to tell you. I'm still in shock." I whispered.

"Me too, but Alice has us now and we're going to help her through this." He assured me and I smiled at how understanding he was.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." I said reaching up a kissing him on the cheek.

"It was a mistake Bella and I'm not going to sit here and blame her for it. She's like my sister and I'm not going to leave her when she needs me. I just wish she would have told me so we could deal with this together."

"I think she thought you would hate her." I said.

"I could never hate her. People make mistakes and I'm not one to sit here and judge her for her decisions."

"I know me too." I said and then turned to him. "So you're an uncle." I smiled.

"And you're an aunt." He smiled back. "The most beautiful aunt I've ever seen."

"And you are the sexiest uncle I've ever seen." I said kissing him and then laying back down.

"And tomorrow our lives will change forever." I sighed happily.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Well tomorrow we're going to go with Alice." I said.

"So tomorrow we'll get to meet our little princess." He grinned.


	41. Introductions

A/N: Hi folks! Hope everyone is having a good day! Thank you to everyone that has Reviewed, Alerted and Favorited my story! This chapter will focus on the new addition to the story! After this the story will go back to Bella and Edward! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

I do not own anything Twilight...

* * *

**Introductions**

That night as I lay in Edward's arms I thought about the conversation Alice and I had the day prior.

"_What's going on Allie?" I asked worriedly. _

"_Well Bella, three years ago when Edward and I were in New York we had gone out to a club and I did something that I have to live with for the rest of my life." Alice said sadly. _

"_What happened, Allie?" I asked wondering where this was going._

"_I was so drunk Bella and I didn't know what I was doing." She cried out. _

"_What happened?" I asked hoping that what I was thinking was not true. _

"_I…" she started but stopped. _

"_Did you sleep with Edward?" I asked fearing that this was what she meant. _

"_No!" she said turning to me. "No never but I did hook up with someone else." She whispered. _

"_Okay well that isn't too bad Allie it was a mistake."_

"_No Bella it was a mistake that changed my life." She cried. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked still not knowing where she was getting at._

"_I didn't use any protection." She cried and placed her head on the steering wheel. _

_Realization hit me then. "You got pregnant." I whispered. _

"_Yes, when my mother found out I was sent back to New York to live with my aunt until after the baby was born. It wasn't the baby's fault that I hadn't been more careful so there was no question that I was keeping it. After I had the baby my aunt promised me she would keep her." She explained and I sat there looking at her in surprise. _

"_Oh Allie, I had no idea." I said leaning over to hug her. _

"_No one knows Bella and I didn't know how to tell anyone." _

"_So Edward doesn't know?" I asked shocked that he hadn't said anything to me._

"_I told Edward and made him promise that he would never tell anyone. This was a secret we promised to take to the grave. So he knows but he doesn't know what's going on now." _

"_What's going on Allie?" _

"_My aunt is sick and she can't take care of the baby anymore and Bella there isn't a day where I don't think about her. I talked to my mother and she has agreed to let me bring her back home." She said and for the first time I saw a small smile on her face. _

"_So did you tell Jasper?" _

"_Yes and he isn't taking it well at all." She muttered and the smile faded. _

"_Wow I don't know what to say." I whispered looking over at my little sister. I remembered the night Edward had told me that I didn't know anything Alice had gone through and at now I knew what he meant. _

"_Bella I'm so scared. I don't know how to be a mother and I don't want to lose Jasper. He's my life, but so is she." _

"_It'll take some time Allie but I'm sure he'll understand. This is very unexpected so you have to understand that he was caught off guard. We're seniors in high school and I'm sure he's freaking out about possibly being a father baby. There is no doubt in my mind that Jasper will be there for you but you have to give him time to think things through." I said as I rubbed her back. _

"_I know I just feel so alone right now and I need him. I know that I would have to understand if he doesn't want to be with me anymore but thinking about that is hurting so much." She cried and as I stared at my sister in pain I could feel my heart tearing. _

"_It's going to be okay Allie, just give it time. And you are not alone, you have me here. I am the auntie." I smiled trying to ease some of her pain. When she smiled back I knew I had accomplished just that. _

"_Yes." She smiled back "and I'm a mother."_

My little sister was a mother indeed. _Life was never going to be the same after this trip_. I thought and then dozed off to sleep thinking about my little niece that I would meet in a couple of hours.

"So are you ready for this?" I said as I squeezed Alice's hand.

"As ready as I'll be." She mumbled.

"Everything is going to be okay Allie." Edward said on the other side of Alice.

We had a wonderful time at the theater this morning and a delightful time shopping. New York had the most amazing pieces of clothing and it took everything in my being to not buy out the stores. After the shopping Esme had excused herself since she had to purchase some items for the house she was designing in Forks. When we filled Emmett in on what we were doing he and Edward were more excited then Rose and I. Jasper on the other hand found an excuse to not join us. Alice cried out for him but he told her he needed a little more time. We comforted Alice all the way to her aunt's house and echoed words of encouragement. On our way Alice also filled us in on the new addition to our little family. Alice told us that she was two years old now and that she was the exact replica of her. When we asked her name Alice smiled and said she would tell us when we met her. Edward and Emmett boisted on how they couldn't wait to teach her how to play ball and the piano. Rose and I both said no to the ball part but yes to the piano and Emmett did not look happy but Alice told Emmett that he could teach her to play soccer. He agreed and began thinking up a schedule for her. It was an interesting ride and we all were on the edge of our seats to meet her.

So here we stood mere inches away from the little girl that would change our lives in a few seconds. When Alice's aunt appeared at the door and saw who it was she grabbed Alice in her arms and held her close to her.

"My little girl is so grown." Her aunt cried.

"Hi auntie." Alice said kissing her aunt then turned to us. "Auntie this is Edward, Emmett, Rose and my sister Bella." She smiled.

"Oh it is nice to meet you all." She said shaking our hands. "Please come in." she stepped aside to let us in.

Once we were in the house we heard a little cry from the living room and we all froze.

"Mama" the little voice cooed.

With tears running down her face Alice stepped into the living room. Wanting to give her some time with her daughter we waited in the hallway.

"Hi little princess." We heard Alice whisper and I smiled at the gang. "Oh mommy has missed you so much." We heard her whisper.

"Mama" the baby cooed and I knew Alice was crying but happy tears this time.

"Yes I'm mama." Alice cried.

"Pretty." The baby said and we all smiled.

"You're pretty little lady. You're beautiful." Alice cooed.

"Hey guys you can come in." Alice called out and we stepped into the room.

As soon as my eyes roamed over to where Alice sat I saw the little girl on her lap. She was so tiny and so precious. She had blackish ringlets that fell to her shoulders and a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was milky white and she as Alice said she was an exact replica of her mother. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

"Guys this is Allison Isabella Swan." Alice smiled looking over at me. My eyes looked over at her in shock realizing that she had named her after both of us.

"Hi princess" I whispered as I kneeled down next to Alice. I grabbed her little fingers and smiled as she looked at me as if wondering who I was. Her beautiful doe like chocolate eyes looked at me and as I stared back at her I lost myself in her eyes. I knew then that she had already won me over. I would love this little girl for as long as I lived. "I'm auntie Bella."

"Auntie Bella…" she said in a little squeal that reminded me of Alice.

One by one the rest bent down and met Allison. When Edward took her in his arms he smiled and introduced himself as Uncle Edward, Allison quickly said "uncle Eddie" which made us all chuckle. As I saw him play with her I felt something in me fill with a new sensation. I imagined him holding our kids like that and playing with them the way he now played with baby Allison. She seemed to be enjoying herself too and I smiled.

"That will be yours one day" Alice whispered next to me.

"I know." I smiled at her. "How are you holding up?" I asked.

"I'm happy. A little sad that I can't share this moment with Jasper but happy that you are all here." Alice sighed.

"She's beautiful Allie." I whispered.

"She is" Alice agreed.

"Hi little princess." We heard Emmett say and then we turned to see him on the floor with Allison.

"Emmy" Allison cooed and we all laughed.

"She's the only one that can use those names, don't get any ideas." Emmett warned looking at us girls.

"Don't worry Emmy and Eddie we won't tell anyone." Rose teased as she picked up Allison. "Hi little angel, I'm auntie Rose." She cooed as Allison grabbed a chunk of hair from her head.

"Pretty" baby Allison said and Rose let out a chuckle. I knew Rose had fallen in love with her at that moment. Rose loved compliments and for Allison to give her the best was something that made her happy.

Moment's later Alice aunt offered us some refreshments and treats. We continued playing with baby Allison and talking about what would happen once we leave back. We enjoyed the afternoon and by the end of the day none of us wanted to leave Allison but we had too.

"Auntie I'll be by after the NYU visit to pick her up." Alice said as we said goodbye to Allison and her aunt.

"Okay child, have a great time and we'll talk when you come over after NYU." Her aunt said and then waved us all goodbye.

Once in the car Alice turned to us. "What did you guys think?"

"Alice she is beautiful" Rose said.

"That little pixie is an exact replica of her momma." Emmett chuckled.

"Yes she has us wrapped around her little finger already." Edward said.

"She's amazing Alice and I'm looking forward to having her around everyday of forever." I smiled at her.

"Thanks guys." Alice cried "I couldn't do this without you all."

"We're family Allie, don't forget that." Edward said.

"So Alice what are you going to do about NYU?" I asked wondering what would happen now that Allison would be with her full time.

"Well I'm going to be living off campus so I'll have to a find a daycare. There's a great one that I'm planning on visiting when we leave tomorrow and if it works out then I can still go to school."

"Well I was thinking of living off campus Alice so if we have different schedules I can help with taking care of Allison. " Edward said looking over at her.

"Are you sure Edward? I don't want to burden you with this." Alice said looking over at him.

"No you're not burdening me. I want to do this." Edward smiled at her.

"I second that!" Emmett bellowed. "I can take care of her too."

"umm Emmett do you even know how to take care of a baby?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"umm no but I'm sure I can learn in the next few months. Please Alice I would really like to help." He said looking at her seriously.

"Okay I'm sure Allison will love that. If it's not affecting your school work I'll be honored."

"Hey you guys are such suck ups! You knew we would offer our services too!" Rose sneered.

"Babe its okay we're just quicker." Em laughed.

"Well Alice if you would like Rose and I have been talking and we would love to get an apartment for the three of us in college. What do you think?" I said to overdo the guys.

"Are you serious? Are you sure we wouldn't be a bother?" Alice asked surprised.

"Heck no I would love to have my niece with me everyday." Rose interjected.

"Then that would be great!" Alice squealed.

"All settled then!" I said and smiled at Alice.

"ugh girls!" Emmett and Edward both muttered.

"Now what are we going to do about Jazzy?" Emmett said.

"Give him time." Alice mumbled sadly.

"Time my behind! I have a plan." Emmett chuckled and we all looked at him wondering what he was thinking of.

Once we arrived at the hotel Rose and Emmett instantly asked to trade rooms with Alice. I knew then what Emmett was trying to do. Alice hesitantly agreed and I knew that she was scared to share a room with Jasper. So I did what I thought was best and walked to the room with Alice.

"Alice you have to talk to him okay." I said as soon as we were at the door.

"Okay." was her only word as she turned and walked into the room.

I knew that this conversation would determine my sister's future and as I walked to my room I prayed for the first time. I prayed that everything would work out for Alice and Jasper.

The next day I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"What the hell!" I screamed still sleepy. "Edward stop!"

"It's not Edward." I heard Alice squeal.

"Ugh worst! Alice what are you doing here!" I groaned.

"Waking you up silly. Come on NYU awaits!"

"Ugh fine! Why are you so bubbly?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"I talked to Jasper." She said and flopped on the bed next to me.

"What happened?" I squealed.

"Well….." she started….


	42. Alice and Jasper

A/N: Happy day everyone! Thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favorites! So this is a short chapter and it's basically about what happened between Alice and Jasper. Many people have been asking to know what happened between them so I decided to share it with you. This chapter is in Alice's POV. Fridays' update will be a great chapter between Edward and Bella! So hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you all think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._.

* * *

**Alice and Jasper  
**

I walked into the room feeling a little dizzy. All of the stress from the prior days and all of the pain was really starting to take its tow on me. When I had first received the call from my aunt I was in panic mood for the first twenty minutes. I had always kept in touch with her about Allison but I had never heard that she was sick. I had been thinking for a while about bringing Allison with me once I was in NY permanently but I hadn't expected it to be this soon. I still had a few months of school left and I knew this was going to be difficult. I wasn't about to whine to my aunt to keep her a few more month because she had already done more then I could ever thank her for. When I had lost all hope my aunt had been the one to offer to care for Allison. She had not once tried to Allison's mother and always made sure Allison knew how much I loved her and who I was. I had lived everyday regretting not being with my daughter but I knew that if I wanted to provide her with a great life I had to first get my life in order and finish high school. I missed her everyday and would cry all the time when I was alone. I hadn't told anyone about her and I felt like the worst person in the world for that. But after the call I knew what I had to do. What I didn't expect was Jasper's response. I remember it like it was yesterday….

_As he sat down on my couch in my living room I couldn't stop fidgeting. _

"_What's going on Al?" Jasper asked looking at me. _

"_Jazz I need to tell you something but I don't know where to start." _

"_Honey start at the beginning I think it's better there." _

"_Well umm…umm…" I started but couldn't find any other words._

"_Hon what's wrong? You're freaking me out here." _

"_Jazz please promise to listen to what I have to say before anything." I whispered as a tear fell down my face._

"_I promise hon but what's going on?" _

"_Jazz two years ago Edward and I were in NYC and snuck into a club and got wasted." I mumbled. _

"_Okay…" _

"_Well I got so wasted that I…. oh god." I cried and buried my head in my hands. _

"_What happened?" Jasper asked sternly. _

"_I got pregnant." I mumbled. _

"_You what?" he whispered. _

"_I have a baby." I said looking up at him and at the moment every feature in his beautiful face went blank. _

"_You have a what?" he asked I'm sure shocked at what I had just said. _

"_A baby Jazz" I whispered. _

"_Why didn't you tell me before? Where is the baby?"_

"_I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to and she isn't with me."_

"_Well you had two months to tell me so I can't believe you didn't know how to and why wouldn't she be with you?" he asked disbelieving. _

"_My aunt is raising her since I wasn't ready too and I was scared." _

"_You weren't ready to! You made her and you weren't ready to take care of your child. What kind of mother does that? Alice in this life you have to face the consequences fro your action but instead to shove them off on somebody else? You are unbelievable." He said standing up._

"_Jazz I know I made a mistake but I wasn't ready! How could I give her a good life when I couldn't even give myself a good life! I had to do what was best for her and I have to live everyday with it. Don't you dare stand there and judge me!" I shouted as I too got to my feet. I couldn't believe that I was here telling him something that was very difficult for me and he was judging me. _

"_You know you're right but I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know what to say or do right now. And honestly I can't even look at you without feeling angry and betrayed that the person I love and can't live without has been lying to me about something this important." He said and turned to leave. _

_I quickly moved towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Jazz please wait, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. Please don't be upset with me." I cried. _

"_Alice I can't do this right now, I need some time." He said taking my hand away from him and walking out the door. The last I remember about that day was falling to knees and crying. _

Since that day Jazz hadn't said one word to me. On the plane ride I tried to talk but before I could say anything he had put on his earphones and zoned me out. I hadn't tried again to talk to him understanding that he needed time. Then when he had made up an excuse to not come with us to see Allison I knew that things would not work out for us. I had even cried for him to come with us but he said he couldn't, he didn't even look at me then. Now here I was obligated to spend the night in the same room as him. I took a deep breath and walked in.

As soon as the door closed behind me Jasper looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hi." I said quietly scared that he would kick me out.

"Alice I told you…" he started but I cut him off.

"I'm not trying to get you to talk to me. Bella and Edward got there own room so Rose and Emmett kicked me out of mine. I told them you wouldn't like this but they didn't care." I said quickly.

"Fine." was the only thing he said and then went back to his book.

It hurt for him to treat me this way and I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Not being able to stand there looking at him anymore I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat with my back to the door and buried my head in my hands. I don't know how long I spent on the floor crying until I heard a tap on the door.

"Alice…" I heard his voice call. "Alice please open the door."

I was to scared to face him and I didn't want him to see me so broken anymore so I didn't say anything.

"Alice please open the door." He tried again then I thought that maybe he had to use the bathroom so I got up.

"I'm sorry." I said when I opened the door and walked passed him to the bed. I laid on top of the sheets and turned my back to him wiping the tears from my eyes.

"How is she?" I heard him ask.

"She's great. She's beautiful." I whispered.

"I don't doubt it." I heard him whisper and I felt the slight smile on my face.

"Jazz I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"No I'm sorry." I heard him say and then felt the bed shift.

I turned around and looked into his blue eyes. "Why should you be sorry? You were right. I should have told you about her a long time ago and I should have never left her."

"I'm sorry for flipping out the way I did and for judging you wrongly. I was hurt that you didn't tell me but I understand that it was difficult for you to share something like that. And I understand your reasons for leaving her with your aunt." He said looking over at me.

"Jazz I know that I can't expect you to accept this because it isn't your responsibility and it isn't your fault. I have a lot more that I'm going to be dealing with after this trip and I don't expect for you to deal with this. I just needed you to know and I just wished that you could at least be my friend still."

"Alice I can't just be your friend…" he said and I instantly looked away. "Listen to me." He said grabbing my face to look at him. "I can't be your friend when I want to be you're husband." He said and I froze. Not out of panic but out of pure shock.

He did not just say what I thought he said. I must have been dreaming and God was horrible for letting me dream this. My fingers zoomed to my arms and I pinched myself to wake up. "Excuse me" I said once I realized I was very much awake.

"I don't mean right now but I want you to be my wife Alice. I want to have a family with you and if we have to start it early then that's something that we will deal with together. I love you and I'm not going to leave you alone when you need me the most. If you allow then I ask that we bring Allison back home, as her parents." He said smiling at me.

It took everything in me to not leap into his arms. Well everything didn't work because I leaped into his arms and wrapped my arms around him. "Oh Jazz!" I squealed. This had to be a dream but I didn't want to wake up.

"Alice Marie Swan, I love you and will always love you. Love means getting through the difficult times _together _someone once told me. And plus I never had a choice." He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"There are always choices Jazz." I whispered.

"There are, but not for me. There's no other choice but you." He smiled.

"Jasper Whitlock God couldn't have given me a better man. I love you." I said placing my lips on his.


	43. Change of Plans

A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! So as promised from now on it will be Edward and Bella full force! Thank you to everyone that added my story to favorite and alerts and to those who reviewed! So I was a little upset that i received a review that basically said they hated me because of Alice's middle name but as I explained to them, little details like that aren't something to be upset about i just wanted Bella and Alice to carry the same middle name since they are sisters in this story and my story is a Fanfiction. With that said I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Change of Plans**

"So basically he said that it would take him sometime to get use to having a baby around but that he couldn't see his self without me. He said that he wanted a family with me and that we would just have to start it a little earlier then he imagined. Bella I haven't cried so much before. I'm so happy that he's decided to be there with me through this. I couldn't have asked for a better guy in my life." Alice said looking at me happily.

"I'm happy for you Alice; I told you that you just had to give him time to work through this. Jasper is a good guy and he is more understanding then most guys. I know that he loves you and that's the power of love. Through love you conquer all; you face the good and bad together. I'm happy that Allison will now have to great people caring for her." I said as wrapped my arms around her for a hug.

"She will have six great people caring for her." Alice corrected.

"Of course" I assured her. "That little girl will change our lives forever."

"Yes she will." I agreed. "Now let's get ready to go to NYU!" I squealed excited about our Campus visit.

An hour later with bags in hand Alice and I headed down to meet the rest of the gang in the hotel lobby. Apparently Edward and Jasper were already ready and had walked to the hotel restaurant to eat breakfast and talk. Rose and Emmett had meet them at the restaurant a while later. I was about to complain about our breakfast when Edward and Jazz pulled out containers that held our breakfast.

"You don't think I would forget to get breakfast for the love of my life." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"I know you wouldn't." I smiled at him.

"Okay guys let's get this show on the road!" Emmett bellowed and headed out to the awaiting van that would take us to the NYU campus.

On the way to the college campus we talked about nothing else but Allison. Jasper was embarrassed at his behavior the day before and bummed that he didn't get to meet Allison yet. We all shared our experience with him and he seemed very excited to finally meet the little girl that would be his once we picked her up.

When we arrived on the main campus we were surprised to see how huge it was. As we approached the campus Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Actually I have a confession." He whispered.

"What?" I asked wondering where he was getting at.

"Our tour isn't scheduled until tomorrow. So we have all day free today." He smiled over at me.

"And the others?" I asked turning to see them walking away.

"There not scheduled until tomorrow either. There just going to check into there hotel." He said.

"And us?"

"Well be staying at my apartment tonight."

"Your apartment?" I asked.

"Yes I've had my own apartment here for awhile."

"Why would you have an apartment you don't live in?"

"Well it used to by my father's and when he passed we didn't want to get rid of it."

"Oh, okay" I said realizing that I would have done the same and that we would be completely alone for the day and night. "So what are we going to do?"

"That's for me to know." He grinned.

"Ugh Edward you know how much I hate that!" I groaned.

"Well too bad, come on lets take a walk" He smirked and wrapped his arm around me.

For the next hour Edward and I walked hand in hand around the streets in New York and talked about our plans for the summer. I told him I didn't have anything planned but to get ready for our college years. When we arrived at Central Park Edward excused his self for a few and I sat watching the mime that was performing just outside the park. A few minutes later he returned with a basket in hand.

"What's that for?" I smiled as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"A romantic lunch at Central Park is on the agenda."

"Great!" I smiled at him and looped my arm through his.

We walked around until we reached a small hill towards the side of the park and sat down. Edward placed a blanket of the grass and then took out some sandwiches, sodas, and chips from the basket. As we ate we continued talking about random things and enjoyed the nice weather outside. It was a bit chilly but I had prepared for it with a pair of jeans, sneakers, long sleeve shirt and a heavy jacket. I found it really peaceful that in the cold weather the wind wasn't too bad. Edward worrying that I might get sick placed a blanket around me and I lay against his chest.

"I know its freezing cold but I thought it would be nice." Edward said sadly.

"No it is. It's perfect." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it at least." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on the top of the head.

"Thank you" I smiled and snuggled into him more.

"Anything for you." he said and tightened his grip on me.

Nothing could ruin the perfect afternoon we were having. It had been one of the best time's that I had experienced. Walking around and being with Edward was what made this the perfect afternoon. I didn't need any fancy restaurant, adventurous outing, or anything big. Being with Edward was all I needed and that made me happy. "You know." I said turning toward him and straddling him.

"No I don't. What?" he smiled up at me.

"If I could live everyday just wandering around the city and just being with you I would be the happiest girl on this earth." I said as I smiled down at him. "I can't tell you how perfect this day has been. I laugh thinking that a few months ago I wanted all the lavish things and they still didn't make me even one tenth as happy as I am now."

As Edward looked at me his eyes grew lighter and he reached up and placed his hands on the side of my face. "You don't know how nice it feels to hear that because I was just thinking the same exact thing." He whispered and then moved his lips to match mine. As he kissed my I could feel the heat rise in me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss started off slow and passionate but then my instinct got the best of me and I pressed myself against him harder. I could feel his hands traveling down my back and then rest on the sides of my waist. "Bella" he mumbled against my lips.

"mmm" I said not wanting to stop.

"We're in public." He said and pulled back.

"Sorry." I whispered and placed my forehead against his. "I love you."

"As I you." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

After our picnic we continued around the park climbing the rocks and just clowning around. It was a perfect time and when the sun went down I was bummed we had to leave. When we arrived at Edward's apartment which turned out to be a very lavish condo in Manhattan I was overwhelmed. I felt the rich and famous and for the first time I didn't know how to react to all the new things I was learning about Edward. I hadn't seen this wealthy side of Edward before and I was so used to him just being ordinary. But as soon as we entered his apartment building it became evident just how popular and wealthy he was.

The concierge of the building greeted Edward with a warm embrace and referred to him as Young Mr. Cullen the whole time. Of course Edward kept insisting that he didn't call him that but the concierge would not have that. Our bags were taken to our rooms during the afternoon so we didn't have to worry about that. Then when we arrived at his apartment I gasped at how modern and beautiful the inside was. The apartment looked out towards the city and it looked beautiful at night. The lights illuminating the city were exquisite. As I looked around Edward showed me my room and bathroom and asked that I get ready because his surprise wasn't over.

After taking a shower I turned to my room and picked out an outfit for the ngiht. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with another thinner shirt underneath and a paid or low boots. I had heard that the nights in NY were really cold so I picked out my black pea coat and gloves and scarf. When I meet up with Edward I smiled as I noticed that he had on a pair of black jeans, a white long sleeve polo shirt. He placed on his black leather coat and gloves and wrapped his arm around me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking we can grab something to eat and then visit one of my favorite places in NY."

"Make a promise. Nothing fancy for dinner okay." I said looking at him.

"Okay how about pizza then?" he chuckled.

"Mmm sounds delicious." I smiled.

"Okay pizza it is."

Edward took me to one of his favorite pizza places in NY and after enjoying our dinner we headed to his favorite place. Once we were a block away I knew where we were going.

"OMG! Edward! Are we seriously going?" I said looking up at him excitedly.

"Yes." was all he said as he looked at me.

When we arrived at the Rockefeller Skating Rink I was jumping up and down with excitement. I had always heard of this place and even seen it in movies so being here was unbelievable.

"Wow I didn't know you would be this excited." Edward grinned.

"I am! I've only seen this place on TV!" I said smiling at him.

"Come on let's strap on some skates then. I'm assuming you can roller skate?" he asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" I said grabbing his hand.

If I thought the park was the most romantic thing ever I was wrong. Roller skating at the Rockefeller Center at night during the Christmas holiday was the most romantic moment ever. Edward and I roller-skating hand in hand and joking around was so much fun. Edward stepped away for a moment and when he came back he stood in front of me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

At the exact moment the song being played changed from Christmas Wonderland to a song that had me smiling. As "When I look at You" I started I looked over at Edward and grabbed his hand. He brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he moved us slowly on the ice.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back and laid my head on his shoulder.

As we moved on the ice together I forgot about everything and everyone around us. Edward and I were back in our bubble. Just he and I and no one else existed. This was the way I wanted it to be forever because as long as he was with me my world was right. I softly placed a kiss on his shoulder and buried my face into the side of his neck.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered.

"About how perfect this day has been." I whispered back.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time. I'm glad that what you discovered about me hasn't changed how you perceive me." He said.

"Edward I fell in love with you because of you. You could be dead beat poor and I would still love you as much as I love you now."

"And for that I love you more." He whispered. "Do you want to walk over to the Christmas tree?"

"I would love too." I whispered and pulled back.

After returning our skates Edward and I headed walked hand in hand again towards the beautiful tree. I had never seen anything like it, not even the town tree that was put up in Forks was as beautiful as this one. I stood looking up at all the beautiful decorations as Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"This is so beautiful." I whispered looking up at the intricate decorations of doves on the tree.

"It doesn't compare to the beauty in my arms." he whispered as he placed a kiss on my hair. "Bella" he said.

"Yes" I said as I turned to look at him.

"I have something for you. Think of it as a pre-Christmas gift." Edward smiled at me.

"Edward I told you no gifts! This here is the perfect gift." I reprimanded.

"Well I didn't listen. I'm sorry but I already knew what I wanted to get you." He said and then pulled out a blue box from his jacket. I didn't have to be a genius to know where that box was from.

"Edward no" I mumbled. I didn't want him spending money on me. _And what was in that box? _

"Too late." He grinned "Close your eyes."


	44. A Night To Remember

A/N: Its the start of the week everyone! So I got some good news on Sunday morning which really touched me. Apparently my story has been nominated for a few GloveAwards! I was so happy to hear about it and I want to thank whoever nominated me and my story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!I write from inspiration and to see that my writing does matter is so touching. Thank you once more! So voting starts on August 5th and I hope that you vote! I will give you the information on Wednesday's update. I can't believe that I was nominated! _*Still jumping with excitement!* _

Thank you to all that have reviewed, alerted and favorited my story! You are all AWESOME!

So this chapter as you can all guess is the chapter that I'm sure some of you have been waiting for...Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

I did as he said and waited. I felt him grab my hand and automatically I started to freak out internally. Was this what I think it was? It couldn't be! That moment lasted a second before I felt the cold metal slide around my wrist.

"Open them." He said and I did as I was told. When I looked down at my wrist I gasped. Around my wrist was a silver link clasp bracelet with a silver heart attached to it. I brought my wrist up to my face and noticed an inscription. On one side was a beautiful B and when turned around an inscription that read "_I will love you forever. –E_"

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Bella you are my life and I want you to know that letting you in was the best decision I ever made. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. You walked into that classroom that first day and you're presence stirred something in me. Of course because of circumstances I steered clear of you but I couldn't help the attraction I somehow felt for you. When I finally got the chance to know the real you that feeling just grew more and more each moment I was near you. I tried to fight it but as we know feelings like I had aren't easy to fight. I remember seeing you on that stage the day of Rose's party and instantly knowing that I was in love with you. I haven't stopped loving you since that day and I will love you forever. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to know that I'm ready for whatever we are hit with. I'm ready to face the world with you." He whispered as he held my hands in his.

Every fiber of my being was filled with butterflies. My heart was beating ecstatically and my whole entire body was tingling. I didn't know if it was possible for one human being to feel are those emotions at one time._ How could a body function with all those feelings bubbling inside? _I stood staring at Edward and not being able to utter one word.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

Hearing his voice again and seeing his face I quickly snapped out of my trance. "I'm sorry." I whispered and Edward seemed to think that I was going to say something bad because he lowered his head. "I was trying to figure out how one person can feel so much happiness in one instant and function properly. I guess they can't because I completely froze." I smiled at him.

"Oh" he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well you've proven your theory." He grinned.

"I was completely taken aback about what you said. I think that was when I realized the same and I've never stopped loving you. Every single day I fall in love with you more and every single day I think about our future. I want to be by your side every single day facing the world together. I want to be a wife, lover, friend and your children's mother one day. I want to spend eternity with you. I love you and always will." I whispered and placed my lips to his.

We stood there lost in each other's kissed until I felt a chill up my spine. Noticing that I was getting cold Edward stopped the kiss and led us back to the apartment.

When we reached the apartment Edward opened the door and then stepped aside as I made my way in. As soon as I placed my now shoeless foot on the carpet I felt silk on the bottom of my foot.

As soon as Edward turned the light on I noticed a trail of red and white rose petals leading the way towards my bedroom. I looked back at Edward with eyes I knew were filled with questions but he just shrugged and motioned for me to walk in. When I made it towards my door I opened the door and another gasp left my mouth. The trail of petals split at the door, one led to my bed while another led to my bathroom. The whole room was dark except for the candles that were lit on nightstand and the ones that were scattered about. The bed was dressed in a black quilt and on it a heart shaped with red petals.

"Edward... this..is…" I started but Edward stopped me.

"Shh, just keep on." He whispered.

I walked over to the bathroom door and when I opened that another gasp left me mouth. Inside the lights were also off but the room was illuminated with white candles and rose petals around the Jacuzzi. On the ledge stood my favorite kinds of shampoo, conditioner and soap along with a little radio which was playing Clair De Lune.

"Edward I..."

"I want to give you the world Bella and with that everything that makes you happy. Like I told you before I wanted our times together to be perfect." he whispered with his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting on my shoulders.

"It is perfect; anything you do is perfect Edward." I whispered leaning my hand against him and holding his arms around mine.

"You deserve this and more. So why don't you bathe and relax and I'll order us something to munch on." he said letting go, placing a kiss on my cheek and turning to leave.

"Hey Edward..." I called and he turned to me. "I love you." i smiled at him.

"I figured." he smirked and then added "As i love you." before walking out the door.

As i looked around at the two rooms i let out a happy sigh. I was truly on cloud nine and the perfect part was that Edward was there with me. I turned to see what Alice had packed for me and squealed quietly when I noticed a few pairs of Victoria Secret lingerie. I pulled out a Black Satin Slip and a black undergarment and then headed to the bath.

As I laid back listening to the music I thought over the whole days events. The relaxing time spent at Central Park, the romantic night at the Rockefeller Center and now this. Edward had made this the most perfect day and as he promised the most perfect night ever. I had never felt so much love like I had today. I knew he loved me and that i would love him forever. He had won my heart and no one else could ever have it. I smiled thinking about how much I had changed in the past few months. I was so cold hearted and so horrible a few months back, I had no dreams and no aspirations, no one to give me faith and break down my walls. I had people in my life but not of them got me to open up like Edward did. The truth was that Edward and I had that connection that made us open up to each other. It was something that I had never experienced with anyone. We were truly kindred spirits. I smiled at that thought and then finished up my bath. I knew that Edward would be waiting for me and I didn't want him waiting anymore.

After slipping on my slip and brushing my hair back I checked myself once more and then walked out to the room. It was still empty so I walked out to the living room and there sat Edward already in his pajamas. He looked like an Adonis in the flesh with a black wife beater and a pair of gray pajama pants. I cleared my throat and when he heard me he turned.

"I...umm..." he stopped as he looked over at me. "Wow" he finally said smiling at me.

"Umm...thank you..." I blushed and hid half my body behind the door frame. I didn't know why I was suddenly so nervous. I had never been nervous around guys but I also was never in love with any of them.

Edward walked over to me took my hand in his. "Don't be ashamed." he smiled and pulled me against him.

"I'm not ashamed." I mumbled. "I'm just really nervous." I grinned shyly.

"Don't be. If you don't want to do anything we won't." he whispered as he played with a strand of my hair.

"No I do want to. You know how much I want to." I grinned.

"Let's not think about that. The concierge brought these up." he smirked pulling out a dish of Chocolate covered strawberries.

"Mmm. Delicious." I said grabbing the plate from him and walking to the room.

As soon as I turned into the room something in me changed. I was suddenly on fire and extremely excited for what was about to happen. I walked over to the bed and lay across with the plate of Strawberries on the bed in front of me. When Edward walked in he leaned against the door frame with arms crossed and looked over at me.

"See something you like?" I grinned at him.

"I see someone astonishingly beautiful." he grinned and walked over to me. "Someone that I thank God for every single day." he whispered as he sat down next to me.

"Well that someone does the same." I whispered taking a chocolate from the plate and taking a bite then scooting up to Edward and placing the fruit on his lips. When we placed those soft luscious lips on the fruit seductively I let out a low moan. Edward then leaned over, grabbed a strawberry and did the same thing to me.

We continued feeding each other the rest of the fruits and when they were finished I was straddling Edward while he sat with his back on the back board. As I placed the dish on the side table Edward grabbed me by my waist and in one swift movement brought me below him. "Edward" I squealed but as soon as his lips were inches from mine my breath hitched in my throat.

"Breathe Bella." Edward whispered and I let out the breath I was holding.

Edward placed a kisses on my eyelids, then my nose, my forehead, a kiss on my jaw line and continued placing kiss all the way to my lips. He placed one chaste kiss on my lips and then moved on to my neck where he nibbled on it lightly. I let out a moan as he reached my sweet spot and felt him smile against my skin. I took the chance to grab his shirt by the hem and slowly brought it over him. He placed his hands on the side of my thighs and moved up slowly. My body trembled and I let out another moan. When he reached the hem of my slip he gripped it and moved it up my body finally removing it.

"I love you so much Bella." he whispered with his lips back on my ear lobe.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered back as i placed my hands on his bear chest.

Those were our last words before we were overtaken by our hormones. Making love to Edward was the most amazing thing I've ever encountered. The way his hand caressed every single part of my body had me trembling all night. He took his time filling me with so much mind blowing passion. I had never experience anything like it and I continued craving it during the whole entire night. It was truly a night that I would never forget. Being with Edward was a whole new level for me and I was so thankful that I was able to experience such a high with someone that loved me as much as I loved them. Not one strand of the old Bella stirred in my body anymore. I was a whole girl and I was experiencing alot of firsts with the man that held my heart from now until forever.


	45. NYU

A/N: Welcome back folks! Thank you to those that have reviewed, alerted or favorited my story! So tomorrow will begin the voting for the Glove Awards and I'm so excited! i can't post any links on here so if you do a search for the GloveAwards the link should show up! I hope you all can vote! Also I wanted to let you all know that there will be two more chapters and then the story will come to an end. Good news is that I already have a sequel in mind and I'm working on it as we speak! This chapter is sort of a filler chapter so hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!

PS: Sammy: It was the perfect time for it so i had too :-)

Natasha: the J is suppose to be a smiley face but when uploaded it changes format. :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**NYU **

The next morning I woke to the sunlight of the day shining through the windows. I patted the bed to check if Edward was there but it was empty. I decided that he probably was in the living room so I got up and headed to the bathroom. I followed my usual routine and brushed the mess that was my hair back into a ponytail. When I was finished there I slipped on a pair of my pajamas and headed to the living room.

"Hey babe..." I yelled out but when I reached the living room all I saw was blonde hair and black hair.  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked walking over to Rose and Alice.

"Well well if it isn't our Bella." they both said getting up and turning around.

"Where's Edward? And what are two doing here?" I asked wanting to really know where Edward was.

"Well our little Edward is at the campus with Jasper and Emmett, since they snatched him up in the AM. And well we're here to a get you ready for our campus day and well to get the goods!" they both squealed at the end.

"I don't kiss and tell." I smirked and turned to head to the kitchen. I was not about to share with them all the details of last night.

"No don't you dare! We want to know what you did all day yesterday!" Rose warned walking up behind me.

Noticing the bracelet hanging from my wrist she quickly grabbed my hand. "Oh my Gosh! This is exquisite!" Rose squealed and Alice skipped over to the kitchen sink.

"Oh he gave it to you already!" Alice yelled.

"You knew?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes I was with him but he chose it and didn't let me read the inscription! What does it say?" she squealed grabbing my hand "aww too cute!" she smiled widely.

"It's perfect." I grinned and looked at my bracelet again. Last night flashed in my mind again and I felt my lips widen more.

"It is! Now tell us everything!" Rose exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll you but it doesn't leave this room!" I warned and walked over to the sofa with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"We pinky promise!" they both said simultaneously.

"Okay so we had a great picnic in Central Park which was romantic. After changing here we headed to the Rockefeller Center to skate and we danced and it was the most wonderful thing ever! But I didn't know the night would get more wonderful until we visited the Christmas Tree. That's where Edward told me he would love me forever and he gave me the bracelet. I didn't know how I could feel so much happiness at once and so I was frozen for a good three minutes. When I resurfaced I told Edward how much he meant to me and how much I loved him and then we came back home." I said stopping the story there. I wiped the tears that had fell and looked over at Rose and Alice who also had tears in their eyes.

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Alice whispered wiping her eyes.

"So what happened afterward?" they poked and from the look on their faces I knew they were the ones that had decorated the apartment last night.

Deciding to play with them I looked over at them nonchalantly "Nothing I was so tired, I came home and took a shower and went to bed."

"Hoopla! What happened?" Rose said.

"I was surprised when I got home and saw how beautifully decorated everything was. I took a relaxing bath and then Edward and I had a wonderful night. That's all you too have to know." I said eating my cereal.

"Sounds like a wonderful day! We were so excited when he asked us to help him." Alice said jumping up and down on the sofa like a two year old.

"Well thank you. Last night was perfect." I grinned as I recalled just how wonderful the night was.

"We bet." Rose and Alice both laughed.

"Okay so go and get ready so that we can head to the campus. We each have separate tours since we're studying separate subjects." Alice said grabbing my bowl and motioning for me to head to the room.

The afternoon at the college was delightful. I meet up with my tour guide and then sat in on a literature class that was in progress. Since it was still a day until Christmas some classes were still in session. I found the class to be very interesting and the professors were very educated. I couldn't help thinking about Edward the whole time I was on the tour so once my tour guide left me in class I text Edward to see how his tour was going. He responded telling me that he was very impressed with there music department and that he missed me. I told him vice versa and we agreed to meet each other outside of the literature building.

Five minutes before class was over I quietly left and ran outside the building. Once I spotted Edward leaning against his car I ran into his arms.

"Ugh I missed you!" I shrieked and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I seriously felt like I hadn't seen him in forever.

"I should disappear more often if this is the greeting I get." He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist. "I missed you too love." He said placing a kiss on lips.

"How much?" I asked playfully.

"More then you know…" he grinned and then released me to open the door. "The others are waiting back at the apartment."

I nodded and then got into the car. Once Edward was sitting beside me I leaned over and gave him a peck on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He grinned grabbing my hand and kissing it gently.

The ride to the apartment was short and very quiet. When we walked into the apartment everyone sat around watching television. They all seemed to be comfortable and I realized that Emmett and Jasper must have been here with Rose and Alice yesterday. After grabbing a drink and chips from the kitchen Edward and I sat around discussing with the others their tours. Everyone seemed very enthusiastic about starting school at NYU.

After lounging around we all decided that we were all too young to just be sitting home so we decided on visiting one of the clubs in the city. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were staying at a hotel nearby so Edward invited them to spend the last night at his apartment. After returning from checking out of their hotel Alice and Rose dragged me towards mine and Edwards's room to get ready. I showered and then pulled out a mini blue silk knee length dress that tied around the neck with a bow that tied in the front. It was a beautiful dress and I hugged Alice for getting it for me. Come to find out Rose and Alice had both purchased the same material dress but Alice's dress was in Yellow, didn't have the bow on it and was tight on the bottom. Rose's on the other hand was in Red and was much short and tighter then both of ours. We looked incredible all dressed up. Alice styled my hair straight with a thin braid tied in the back. After applying makeup I looked in the mirror and I was astonished at how different I looked. My skin had a glow that wasn't there before and my hair looked much silkier. I felt all grown up and I was happy.

"Alice you did an amazing job." I said as we headed out the room to meet the guys.

"My work is nothing short of amazing." She grinned.

"She is absolutely right." Rose said from beside me.

Once we walked out of the room Edward was standing there waiting for me.

"Hey girls can I talk to Bella really quick?" Edward asked.

"Don't ruin my masterpiece Edward!" Alice squealed and then turned with Rose in tow to head to the living room.

"Is everything okay Edward?" I asked worried that something was wrong.

"Yes I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend before I had to share her with everyone." He grinned and took my hands in his. He scanned my whole body and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks. "Astonishingly beautiful."

"Well thanks to Alice." I whispered.

"Nope Alice was working with perfection already." He smirked leaning closer to me. I took a step back trying to steady myself and hit the back of the door.

"Well thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." I smiled.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a nice a blue button down shirt. He looked gorgeous and it took everything in me not to ravish him right then and there.

Edward chuckled and then raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair that was loose behind my ear. He then took my face in between his hands and brought his lips to mine. As soon as they connected the world disappeared and we were once again in our bubble. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. His hands released my face and were now traveling from the small of my back to my hair. I knew that Alice would not be happy but at the moment I didn't care. I wanted and craved more of Edward, but unfortunately a little annoying pixie squealed out.

"Edward!" Alice yelled stomping over in her heels. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Alice seriously you are painfully annoying." Edward sneered.

"And I don't care! It took a long time to get her ready and in 5 minutes you try to undo it!"

"It doesn't take long to make her beautiful Alice." Edward said.

"Whatever now would you two come on now. At the end of the night you can undo everything I did but not before we go out." She said turning to leave.

Edward and I both looked at each other and laughed and then hand in hand headed to the living room. Every fiber in my being was screaming out "Damn Alice".

The club turned out to be a lot of fun. Edward and I danced to every song being played and more then once we lost each other in our bubble. Of course the others were there to bring us back to reality and each time we would chuckle. When the guys excused themselves to go get us some drinks Rose took the opportunity to share some news with us.

"Hey girls I have something I need to share with you." Rose said sitting in between Alice and I.

"What's up sweets?" I asked.

"Well last week when I was at Emmett's house I sort of found something in his bedside table." She whispered.

"What was it?" I asked hoping that it wasn't something bad.

"I found a small blue Tiffany's box." She squealed.

"Oh Rosie!" I echoed her squeal.

"Do you think it's a ring?" Alice bellowed.

"Yes it has to be! But I thought that he would propose in NY and it hasn't happened!" she whispered sadly.

"Maybe he has other plans Rose. Don't let that get you down. Have patience okay." I said hugging her.

"How about if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" she said and I noticed the tears flowing.

"Honey he is crazy in love with you. Of course he does just give it time okay." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

She nodded and wiped away her tears before the guys returned to the table. I looked over at Rose and I knew that she was really trying hard not to confront Emmett about the ring. It was horrible to know that a proposal was coming but not knowing when.

Little did Rose know that Christmas day was not going to turn out the way she had thought it would.


	46. Happy Moments

A/N: Hope everyone is having a good day! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, alerted and favorited my story! One more chapter to go! I'm a little sad about this story ending but I'm so happy to start the sequel because it will be Dynamic! Don't forget to add me to your Author Alert so that you can get the email about the new story!

Also, the voting has begun for the GloveAwards! I hope that each and everyone of you have the chance to vote! If you do a search for the GloveAwards the link should appear and then all you have do is click on the Vote tab and vote for the story! I hope to win at least one category! :-)Thank you ahead of time!

So on to the 2nd to last chapter! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! :-)

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

**Happy Moments**

The next day we woke up in a very cheery mood. We knew it was Christmas morning but we didn't want to celebrate until we were with Esme. After packing we headed back to the hotel to meet up with Esme. When we arrived at her Pent House we all were shock to see the place beautifully decorated in Christmas decorations. There was a great Christmas tree and many gifts under it. Esme cooked us a wonderful Christmas breakfast and after that we opened our gifts while Christmas music played in the background. Esme has purchased the same gift for all of us girls which consisted of Coach Handbags and spa days. For the boys she purchased baseball and football season passes. We all pitched in on a gift for her and bought her a beautiful "Mom" necklace which contained all of our birthstones. She cried with joy when she opened it and thanked us. Emmett and jasper had both purchased Rose and Alice necklaces with there names on it. In return Alice and Rose bought the guys gift certificates since they didn't know what would be good for them.

When it was time for my gift I gave Edward a stern look and he just smiled and walked over to the piano in the room. He motioned for me to sit next to him and then turned to the keys. "No money spent." He grinned and started playing a beautiful melody.

As I sat there watching and listening to how the music flowed through him I smiled remembering the first time I had ever heard him play. He was so hesitant to share his gift with me but not he was sharing it with everyone. The way the music flowed as if it were telling a story; it started of with a little mystery and then at the middle there was a mixture of sadness and happiness and as it neared the end it was filled with an abundance of love. Every fiber in my being was filled with love and I realized that this was our story Edward was telling.

As he ended the piece he looked over at me and then grabbed my face in between in his hands and with his thumb wiped away the tears that were falling from my eyes. "I love you. Merry Christmas, Love." He whispered and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I then smiled and then headed to my suitcase to retrieve his gift. "I didn't know if you would like this but I thought that it was perfect." I said and placed the box in his hands.

In the box was an Atlas Dome Watch with a stainless steel wristband and black dial. On the back of the watch was _"__I will love you for as long as music exists__." Love you always–B_ engraved.

"It is stunning. Thank you, love." Edward smiled and placed another kiss on my lips.

After all the gifts were opened Esme decided that she couldn't wait any longer to meet Allison and Jasper agreed. After settling into the rooms that were in the Pent House we all headed over to Alice's aunt house. When we pulled up Alice's aunt stood in the doorways waiting for us. We all got out and walked into the house with gifts in hand.

Esme stood at the door talking with Alice's aunt as we all headed into the house behind Alice. When we reached the living room Allison turned to stare at Alice and after a second called out "Mama". Alice walked over and took her in her arms. We all walked in and I watched as Alice introduced Jasper to Allison.

"Dada" was the first word to leave her mouth as Jasper grabbed her in his arms.

We all smiled at the exchange and watched as he pulled out a little tiny box. Inside the box was a little charm bracelet for Allison with her name engraved into it. It was lovely and we all smiled at their exchange. After she opened up all of the gifts we had purchased for her during our down time Emmett decided it was time for us to take Allison to the park for awhile. We all agreed and within minutes we were at Central Park.

As we sat back watching the guys play around with Allison, Rose turned to me and Alice.

"I can't take this anymore! I thought it would have been at least this morning!" she cried out.

"Rose just let him decide when to do it." I warned because I knew how impatient she was.

"I can't!" she cried and buried her head on my shoulder. "What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if the ring isn't even his?" she mumbled.

"I'm sure is his and Emmett would be crazy not to snatch you up when he has the chance. He loves you Rose just wait." I soothed her passing my hands through her hair.

"Listen to me." Alice said grabbing Rose and making her look at her. "That guy loves you more then his own life. Just let the chips fall where they should be." She said wiping the tears from Rose's eyes.

"I can't." Rose sighed getting up and stomping off towards the guys.

Alice and I both got up and followed her trying to stop her but it was too late.

"Emmett you love me, don't you?" she called out in the middle of the park

"Yes babe you know I love you." Emmett said standing in front of her.

"Then why haven't you asked me to marry you?" she shouted as Alice and I stared at her in shock. "I saw the box." she sighed.

Rose was not a patient person and apparently waiting more then a week was too much to bear.

Emmett sighed and looked over at Rose incredulously. "Women you are crazy?" he asked.

"Oh...Oh..." Rose said staring down at her hands. "There's not a ring in that box is there?" she asked sadly.

"Rose..." I started and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and saw as the tears started to drop again.

Emmett stepped up in front of Rose and took her hands in his. "Babe you are the craziest, nosiest, impatient person I've ever met, aside from me of course. But you are also the sexiest, smartest, nicest girl that I fell in love with." he grinned. "When I wake up in the morning the first thing I do is look at the left side of my bed. And when I see it empty I feel the exact same way inside. My life without you is completely lifeless. You are the only person that I want to be goofy and adventurous with. I want to live the rest of my life arguing over small things with you and then making up. I want you in my life Rose. So…." Emmett said pulling out a little back box. "Rosalie Lillian Hale will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Alice and I stood frozen to our spot with tears running down our eyes. That was the most romantic proposal I'd ever seen in person. Seeing the look in Emmett's eyes as he proposed to Rose made my heart swell with love. You could see that he loved her more then life itself. As I looked over at Rose waiting for her response I saw the stream of tears running down her face. I knew she was thinking the same thing I had been thinking when Edward had given me the bracelet. _How could someone feel so much love?_

"Rose babe..." Emmett whispered.

Rose snapped out of her trance and did the unexpected. She threw herself onto Emmett and wrapped her body around his. "Yes baby yes I want to be your wife!" she cried and placed kisses all over his face.

I looked over at Edward and saw him looking at Emmett and Rose smiling. He then turned his head to stare at me and winked. I mouthed a quick "I love you" and turned to look at Rose and Emmett again.

Emmett still had Rose in his arms and was slipping on the ring that was in the box. "It's beautiful babe!" Rose squealed and hugged him tighter.

Alice and I both ran over to Rose and grabbed her hand to inspect the goods. It was a silver band with two pear-shaped diamonds on the side of a classic round brilliant center 1 carat stone. "Oh my Rose this is exquisite! Emmett you outdid yourself!" I squealed. The ring must have cost him a fortune.

"Nothing but the best for my future wife. I've been saving for this since I laid eyes on this beauty." Emmett beamed kissing Rose on the forehead.

"Aww..." Alice and I cooed.

"Congratulations Em. Rose good luck with this one." Edward joked shaking Emmett's hand and giving Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay I will see you all later I am going to spend time with my future wife." Emmett said grabbing Rose by the waist and turning to head to his car.

"Yeah we know what time that is." Alice yelled as we all laughed.

I then turned to Edward and asked him to take a walk. This was our last day in New York and I wanted nothing else but to spend time alone with him.

"Thank you again for the song. It was beautiful." I said as we walked around hand in hand.

"It was our story you know."

"Yeah I caught on, that's why the tears were falling." I smiled.

"I've had the melody in my head for some time and I had just completed it before we came to NY. I knew that here you would discover the last of my secrets."

"About you having money?" I asked guessing that was what he was referring to.

"Yes, I didn't know if you would be upset or not. My mother and I like to live in a normal world and not get treated differently because we're wealthy. I don't usually share with anyone that I am because it makes it hard to determine if they are there for you or your money. Of course that doesn't mean that I thought you would only want me for money, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Babe, you can be dirt broke and it wouldn't change the way I love you. I fell for you not because of your status but because you were the only one to see me. Really see me. You gave me faith and you believed in me even when I didn't deserve it. That's who I fell in love with not with you status."

"I know but it feels good to hear nonetheless. And thank you for the stunning watch, it was truly the best gift I'd ever received, mainly because it came from your heart."

"You're very welcome." I smiled back at him.

"So are you anything like Rose?" Edward chuckled.

"No…and she isn't that bad." I laughed.

"Not that bad. She is very impatient, if she only knew how much of wreck Emmett has been since purchasing the ring."

"aww poor Emmett."

"Yeah he didn't know what to do because he wanted it to be perfect and here comes Rose not being able to wait and deciding the moment for him. I guess they're meant to be." Edward smiled.

"Yes they are, I always knew they would be the first to get married."

"Yeah they are perfect for each other."

"Just like us." I smiled over at him.

"Just like us." He smiled back. "So did you enjoy yourself here?" he asked.

"It has been the most amazing time ever. I will never forget what happened here." I smiled, remembering all the wonderful moments we had here.

In a few days I discovered I had a niece didn't know about, Edward had more money then any one I knew, I also experienced the most amazing times with Edward the day we spent alone, and our relationship had taken the next step. I was going back home completely blessed. My life had truly taken a change in NYC and would never be like it used to be. The old Bella was officially gone forever.


	47. The End

A/N: Hi Folks! So we've hit the end of Forks High! It has been a pleasure sharing with you my first long fanfic and the feedback has been incredible! A huge THANK YOU to all my readers! Without you this story would not have been finished! All of the words of encouragement were my motivation! To those that haven't liked the story I thank you for at least giving it a try. I'm currently working on The Sequel so if you want to continue following Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett please add me to your Author Alerts. As a treat I will give you a summary to The College Years, at the end of this chapter. Once more THANKS to all you wonderful people and I'll see you soon!Let me know what you think about the Ending...

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

So Folks without further ado, I give you the End to Forks High.

* * *

**The End**

The next few months of school flew by in such a breeze. We would finally be graduating tomorrow and I was more then anxious to get it over with. As I lay in bed after saying hanging up with Edward I thought about everything that had happened in the last few months.

Rose and Emmett had decided on a winter wedding in NYC and Alice and I were ecstatic. It was perfect since they had gotten engaged there. Rose's father had given her an unlimited card and told her to hire a wedding planner which Rose thanked him for everyday. They also had chosen to move into an apartment together once we left for NYU. With the school year ending and all the wedding planning we hardly got to hang out but kept each other informed on everything.

Alice and Jasper had their hands more filled then Rose and Emmett. With having Allison now they had became parents quickly and had to also juggle school. The good part was that Alice's mother looked after Allison while they were in school. After Jasper met Allison the day we picked her up at Alice's aunt house he was putty in her hand. Jasper had turned out to be such a great father to Allison and beamed with pride every time he introduced her to someone. She had picked up on the word "daddy" quickly so it was what she called Jasper constantly. Alice could not have been happier and I was happy to see that all her fears had vanished and she had become a great mother. They were the perfect little family. Seeing them so happy made me wish that someday I could have my little family with Edward too.

My mother and Phil have decided since I was leaving for NYU that my mother would leave her job and head on the road with Phil again. I knew that it was their dream to be out on the road instead of at home so I agreed with her. My mother was turning in the keys to the house the day after I left for school.

When we returned from vacations I discovered that Tanya and Jake were dating. They were truly happy together and just like I had, Tanya had really changed her ways. Truth is that she only needed someone to show her that she did matter to them and that not all guys were the same. I had never seen Jake happier and I couldn't have wished for a better person for him. Tanya had showed him what true love is and he had showed her that she didn't have to live in a world that consisted of humiliating and hurting others. They were both attending college in Maryland and moving in together. I couldn't have been happier for them.

A few weeks ago Alice and I had discovered that Charlie had been dating someone he had met at his job. When he found out about Allison there wasn't anyone that could separate him from his granddaughter. Allison had everyone at her fingertips, grandpa included. He, Alice, Allison and I would spend some weekend together doing nothing but talking. Alice and I had both caught up on our childhood lives and I was happy to know that she got to have the same father that I had had when I was a little girl. Even though after she came into play I had pushed him away, my father had never stopped loving us equally. It was wonderful spending time together and I was a little sad that we wouldn't be together on the weekends. But I looked forward to the holidays at least.

Charlie and Edward had a great relationship and even went on fishing trips together. I thankfully had something planned whenever they went so I didn't have to deal with all there "guy talk" about sports. Since Jake and his father attended the trips as well Jake and Edward had come to an understanding. They both had mutual respect for each other but were nowhere close to being good friends.

Rumor around the school was that Lauren and her little posse were very quiet, well let's just say that after Tanya was done with them they kept to themselves. There were time when things would be heard around school but nothing really came out of the gossip. From what I heard Lauren wasn't going to college at all and some of her little friends were marrying guys from the football team and were not going to college since there men were going to make the money for them.

As for Edward and I, we spent every possible moment together and things had really taken a turn for the best between us. We spent half of our time alone talking and getting to know each other fully. Our other half of our time together was spent with Allison of course. During the weekends that I didn't spend with Alice and Charlie, Edward and I would take Allison to give Jasper and Alice some time to rest. Edward planned many lovely outings to the park and to all the children places in the 50 mile radius. We vicariously got to connect with our inner child again through Allison and we enjoyed every moment of it.

The last few months had really taken a turn for everyone in my life and as I recalled everything that happened I let out a sigh of happiness. Everything was in the place they should be. Tomorrow after getting our diplomas we would start our life as official adults. We will go on to shape the future for ourselves. With that thought I fell asleep.

"Mom! I'm coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my cap and gown from behind my door.

When I walked down my mother was waiting with camera in hand. As soon as I was visible to her the flashes began.

"Oh my baby is a grown lady already!" she squealed and continued snapping photos.

"Mom, you are going to make me blind." I said blocking my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so proud of you baby." She said walking over to me.

"Thank you mom." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too baby."

As I walked to get in line for the procession I looked around trying to find Edward.

"He's around here somewhere." Alice said "Stop fidgeting."

"Says the girl that spends every moment with the love of her life." I smirked and stuck my tongue out like a little child.

"You are such a hater." Alice said poking her tongue out.

I looked around until I spotted my favorite shade of bronze hair. At that same instance Edward turned to look at me. I mouthed a "Hi" and blew a kiss over to him. He pretended to catch it and then returned the gesture back. At that moment the music started and Alice turned me to face forward.

After sitting down and listening to the principals remarks and the guest speaker it was time for the valedictorian's speech. I smiled as I watched Edward get up and walk up to the podium. He looked exquisite with his blue cap and gown and that brought out the gorgeousness of his skin and eyes.

"Welcome friends, family and extinguished guest of the graduates of the class of 2010. Gail Dever once wrote:

"_Keep your dreams alive. Understand to achieve anything requires faith and belief in yourself, vision, hard work, determination, and dedication. Remember all things are possible for those who believe."_

As a child I remember sitting with my father and asking him what Ms. Dever meant with this quote.

He would turn to me and say "Edward what do you dream of?" and I would always say "I dream of being able to touch someone's life with my gifts." and he would look at me and say "Well Ms. Dever here is telling you that you should always keep that dream alive by believing in yourself and the abilities you have. If you have no dreams Edward then you have no purpose in life. Everyone dreams of something and to not pursue them is the greatest disappointment in life."

My father was a great man and I'm proud to stand here many years after that conversation and be able to finally understand what he had explained. I stand here not only as your valedictorian but also as your friend to tell you this. Every one of us has a meaning in life. Every one of us has a destiny and whether we follow that destiny or change it we can always achieve it. We all have dreams, let it be winning the noble peace prize, being a successful movie star or just a hardworking person; we all wish to become something in life and to have meaning in life.

I once told someone that I love that her dreams would change the world..." he started and looked straight at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back remembering the day those words were uttered.

"With a vision, belief, dedication and determination we can all accomplish what we want. We can all change the world in one way or another. We are all at the point in life where everyone is telling us that this is the deciding point. The point in which we should think wisely about our decisions and follow our conscience. Well I stand here to tell you that yes we should think wisely about what we decide but we should also follow our hearts because our hearts contain our dreams. We should live life as if there is no tomorrow, take chances when they are presented to us and most of all love what you do because what you do will define who you become. So to my fellow graduates I say this, if you have a dream keep it alive and believe that you can achieve it and work on it so that you can have all your dreams come true. Good luck to everyone and farewell." he finished and as he looked around at the graduates everyone in the auditorium stood up in applause.

I looked straight at him while clapping and mouthed an "I Love You" to which he smiled and mouthed the same.

After the Valedictorian speech one by one each of the graduates were called to the stage. When each of my friends stood on stage excepting their diploma I thought about all the times we spent together in high school. I remember all the times Emmett would grab me in a bear hug that knocked the wind out of me, the first time Rose and I had became best friends, the good times Jasper and I had together, the times spent with Alice shopping, the first time I met Jake while fishing, the trouble Tanya and I would find, but most of all the love that I found with Edward. As I grabbed my diploma and turned to my family and friends I wiped away the tears that had fallen. I was happy to be leaving school but this place would always contain all of my happy memories. It would always be the place where I had been lost but at the end I had been found.

Later that night as we sat around at our celebratory dinner I looked around the table at all the people that meant the world to me. As I admired my mother and father, I thought about how lucky I was that they still loved me even though I put them through rough times. It wasn't easy putting up with the things I had done but they didn't judge me and kept their faith in me. For that and giving me life I loved them immensely.

Sitting by my mother's side was Phil, the man that no matter what considered me his daughter too and like the others didn't give up on me. He was my mothers' rock when I was going through my rebellious stage and was also the man that believed I was better then what I was portraying. For that I loved him as he was my own father.

Next to him sat my Rosie, the most beautiful, amazing, loving, and caring best friend a girl could have. She was my rock for many years and was my confidant. She saw me for who I was and didn't put up with outrageous attitude. I looked forward to starting our lives at NYU together and being her maid of honor. Next to her sat my Emmy bear. The most outgoing, loving and overzealous honorary brother any girl could have. Rose was my rock and Emmett my shield. He made sure that no one ever harmed me, although most of the time I was the one harming people. He was the best honorary brother and I love him dearly. I knew Rose and he were going to have a great family.

Beside them sat my Allie, the one person that I hurt the most but that still loved me and still stood beside me. As I looked into the beautiful face of my sister I couldn't help but feel awful for everything I had put her through and the things I had told her in the past. She had a heart of gold and I was proud to say that she was my sister. If I was even half of the person Alice was I would be proud of my self. Allison was the daughter of a great women. Next to her sat Jasper, a guy that deserved everything Alice had to offer because she was extraordinary just like him. I had put Jasper through so much and at the end he still chose to be a great friend. He was going to be a great father and I was happy that Alice had a great little family.

As I looked at each and every one of them for the first time tonight I could feel years of love I hadn't felt before. I felt the lump rising in my throat and swallowed to keep from messing up the moment with any more tears. I turned and looked into the beautiful eyes of my angel. He was much more then that, of course, he was my savior and the love of my life. When everyone else had given up on changing me he was the one there holding me up and reminding me that I wasn't who I was pretending to be. I could never thank him enough for all he did for me so I just hoped that my love and devotion would show him how grateful I was and would always be.

Each and every one of these people made me the sweet, loving and caring person I was today and I owed them the world. To think that they had overlooked so many of the things I'd done in my life and had never given up on me was a much bigger emotion then I could handle. Months ago I wouldn't have been thinking of feeling any of the emotions I was feeling at the moment. I undoubtedly would have not been sitting in a room with any of the individuals now sitting here. But its interesting to see how one person and one decision could change the life of another person. If Edward had never decided to let me in I would have never opened up to anyone and experienced any of the things I did now.

As I looked at Edward, Alice scooted over to my side, took my hand and whispered into my ear "You know we've been through alot but I'm glad to be here sis. For the first time in a long time I feel complete and more loved then I'd felt before". I felt the lump in my throat rise and swallowed again to keep the tears at bay.

"I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for being the person I was but I'm glad we can both have the life we didn't have before. I love you little sis." I whispered back to her and smiled.

"Only by a month and I love you too big sis." she joked and chuckled.

Yes I was definitely finally happy and as I look back at the time I had lost being angry and bitter I realized that I had lost a lot of great memories. But as I did the day things changed, I vowed to make new and happy memories with everyone surrounding me. Looking back at everything that had happened months ago I feel awful for the things I did and the way I treated those that only wanted a chance to love me, but...unfortunately I couldn't regret it because it brought me to this time and place. I wish I could have handled things differently and been a different person but as someone once said "Sometimes you have to lose yourself before you can find out who you truly are." So if losing myself brought me here then I couldn't regret anything that had transpired. I had finally found Bella.

THE END

* * *

**The College Years**(SEQUEL TO FORKS HIGH)

Bella has already overcome the biggest challenge of all...Finding herself...or so she thought she has. Follow Bella as she begins her journey in New York with the gang. Her and Edward have been dating for almost a year and have their lives in track. Perfect right? Think again. Follow Bella, Edward and the gang as they overcome tragedy, heartache, betrayal and most of temptation.


End file.
